Don't Touch Me
by DeathWish1234
Summary: A surprising reunion between Zim and his mate when problems arise. His mate doesn't remember him, what happens when she does. The tallest aren't pleased to hear she's still alive seeing as she's been missing for over 100 years. What happens when things go down hill and slide into a hell no one ever would've expected. R&R please, high T for a lot of cursing and romance. No lemons.
1. Crash Landing

**A/N: Hey Everyone! This is my first IZ fanfic and I've been wanting to get it up! It's kind of rated high T and it could change later in the story so you have been warned, no lemons though. Sorry guys, I know some of you crave them but I would just feel awkward writing them ;). Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. **

**Tabitha is based off my best friend Jade (She crazy and AWESOME!) And Iris is kind of sort of like me, you'll see =)**

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT TABITHA AND IRIS AND THE PLOT NOTHING ELSE NO FLAMES!**

**Well please enjoy and please review!**

**~Cari**

* * *

**_Ir_is's POV.**

Tonight was the night of the metro shower. Everyone says if you've seen one you've seen them all, well they were wrong.

"Whoa don't touch me there that is my no no square!" I chanted to my best friend Tabitha. We were throwing a hat at each other and she threw it towards places I'm not all comfortable to talk about.

Tabitha laughed and brushed her short blond/dirt blond hair back behind her. Her musky blue eyes cunningly stared me down as a toothy grin spread across her face.  
"Aww come on don't you like it when hats get friendly with you?" she teased.

I laughed and side bumped her out of the way as I walked towards the kitchen, "Ha ha No anyways what time is it the meteor shower is starting at two supposedly." I said and looked back at her with an evil grin.

"We'd better start getting ready, it's 1:56 and the clock is ticking." she said back and threw a coat at me. "This is for the ride." I grinned at her and slipped the warm leather jacket on over my black tank top. Back here in Washington it stays pretty cold, today though proved to be different. Sun rays filled the forest Tabitha and I were staying at for a little while. The heat was nauseatingly painful so we hid in the shelter of our house we shared together most of the day.

Tonight looked like a rather cool night though. The sky was clear and it would be a promising year for meteor showers…unlike the others which always just had to be too cloudy to let any human eye see the meteors falling from space. "Thanks," I muttered to her.

"Are you ready, it's two minutes till now," Tabitha asked. I pushed my light brown hair behind my right ear and straightened the collar of the leather jacket.

"I always am."

We walked over the cherry wooden floors to the sliding glass doors and took in a deep breath, "And you realize we don't have light out there, the place we're viewing from is about a hundred feet away from the house, and we'll be blinded." Tabitha reminded me as she nervously eyed the dark blanket that covered the earth outside.

"Dude, you're with me. I sleep in trees, we'll be fine." I encouraged. I knew she'd get nervous easily out there, and I hadn't ever really slept in trees at night, usually only dozing in the cold or in this case warm days. I'd keep her safe though, I always do.

"Ok, then you're going out first," She challenged and shot me an icy look.

"Gladly," I said with a poker face on. My hand gripped the cold metal of the door as I pulled it harshly sending it open with a cold blast of air rushing back into our faces. I took my first shaky step out into the darkness and squinted up into the sky. It was the PERFECT night for this.

I shoved my whole body out of the door and waved my hand so Tabitha would follow. Feeling more confident than I did when I was inside I started walking slowly down the wooden stairs and onto the gravely concrete path in front of us. Of course, just as I was feeling brave something black zoomed right next to my face and screeched as it went.

I screamed in more of a yelp then anything but it was still enough to send Tabitha sprinting back towards the house, "Wait Tabitha, its ok. It was just a dumb bat." I said as I gripped a hand over my heart. My breathing was trying to slow down from the scare but I shook it off and stood tall for Tabitha.

She slowly crept out after me and slowly closed the glass sliding door in case she had another reason to sprint back inside. Slowly but surely she walked over next to me and we took our first big steps towards the far away hill side. Silence filled the air around us as the seconds turned into minutes.

Finally the hillside came into view and I gasped at its beauty. The star light was so bright tonight that it lit up the hill like the full moon was shining on it. Some fireflies zipped by in fashionable circles that hovered just about the short tree branches, "Damn are we lucky or what?" I exclaimed and looked over at her with wide, excited eyes.

"Or what…" She whimpered making me scoff.

"Look, tabs we'll be ok. I promise its light over there and as soon as you see the first meteor fall than you'll fight with me when it's time to leave." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright…I sort of trust you,"

"You always do…" I sighed and trotted out onto the hill. The tall, emerald grass swayed as a slight breeze blew through the field. I craned my neck up to look into the sky only to see fuzzy bright dots, "Damn my eye sight." I grumbled as I rubbed my near sighted eyes.

"Yours too huh? Well I brought my old glasses and we can take turns using them if you'd like," Tabitha said as she too rubbed her near sighted eyes.

"Alright, but you first. They are your glasses," I said warmly and shoved my cold hands into my pockets. Tabitha slipped the large framed, black glasses on over her nose and slid it up to almost in between her eyes. She eyed the stars again and I swore I saw a slight smile curve around her face.

"It's so pretty," She commented as her hand unconsciously lifted to cover her mouth in awe.

"Agreed," I put in and looked over at her. She was trembling in her green and black light jacket and short blue jean shorts. I was wearing almost the same, except for the shirt and coat but I felt fine. "Are you cold?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess," She said back. I pulled my leather jacket off and threw it so it collided with her face. "Just use it like a blanket."

"But aren't you cold too?" She asked as she slipped the dark leather over her shoulders and held it tightly to her chest with one hand.

"I live in Washington, this is warm for me." She laughed at my joke as we walked out to the wooden chairs and picnic tables.

"This one has a fly net on it; we can use that to avoid the bugs." She called from about ten feet away. I thought it over as a mosquito landed on my bare leg and dug in for dinner.

"Sure," I answered and walked over to help zip up the stubborn netting. A small dot of white flashed by when we settled ourselves in some comfy wooden chairs making both of us gasp. "Did you see it?"

"Yeah, it was so fast!" Tabitha exclaimed as her glasses landed in my lap. I quirked an eye brow at her and she motioned for me to put them on. I grudgingly did so hating the fact that I couldn't just see regularly with my own eyes.

Another dot of white whizzed by making me smile, "You're turn," I threw the glasses back to her.

This went on for about an hour until it was once again my turn. I slid the glasses up the bridge of my nose and stood up to get a better view of the sky. A few seconds later a small dot started coming over us slowly, "Tabitha come look at this," I said and pointed to the white dot in the sky as I handed her glasses back to her.

"That's huge!"

"Yeah…" I said and watched as it started getting bigger, "And it's getting bigger, something's not right…"

"I think it's heading towards us," She commented as we stepped outside the netting. Sure enough the meteor was growing bigger and bigger and bigger until my heart jumped into my throat.

"It's headed straight for us!" I screamed. It was maybe ten seconds away now, "Dive down!" I shouted and made a quick decision when she made no attempt to move. I lunged for her and tackled her down the thorny hill as the meteor struck our spotting sight.

Rocks, grass and dirt flew everywhere as it slowly came to a stop. A groan escaped my lips when my head came in contact with a large rock. Darkness slid over my vision as I desperately looked around to make sure Tabitha was alright. She was unconscious a little bit farther down the hill and then…only then, did I let myself pass out.

"Is she dead?" I heard a metallic voice squeak.

"Quiet Gir, the girl seems to be breathing, just…not awake." Another deeper voice snapped. I felt something poking my arm at an annoying pace. "Maybe the other one will respond better, pathetic humans." The voice said again. My brain snapped back into reality when I heard them say that. Anger and adrenaline pumped through my body as my eyes shot open and I sprang up while grabbing someone's arm.

"Get away from her!" I panted as I flipped the person over and pinned them to the ground. I sat on them and shook my head out trying to get the fuzziness out of my vision.

"Gir attack mode!" The person shouted. Something cold collided with my body as it squealed with delight and pinned me to the ground. I opened my eyes again to see light blue ones hanging above me. It was a small robot with blue orbs over its shoulders and an antenna on its head.

A scream flew out of my throat as I threw the thing off and barrel rolled out of the way. I was terrified now. When I sprang up again the other person was right in front of me making me scream again. He had two large ruby eyes with black antenna on his head.

His skin was an almost lime green and he was wearing black gloves with a hot pink shirt on…weird much. "Stop screaming you annoying female!" He yelled at me only making me angry. No one and I mean no one, ordered me around like that.

"What did you call me!" I snapped as he gripped my wrists in one of his hands and glared me down.

"An annoying female you dumb human!" My eyes narrowed when he said that and he could see my anger. It made him falter for a second before he regained his posture and grinned at me, "Now that's more like it."

I felt my muscles bunch up and I used my right leg to use a wrestling move an old friend taught me on him. **(SexyPinkBeast actually taught me that move. Not that I'm good at it though haha. He always wins...damn you Bradley...)** He fell backwards down the hill with a yelp and took me with him. I was furious, "If you hurt my friend I'll kill you!"

He saw me coming towards him and rolled out of the way so I landed on my back with an oomph. In a split second he was straddling my hips and pinning my hands above my head. "I don't think you could, besides, I'm way more superior than you and your dumb race." He growled.

I crocodile rolled out from under him and gripped his neck as he gripped mine. We glared each other down as our grips got tighter and tighter and tighter, "Who are you?" I choke out and gripped his neck harder.

"I am the almighty ZIM! And just to let you know you are not hurting me," He shot back and grinned at me. Now he was gonna die.

"How about now?" I snapped and used my free hand to punch him square in between the eyes. He stumbled backwards and I punched him again in the stomach. I was sending my last punch when he grabbed my wrist and dodged it. He snapped my arm back behind my back and pushed it up sending pain signals into my brain. I screamed again and flailed until I saw Tabitha stirring.

"Iris? IRIS!" She screamed when she saw me.

"Give up yet?" The one known as Zim whispered in my ear.

"Never!" I snapped and flailed some more. My muscles burned, I hadn't worked this hard in a long time since I was fighting to defend my family.

"Are you sure?" He whispered again and pushed my arm up more. It felt like it was going to come out of its socket.

"N-no, y-you stay away from my friend," I stuttered out through all the pain.

"Hmm I've got to say, you have guts…for a human." He insulted and pushed my arm up high enough to lift me into the air. It felt like my bone was slowly braking centimeter by centimeter. **(I've been put in this lock and trust me if they do it right it hurts like a bitch LOL. but I'd kick Zim's ass if I were Iris, no giving up in my family.)**

"And you have no skill in insults," I snapped. He moved my hair out of the way with his free hand making me feel uncomfortable and put his head on my shoulder.

"Sure…sure human."

"Get. Off. Of. Me," I snarled and turned my head away from him.

"Now why would I do that when you haven't given up to my amazingness and you'd just attack me again if I set you down?" He taunted. At this point I was wondering where Tabitha was and if she'd run like I'd hoped she did.

"Fine, I give up, now put me down!" I shouted at him and struggled.

"I'll put you down when you give up and mean it." He snickered and once again pushed up on my arm.

"I GIVE UP, I GIVE UP! STOP!" I screeched in utter agony. He smiled, satisfied with his work and dropped my onto the ground. I landed on my hands and knees and fell onto my side holding my hurting arm.

"Now tell me human, who are you?" Zim hissed and stood over me intimidatingly.

"Why would I tell you?" I snapped up at him.

"Hmm you sure are a feisty one. Are all your kinds females like this?" He said and leaned over to glare at me.

"Nope, just me and a few choice others." I lied and rolled my eyes.

"You're lying!" He accused. I noticed he was breathing hard to, I made him work. Good.

"No shit Sherlock," I snapped back.

"Don't test me human, I could kill you right now." Zim threatened.

"Then why haven't you?"

"Because I need information and maybe a few slaves and test subjects." He shot back.

"Then you might as well kill me because that's not happening." I snapped and eyed the green blood coming off his lip. He had cuts and bruises lining his face and his shirt was torn and dirty. Oh yeah, I hurt him all right.

He said nothing after that, just glared at me with angry ruby eyes and kept his hands behind his back. "AND I LIKE PIGGYS AND TACOS OH AND MASTER, HE'S GREAT! OH AND TUNA I LOVES ME SOME TUNA!" We heard an annoying shout and a giggle.

Zim looked up as his antenna perked and his little robot walked out sitting on Tabitha's shoulder, "Look Iris, this one isn't hostile." Tabitha giggled.

"Yeay for me," I said sarcastically and twirled my finger in the air, "And why aren't you still running back to the house?"

"Because I found this little guy stuck up in a tree trying to eat a squirrel." She said and smiled at me.

"SQUIRRELS!" The robot shouted.

"Gir! Why are you making friends with the enemy! Attack her," Zim commanded. While he wasn't paying attention to me I grabbed both his legs and knocked him to the ground while he yet out a yelp of surprise.

"Yeay masters getting beat up by a girl!" Gir shouted making Tabitha laugh out loud.

"I am not!" Zim shouted back and put a knee on my chest while he glared down Gir and Tabitha. I was too tired to shove him off at this point so I just glared at him as a drop of sweat rolled down my face.

"OK!" Gir screamed and hugged Tabitha, "I like this one, can we keep her?"

"No Gir! We must destroy them both!" Zim screeched and ground his teeth together.

"Iris can we keep him?" Tabitha asked and hugged the small robot close to her.

Both Zim let out annoyed sighs and screamed in sync, "NO!" We glared each other down after that and Zim stood up going to confront Tabitha.

"Master don't hurt the pretty ladies, they're nice!" Gir screamed and made a pouty face at Zim.

"Are you kidding me Gir, that one attacked me and tried to kill me!" Zim shouted back.

"She does that to everyone," Tabitha growled at Zim and hugged Gir again. "It's either I get to keep the robot or you're coming to our house and staying so I still get to keep the robot."

"Tabitha no! He tried to kill me!" I shouted and got onto my hands and knees.

"What and you didn't" She countered making me growl at her.

"He deserved it," I muttered. Zim's antenna bounced and he glared at me.

"You started it."

"You're the alien,"

"To my race, YOU'RE the alien,"

"What was that? I was just over here not giving a shit so PLEASE continue talking to yourself," I snapped making him growl and glare at me.

"Is she the only feisty female on your planet?" Zim asked Tabitha, completely ignoring me.

"Mostly, no one but me has ever really gotten close to her," Tabitha said and smiled as I glared her down.

"What about human males, surely they have once tamed that creature!"

"Once, but he hurt her in many ways so she sealed herself away and doesn't let anyone else but me in anymore."

"Tabitha!" I shouted. We just meet this guy and she's already telling him my life story.

"What he asked," She said stubbornly to me.

"That doesn't mean you tell him!" I shouted and pushed up on one knee to stand.

"Hmm interesting," Zim said and grinned like a kid getting their first Christmas present. I glared at him as he eyed me up and down and my eyes narrowed again.

"Look at me again like that and I will rip your antenna out," I snapped at him and turned my back to him.

"So are you coming over or giving me the robot?" Tabitha asked angrily. Silence surrounded the hill and when I turned around Zim was pretty much in my face. My heart jumped into my throat and started racing at how close he was. It made me back up a couple feet only to have him follow me.

"You're afraid of me," He said with a devious grin.

"Hell no I'm not," I snapped back at him.

"Yes you are, whenever I walk at least two feet or a foot away from you your heart jumps in fear." He said and my eyes narrowed at him. How'd he know that? "My lekku pick up your heart beat."

"You're what?" I hissed at him.

"My lekku," He said and pointed to his antenna.

"Come over dammit!" Tabitha shouted and walked over next to me Gir on her shoulder.

"I refuse to-," Tabitha shot him one of her worst glares making him shut up and put his hands up, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

I growled at Tabitha as she led the way back to our house. I was so mad at her that I could rip off her head! "Is she always that scary when she wants something?" Zim asked and hung back near me. I stayed behind everyone so I had a chance to do something if Zim tried anything.

"Yes," I said simply and looked away from him. I wanted him to just get the hell away from me.

"You're still afraid of Zim," He taunted at me. God he was just asking to be punched.

"No Zim…I'm not." I snarled back.

"Really?" He growled and swiftly gripped my wrists bring me face to face with him again. Fear pooled into my eyes when I saw something wild in his eyes and horrifying memories flooded back into my mind. I clamped my eyes shut and struggled to hold down a scream when I saw his face again.

"Get off of me!" I shouted and shoved Zim away.

"You're not afraid of Zim you're afraid of what someone did to you happening again aren't you?" He asked calmly. Jesus was this guy a freaking mind reader or something.

"None of your business," I hissed at him and gripped my arms in anger, "All of you are the same."

"There is only one Zim!" He proclaimed proudly.

"That's not what I meant," I growled and walked faster than him so I could catch up with Tabitha. "I am so pissed at you right now."

"I know, oh how I know." She said back and grinned at me. She was pristine and hardly had a scratch on her as I had blood oozing from my lip and various cuts and a bruised shoulder.

Only one thing to say about that FML…

* * *

**A/N: And yes if this actually happened Jade would do exactly this and I'd have to deal with it. She's Gir's biggest fan I swear to god... also I am not sexist so sorry to any guy who were offended by Iris's comment towards Zim. It's just because of what happened to her in the past but you can probably guess, if not read more and find out when I update. **

**P.S More reviews=Faster update! So REVIEW PLEASE! I hope you enjoyed. Jade says enjoy or she will throw tacos at you. I'm sure a share of hands would say they don't enjoy it so they could get that taco. I probably would but it's my story and I do enjoy it! =D**

**~Cari, BASK IN MY GLORY HUMANS!- ZIM quote =)**


	2. Could It Be Her?

**A/N:Sorry about the late update but here's chapter two please enjoy and review. I'm tired and I've been working on other books for like the past week staying up all night and day. I finally just got some sleep today when my FAJA took my computer away from me. **

**I may be accepting OC's that will come later in the story so keep that in mind and hold out for me to ask! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S AND THE PLOT LIKE! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW ~Cari =)**

* * *

We arrived at the house around four in the morning after Tabitha demanded that Zim and Gir stay with us. I swung the glass screen door open letting all of us in to the warm.

Zim made himself at home on the couch as his crazy robot ran through the kitchen shouting something about tacos. "Tabitha can I talk to you for a second?" I asked gruffly as I glared at Zim.

"Sure," She said and followed me to a dark corner of the house.

"What were you thinking? I am leaving tomorrow for my trip and you just invited a male alien to stay at our house, are you insane! I can't defend you if he tries anything on you while I'm gone!" I yelled rather loudly.

He blue eyes widened in understanding but something about them told me she really didn't care, "Iris, if you really remembered your past you'd understand that I used to protect YOU."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Never mind, I'll be careful and sleep with a gun ok. Now come on I'm sure he can hear us anyways." Tabs said back and started walking towards the kitchen. With an angry sigh I followed her and glared at Zim.

"Why do you keep glaring at Zim like that!" Zim snapped at me and gave me a weird look.

"Because I don't trust you," I said back and walked over to the couch, "Now move."

"I don't want to," He said back.

"Fine," I snapped and shoved him off the couch.

"HEY!" He yelled when his bum came in contact with the ground, "What was that for!"

"Play nice in there!" Tabitha called through the kitchen bar window.

"Bite my ass!" I yelled back, "and Zim don't mess with me when I'm tired."

"I mess with anyone I want!" He yelled and tackled me to the ground.

"You dumb ass!" I yelled as I shoved him off and pinned him to the ground, "Stop fighting me and shut the hell up!"

"Why should I?" He hissed.

"Because I said so," I hissed back and continued to sit on him while I flipped through channels.

"You know if I want I can just make you uncomfortable then take the remote from you," Zim taunted and rested his face in the palm of his hand seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere fast.

"I'd murder you." I said back.

"Whatever," Zim grumbled and laid his head on the ground. It almost looked like he was trying to go to sleep.

"What are you doing?" I asked gently making him open an eye lid and look over at me.

"Trying to rest, I sprained my arm when I impacted back over on that hill, so I'm trying to sleep away the pain." He answered.

"Why don't we just put it in a sling?" I asked him back and slid off of him so I wouldn't hurt him any more.

"A sling?" He said in a confused tone.

"It's like a cast that helps your arm go back to the right place. But you shouldn't move your arm after that." I said and smiled at him. I could at least try to get along with him…

"Ok, show me this sling thing…" He said in a wavering voice.

"Don't worry I'm not like going to kill you, it's just a small cast." I said and stood up. I offered him a hand up that he accepted and walked off towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was a baby blue with a white toilet and a perfect blue bathtub and shower. The sink was also white along with the mats that sat under the wetter items. A mirror rested above the sink that I popped open to reveal pill bottles, tooth supplies and medical tools.

I pulled the dark blue sling out of the mirror and inspected it to make sure it would fit around Zim's shoulder. "Why are you helping me?" Zim asked suddenly.

"I am not going to not help an injured man staying at my house; it's against my code I guess so that's why." I grumbled and held the sling up.

"Which arm is it?"

"The left," He said softly.

"Ok well here you go," I mumbled and helped him slide it on. He yelped in pain once but then kept it in and jumped slightly every time I adjusted the strap hurting his arm. While I was doing so he looked into the mirror cabinet and noticed my earring tree.

A gasp escaped his lips and he spun around at me, "Where did you get those!" he snapped suddenly and pointed to my pretty blue earrings that I'd never seen before on earth.

"I can't remember where but I just remember waking up at Tabitha's house with them on. They mean a lot to me because I just feel like someone special gave them to me, it's hard to explain but it's also just a feeling, nothing big." I explained and looked at the earrings with pride.

Zim nodded and mumbled a thanks for the arm sling, "Why do you ask?"

"I just recognized them, that's all." He grumbled back with a sad look on his face.

"Are you alright, you suddenly seem down?"

"I'm just remembering someone who was special to me. I don't want to talk about it though so thanks for the cast I'm going to watch TV now." He said back and quickly rushed out of the room.

"Ok then…" I said and followed him out slowly.

When I got back into the kitchen I could smell freshly baked tacos, "Why does it smell like tacos?" I asked impatiently.

"Me and Gir cooked some since we guessed you guys would be hungry so there in the kitchen if you want any." Tabitha called out and started humming a song Gir came up with called the 'doom' song.

"I'm not hungry, thanks though. I'm going to go and start packing." I called back and started walking towards the stair case.

"Ok, call me up if you need any help and if we go to sleep before I see you again have fun!"

"Thanks Tabs, I will!" I shouted making Zim's antenna perk up and his eyes widened.

Zim's POV.

Iris walked away towards the steps as my jaw hung open loosely. There was no way it could be her. I stood up quickly and ran into the kitchen to confront Tabitha.

"TAB!" I shouted angrily.

"What, Zim that's my nick name." She said nervously.

"Cut the crap Tab! That's her isn't it!" I snapped and grabbed for her wrist watch. I spun it around making Tabitha gasp and change back into her original form. She was a tall Irken with large orange eyes and an orange tight invader uniform on with tight black jeans and pumpkin shaped antenna.

"You always ruin the fun Zimmy," She laughed and backed up a few paces.

"Why haven't you contacted the tallest about this Tab, do you realize how long I have been searching the universe for her!?" I snapped at her.

"If I contacted the tallest you know exactly what they'd do with her and she's better off here on earth where she's safe." Tabitha growled back.

"Are you insane, she was my mate Tabitha, you took her away from me ten years ago? How could you, I thought we were friends!"

"It was your fault I took her away to be safe Zim. So stop bitching and get over it, she doesn't remember anything past ten years ago which means she doesn't remember you which is how I plan to keep it."

"MY FAULT!" I shouted fuming mad.

"You suggested we all go out to the club that night!" I yelled.

"Yeah but I'm not the one who got drunk and left her unattended to get raped you dumb ass!" Tab yelled back angrily.

"That's right, you were the one flirting with all the boys while she was crying out for help in the alley way!" I snapped at her.

"She's happy here and she is not going back with you Zim, she doesn't remember any of that!"

"She needs to come back, I need her!" I growled and glared at her.

"Well that's your own damn fault for abandoning her that night then isn't it?"

"I slipped up ok! It was an accident but it was also your fault. I've been searching ten years to find her again Tab; she does remember me, just not specifically. She still has the earrings I gave her for our sixth anniversary." I said in a sad voice.

"I thought I threw those things out…oh well, look Zim she's not going back with you. She has a successful life here on earth and I plan to keep it that way for as long as I can keep the secret. So far I've done a pretty damn good job at it too!"

"You took my mate away from me in the middle of the night! I thought someone kidnapped her and I question almost everyone on Irk! Since then I've been searching the galaxy for her! She is my mate and you cannot take her away from me!"

"I already have and you wouldn't have ever known about her if I didn't invite you in here. I slipped up too. But there's no going back now, if you want her back you have to earn her feelings back yourself." Tabitha snarled.

"I can't believe you, you kidnapped my first and only love and took her here just because of one mistake."

"A mistake that cost her, her virginity and she's been afraid of men ever since then. That's why I'm the only one she trusts."

"She'd trust me if she remembered me." I growled, "Why doesn't she remember me?"

"She hit her head hard on impact of Earth and lost her memory except for the rape, she just thinks a human did it to her now because she can't remember what he looked like. Look Zim I'm sorry but I did what had to be done. I am her guard you know."

"And I am her mate! I am supposed to be the one protecting her not you!"

"You did a hell of a job at that!" Tabs shouted back.

"Do you even realize that tallest Blue is dead now? She has no kin except you and me but your just her guard, I'm all she has left."

Tabitha gasped but quickly shook it off, "What happened to blue and just for your information you are not all she has left. She has everything she's ever wanted or needed her on earth and I trained her to defend herself since the day we landed. Why do you think she protects me now?"

"Blue was assassinated Tab and she'll never really have what she wants because if you remember right I'm all she ever wanted, now that she doesn't remember me she just knows she has a missing part of her that can't seem to be filled. That's my part!" I hissed.

"You're wrong Zim, you stay away from her and if you say a word to her about what she used to be I'll kill you myself." She threatened me.

"She needs to know who she was Tab…" I said and rubbed my tired eyes with my one good arm.

"When she is ready to handle the truth I will tell it to her but until then she shall stay clueless." Tab growled and switched her wrist watch back to her human disguise.

"Stay clueless about what?" Iris asked from right behind me. I jumped and spun around to have my eyes widen at hers. I looked over at Tabitha angrily and motioned for her to say something.

"Stay clueless about how much we don't want you to leave tomorrow." Tabitha tried to cover up.

"What, you're leaving?" I asked frantically.

"Yes, I'm going on a trip to ocean Shores and I might buy a house down there to live in so that Tabitha can have this one and I'd have my own. We'd visit of course every few years." Iris said and smiled at Tabitha, "I'm leaving to start my own life."

My eyes widened as I searched her pretty green eyes for something…anything. "Do I look familiar to you?" I asked suddenly.

"ZIM!" Tabitha yelled and punched me in the arm.

"Whoa Tabs, it was just a question but if you must know then yes you do look kind of familiar. I don't suppose I've run into you before?" She joked and smiled.

"Well actually-,

"He just wanted to know, right Zim?" Tabitha asked me with a scary look on her face.

"No I-,"

"Let me help you take your stuff out to the car Iris, it'll be easier for tomorrow morning." Tab interrupted me again and grabbed Iris's suitcase.

"Ooookkkk?" She said and gave me a curious look.

As they walked outside I paced around and around and around trying to think of a way to get her memory back. Usually humans just see something familiar and it all comes back to them but she's Irken and now human because that's all she remembers… 'What to do what to do!'

* * *

**A/N: HMMMMM Who do you think Iris really is? Well you'll find out later =)**

**Thanks for reading please enjoy and review and be thinking of OC's you might want to send in when I ask for them =)))**

**THANKS ~Cari**


	3. Memories

**A/N: YEAY! Another chapter up and this chapter is awkward and EPIC! I'm just gonna say this now but GO ZIM! Anyways you'll see just read and find out. **

**I do think I will be taking OC's so in the next few chapters I will ask and be ready to send them in! Thank you! =))**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S AND THE PLOT LINE THANK YOU VERY MUCH! PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWW!**

**~Cari**

* * *

"Alright guys well I'm going to go to bed, if you're all awake at five in the morning tomorrow I'll say good bye but other than that…I guess goodbye." Iris said as she stretched out on the couch. It had been an hour since me and Tabitha's argument and we were all starting to feel the effects of sleep.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea. I'll show Zim to his room then go to bed myself," Tabitha added in with a yawn. The sun would soon be rising and five would come around earlier then I would've liked but I couldn't stop that. I slowly nodded and stretched on the couch before struggling to get up onto my feet. Iris stood up after me and walked off towards her room.

"Zim, your room is this way," Tabitha said slowly and led me towards the stairs Iris walked up. The stairs were wooden but when we got to the third floor white carpet shined in front of me. There were a few hallways on this floor but what really stuck out was the three room's right next to each other and the two giant TV's separating them.

"How the hell…" I mumbled to myself.

"She's smart Zim, she has goals and dreams here and she about to go chase them. This is just a fraction of the amount of money she could make and the things she can make." Tabitha said slowly and pointed towards the far room on the left side. The door was a large, black, sleek wooden door with a shiny over coating.

"Did you guys build this house?" I asked in awe.

"Well Iris did, I helped here and there when she needed it but this is all Iris's work and money. It's something to be proud of if you ask me."

"Jesus my girl can build." I mumbled as I noted the crystalized lights above my head.

"She isn't your girl anymore. She's her own woman now and she is planning on meeting a nice man after she leaves. She just has to get over the fear."

"WHAT! She can't do that, I'm her mate!" I wailed a little too loud.

"Shut up Zim or you'll wake her up. It's been ten years Zim; you need to move on like she has." Tabitha sighed and gave me a serious look.

"That's not going to happen Tab, I'm madly in love with the women in that room, she's my mate and you can't take her away from me! You just can't…"

"Sadly Zim, She's not madly in love with you back."

"I can change that!"

"Then do it, but I still think you need to move on and no matter what, if you fall back in love or whatever you will NOT take her back to Irk, understand?" Tabitha snapped and grabbed my collar angrily.

"B-but the whole empire still thinks she's dead! They need her back!"

"The whole empire doesn't matter to her anymore, and it never will again. Now here's your room, we'll talk more about this in the morning." She said in a frustrated voice and opened the door that led to a large black bed with white pillows.

"Her favorite colors are still blue, black and white right?" I sighed with a small smile on my face.

"I'm surprised you even remember that…" She mumbled back and walked away.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked with a scoff but when I turned around Tab was already walking away. She walked over to the far right room and quietly opened the door. She peaked her head in and pulled it back out with a small smile. Of course the smile went away when she looked over at me.

She then sighed it off and walked to the middle room quietly before disappearing behind the door. I waited for what felt like hours before creeping over to the door Tabitha looked into. She didn't re-shut it so I got curious.

I peeked my head in and my antenna perked up. Iris was sleeping on a large, black, queen sized bed with just a large T shirt on. God how it brought back memories for me. She was on her side facing away from me and her sides gently heaved up and down.

"I've missed you…" I sighed before shutting up just in case. Her large black blanket only covered her lower half and my antenna perked again when I saw her shiver. It was probably because of the large fan blowing gently on her.

I slowly walked over and stopped by the edge of her bed just in case she woke up and tried to murder me or something. I took in a deep breath and reached down to her blanket so that I could gently lift it up to her shoulder blade. Once that was done I took in another sigh of relief and smiled at her sleeping figure.

"I remember back on Irk when you couldn't sleep unless I was somewhere in the room for like half an hour…" I mumbled to myself and laughed lightly.

Iris slightly squirmed and shifted her position so that she was facing me. I moved a strand of hair out of her face and sighed before slowly backing out. I had to get her back; I just still needed to figure out how. "Goodnight my love," I whispered before shutting her door silently and racing back to my room hoping that Tabitha didn't hear me.

Once I re opened and shut my door I sighed and walked over to the large, king sized bed. It looked a lot like the bed Iris and I slept in every night back on earth but it didn't have a blue silk lining and tiny white dots on the black comforter.

Narrator's POV.

Zim pulled back the covers of his bed and pulled his shirt and boots off before climbing into the cushy warmth and closing his eyes to sleep.

Over in Tabitha's room she sighed hearing everything Zim said to Iris. She had no idea what to do about it but she was positive her past had to stay in the past…forever. She fumbled her fingers through old pictures and came across one she couldn't help but laugh at.

It was a picture of her, Iris and Zim back when they were just teenagers. A pretty blue eyed Irken stood in the middle of her two best friends with a happy grin on her face. They were all leaning down to look into the camera and sticking their tongues out at it. "Well we were all rambunctious back then…" She sighed with a smile on her face.

The next picture she pulled was one of Iris working out at the gym. She had a tight black tank top and shorts on with black fingerless gloves. She looked very focused on the sand bag in front of her as her leg came in contact with it. "I remember that day too, that's the day Zim and I decided she needed to know some self-defense just in case."

She set the pictures down and pulled out one more that she always thought was cute. It was just one of Zim and Iris on their fourth anniversary. They were all tangled up in each other's arms kissing or more like making out if she remembered right, but it was a very sweet day. Zim took Iris and her out to go target practicing with paint balls. So in the picture they had ski goggles on and paint all over them. **(A/N: If I ever get married one day my man better take me out to do this for an anniversary or else he is not worthy! It would be SOOOO much fun to do this. Kick some ass while loving each other, easy enough =) except I'd probably shoot my husband once or twice he he he...)**

A yawn emerged from Tabitha's mouth as she put the pictures away in the drawer next to her bed. Five would be coming around soon and she wanted to try and be up to say goodbye to iris for maybe the last time.

She got into her night attire and walked back to her bed to lie down in. As soon as her face hit the pillow she was out like a light and softly snoring…

Iris's POV.

My alarm clock blared in my ear at five in the morning making me groan and rip it out of the wall, "I hate you alarm." I growled at it before sitting up and stretching. The morning sun was slightly peaking up over the mountains outside my windows making me smile. It was going to be a good day to start off my own life.

Once I got onto my feet I yawned and stretched again before walking over to my dresser. I got into some black jeans and a black tank top with a blue and black over shirt. "Well here we go," I said to myself and brushed out my hair.

I walked over to my door and grabbed the last of my suitcases and opened my door quietly. It didn't look like anyone was up so I walked out to the door and out to my blue and black jeep. I shoved my last suitcase into the back of the car and slammed the trunk door shut.

With one more glance at the beautiful yard around me I walked back towards the house and into the kitchen. I was still tired, that was for sure so I started brewing up some coffee for me and the others. It would take about ten minutes so I decided to go take one last sweep of my room and grab anything of interest to me.

I slowly padded up the stairs and back into my room to look around once more. There was a small white teddy bear on my bed that I've had since before I could remember. I don't even remember where I got it but Tabitha told me an old friend gave it to me a long time ago. It still made me curious.

Even though I felt like I was too old for stuffed animals I never got rid of this one. I liked it too much, "Aw what the hell," I said and picked it up. It was very silky and soft with a small red bow on it. I fumbled with the red bow in my fingers and smiled at the small bear. "I don't know where you came from or who gave you to me but we're sticking together. Let's go be successful."

If I was crazy I would've sworn that the bear smiled at me…so I just put it on my hip and walked back around the room. Pictures hung on my wall of Tabitha and me at different places but nothing was sticking out to me.

I heard the coffee machine beep and I smiled, "Here we go," I said and walked out of my room. I still wondered if I wanted or needed anything else from my room to take with me but I just shook it off and kept walking out of my room. When I looked up one of the three doors was open but no one was there. "Hmm maybe someone's awake…" I said to myself and quietly walked down the stairs.

I rounded a corner and bumped into someone making me yelp in surprise. "Holy shit!" the other person yelled as we landed on the ground next to each other. I looked up to see a surprised Zim looking back at me. "I thought you'd already left…" he whispered.

"No, I just took one last scan of my room and I was going to get coffee before I leave." I said and picked my bear up off the floor. Zim looked at the bear and smiled with a small laugh before standing up and offering me a hand up. "Thanks" I mumbled.

"Where'd you get the bear?" He asked curiously.

"Someone gave it to me, Tabitha said it was an old friend of mine but I don't remember them. I like the bear though and it's special to me so I'm taking it along with me." I said and smiled at him making him smile.

"That's sweet, so you don't remember anything past ten years ago?" He asked me suddenly.

"Umm no, I just remember something bad that happened and then waking up at Tabitha's old house." I said back with a quirked eye brow, "Why?"

"Just curious is all…" He sighed and we stood there awkwardly for a minute or so.

"Alright, well do you want to drink a cup of coffee with me? I'm going to drink one before I go." I asked kind of awkwardly. He wasn't wearing a shirt so I was trying to not stare at his chest but it was proving to be difficult.

"Sure, I've never drank coffee," He said warmly and smiled at me. Why was he being so nice?

"Alright…then let's go get a cup…" he nodded slowly and we walked back into the kitchen. I felt his eyes on me the whole time making me feel a little weird but being around him felt normal…

"How big of a cup would you like?" I asked sweetly.

"It doesn't matter to me," He responded and sat down at the kitchen bar. He played with his hands and refused to look at me as I served his coffee and handed the cup over to him, "Thanks."

"Anytime," I said like I usually do. "Soooo it seems like you and Tabitha are getting along nicely."

"Yeah she's ok," He responded and stared into the cup of dark warm liquid.

"Do you like her?" I asked just as he was taking a sip of coffee. He choked on it and coughed making me panic and tense up.

"Hell no, I had a mate back on my home planet that was taken away from me a long time ago. I'm looking for her and this is one of the last places I can search." He wheezed.

"Oh I'm sorry she was taken from you. I hope you find her." I said warmly and took another swig of my coffee.

"I already have but she doesn't remember me." He sighed and looked back into his cup.

"So make her remember you somehow." I said back.

"I wish it were that easy Cari I really do," He said confusing me.

"Cari? My name is Iris Zim…"

"That's what I meant! Sorry!" He said suddenly making me jump.

"Ooookkkk well when are you planning on leaving Tabitha to go find your mate again?"

"I told you I've already found her, Tabitha knows her and told me to move on."

"It's harder than it looks huh?" I said with a smile.

"Totally, I still have a picture of her if you want to see," Zim said with a strange glint in his eyes. It almost looked like hope…

"Sure, I'd love to." He pulled something out of his pocket and opened it up to show a very cute picture of what looked like Zim and another Irken kissing while covered in paint, "She looks pretty from what I can see."

"She is, this was our four anniversary. I took her and her best friend out to go paint balling. It was great until we cleared all the courses and no one was left." I laughed when he said that and suddenly something in my head clicked. I saw a flash of Zim, his girlfriend and an orange eyed Irken running around and laughing while shooting other Irkens. I grabbed my head in pain and clenched my eyes shut.

"Are you alright?" Zim asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah I just…thought I remembered something but it was probably just me imagining you and your girlfriend here playing paint ball." I sighed and when I looked up his eyes were wide and his antenna were perked, "What?"

"Nothing," he said without a second in between. He smiled at me as his antenna settled down and drank the rest of his coffee. I gulped down the rest of mine too and put my cup away in the sink.

"Well, I should probably get going but wish me luck out there." I said slowly and grabbed my leather jacket.

"Can I walk you out to your car?" He asked and I nodded, "Sure Zim."

He stood up and followed me out to my jeep. I breathed in a deep breath of fresh air and looked at the time, 5:45, perfect. "Alright, well I guess this is goodbye." I said shakily as he just stared into my eyes.

"Are you sure you have to go today?" Zim asked and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I'm positive Dave is going to meet me when I arrive in Okanogan then I'm staying at his house for a couple days until I can buy a house or an apartment." I sighed and smiled, "But it's the start of my own life so it's pretty exciting."

"Who's Dave?" Zim asked with a protective look on his face. It made me kind of curious…

"A friend of Tabitha's, he offered me a place to stay for a while." I answered.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Veterinary work and own a small farm."

"That sounds nice. So when are you going to visit Tabitha again?" Ok now he was just stalling me. He looked like he wanted to do or say something but couldn't bring himself to.

"In maybe six months I'll check in and stay for a week."

"Why such a long time?" Zim asked.

"Why does it matter?" I asked quickly.

"Because I'm going to miss you," He said suddenly and wrapped his arms around me. I gasped right as he pushed his lips against mine. I was really surprised and almost scared but something about him felt safe and familiar.

I kissed him back and another picture flashed into my mind of Zim and the blue eyed Irken sitting in a large field and then the blue eyed Irken tackled Zim and kissed him. What is going on here?!

Zim let go of me and I backed up a couple of paces, "I've got to go," I whispered with wide eyes.

"Please don't leave." He begged with puppy eyes.

"I have to leave Zim, we don't even know each other and your already…never mind." I said protectively.

"Cari I want you to look at me and honestly tell me you don't remember anything about me." He said hopefully. I looked straight into his eyes and tried to say it but nothing came out. I did know him somehow and why was he calling me Cari…?

"I can't think right now Zim and my name is Iris. I-I have to go." I said and he walked closer to me.

"No you don't please don't," he said and kissed me again with more force, "Please don't leave me again." What was he talking about?! He kissed me again for longer and traced his claws down my back making me scared.

"Zim, I'm leaving." I said and broke away from him. He looked sad and stared at me with a depressed look on his face.

"Ok…goodbye Iris." He whispered and took a few paces backwards. Something in me ached to run over and kiss him again but my pride forbids it. I unlocked my car and got in trying not to look back at him.

I argued with myself in my head for a solid thirty seconds before kicking my door open again. "I'll come back in three months." I said angrily and slammed my door again. He looked happier on that note and smiled at me.

I started the car and put it in gear and opened my window to wave at him. He waved back as I drove off trying to grasp what just happened and pulled out of my drive way slowly. "Why was he so familiar, and why can't I remember anything!" I snapped to myself and glared at the road.

"Who is he…?"

* * *

**A/N: OWWWWW! WhOO HOOO go Zim, make that move! haha I just had to do that. =) =I hope you guys and enjoying and please review. We're learning more about who Iris really is =)))**

**See you guys in the next chapter which I will hopefully get up today but no promises. REVIEW!**

**~Cari =)**


	4. The Battle For Life Begins

**A/N: Here you guys go! Two chapters in one day just like I promised! =)) Thank you puddingninja for reviewing! I appreciate it =DD**

**FOLLOW HER EXAMPLE AND REVIEW PLEASE! follow and favorite it too if you want!**

**Well here's chapter 4 for you guys please review!**

**~Cari**

* * *

Tabitha's POV.

I woke up groggily with a head ache and rolled over to see what time it was, 7:15 Am, huh ok WAIT 7:15! IRIS!

I jumped out of my bed and sprinted down the stairs colliding with someone half way down, "Zim get out of my way!" I snapped at him. He looked happy, sad, disappointed but hopeful. Damn he's a seriously confusing guy.

"She's gone Tab," He said softly making my heart break.

"But, but I didn't get to say goodbye," I said with shocked, wide eyes.

"She left a little more than an hour ago," Zim said slowly hoping not to evoke my wrath.

"How would you know that?" I growled and grabbed him by the shoulders seeing as he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Because I got up to say goodbye, she said she'd come back in three months," He said with a blank stare.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I screeched and shook him slightly.

"You would've killed me if you knew what I did." He said back making my eyes widen.

"What have you done! Where is she!?" I screamed and moved my hands up to his neck to choke him.

"I kissed her," He said like it was nothing.

"You dumb ass! How could you now she's probably confused beyond all belief and even more petrified of men then she was before!"

"She didn't seem scared while she was kissing me back," He taunted and quirked an eye brow at me. My eye's narrowed at him but I hesitantly let go of his neck.

"You're lucky I wasn't awake or I would've beheaded you." I hissed and shoved him to the side. I turned my wrist watch so I was in my normal Irken form and screamed, "GIR!" The little robot flew down at light speed after that and stopped by me much to Zim's surprise.

"Come with me, I'm going to the training course and you are going to practice with me."

"You're pretty!" Gir squealed.

"Yes Gir I know oh how I know now get!" I yelled back and shot a glare over to Zim.

"Don't touch anything."

"I was actually going to go see what I can salvage from my crashed Voot cruiser." He mumbled back and slowly walked by me, "By the way, Iris made coffee before she left, it's still hot in the pot if you want some."

"Thanks," I grumbled and walked slowly to my kitchen. Zim wasn't lying when he said there was still and almost full pot. I grabbed a cup and saw something shiny on the counter. I filled my cup with coffee and turned around to see a small locket like thing with the picture of Cari and Zim on their fourth anniversary. "Did you show this to her?" I growled at Zim as he walked by slowly.

"Yes," He responded calmly.

"I made a huge mistake by letting you into my house Zim, a huge one." I groaned as he grabbed his locket thing.

"You did me a huge favor and I will get my mate back Tab, I love her too much to let her go." He growled back at me before shoving the locket in his pocket and walking off towards the sliding glass door.

"I never said you didn't," I shot back before grabbing Gir, my cup of coffee and a black coat to go train in. I still had to be ready for anything.

Narrator's POV.

Iris's blue and black jeep pulled down a gravely drive way after an exhausting 10 hours of driving. She parked by a large horse pasture and popped her door open to be greeted by a larger man with piercing green eyes. He had black shaggy hair and ivory skin with a suspicious sun ray smile.

"I'm Dave and I'm guessing you're Iris?" He asked while sticking his hand out towards her.

She took his hand warmly and shook it gently, "Yes I am Iris, it's nice to meet you Dave."

"Ditto, do you have any bags you need me to take?" He asked nicely.

"Actually yeah. I have about six bags so if you could take three I'll get the others, that'd be great." She said and went to open the trunk. She popped open the trunks door to see all six large suit cases and the small white bear on top.

"Looks like you've got an admirer." Dave joked and pointed to the cute but strange looking bear.

"An old friend gave it to me, but I didn't put it there, it was up in the front seat last time I checked. Hmm oh well." Iris said and took the bear into her arms. She grabbed a suit case with her left hand and handed another suit case to Dave with her right.

"So how long do you plan on job hunting up here?" Dave asked trying to make conversation.

"Until I score a job here or until I get home sick and go back to Tabitha," Iris answered as she grabbed another bag.

"Alright well let me show you to your room." Dave said with the two large suit cases in his arms. He waddled into his small wooden house with Iris following swiftly after and walked down a series of hallways until he ended at a back bedroom.

The bed room had a large queen sized bed with dark green covers over it. The pillows where white as was the small wooden desk at the head of the bed. There was a large closet on the far right side opposite from the bed but other than that it was a pretty small room. "Here you are, make yourself at home and I'll go get the rest of your bags." Dave said and waved her in.

"Thank you Dave," She said nicely. Dave nodded and walked back out of the room and down the hall ways back to the car.

Iris grabbed the bags Dave left for her by the door and moved them over onto the bed. She set the bear down on the small desk and unzipped some of her bags. "Here you go miss, I'll let you alone to unpack and just ring if you need anything." Dave said coming back in with the other bags.

"Ok and thank you again for letting me stay here, I really appreciate it." Dave nodded before leaving Iris to her peace.

She turned around and gasped when she saw her bear sitting on one of her suitcases. "What the hell I put you on the table." She shrugged off the creepiness and set the bear down on her bed pillows. After wards she continued to unpack her things and get settled in.

Unknown to Iris, Dave was walking out to his barn and pressing a button to make a large elevator jut out of the ground. He stepped into the elevator and it sucked him down for a minute or so before landing in a large lab looking area.

"I knew Tabitha would be this oblivious," He said to himself and turned his wrist watch. Suddenly a fat Irken with large green eyes appeared with a devious grin on his face.

He walked over to his largest computer and typed in a few things before the screen blinked to life and two very tall Irkens appeared on said screen. "Dave what do you want!? You're interrupting snack time dammit!" The large purple one yelled.

"My sincerest apologies my tallest but I have information I believe you would love to have." Dave said back and bowed praying for forgiveness.

"We're listening…" The tall red one said as he munched on a doughnut.

"Princess Cari is in my base. She will be here for a little while." Dave said and grinned at his tallest's more than happy expressions.

"This is intriguing. Thank you Dave you will be rewarded for this massive discovery." Tallest Red said with an evil grin.

"May I ask one thing, my tallest?" Dave asked in a weak voice. He didn't exactly want to be murdered by his tallest today.

"Go on," Purple said through a mouthful of snacks.

"What are you planning on doing with the princess; if she comes back you'll be over thrown?"

"Yes Dave that is very true. That is why she will be exterminated." Red grinned back to the lowly Irken.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Dave asked feebly. He did not like his tallest staring at him like that.

"Keep her in the house and make sure she can't fight back." Red growled and cut the call before Dave could respond. He sighed in relief happy that he didn't have to talk to his tallest anymore. He started wondering what his reward would be, 'maybe I'll get my own planet to rule,' he thought in excitement and rushed back off to the house.

Tabitha's POV.

I struck down another tree with a round house kick to its side. "Gir, attack mode!" I ordered and his eyes turned red and serious.

"Yes mistress," He saluted.

"Take down targets nine, twenty six, and three." I commanded. A small rocket launcher appeared out of Gir's wrist and pointed to the said numbered trees. He launched only two of the rockets and took out all three trees anyways.

"Very good Gir, but we're going to try for only one shot. Again!" I shouted and he did so. His one rocket took out two of the trees and made a hole in the third but it didn't fall over. "You're showing promise Gir, this is good."

"Yeay pretty lady likes me!" Gir squealed and ran around in circles.

"Focus Gir! You are now going to be my Co guard but you absolutely have to listen to me, understand?" I said harshly to the little guy.

"Yes my mistress!" Gir said and saluted.

"Call me partner; Zim is your master, not me." I said with a sweet smile.

"Ok…partner," Gir said and crazily smiled over at me.

"DAMMIT!" A loud yell filled the air as Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"I wonder what the idiot hurt himself on now."

"Shall we go see?" Gir asked obediently.

"Yes I think we should, just in case." I sighed and picked Gir up. He crawled up onto my shoulder to look out as I slowly walked over to the hill clearing.

It shimmered beautifully in the sunlight as the grass swayed in the wind. Near the edge of the field Zim was under his Voot cruiser working on it. He was cursing under his breath and working on the control panel.

"What did you do this time?" I asked with a small sigh. He scooted out from under the thing with a white sleeveless shirt I gave him to use on. It was covered in oil much to my distaste but so was his face which was pretty funny.

"Nothing, but there's something in here that is making it difficult to start up my cruiser. I think it's a bug but I can't tell." He said back.

"Are you kidding me a measly bug, just smash it." I scoffed.

"Really Tab, you have been away from Irk for too long, I'm talking about like a computer bug. Something that causes a virus in my cruiser so it won't start but I can't reach it. It's some kind of device." He snapped back and slid back under his Voot cruiser.

"Let me try to reach it," I demanded.

"You're shorter than me," He said in a matter of fact voice.

"Do I look like I care?" I spat and grabbed his leg.

"Whoa!" he said when I drug him out far enough to where I could get under the thing.

I slid under it and saw what he was talking about. It was a very small black circular thing. I reached up for it but the brim of the cruiser stopped me from reaching my hand any farther up then a good six inches away from it. "Son of a-."

"Told you," Zim said happily knowing he won with something against me. It's pretty hard to do now a days.

"Shut up Zim, get Gir under here," I demanded.

"He just ripped his arms off and ran off demanding tacos. I don't even know where he went."

"Are you kidding me!" I shouted.

"No…." Zim said back pointedly.

"That god damned robot. Ok well push me under more and when I say pull me out you better or I'll cut your man hood off."

"I can't push you any farther without having the cruiser crush you. Or I would've done that with myself ages ago."

"Are you trying to make this difficult for me?" I yelled at him as oil dripped onto my face. Zim grabbed my leg and drug me out to glare at me.

"Just let me try again," He said angrily and crossed his arms.

"Fine if you think you're so good." I spat and stood up. Zim sighed and crawled under it again.

"Ok, I might be able to reach it if I lift the cruiser a little bit higher. Do you think you could hold it up if I lift it?" He asked from under it.

"I don't know, let's find out but how do you plan on lifting it?" I said with a shrug.

"Well I'm about to find out," He grumbled and flipped over under the cruiser. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I called back and grasped the brim of the thing.

"Ok, here we go." He said and it started slowly lifting up, "Ok grab it now or my back is going to break."

"I've got it!" I said and struggled to hold it up. These things were heavy!

"Give me three seconds!" Zim called.

"You have two and a half." I shouted loudly struggling against its weight.

"I've almost got it!" He shouted.

"Three, two!"

"Got it!" He yelled and slid out quickly right as I dropped the cruiser.

"God that thing was heavy," I panted, "Did you lift that with your back?!"

"Yeah…" He said slowly and quirked an eye brow at me, "Why?"

"No wonder Cari liked you. You must've been working out for like five years to lift that thing!"

"Or I've just been working, unlike you who just sits around with Cari and watches TV all day."

"Shut up I've been training all day today."

"Suuurrreeee…" He said with a roll of his eyes. "Now let's see what this sucker is."

I sat down next to him and looked at the device with a shocked face, "Zim…that's a tracking device…"

I looked up into his shocked and pale face, "I know and I know why it's here. We need to call Iris right now." He said and got up. He just left me behind and started sprinting back home leaving me to hurry after him.

"Why what's it for!?" I called.

Narrator's POV.

"Hey there Iris, getting comfortable?" Dave said from Iris's room door. He looked flustered and under a lot of pressure.

"Yes, I'm getting along just fine. Thanks." She said back with a smile. She was studying a business book and looking for houses on the internet.

"Good, good. Well it's getting late so I'm gonna hit the hay. See you later!" He said back quickly and rushed out of her room.

"Ok…that was weird." Iris mumbled to herself and stood up. She walked over to the window and looked out to see the sun setting. Her phone rang on the desk making it shake so she walked over to pick it up.

"Hello?" Iris asked oblivious to the fact that an Irken soldier was sneaking up right behind her.

"Iris you need to get out of there right now!" Zim shouted on the other line.

"Zim what are you talking about I-," She turned around to come face to face with the solider. A scream broke out through the house as the phone hung up, being crushed by the soldier. Iris fell to the hard wooden floor unconscious after being smacked hard with a baton on the side of her head.

"Iris…IRIS!" Zim screamed into the phone in an utter panic.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger much lol. This chapter has a lot of suspense in it...well I think it does any ways haha. Please enjoy and review! Thank you and hopefully chapter 5 will be up later tonight or tomorrow! Thank you!**

**~CARI!**


	5. So This is Who I Really Am

**A/N: I am so sorry for such a late update you guys! I went camping and didn't have my computer or an internet connection. well I'm back and there's not much to say about this chapter except that Cari and Iris are the same person in case any of you became confused. I'm only using Cari from now on and maybe occasionally Iris. Well see but they are the same person just different names for different times! Alright here's the chapter enjoy, review, you know the drill =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY AWESOME OC'S AND THE PLOT LINE SO PLEASE NO FLAMES AND ENJOY THE BOOK, I COMMAND YOU TOO!**

**~Cari**

* * *

Iris's POV

A groan escaped my lips as I unconsciously reached up to my pounding head. The world felt like it was spinning and rolling around. It almost made me want to throw up. My stomach churned painfully and something on the side of my head was stinging and pulsing as some kind of liquid dripped down it.

I wanted to stand or at least open my eyes but I could. My legs weren't responding to my commands and every time I tried to open my eyes they stung in pain making my head pound harder. "Well, well, well. Nice to see that you're awake." A voice said loudly at what felt like right in my ear. I cringed and shrunk back with another groan of pain.

That's when I shoved to the ground roughly and something cold was pointed at my head. "W-where am I?" I finally had to courage to ask.

"You're in hell." A different voice said back. I was about to respond to that comment when a large boot came in contact with my ribs knocking the wind out of me. I coughed and gagged as my body unconsciously curled around the sore spot.

"What's going on in here?" A feminine voice growled, she must've been in command.

"N-Nothing Kat," The two men shouted as their boots stomped around as if to get into a stance of respect and honor.

"Bite my ass, Purple and Red want her alive. They have bigger plans and if I were you I wouldn't want to be messing with their kill now would I? You'd go with her…Now GET OUT!" Kat yelled very loudly. I cringed again and let out a small whimper of protest.

Once the two soldiers were gone Kat walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Hey kid, you still alive in there?"

"No…" I grumbled in pain. Kat gave a small laugh and sat down next to me making me even more nervous than I was before.

"Well, you've been through hell…now you just gotta get back." Kat said and started fumbling with something next to her. I thought about the saying she just referred to, "I've been through hell and back…" What was she trying to say? I was supposed to be at Dave's house looking for houses and studying business!

"I don't even know where I AM, how in god's name am I supposed to get back!" I snapped angrily and clenched my eyes shut harder. I didn't know why but right about now I wanted Zim to be here and help me.

"That's what you're supposed to figure out, not me." She said back slowly and put a hand on my shoulder, "Now hold still, this might sting a tad bit but it'll stop the bleeding and pounding in your head."

"I-I'm bleeding?" I asked shakily as I felt her come closer with whatever she was going to apply to my wound.

"You've been bleeding since Tallest Red and Purple's men found you and kidnapped you. You got a nice crack across the face from Al. He's a hard hitter." She said while chuckling. Why would you chuckle at something like this!? I'm kidnapped and all you can do is laugh!?

"What are you talking about? Red? Purple? What's going on!?" I shrieked right as some kind of cold and gooey substance was applied to the sore spot on my head. I cringed in pain and shrunk back a little bit when a small sting shot through my head.

"Oh you poor soul. You don't even remember who you are, you must be terrified."

"I think even if I did know what you were mumbling about that I'd still be terrified thank you very much!" I snapped back when most of the pain was relieved from my head.

"Look little miss, I am a professional soldier and I work on under cover missions, I don't care what happens to you so be lucky I'm helping you now and shut up ok?" She snarled back. I sighed and nodded realizing I was acting pretty rude. But can you blame me; I was kidnapped, beaten up, yelled at and called Cari all in one day. I didn't even know who Cari was or what was happening here!

"Good now that we're even sit up and open your eyes so I can confirm who you are myself." Kat said harshly and stood up on her feet.

I put a hand on my knee and pushed up off of it trying not to stumble and fall flat on my ass. A wall of black covered my eyes as soon as I stood and I felt woozy, "You stood up to fast." Kat said and grabbed my arm to help me balance.

I nodded again and held back another groan of pain. Slowly, I pried my eyes open to have a harsh light shine right back into them. "Why are the lights so bright?!" I complained and cringed again.

"It recharges our PAK's, well the soldiers PAK's, you and a ton of others have to sleep to reboot, unless they're on our home planet." Kat explained and knocked on something on my back.

"PAK? What are you talking about?" I asked and tried opening my eyes again. This time I tried to keep my eyes open as I looked at my surroundings.

I was in some kind of large, gray metal room. There were wires and large tubes all over the roof with some hanging down and connecting to large red computer screens. Now I was really confused. There were weapons and advanced technology lining the walls of the room and some kind of machines surrounding everything else. It almost looked like a scientist's lab gone wrong.

I looked around until I saw Kat. She looked kind of like Zim but with bright pink eyes and a more feminine build. She had a black tank top on with cameo pants and a utility belt hanging loosely on her hip. I saw a few straps on her leg holding pistols and one on her arm with a large knife in it making me shudder in fear. She had antenna like Zim's just bent down to shape her head. Almost like a hook with spikes on it. Scars decorated her body and face making her looks even more intimidating.

"Not used to this look huh?" She asked with a smug smirk.

"You look kind of like Zim, where am I?" I demanded and she smiled at my pathetic curiosity.

"You got tangled up with that boy again? Jeez you have bad taste in guys, no offense of course. He's just too protective for most females." Kat said back and laughed like she was an old friend…

"What are you talking about? And answer my question, where am I?" I growled and gave her a harsh look of anger.

"You really don't remember do you?"

"Answer my question!" I yelled back as rage bubbled up in my stomach.

"Our exact location is classified even to your ears but we are going to our home planet, Irk." She answered back while she crossed her arms.

"Home planet…? I live on Earth!" I said back in fear and confusion.

"You do LIVE on Earth but you were born and raised on Irk for one hundred and sixty years. Or sixteen in Earth years. Ten years ago you disappeared and we've been looking for you ever since. Especially Zim, he went insane when he woke up and you were gone." Kat said back slowly and smiled evilly at me.

"I've never slept anywhere near Zim, what in Irk's name are you talking about?" I yelled until I realized I said Irk's name instead of God's…what was going on?

"Hmm so I see you haven't lost that ferocious stubbornness. I don't know how Zim dealt with that half the time but he put up with you somehow."

"Kat you're just confusing me more than I've ever been confused before! Where is tallest Blue, I demand to speak with him!"

"Your father has been assassinated, part of the reason everyone thought you disappeared for, they blamed you and Zim for his death." Kat answered before realizing something, "How do you know tallest Blue?"

"Tallest Blue…?" I said in confusion.

"You just said it; you wanted to talk to him. So maybe you are remembering." She said with a large devious smile.

"Remembering what!?"

"Your past, have you even looked at yourself since you woke up?" She asked back in a stubborn way and rolled her eyes at my once again confused expression. "That's what I thought; here."

She handed me some small mirror and I opened it up. I saw me, but it was that girl that was in Zim's picture. I had large Caribbean blue eyes and antenna that looked like 3/4th's of a box. I screamed at my appearances and jumped back into a wall. "Who am I?!" I screamed in fear and dropped the mirror onto the ground.

"Calm down Iris," Kat said gently as I shook in horror, "Your real name is Cari, and we have no last names here on Irk. Unless you make up your own."

"My name on Earth is Iris Brady." **(A/N: OH YEAH! GET MY FAMILY NAME IN THERE UHU LOL) **

"Well don't expect anyone to call you that anymore." Kat said and grabbed some stuff out of a box, "You were our princess one hundred years ago when you disappeared. We called you princess Cari and you really loved living life on the edge but you weren't exactly thrilled about ruling the planet when you were older." I nodded slowly trying to figure all of this out, but if she could tell me about my past and who I really was I didn't care if I was a killer, I wanted to know.

"Well you hooked up with that Zim boy when you were one hundred or ten on Earth years. Sounds better with one hundred though," She said with a laugh and slide a picture over to me. "This is the night you and Zim met."

I looked at the picture to see me with a large leather coat on and dark skinny jeans. I was in some kind of store running into Zim in his normal invaders outfit. I must've been running or something because we both looked stunned as we slammed against each other.

Then suddenly my head started hurting again and I saw Zim take a couple steps back apologizing while I rubbed my sore head and looked at him in worry. He reached down to pick up what I had dropped and as soon as he looked at me his eyes went wide and he profusely blushed, "Hey you ok?" Kat asked interrupting me.

"I-I'm fine…I just thought I remembered something." I stuttered making her give me a strange look. "Go on, please."

"Alright well where was I…ah yes, after you two met you hardly ever left each other's side and Zim moved in with you so you wouldn't have to leave the palace. Well you had a guard named Tab and she also went everywhere with you and Zim which was normal but as the years went by and you and Zim kept getting more and more attached to each other, you started doing more crazy things. You'd go out to try clubbing even though you weren't exactly fond of it and you'd just go live life on the edge with your two best friends." She continued and gave me another picture of Zim and me cliff diving, I think…

I stared in awe at the picture of Zim and I jumping at the same time and smiling at each other, it was insane! More pictures and memories flashed through my head as I stared at the picture and suddenly the fogginess in my brain that I've had for a long time seemed to disappear.

My head clicked with all of these memories and I gasped in horror, "The tallest are out to kill me!" I shouted at Kat in a hurry and looked around for an escape route.

"Sadly, that's why you're here. You have self-defense skills though, Zim, Tab and me taught you that-,"

"I know on my 120th birthday." I interrupted and laughed at some of the memories flashing through my mind. "I had no idea what I was doing for the first half of the lesson."

"Glad to have you back Cari," Kat said with a smile that I copied.

"Why didn't you just tell me who you were in the first place?" I asked and raised my antenna in confusion.

"I believed you needed to know who Zim and Tab were first. They were the closest people to you." Kat said back and gave me a hug. "We've been missing you."

"Why aren't Purple and Red ruling now?" I asked and pulled away from her tight embrace not exactly feeling comfortable with it.

"They are the worst rulers I have ever seen. All they do is hurt people and accuse them while eating snacks. Red can be professional when he wants to but Purple is usually all about snacks and not caring. We need you back." She said and lowered her antenna in submission towards me.

"You don't have to submit Kat, I'm not like that and this is rather upsetting news. Maybe…just maybe I can over throw them again. It'll take a little bit of time but I could do it." I thought out loud as I tapped my chin in deep thought.

"I'd love to help but I can't. I just have to keep you here until we get back to Irk where the tallest will decided what to do with you."

"And you're going to let that happen to me?" I asked in disappointment.

"I don't have a choice. We're a very violent race; I'd been in some deep shit if I tried to anything but what my orders are." She growled back and stood tall in intimidation.

"You're supposed to be my friend-,"

"I am supposed to be a bounty hunter leader. I work for the tallest's and I am loyal no matter what. You have to regain your title here on Irk or you will never have my complete loyalty again." She interrupted and turned her head away from me.

"They've threatened you with something haven't they?"

"None of your business," She spat back and walked towards the outer door, "Oh and I thought you might want this dumb stuffed bear Zim gave you." Kat mumbled at the entrance of the door and threw the small white bear at me.

I grabbed the bear after Kat left and locked the door behind her, in sudden realization and hugged it tightly, "Tazz, activate." I commanded. The bears eyes opened wide as she jumped up in action.

"Tazz reporting for duty, what can I do for you mistress." Tazz asked until she realized she was in a bear suit, "I look hennas, help me out of this thing please." I laughed and unzipped the back of the suit so she could spring out and stretch.

"I'm glad to see you again," I said with a warm smile that she copied.

"Well it's what master Zim gave me to you for. Now what can I do for you?" She asked and saluted with her dark blue eyes turning red with seriousness.

"Are your weapons up to date?" I asked hurriedly.

"It's been a hundred years mistress, I'm lucky my arms haven't fallen off yet." She said with a look on her face that made me laugh.

"Ok, well that's not good news. I am going to be judged by the tallest and I have a feeling they're out for blood so I don't over throw them. Can you contact Zim for me?"

"Consider it done," She said back and a hologram phone thing came up. Numbers were pressed and it started ringing…

Zim's POV.

"Tab run!" I shouted as soldiers in all black rushed in with heavy armor and weapons.

"I am you dumbass!" She shouted back as we ran through the fields in terror, "You realize if we get caught we'll be brought with Iris to be judged and possibly killed?!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, I'd rather die with her than let her suffer because of me." I shouted back and grabbed a small pistol out of my cruiser. In the five seconds it took me to get my pistol the soldiers were nearly on me and shouting things.

"Stop in the name of the tallest!" Someone shouted up ahead. I heard a scream and as soon as I caught up to where it was I saw Tabitha's bloody knife on the ground and a dead soldier lying next to it with his throat slashed open. It looked like she took his utility belt and ID not that it would help her with anything.

"Tab!" I called out into the darkening woods. It was getting late now and soon we wouldn't be able to see anything but the ground.

"Over here!" She called back and shot towards me. I screamed and jumped out of the way before the bullet could hit me.

"Are you INSANE?" I screamed at her.

"YES!" She called back and motioned for me to hurry up, "GIR attack mode!"

"Yes Tab!" Gir shouted back and turned serious.

"Maneuver 456, attack 98!" Tab shouted back and Gir nodded in understanding.

He charged back towards the soldiers while weaving between trees and shooting off lasers and knocking down the first line of them. They shot back and after that I couldn't see what happened because trees were blocking my view.

"Zim look out!" Tab shouted right as my foot slipped and I slid down a large rocky hill with a yelp of pain. "Are you alright!?"

"I think I just re-sprained my shoulder, but other than that, yes I'm ok!" I called back and grabbed my shoulder in anguish.

"I'm coming-," Tab started to shout when a shot rang out over head. I heard Tabitha scream in pain and come tumbling down the hill with me.

"What happened, are you ok!?" I yelled and used my good arm to shake her back into reality.

"They're all around us…we're so screwed…" She panted and clenched her teeth when she tried to move. I looked at her in fear and checked to make sure it wasn't her PAK that was shot.

"Where were you shot?" I asked in a concerned voice. No matter how annoying she was she was still one of my best friends and Cari's best friend. I loved her like family and family sticks together no matter what. **(True DAT! Friends are family, family is family and I shaped my world around protecting all my family members! That's why I can be so violent =) don't judge me it runs in the blood if any of you ever met my mom you'd know….oh how you would know…O.o)**

"My leg you idiot. They made sure I can't keep running but they want us alive or I'd be dead right now!" She yelled back and grabbed my shirt with the hand that wasn't clutched around her bullet wounded leg.

"I could've figured that out on my own," I grumbled when my wrist watch started vibrating.

"Someone's calling you NOW!" Tab shouted and clenched her eyes shut in agony.

"Hello?" I asked hurriedly in a nervous voice.

"Zim!" I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Iris? Where are you?" I demanded until I looked down and saw Cari staring back.

"My name is Cari Zim, anyways I'm being held captive on some stupid ass ship and I'm about to be judged by the tallest as soon as we get back to Irk. I need help."

"Sadly we do too," I said as another shot rang out to alert the soldiers we were spotted, "Shit, Car we might be seeing you sooner than you would've hoped…" I whispered and slammed my head against the rocky ground in anger.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"We're about to be caught…" I said right as a soldier gagged me and two others came to pin my arms and legs down. I quickly winked at Cari in reassurance and hung up so they wouldn't know she could contact people.

I looked over to see Tabitha punch a soldier only to have ten more dog pile on top of her. And this…this is where the real battle for our lives began.

* * *

**A/N: I kind of liked this chapter honestly, and Kat is one of my favorite OC's that I've ever created. She a bitch haha. Anyways Cari's nickname is Car, much like mine except I'm Carlzbad, Carcar-I hate that one... Car, carlz? and many more...this is why you never let your friends nickname you... So anyways it's not a grammar error if you ever see it, it's a nick name and I might use one of mine for her too if I decide to. **

**In the next chapter depending on how far I get I will be excepting FOUR and I repeat only FOUR Oc's from people and it can merge into more but for now I only need FOUR! So that means one or two OC's per person =)**

**and I know the story line seems to be going kind of fast and in a rush but it's meant to be like that so I can fit more action in for later chapters and have it at the right, wanting to read length for viewers. I know some people don't read books on here because they're waaayyyyy too many chapters long. Like 286 for example and like 20 page chapters, that just gets exhausting sometimes.**

**~Cari, please review and thanks guys! Keep reading!**


	6. Redemption

**A/N: OK EXTREME WARNING! this chapter contains gore and shit loads of curse words. Also WARNING TO ALL MALE READERS! You will cringe and thank god you did not get mixed up with a crazy bitch after this chapter! Lets just say a man looses his prized possessions in a very horrific way! So this is an extreme warning this chapter is rated 'M' I repeat RATED 'M'!**

**Please no flames and I am truly sorry to any male readers who find this chapter menatlly agonizing. Other then that I started a blog, check it out on my profile and enjoy. Please review and again I own nothing but my Oc's and the plot line. **

**Please I beg of you to review and thank you so much to the others who already have you guys ARE AWESOME! Keep em coming I love em!**

**~Cari, again you have been warned so I don't want to hear any 'why would you do that!' shit after this chapter, because I warned you!**

* * *

Iris's POV.

While pacing back and forth in the small cell I relished all the memories that were playing around in my head. Every few minutes I'd let out a small laugh or a genuine smile making Tazz give me a worried look. She hadn't seen me this happy for ten years or more.

The metal doors leading into my cell hissed open with sickening clicking sound that could only mean trouble. "Who are you?" I demanded when a soldier with a rather different look came in. He was in all black, hardly any armor, yellow eyes, leaf shaped antenna and sharp teeth. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was death with all the scars framing his face and the chunks missing out of his antenna.

Over one of his eyes was a small black cloth with a white Irken symbol on it. His skin was like Zim's a little darker with a small hint of light green where the scars were. "That's not important, what's important you remember everything about who you are." After that he gave me a sick grin that gave me chills.

"I remember enough!" I snapped and went on the defensive making sure he kept a good distance away from me.

"Then the question is do you remember me?" he grinned and gave me a look that made me feel uncomfortable and freaked out.

"No you don't come to mind…thank god…" I answered with a death glare of my own.

"Let me tell you a story sweet heart, so relax and if you try ANYTHING to get away after this little tale has been told then you'll be delivered to the tallest in a body bag." He growled and slid the door closed behind him.

"I can't relax when someone I don't trust is sitting in the same room as me." I spat and looked to see if he had any weapons. He had a blaster hanging from his hip and that seemed to be the only weapon visible, did he honestly think he could over power me with that?

"Then just stand there, stiff like a dumb ass and I'll tell you anyways." I growled at that and tried to relax a little bit.

"Go on."

"Ten years ago to this night actually you disappeared, there were many reasons of why but there was only one main reason." My eyes widened at the thought of it. I hadn't explored those memories yet…

"You were at a club, your best friend was surrounded by drunken men your so called lover was drunk and passed out at the bar. You being the one that doesn't drink walked out into an alley way to get some air. If I remember correctly you whimpered this was not how you wanted your night to go at all."

"What are you saying?" I asked feeling fear bubble in my stomach and anger rise in my veins.

"I'm saying a pretty girl like you never should've been left alone in that alley way, yet you were for some guy looking for action to find. You could hardly fight back, it was almost pathetic but you were a good treat to him. Your screams got nowhere, your struggling got you nowhere and guess what your boyfriend was right inside and you still got NO WHERE."

"Y-Y-you…" I stammered with horrified eyes.

"Me," He answered with another sick grin.

"You took everything from me!" I screamed suddenly being pissed and blood thirsty, "You took my virginity, you took my innocence's, you took my confidence, you took away my life! You took my memory away you took my friends and family away! You ARE THE FUCKING ASS THAT THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AN EASY LAY AND NOT PAY FOR IT'S CONSEQUONICES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. **(Lets just say my inner pissed off side is coming out now. God my back hurts after writing this chapter, you guys have no idea how much this is actually stressful to write about. It's all the inner feelings of pain, agony, hiding and horror that's locked up in my soul MUAHAH! And now it's about to be let out in this chapter so you have been warned!)**

"I did get away with it."

"Oh no…you didn't" I hissed and cracked my knuckles with a blood thirsty smile. He was going to pay for what he did to me! Never before had I been so violated and it wasn't even the man I loved, it was a sick fucking bastard who thought he could get anything he wants! Well he was going to fucking die now!

He grinned back and leaned up against the wall with a confidence that could make the strongest of stomachs sick with disgust. "Remember who has the power in this roo-,"

"I'll fucking kill you!" I screamed and jumped at him. He gave me a surprised look and drew out his blaster only to have it swatted out of his hand.

"I see you stepped up in your self-defense," He grinned again as we slowly circled each other. I was crying now, but not tears of sorrow or grief, it was tears of rage, hate, blood lust…

"You are the man that took away the one moment in my life that could've meant something to me. I could still be ruling Irk with a husband that loves me, a best friend and guard that would never be unloyal to me and maybe, maybe even by now I'd have a smeet. But no, you took it away, you took it all away."

"You were an easy take, and a good one at that." He grinned again making more tears spill.

"That was not for you to judge, this is why I distrusted men for so long…this is why I wouldn't let anyone but Tab into my life, this is why I was paranoid and scarred for ten years! Ten FUCKING years!"

"Your point?"

"You gonna fucking die." I grinned and gripped a small machine behind me.

"What are you going to slap me to death?" He asked and broke out laughing making my eyes tremor with rage and my body shake.

"No, I think cutting off your man hood as a start sounds like MUCH more fun." I said calmly and tilted my head like an insane person.

"You forget toots, you have no weapons."

"Neither do you…" I grinned and gripped the small metal in my hand harder until my hand started bleeding.

"Touché, but who's stronger here? If I remember right I'm the one that pinned you up against the wall for an hour without losing a bit of energy. You on the other hand couldn't do anything but cry out for help and bawl your eyes out. You pathetic women." That's when the pissed off revenge killer in me cracked and leaked into my soul.

"That was ten years ago, now I'm going to kill you…"

"Then do it!" He snapped and stopped circling me.

"Alright, but you asked for it." I giggle sickly and threw the piece of metal right next to his head making him jump.

"Looks like your aim is off toots."

"Is it?" The lights went out making me grin as he tensed up. My antenna picked up the fear sent on him only pushing me deeper into the world of rage and insanity.

"If this was a real fight then the lights would be on," He staggered and looked around the room.

"I lived in a world like this for ten years because of you; I made a shell around myself that only I sat it and occasionally Tabitha. You are the reason for such darkness and you're telling ME this is an unfair fight?"

"At least I wasn't afraid to show my face."

"My face is showing enough, not that you'd ever know though." I grinned again and slid right up behind him. I grabbed my piece of sharp metal and quickly cut one of his antennas off.

He started screaming in agony as blood poured out of the missing antenna, "You bitch!" He yelled and furiously looked around.

"I have a name, and I can assure you it's not bitch." I hissed and slid in to cut behind his ankles. He yowled in pain again and fell backwards as more blood oozed out of his ankles and heels.

"I never bothered with names," He growled as his ankles made suction cup like noises whenever he moved.

"Why'd you do it? Why me?" I asked from three feet away from him.

"I did it because I wanted some action and I was around so were you. And I chose you because you were alone, you're a girl, you were attractive and I knew who you were. I had a great name on the streets after you, I was the only one who tamed royal blood." He said and laughed sadistically.

With a yell of rage I lunged forward and knocked him to the ground. He yelled in surprise and fell face first giving me the opportunity to grab his other antenna, "This is what it felt like when you pushed past my virgin wall." I whispered and slowly cut into the antenna, inch by inch as he screamed in agony.

"And this is how it felt to be mercilessly raped." I hissed and slammed his face into the ground a few more times. I grabbed his jacket and slammed him up against a wall before kneeing him in the groin and scratching his face as he went down.

"Tazz would you like to help?" I asked as Tazz's eyes lit up in activation.

"What's going on!" Tazz yelled upon seeing the horrifying scene.

"Redemption." I smiled and slowly pushed the metal piece into his jaw skin making him scream again in more agony.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I asked and threw her another piece of sharp metal.

"Gladly," She grinned and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked and squirmed under my grip as Tazz climbed up his leg.

"Making sure you learn your lesson," I said with fake sympathetic eyes.

He looked down when he felt Tazz stab into the front of his pants. "NO! NO anything but that! Please!" He screamed and flailed harder under my grip.

"You should of thought about these things before messing with me now shouldn't you have? Now you can tell all your fuck buddies in hell why you're an it instead of a man." That's when Tazz did it. I didn't want to explain the amount of blood coming out of him and how horrible his screams were as he gripped where his manhood used to be and cried. **(A/N: It hurts just thinking about it...and I'm a women...)**

"Help!" He screamed as I sat on top of him and played with my metal piece along his neck.

"Now you sound like I did ten years ago, remember what happened whenever I called out for help?"

"No one came," He spat back making me smile.

"Exactly," His eyes widened at this and he started to scream when I drove the 'knife' into the side of his neck. He twitched under my grip and made gurgling noises as his own blood choked him to death.

"Look mistress I can juggle!" Tazz shouted making me cringe.

"Please dispose of those Tazz, and that is just disgusting!"

"I am your minion…"

"Shut it." I snapped as she went to get rid of the 'package'. The man under me was still twitching so to finish him off I twisted the knife around in his neck and pulled it forwards so it came out the front of his neck.

A few more twitches and he was still, a pool of his own blood being the only warmth left in his bloody body. "Is he dead?" Tazz asked.

"Yes, he's dead. I feel better now." I smiled at her and she grinned back. I wiped my dirty and sweaty forehead with my wrist so I wouldn't smear blood all over my self and sighed. Revenge had been served and DAMN did it feel good.

"CAN I EAT HIM!" She squealed. She had some Gir in her that's for sure… (**A/N**: **I couldn't help but giggle when I wrote this haha, oh gir...)**

"No, get rid of him but do not eat him, we have to clean this mess up." I said sternly and she nodded sadly.

I went to work at cleaning up all the blood even though this proved the be a difficulty since I too, was covered in his blood.

Suddenly the door hissed open again and two more soldiers came in turning on the lights. They looked at me with wide eyes then at the dead man being drug off by my minion. I smiled at them as one of them opened his mouth to scream. "I wouldn't do that." I smiled and lunged at them.

"Tazz lets go, we need to get the hell out of here!" I yelled seeing as the two men under me were now unconscious and slightly twitching…weird…

"I'll come after you, just go and scream if you need help!" Tazz called back. I nodded and took off running down the halls in a full sprint.

I passed a few large rooms and came to a place with a few soldiers. This time, being too tired to knock someone out or kill them I shoved them into the walls and kept running. "Security breach!" One screamed and suddenly a very loud alarm started screaming and a red light flashed over my head.

I smiled and kept running as lasers passed by me. People were obviously shooting at me now and chasing me but it only gave me more excitement. I missed these thrilling days but I wasn't a killer, yes I killed one man who pushed my sanity over the edge but I wasn't a cold blooded killer. I was just a confused girl that needed redemption and comfort.

Trying being confused and lonely for ten years of your life and having everything else be foggy or a blur in your head. It caused me to slide into depression and never come out. Yes I put on a happy face for Tabitha and some others but inside I was dying. I wanted to kill myself. Nothing felt right, well that is until Zim stepped back into my life. Then things got more exciting and it all felt right again, well sort of. However, after being the dark for so long you can't help but need just one thing to pull you out, looks like blood lust and love pulled me out of that rift.

As I rounded another corner strong hands gripped my shoulder and threw me up against a wall, "Where is she!?" The person screamed at me.

I looked down after shaking the stars out of my eyes and saw Tabitha standing in front of me. "Tab?" I asked as her eyes widened.

"Car? What in god's name happened to you? You're covered in blood, are you hurt?" Tab asked with a big smile and set me on my feet.

"I found the man that raped me; he can't hurt anyone else anymore." I grinned and looked down at my shirt; it was covered in a small amount of blood but nothing bad.

"Damn did I teach you well, hold on." She loudly whistled, "Zim, we're clear." Suddenly Zim dropped from the ceiling with a groan of pain.

"Zim?" I asked as my antenna raised with a smile.

"That's me," Zim said copying my smile as we stared at each other.

"Oh for god's sake just kiss already," Tabitha said with a roll of her big orange eyes.

I smiled over at her and rushed over to Zim hugging him tightly, "Ten years…" I whispered before pulling back and kissing him. "Ten fucking years," I growled, "I missed you so much!" Wow girly much… We kissed again and again and again until Tabitha coughed loudly to break us apart.

"And you're back, I know my girl when I see her," Zim winked at me making me smile again.

"We're not in the clear you idiots so finish this dumb lovey Dovie conversation up later. We've got to go." Tab said in irritation as peered around the corner, "And we've got to go now."

"Are you injured?" Zim asked hurriedly and grabbed my hand. I noticed he was holding one of his arms in a very award position and he'd cringe every time it moved.

"No, but you are," I answered and walked up behind him. "This is going to hurt like a bitch but we need your arm back in place."

"Wait Cari what are you-," I popped his arm back into place making him howl in agony and drop onto his knees, "What the hell women that hurt like a bitch!"

"I needed you to be a little bit better, thank me later." I growled and helped him up as he flexed his probably sore and aching arm.

"Tabitha what about you?"

"Shot, there's nothing we can do about it so don't worry, I can cope. Just get moving." She spat back and shoved me and Zim down a long hall way. We all started running, I kept a slow pace to stay near Tabitha and Zim wouldn't leave my side so we were all running slowly along checking every corner for any sign of danger.

"I think I see a light over here, come on!" I shouted and rushed towards an open door.

The three of us burst through the door panting, sore, and in pain. I looked up quickly when I heard a really loud cheering and gasped in horror…not now…please god why now…?

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I'm more like Tabitha in the last part of the chapter and Cari in the first part. My advice of the day is don't piss me off. Anyways I laughed near the end of this chapter a lot and I enjoyed writing it. It got out a lot of bent up stress and pain so that was good. Sighs, now for the next chapter. It'll hopefully be up today or tomorrow but again no promises, and damn to I need a massage right now. I'm in so much pain haha.**

**Anyways please review, I know this chapter was a little fucked up and stuff and it does have a lot of curse words, but it's still good. Redemption was a good title for this chapter...or at least I think. **

**Please review and tell me if I should continue with this or stop writing this so my inner pissed off side doesn't destory me and make me sore all the time haha. Thanks everyone! And I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

**~Bad ass Brady**


	7. Knock Out Dust and Plot Revealed

**A/N: I AM SOOO SORRRY AGAIN! I know I haven't updated since just about the end of summer and I feel like a total ass because of it. I've had a lot of things happen right now though so I do get some slack on that part. School has never been more agonizing, but I do enjoy getting up early, getting coffee and sitting in my amazing high school when no one else but me and the teachers are there. I've also been working on a political case that I need to get a story going on. Not a story on FF but on my school news and maybe if I'm lucky the actual news. I will win this case. Anyone who wants further details into my case either review or PM me and I'll tell you the details and see if you want to help in any way possible.**

**Again I am terribly sorry for such a late update, I'm gonna try and update faster but no promises. And sorry if this chapter isn't very good, I kind of rushed through it and the plot seemed boring to me so I'm twisting everything up again and making an even better plot to go along with this story, but it also inculdes and new character DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. Well please enjoy, again I am soooo sorry.**

**I OWN NOTHING. Please review, enjoy, PM me, I love to talk to peeps ahahaha, and forgive me for my lack of updating. =DDDD**

**Well here's chapter 7 =D, enjoy and please review!**

**~Badass Brady**

* * *

I halted almost immediately right as I sprang through the door. Sadly my comrades weren't as intent on stopping as they rammed into me one by one until we were sprawled out on the red dirt ground coughing and spluttering from the dust that whirled around our small body heap.

I yelped when I felt someone collapse onto my back and squirmed under our small dog pile. Tabitha growled out what sounded like a groan while Zim hissed in pain seeing as he landed on his still very sore arm.

"Ahg, I can't see anything! Damn this dirt!" Tabitha growled as she frantically rubbed her eyes with dirt laced hands.

I wasn't far behind her as I scrubbed at my eyes furiously. This dirt, burned and stung, it was like chili powered almost, or cinnamon.

Zim on the other hand was frantically patting both Tabitha and me down in his blinded state to make sure we were ok. I felt like a pig in a mud puddle, it was absolutely disgusting, like sand stuck in your underwear after a long day at the beach, uncomfortable and awkward…

"Zim calm down." I whispered and grabbed his hands after a small search for them.

"I can't see," He growled back.

"Neither can I, just stay calm and rely on your PAK's instincts and your own instincts ok." I said and reached my hand out to his chest.

"That's my face…" He said in between a tiny laugh.

"You two can mooch all over each other later but we have a problem right now that you should be focusing on!" Tabitha snapped and flailed next to me. Obviously she was in an intense amount of pain.

"Can you see Tab?" I asked gently excusing her previous comment.

"Just barely, everything's blurry!" She hissed again and yelled in anger.

"Calm down Tabitha," I hissed and pulled off my black gloves. I rubbed my eyes with my clean bare hands until my tears started washing out all this burning grainy stuff out of my vision. I blinked open my eyes to be met with a large blurry light that made my pupils shrink and me hiss in pain.

This when I realized what was happening around us. Cheering, lots of cheering; that and two annoying voices that I just happened to recognize out of the heat of the moment. "Red and Purple," I hissed to myself. Sadly another Irken just happened to hear me and sprang to his feet in anger.

"What the fuck do you want now!" Zim shouted as he started blinking away the painful powered our eyes were consuming.

"Zim calm down!" I shouted and got up as best I could even though my body was begging me to just lye back down and sleep. Something wasn't right; well obviously but I mean other than the fact that we are in a giant coliseum blinded and open to the tallest mercy, if they even had any.

"No I won't calm down Cari!" Zim snapped back making my antenna flatten angrily onto my head. I kept quiet but crossed my arms and glared at him showing him just how pissed I was. His antenna lowered too before he turned back to where the tallest were standing in there 'almighty' position.

"Getting a little hissy there aren't we Zim?" Red chuckled before folding his hands behind himself in standard military position.

Zim growled and glared at them as best he could while Tabitha stood up in a woozy state. "It's nice to see that you're finally joining us after the little warm up set up for you out there, but sadly, we'll have to catch up later." Purple added in with a sarcastic voice.

Behind us guards and soldiers piled in through the door and circled us making me stiff up and creep closer to Tabitha. She had the worst of wounds out of all of us right now and I'd defend her with my life if I had to.

"What are you scared I'm going to over throw you? Is that why you are so determined to get me up here to kill me?" I spat and tensed up my muscles feeling the agonizing stares from all the soldiers boring into my body like bullet holes.

"What's she speaking of?" Purple asked Red in our native tongue.

"Nothing we need to worry about," Red spoke back before glaring down at me, "You couldn't over throw us even if you wanted to. But besides that point, we'll have to speak of this a little later after your little friends here are escorted to their rooms."

My eyes widened upon hearing those words. Apparently so did Tabitha and Zim's.

The soldiers started closing in on us with their pointy, electric weapons in hand. I cracked my knuckles while staring down a rather buff looking soldier.

With a flick of Red's long clawed fingers the soldiers sprang on the three of us kicking up a lot of dust on their way. As soon as they moved in Zim shot forward and punched on of them hard in the jaw while kicking another one in the neck. He stumbled after his attack and shakily lifted his hand up to his head with a tiny groan.

This couldn't just be dust, the soldiers had face masks on to protect their lungs and goggles to make sure the stuff didn't get into their eyes. This was surely a good sign….NOT!

I lurched forwards feeling heavier than a 230 pound weight to nail another soldier in the face. Only this time as I was retracting my arm I ripped off his face mask. His eyes went wide as a scream erupted from his throat.

Of course once he did this all the soldiers looked over at him only to see his face being shoved in the ground. "Breathe it in!" I yelled angrily.

"What are you doing?" Tabitha shouted as she kicked soldiers' legs out from under them. I was about to answer when a large fist came in contact with my gut sending me flying onto my back.

I cringed feeling the dust plume around me and lick my face, begging me to let it in. I covered my mouth as the soldier gripped my neck and sat on me. He was a fat one too…

I realized his motives when he kept kicking up dust and choking me trying to get me to gag on the foul stuff. My eyes watered but I refused to open them, I could only flail and scratch at his face. My bare claws finally came in contact with soft flesh and I heard a satisfying wail come from the soldier who was choking me.

Warm liquid spilled onto my hands as I gripped some kind of plastic like material.

Still clinging to the material I sprang out from the soldier and scurried into the clean air to gasp and cough. In my hands was a face mask that seemed to be torn in half. I had forgotten I took off my protective gloves so I was literally cutting people across the face with my knives for claws. They were extremely sharp and even just gripping the face mask tighter I started cutting holes in it.

"Go for the goggles and face masks, but don't breathe in the dust!" I shouted to Tabitha and Zim whom were still struggling against the mass of soldiers trying to take us down.

Zim looked over at me right as someone punched him in between the eyes. He yowled in pain and fell back onto the ground. I started running over to help him only to have my legs grabbed by a soldier getting dog piled on by a very pissed off Tabitha.

I yowled in surprise as my body came in contact with the ground. I spun around slashing angrily at the soldier like a feral cat. "Help Zim!" Tabitha yelled while burning holes in the face masks of soldiers with her laser from her PAK. I was surprised that thing was still working. Half of mine was shut down, so I couldn't access any weapons except for my spider legs.

This is exactly what I was using now. Soldiers were trying to pile on top of me, so in the awkward position I was in I begged my spider legs to emerge from hiding and assist me. Once they came out I pierced through two soldier's armor with on leg and killed them instantly.

Gasps of shock and horror mixed in with the egging and cheering on coming from the crowd. I even thought I saw one person routing for me and the others but then Red told a soldier to throw him out the air lock and kill him. Assholes, I'm sure these people are only doing this because they're afraid of the tallest and they love the entertainment.

As a scream erupted from my throat I shoved the carcasses off of me and frantically searched the crowd for Zim. When I heard a rough yell of pain I knew he was to my left. So I spun around and flung myself into the air with my spider legs.

I spotted Zim from in the air; he was on the ground trying to stay awake while a mass of soldiers wailed on him. They were kicking him while he was down as one would say and something deep in my patience level snapped a hundred times over and over and over again.

I let out a very inhuman scream which I guess is normal seeing as I really wasn't human. Either way; as soon as the scream came out I sprang forward with all six of my dagger like claws out in front of me getting ready to strike at any moment.

I landed on a still screaming soldier and slashed off his goggles before slashing across his eyes and shoving off of him and onto my next victim. This one put up a small fight and slashed me with his duller claws. He raked them across my right eye making me howl in pain and cover my bleeding eye.

Zim was right under the next soldier. I just had to get to him and everything would be alright, I just had to get to him.

"You can't stop me from getting to my mate." I hissed at the soldiers face.

"You're just a women, anyone can stop you from anything." He taunted back making my already wild eyes narrow into tiny slits. I lunged forward catching him off guard before ripping off his face mask and his goggles. I wanted him dead.

My head still hurt, and the world wouldn't stop spinning around me but I didn't care, this man was my target and by god was he going down.

I ripped his weapon out of his hand and brought it down harshly on his exterior armor. He yelled in fear when it pierced the armor but not his skin. "And just for the record, no one stops a woman from getting to her mate." I brought the spear like weapon down again in the exact same spot as the man flailed and struggled, only this time, I really did pierce the skin.

His screams echoed through my head as the life drained out of his eyes in a matter of seconds. Once I was satisfied with him I tossed him aside and shoved the soldier pinning Zim to the ground off of him.

We tussled on the ground for what felt like ever before I knocked off his protective gear and buried his face in the dust. Then he was out, unconscious on the ground like a sleeping baby. "What is this stuff?" I asked myself before rushing over to Zim.

He looked mauled in lack of better words. Bruises lined his face next to the black eye that stuck out like a sore thumb. He was bleeding from various parts of his crumpled up body and his outfit was torn to shreds.

I collapsed onto my knees next to him and gently grabbed his face while he groaned in agony from being touched. "You can't breathe in the dust Zim, they'll get us if we breathe too much of it in, they'll take me away from you again." I whispered in his antenna as his tired ruby eyes locked with mine in the most intense stare I have ever seen come out of him before.

"Never again." He groaned back and sighed after a pathetic attempt to sit up at least.

"Stay awake Zim, I need you to stay awake." I said as a fit of sudden coughing over took my body. I actually had to keel over myself and hold my stomach as the coughing came in a harsher manner. I looked down to see that my bare clean hands were now laced with the 'knock out' dust as I was going to call it.

I put my attention back to Zim only to find that his eye lids were slowly drooping and he was staring off into nowhere. "Zim stay awake!" I snapped and grabbed his collar. He kept trying to keep his eyes open but every few seconds they would cross and try to roll back into his head.

However he never took his focus off of me. To me it felt like he was dying but I knew he was just falling asleep, not as bad as the other but not good either.

I grabbed his hand in a gentle and firm embrace as he started nodding off. "Sleep well Zim, I'll see you again soon my love." I whispered and kissed his cheek gently and his tense muscles relaxed and his head which I was previously holding up; turned to the side and "rolled" into my lap.

I was shocked to feel a pair of rough hands tear me away from my mate. Tabitha was SUPPOSED to be keeping these bastards at bay.

I peered over my shoulder only to see a very large Irken elite handcuffing an unconscious Tabitha, she must've inhaled too much of the dust too.

"It's over?" I heard tallest purple ask sadly.

"Maybe, Cari's still awake." Oh not for long I can assure them of that.

I felt dazed and dizzy, I mean come on, I hadn't had my memory back for more than 16 hours and I was already getting into battles with people and making enemies. Oh yeah, I also forgot KILLING people, I NEVER did that when I was human, though I wanted to sometimes…

Anyways back to the present; I had started coughing from the rough dust seemingly choking us to death only to cough up blood. Now that can't be good. I tried to cover my mouth but of course, the Irken elite behind me was determined I was going for some kind of weapon and shocked me with his own Taser like thing.

I howled in pain as my pupils went crazy with dilating and my antenna twitched and the electrical currents shot through my body. My legs gave out on me so I of course collapsed onto my knees in what felt like a slow motion movie to me.

More red dust was being kicked up as the cheering echoed slowly through my head. The world seemed to be growing more and more distant with each passing second.

Something in the crowd also caught my attention. It almost looked like an extremely fast shadow, but it was holding something…was that a…needle? Why would a shadow be carrying a needle? Oh great now I was going crazy…

As my eyes rolled into the back of my head three words popped into my brain. "I'm so sorry…"

Narrator's POV.

Cari's eyes rolled back into her head right before her body jerked forwards and fell face first into the red dust coliseum. More Irkens cheered in the crowd oblivious to the ominous character sprinting around the back, heading straight for a young male Irken with two differently colored eyes.

Zim was also grabbed roughly by another elite still in his hibernation like sleep and softly snoring. He was handcuffed and blindfolded too to make matters worse. To know how Irkens work was a crucial part to the bigger plan in the whole story. They especially needed to know how males reacted to their mates being taken away from them so suddenly.

The tallest silently motioned towards an opening in the ground to tell the elites to guide their newest victims into the labs before separating them in different chambers.

Up above the shadow figure had disappeared as an Irken mother was frantically looking for her young teen age son with two different colored eyes. Her calls rang out through the bleachers but they were drowned out by the loud cheering coming from the crowds.

"Jax!" His mother shouted frantically over the loud crowd.

"Jax where are you!"

Further back in the deep dark depths of space a dark grey ship floated lazily with a red hue emanating from the under belly of the beast if you will. Inside stood three various Vortarian scientists, one of which was holding a large, struggling bag.

"Let me out!" a voice hollered from inside the bag.

"Anytime." A Vortarian hissed before throwing the bag to the ground earning a satisfying yelp of pain from their newest victim.

From the bag popped up two antennas much like Zim's just with an extra prong on them in the middle of each stalk. The boys head popped up to reveal an inky black eye and deadly blue color emanating from the other one.

He had a look of horror on his face along with hatred and a burning passion of wanting to punch the scientists' right in the kisser. "Where am I?" He demand ferociously.

"In hell," One of the Vortarians stated as he turned around to grab something off the operating cart next to his freaky, footless legs. "Keep him still now."

Jax frantically looked around as the other two scientists tried grabbing him. He screamed for help in his pathetic attempt to escape the strong hands of the Vortarians but his pleas went unheard. They pinned him onto the ground and held his eye lids open as he fought to close them. They wanted him to see every moment of his suffering. The needle was coming closer and closer to his face every second making his breathing hitch and his heart rate go at what felt like a hundred miles per hour.

"I said keep him still!" The main scientist snapped.

"We're trying." The other two hissed in their attempts to further restrain his movements. Tears were now bubbling out of his eyes and leaking down the sides of his face. He'd never been so scared in his whole entire life.

"Now, this won't hurt…me." The Vortarian said with a sick grin before jamming the needle into Jax's chest. Jax wailed feeling the sharp pointy object pushing through skin and muscle.

The needle held a bright blue liquid in it that was swiftly disappearing into Jax's body. His chest glowed light blue for a moment where the serum was being injected before it traveled up his body through his veins.

It felt like burning ice all the way through his body only making the poor kid scream louder. When the pain finally numbed away, Jax flopped back onto the ground feeling terrified and sick. What had these people done to him? And why him?

Just before he fell unconscious he saw the scientists grinning and nodding at each other for a job well done. "Now to reverse the affects and we can put the plan into motion." He heard as all consciousness slipped out of his body…

* * *

**A/N: NNNEEWWWW CHARATER AHHHHH! No actually Jax is one of my most favored OC's he is a teenager but he's like 18-20, no one really knows =D, he's pretty damn cool and he will be a main character in this plot development so I hope you approve of him. Our friend Tabitha might approve of him too lololol. Well have to see what you guys think and want so please for god's sake review, or PM me or something!**

**LOVE YOU ALLL, and I am still sorry for the late update =( but I had a reason with my political case going on and stuff lol. **

**REVIEW AND ENJOY PLLLEEASSSEEE**

**~Badass Brady**


	8. New member to the team? AKA Jax?

**A/N: FINALLY! I get a break from school work and I can FINALLY get back into my favorite hobby! Writing! So I am truly sorry for how long it took me to update but the good news is, I finally have this whole book planned out and I think I'm going to make it into a saga or maybe just a series...IDK yet. But I have SOOOO many ideas for all of this, some even have to do with Halloween, *Hint, HINT* so I really do hope you enojoy and I hope you enjoy Jax, again he's one of my favorite OC's and there's more to come! Including yours =))))))**

**Sorry for such a late update and I hope you can forgive me enough to review PWEASE (Puppy dog eyes =))**

**~Badass Brady =D**

* * *

Tabitha's POV.

"Uhhherhhhhhhegggg," I groaned out when consciousness came back to my reality. The air in my lungs felt rancid and heavy making me groan in pain a little louder as I tried to push the sour air out. 'Where…am I?'

The sounds of rattling chains filled my antenna, causing a massive headache to erupt like a volcano in my head. The pain was so intense that I couldn't even scream if I wanted to. My muscles ached and burned along with my eyes and antenna; for once the pain in my leg wasn't actually as bad as it was earlier. That was a good thing if nothing else.

Slowly, painfully, I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times in the inky darkness that surrounded my vision. There was an eerie blue light glowing out of a test tube with a bright blue gel inside of it, other than that there was no other light in the room. However this was the only light I needed to see by.

Most of the room was lit up but there were a few dark corners still. I heard chains rattling again and soft cursing in my native tongue. "Zim, is that you?" I whispered only to earn a shriek in reply.

"W-who are you!?" The voice shouted back, that wasn't Zim or Cari.

"My name is Tabitha, what's yours?" I asked more gently that time. As you know Zim and I are…frienimies so we love each other but we hate each other at the same time which causes the harsh talking and cursing and yelling…and punching…

"Why should I tell you? You'll probably just inject me with something!" He shouted back. I could hear the fear and panic cracking in his voice, he sounded young though. Where the hell was I!?

"Look I'm chained up just like you, I'm wounded and I'm looking for my family, I am a 260 year old Irken and a guard of the lost princess Cari, her mate, Zim is here somewhere frantically worrying about her, I know it. Please, you must believe me; I'm just as confused as you are, maybe not as scared but I'm confused and I absolutely need to know who you are."

He seemed to calm down a little bit after that because there was a long silence, a deeply drawn out breath of air and a new one going back in. "I thought those were just rumors, you can't really be Princess Cari's guard, she disappeared 100 years ago along with the princess."

"Well…it's true and I need help, Cari is out there somewhere too and I absolutely, positively, most definitely HAVE to find her, if anyone it has to be her." I explained quickly, seeing as I didn't know how many other people were in the room.

"Are you really that loyal?"

"She means more to me than just a boss, we grew up together then I signed up to be here guard. 10 years on Irk later I was her guard. That's also when she met Zim. We've all been best friends and family ever since then." I continued on with my explanation before taking a deep breath, "So, can I have your name now?"

There was a pause before he spoke up again, "My name's, Jax." Hmm, interesting name.

"Thank you; now Jax, how did you get here?" I sighed in relief, 'finally.'

"I have no idea how I got to this particular room. I was kidnapped and some Vortarian scientists injected me with something. I don't remember anything after that." He whispered back. I could hear the defeat in his voice and the sound of something else… "My mom's out there somewhere, probably worrying sick about me." There we go.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously, if this kid was still with his mom…

"I'm 200," He said back pathetically, "I was visiting my mom for the weekend from my piloting college, she's probably worried sick about me!"

"Well kid, I don't know exactly how long we've been gone but she might be missing you for quite a while. Also depending on if I can just-," I grunted angrily as I pushed my feet against the walls and pulled my wrists back as hard as I possibly could.

"I've already tried that," Another voice grumbled out, however I recognized this one.

"Zim!" I shouted, never before had I been so happy to see that dumb ass!

"No I'm a fucking gremlin, who do you think it is!?" He snapped back, now I felt normal. **(A/N: I couldn't help but laugh as I wrote that line =), didn't you?)**

"Yeah whatever dumb ass, so you've tried escaping already?"

"Who is Zim and what's going on?" Jax asked hurriedly. I could hear his chains rattling around in the darkness as he pulled on them and cursed more. I couldn't see what he was wearing or what he even looked like but I could clearly see his body type. I've gotta say for only being 200 he was actually pretty fit.

"I'm surprised you don't know me from my 'secret mission'," Zim spat angrily and punched a wall; well I assumed he punched a wall seeing as he was in a dark corner and I couldn't see a damned thing in this place.

"Who tied your antenna in a knot?" Jax snapped back. I snickered under my breath when I heard Zim growl angrily.

"You don't even know who you're dealing with…kid." He growled.

"Ok break it up you two; this isn't going to solve anything. Jax, stop panicking and see if your PAK is working at all. Zim, stop being a baby and shape up for Cari, she's not hear from what I can sense, see and hear. I'll see if my PAK has anything useful for right now. We have to get out of here." I said gruffly as I pulled on my chains. I felt like a caged up, pissed off animal getting ready for a fight.

"Whatever," Zim grumbled. I heard some gears clicking before Zim hissed in anger, "Only thing that's working for me is my communicator."

"My PAK seems to be ok, no major weapon use, my communicator is also working along with my spider legs and my defense shield, not that any of this could really help." Jax spoke up with an exasperated sigh.

"No Jax, that's actually impressive. First lesson I was taught was to use your weaknesses as strengths, your spider legs are probably the weakest thing in your PAK, weapon wise that is. However each leg has a laser as I'm sure you know; only problem is that it's a loud laser so if you are to break out of your chains with them, which you should, you have to hold the end of your spider leg. It's going to burn immensely but you can't scream and you can't give up." I explained brightly. A small smile formed on my lips when I saw a tiny flash of light and a string of curse words after that.

"First chain down," he called through clenched teeth. My smile grew as I saw another tiny flash of light and heard the sound of the chains clanking onto the hard metal floor. "Ok, who's next?"

"Zim,"… "Tabitha," Both Zim and I spoke at the same time. "Go for Zim, Jax, out of all of us he needs to be free right now. Also, Zim as soon as Jax frees you try contacting Cari."

"Do you honestly think I wasn't already going to do that?" Zim growled as Jax scurried over to his side and started burning through his restraints.

A grin curved along my lips when I saw Zim's ruby eyes glowing in the darkness, he was depressed, that was obvious but I could still see determination glowing off his face. His eyes met mine and we slightly nodded towards each other as Jax broke through Zim's first chain.

"I lost her once and I refuse to lose her again." He mouthed towards me as he motioned for Jax to back off and let his burned hands rest for a moment.

"I know," I mouthed back as pride welled up in my chest, that and worry. I still had no idea what's so ever as to where the hell we were.

Zim suddenly spun around to his other chained arm and pulled it as hard as possible with both hands. I heard the metal bending and snapping until Zim grunted and stumbled backwards, free from his bindings. "That's how we did it back in invader training," He gloated, you know, even though there was still a giant chain handing off his wrist now…

"Yeah, that's great, that's great. Now how about doing something more useful then gloating by, oh I don't know, UNDOING MY CHAINS!" I snapped angrily at him.

He pulled out his communicator and typed in Cari's number before putting it away moments later with a huff.

"Yeah maybe in a little while." He said back through a smirk. Little bitch just loves to mess with me.

Slowly and cautiously, Jax slunk over towards where I was to help break through my bindings. That's when I got to see him fully and all I've got to say was my jaw dropped. This kid, this **200** year old kid…was, stunning!

I've never really found anyone attractive before but, Jax, well…I was in shock. He was very muscular for his age, and not too muscular but not stringy either. His eyes were two different colors that fit perfectly for his strong, dare I say handsome, features. One of his eyes was a deep, mysterious blue while the other eye was purely black with almost grey pupils. Jax's body was thin but not a twig of a person and his shirt top was slightly split at the very top going down slightly, to show off his muscular looking chest. This guy could be to drool over.

He gave me a curious look making me tear my eyes away from him trying to keep a blush from rising. "Tabitha, what are you doing, you idiot. You are free you know?" Zim teased seeing me all undone like this.

"Oh shut up, I was just thinking!" I spat back at him and stood up quickly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jax shouted as I stood up. Bad idea. I was jerked back down by one chain still biting into my arm.

Angry that I had been tricked so easily I looked over at Zim, "ZIIIMMMMMM!" I screeched and lunged forwards to try and scratch his eyes out.

Zim, finding this funny, started laughing in a deeper voice. It actually sounded good, wow it has been a long time since I've really seen this man. Well anyways, he started laughing loudly and took just one step backwards. Yeah, that one step was just out of my reach; literally, I was RIGHT there and almost skimming his shirt but NOOOOO, fate just had to mess with me today didn't it!

"What are you going to do tab? Huh? You can't get me!" He chanted as he laughed hysterically.

"Undo this chain right now!" I hissed at Jax with murder pooling in my eyes.

Jax flinched at my crazy look and quickly did what I demanded, even if it burned his hand to the point of him having to shake it off quickly and bite back a scream of pain.

In the exact moment that my chains snapped completely, Zim's face fell into a look of pure and utter horror. "Eep." He whimpered out. He looked at me slowly and I just cracked my knuckles. "Aw come on, tab, I was kidding…You know that right…?"

"I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" I screamed in sheer rage. As soon as he heard the word 'destroy,' he was screaming and running away from me. I chased after him in circles, seeing as the lab was just one big circle shape.

Narrator's POV.

"Guys…" Jax said and lifted a finger up to continue speaking as Tabitha and Zim continued to chase/run away from each other. His antenna dropped onto his head in irritation seeing as the other two were still shouting curses at each other and running in a circle.

"Guys…" Jax tried again. This time they both heard him but dismissed it either way. Tabitha wanted Zim dead and well…Zim was running for his life.

"GUYS!" He shouted for the last time. The whole ordeal was getting tiring, even just to watch it…

Jax jumped in the way of the two and braced himself as Tabitha ran straight into him. To everyone's horror she tripped on him and started falling over only to be caught by Jax himself. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he did the same only he was looking down.

"Sorry," He whispered as his eyes raked her soft features.

"I-I-Its ok…Really." She said back as a blush crept across her features. Jax stood her up on her face and looked away blushing as Zim panted in a nearby corner to catch his breath.

"Holy Irk, Tabitha…," Zim gasped as he crouched down and gasped in some air.

"You mess with a bull, you're gonna get the horns," She shot back at him.

"I'm glad to see you too," Zim said with a glare over his shoulder.

"Likewise; do you have any idea how we got here?" She asked taking in a few deep breaths of her own.

"Not a clue, I just remember focusing on Cari and her worried expression before passing out." He responded and looked at the ground. There was an awkward silence after that between the three of them.

Jax didn't know who Cari was personally but he felt like it was a very sensitive spot for the both of them. He glanced over at Tabitha to see her staring at Zim, kind of like she didn't know what to say to him. He didn't know why but he wanted to talk to her again, she was very assertive and well, he kind of liked that.

Zim on the other hand continued to stare at the ground and hold his sore arm gingerly. His thoughts were all on Cari and he felt like he wanted to break down and cry right there but he couldn't, not in front of Tabitha and certainly not in front of the new kid.

"I'm sorry Zim," Tabitha said after a few more moments of silence. She knew that Zim's attempts to contact his love a few minutes ago had been futile and she could only imagine how horrible that was making him feel on the inside.

Zim slightly looked up upon hearing those words only to get randomly hugged by Tabitha. "We'll get her back again, I promise." She mumbled so only he could hear it. Zim stood there for a moment before swallowing his pride and hugging her back tightly.

"Ok, I don't mean to be rude by interrupting, but you two are the weirdest people I have EVER met. First you jokingly insult each other, then Zim pisses Tabitha off and you hate each other and now you two are at the break point of crying and hugging out some problem!" Jax interrupted with a short face palm.

"Never underestimate the bond between loss and friendship." Tabitha responded as she continued to hug Zim.

Zim clenched his eyes and teeth shut as his throat tightened up, "I promise, Zim. Now come on, shape up…we've got a newbie on our hands now, you don't want to be looking like a wuss the first day you meet him." Tab whispered hoarsely as she felt Zim's grip tighten on her.

"Speak for yourself," He mumbled back and pulled away from her to 'rub' his watery eyes.

"There you go, and shut your trap, I'm a girl so I have a right to show emotion," Tabitha encouraged through a comforting smile.

"What and I don't?"

"It's up to you to decide, Zim." She joked and motioned to, Jax, whom was still awkwardly standing on the other side of the room. Zim nodded at her in understanding while he once again went up to rub his sore arm.

"So, Jax, how are you tied in to all of this?" Zim asked after clearing his throat.

"Hell if I know, I've never made a single enemy in my life and suddenly I'm being kidnapped and injected with strange things," Jax answered back hysterically, "I'm just a pilot trainee! I've never done anything to anyone to deserve this!"

"Slow down there tiger, we're not accusing you of anything, we just need to know your back story so we can try and tie you into all of this to see why you're being targeted." Zim said and put his hands up to further accentuate that he wasn't accusing Jax of anything.

Jax took a couple of deep breaths before smoothing out his ruffled antenna and calmly making eye contact with Zim. Zim's eyes chilled him down to the bone with the amount of ferocity in them but behind all the assertiveness, there was sincerity to them and tons of emotion.

"Ok, well…I'm a trainee at the piloting academy or the PTAFTS," Jax started.

"The who da what?" Zim butt in. **(A/N: Oh I love my amazing hilariousness, and I love the fact how Zim's saying it even more. I can imagine him saying that LOL)**

"The Pilot Training Academy for Tallest Soldiers," Jax answered him slowly, "As I was saying, I'm a trainee at the academy and I was about to graduate this year from it but that's obviously not going to happen now. When I was younger, about 189, I took a huge interest in piloting and started heading towards that career. I was put through years of training until I could finally get into the school and that's pretty much all you need to know about me at this point."

"What kind of training?" Tabitha asked suspiciously.

"Pretty much military training, I practiced flying and went through many battle simulations with my comrades before graduating the training part of the learning. I think I was put through that just in case my ship was to ever crash into foreign territory with hostiles in it." He answered back honestly.

Tabitha nodded getting lost deep in her own thoughts as Zim looked Jax over carefully. "How old did you say you were?"

"200," Jax answered and stood up straight and tall as Zim eyed him up and down.

"Well I must admit, you seem to be in very good health and fitness. Have you been through combat training?"

"Yes, 20 years of it," He responded calmly and snuck at a glance over at Tabitha to see what her reaction was to all of this.

She seemed to be interested in his backstory but she was trying her best to hide it. You could tell by the way she kept sneaking glances over at him and how her antenna kept perking up to tune into the conversation.

"When was the last time your PAK was updated?" Zim continued to quiz the poor kid.

"Zim, don't you think that's unnecessary?" Tabitha asked before Jax could answer.

"I'd like to know everything there is to know about this kid, if he loses his life trying to escape this hell hole I'm going to need information to tell his close family and friends." Zim told her back, gently.

"What!? We're not letting this kid die!" Tabitha shouted immediately afterwards. Both men gave her inquisitive looks as her eyes grew wide, realizing what she had just shouted, "I mean…that'd be more blood on our hands then we need, Zim, we have enough already as it is."

"Ok, I can understand that," Zim shrugged and glanced over at Jax to see him starting at Tabitha. He then looked over to Tabitha to see her trying her hardest to not make eye contact with him. He even could've sworn she was blushing.

"No…Freaking…Way," Zim accidentally said out loud with a huge smirk, making both of them jump and look away from each other, trying to hide obvious blushes.

* * *

**A/N: I thought that'd be a good place to end it =), so what do you think of Jax? Please review and tell me and here's a bargain for all my lovely readers out there. If I can get up to 15-20 reviews in the next two days and i repeat TWO DAYS, I will update on Sunday and start asking again for your OC's that won't be used until WAAAYYYYYY later in the book and possibly not until the second book =D Sorry if that dissapoints anyone =(**

**So anyways, please enjoy, R&R and rack those reviews up for another update this weekend! **

**~Badass Brady =)**


	9. Crush

**A/N: Alright I admit, I was disappointing that I was just 1 review off from posting this chapter last Sunday or whatever Sunday I said I was going to post this. ONLY 1! ;C Come on people I know you're reading this, I can check my story stats, would it kill you to please just leave A review? It hasn't killed me yet...And for those of you who are loyal readers and reviewers I really appreciate it! I think you guys are awesome and you inspire me to keep writing and keep fresh ideas in my insane mind! So here's chapter 9, gotta love the title but you'll see why later! I like/dislike this chapter. The grammar isn't my best work but the little plot in the chapter is kind of suspenseful and cute. So I hope you approve and please for the sake of god and all that is good leave a review!**

**Ok I'm going to go with 17 reviews now, I only need three! Then I will post the next chapter hopefully by this weekend so that gives you guys a tad bit of time to think over my simple little request =).**

**please enjoy! R&R!**

**~Bad ass Brady**

* * *

Light washed upon my vision as I started blinking my eye lashes furiously in an attempt to comprehend some of what had happened. 'Where am I? More importantly, where are Tabitha and Zim?' I thought in agony as my eyes tried to get used to the powerful lights in the room.

It looked more like a storage room than anything. Boxes of food and random supplies were scattered all around the room. Also, it was cold. Out of everything I noticed that factor the most.

I was hanging, my arms were numb and the bottom palms of my hands were pushed together making my actual hands spread in a V shape just to keep themselves comfortable. I was hanging off of some type of metal hook thing that was jutting out from the ceiling and my legs weren't even place anywhere near the ground. You'd have to be at least 6 feet tall just to reach my ankles for Irk's sake!

Anger pooled in my stomach as I looked up and saw that my there were circles of dark green around my wrists where they were cuffed. How long had I been hanging here? My body felt unnaturally heavy (Probably from hanging) and I felt like a sack of useless meat.

I started struggling against the chains and flopping around helplessly. It hurt to move but I had a motive and trust me, when a woman gets a motive, nothing stops her from accomplishing it…NOTHING. I swung more and flipped my gooey feeling legs up above my head. The roof wasn't too high above me and I bet with another strong swing I could get my feet up onto it.

I heaved and took in a breath of deep air before focusing on the chain above me. It felt like pins and needles all along my body not helping me one bit, but at least I knew I was still alive because of it. I could feel the pain and right now, other than getting down, that was the best thought that was running through my head at this moment.

'1…2…' I thought anxiously, "THREE!" I shouted and swung again. I flung my legs up as high as I could in two swings and once they were above my head I used my upper body strength to hurtle them upwards and slam into the roof.

One of my feet slipped and almost brought the other leg down with it but I used more of my limited strength to pull it back up against the roof. 'Well that could've gone better…' I grumbled to myself silently.

I felt my cheeks grow warm as the blood started flowing from other parts of my body into my head. If I didn't do this soon then I'd die trying to escape. 'Push!' I willed myself as I grabbed my bonds and pulled while pushing with my legs.

'Again!' I screamed in my head. I pulled and pushed harder, in fact, as hard as I possibly could. However none of my escape attempts were working. This of course only pissed me off more; I have quite the temper when I want it.

"You mother ******! Son of a *****, you f***ing as* h***! AHHHH I hate you!" I screamed louder than I intended to which caused a surge of adrenaline in my body.

I pulled on more time and was just about to give up when a satisfying crack was heard. Sadly that crack only came from my back. I hate you world…

"AHHH, of all people why me!? I've done nothing to deserve this; for Irk's sake being locked up in a cellar just isn't right! Even if I am being held against my will what do they expect me to become a magical f**king fairy and fly down to get the food or something! Zim I am so pissed at you for getting me into this! But I sadly love you…you damn teddy bear!" I shouted and started furiously kicking my legs every which way.

"Wow…that was deep…" I heard a voice say. I felt like I had rabies though so no one and I mean NO ONE was going to mess with me without earning some kind of deadly injury first.

"Who's there? Get me down now or I will personally rip of you face and feed it to my hell hounds!" I howled and flailed in the air. My antenna were flat against my head as my eyes narrowed angrily. In fact, I was so mad that I even resorted to gnawing on my restraints, just out of anger…

"You are a feisty one…no wonder tallest Red adores you so…"

"What the HELL are you talking about? Do you even know who I am?"

"No, and I don't care." The voice said back gruffly.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and bared my teeth at him. "Where's Zim? If you don't tell me right now I'll cut your antenna off and shove them down your throat as you scream! Then I'll feed you radioactive ice cream and damn you to hell! You hear me!?"

"Damn you're a creative one aren't you?"

"Show yourself you damn coward." I hissed back. I already didn't like this person. It was either that or I was going crazy because I was away from the man I love for the second time!

The person finally stepped out into the light with a grin on their face. It looked like a miniature tallest purple. "Name?" I hissed.

"Mel, but let's not get attached to each other. I came here with orders, not to have a civilized conversation with a crazy person."

"Who said we were going to be civilized?" I spoke darkly making him cringe. I was going ballistic.

"No one, I was just trying to be polite. Now I have my orders and I intend to follow them out, so if I may ask for your willing participation then I'll gladly let you down." Mel shot back and cracked his knuckles.

"Is that a threat I hear short stuff?" I growled and clenched my bound fists together.

"Call me short stuff again and you'll find out."

"Ooooo, Someone has a pissy side now don't they? When you meet mine, say hi to a yellow eyed jack ass in hell please." I grinned back making sure to evenly glare at him before finishing off MY threat, "Short stuff."

Mel's deep purple eye twitched as a growl erupted from his throat, "Now you said orders, may you be so kind on telling me what they are? Short stuff?" Ok now I was just taunting the poor guy, this was going to be fun.

"If the tallest didn't want to claim you himself I'd be killing you right now, mark my words on that." He spat and un-clenched his fists to reveal very sharp claws.

"Is that supposed to be intimidating, I've seen worse." I spat back just to anger him more. That's when my brain registered what he had said just before that. 'The tallest wanting to claim you himself…'

"Did you just say that the tallest wanted to claim me themselves?" My eyes widened, he was lying, and there was no way in hell they were going to get what they want even if he wasn't.

"Correction, Tallest Red wants to claim you himself, Tallest purple could care less what happens to you but Tallest Red has been…eager to have you in his personal chambers for a while." Mel said as a small blush rose on his cheeks.

"Oh no…oh HELL no, you can leave I am perfectly happy hanging in my little room here." I said back with wide eyes. Red will NOT touch me, not after what that yellow eyed man did to me. Never again.

"HA, funny. We both know if Red doesn't get what he wants than the world of Irk falls under his rage. I'd rather not be the one known as the killer of Irk." Mel said with a loud, sarcastic laugh.

"So you're just going to give over a girl who's already been raped!? You, why you…!" I started but fear closed my throat up, "You wouldn't would you?"

"Yes, yes I would." He answered coldly and climbed up a small latter to unhook my chains.

"Mel, please you have to listen to me. I can save all of us and have us under a much better ruling system if you just let me go, please…" I begged, I was scared now which isn't normal but I didn't want history repeating itself more than it already has.

"Look chick, I was given orders and no matter what you say, I plan on carrying out what I was told to do." He said and shook his head back and forth quickly as if he were thinking the option over for a moment.

Before I could beg for my innocence again I was plummeting towards the ground and smacked into it with a loud crash. The chains clanked loudly against the floor as part of me hit a crate and the other part of me slammed face down into the concrete room. "Ow…" I groaned out in agony.

My mind went fuzzy and my body felt heavy until I felt Mel lift me up and toss me over his shoulder. Reality flew back into my mind at that point and I realized that this was actually happening. My innocence was going to be forcibly taken away from me once again and once again it wasn't even from the man I love and would want to lose my innocence with!

'This can't happen, I won't let it…' I thought before I started frantically thrashing. "Put me down! Let me go, please put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" I screeched and started a hysterical tussle with Mel.

"Hold still dammit." He snapped and tried holding me tighter onto his shoulder as I turned into a panicked animal.

"LET ME GO! HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

Jax's POV.

"Shut up Zim! You don't know anything!" Tabitha shouted at Zim. They'd been at this for about ten minutes now.

"I know THAT, when I see it. Remember I went through it with Cari, I know these things." Zim shot back smugly as he triumphantly laughed at Tabitha.

"What on Irk's name are you two bickering about now?" I shouted helplessly while pulling furiously on my antenna.

"Oh…nothing." Zim said with a devious smirk making Tabitha blush. I looked over at her ignoring Zim's laughing and made eye contact with her pretty orange eyes.

As soon as our eyes locked on each other's we snapped our gazes away. I felt heat rising in my cheeks knowing that I'd been caught staring again. She was just so…enchanting.

First of all she's assertive, that's always a plus. Secondly she knows what she's doing and takes things seriously when needed be and finally she was cute, how much more could a guy ask for! She looked over again, 'Dammit, that's the fifth time she's caught me staring in the last ten minutes…' I thought angrily as I grasped one of my arms shyly.

"So…Jax, do you have a mate? Or is Tabitha the only one?" Zim piped up making Tabitha turn dark green with both rage and embarrassment.

My antenna perked at the question and I looked Zim's smug look straight in the eye. "No, I'm still single. Haven't really had any time to do anything but train and practice." Zim smirked again and nodded.

"See someone who understands!" Tabitha shouted obviously trying to make a point to Zim. "We need to focus, not make googly eyes at each other and play twenty questions!"

"No one ever said we were making googly eyes at each other." Zim teased Tabitha making her shoot a glare at him.

"I agree with Tabitha, I think we need to focus on our escape plan, not gossip." I said in a cool manner as I leaned up against the wall and smiled at Tabitha. She sent a small smile back before finding her hands rather interesting.

"Well then Mr. know it all, what's the plan?" Zim asked. However the question went in one antenna and right out the other one. I couldn't help but stare at Tabitha, she was really something. She was pretty tall and she had a slim muscular figure, this girl meant business and I had a feeling that if she was 'rubbed' the wrong way then that person would pretty much be screwed.

"HELLOOOO?" Zim said obnoxiously and waved a hand in front of my face.

I slowly blinked and looked over at him slowly keeping Tabitha in my vision, just a little bit more off to the side. "Hmm?"

"Plan, what's the plan?" Zim repeated with a huff.

"I don't know you're by far the oldest, you should be thinking this stuff up."

"Look, I may be much wiser than you but young minds are very powerful when needed be. Now if you want to get Tabitha, me and you out of here than I suggest start using your head like it's supposed to be used." Zim shot back and gave me a serious look.

I opened my mouth to respond when the doors hissed open letting a bright white light flood through into our vision. Three guards were laughing with each other and walked in with their guns still hooked onto the sides of their belts.

Zim froze when he heard the door hiss open, Tabitha got into an attack position while I on the other hand just smirked and looked over at the other two. "Hey, I've got a plan now. Follow my lead." Tabitha glanced over at me and I smiled reassuringly at her again.

"Hey, thick heads!" I shouted once the three of us were in position.

The first man snapped his head over and glared at me through a shield helmet. His dark green eyes bored into my skull as he registered who I was. "We have an escapee!" The man hollered to his buddies.

The three of them surrounded me as I stood there in a relaxed position. I crossed my arms to taunt them further as one with pure red eyes glared me down. "What do you think this is some kind of game kid? You're out numbered." He spat towards me.

"Next to you guys? I think not." I smirked just to add affect as they growled. The last man with yellow eyes stepped over and reached for his gun.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tabitha getting ready to spring at him but I twitched my antenna towards her telling her to back off for the time being. "Is that a challenge, punk?" The yellow eyed man spat like his Red friend did.

"Believe what you want." I shrugged and raised my antenna. I was showing them my dominance.

"Get him," The green one ordered. The yellow and red eyed men grabbed their guns and sprang at me. True, I didn't expect both of them at once but it wasn't anything I hadn't been trained for already.

I sprang forward and grabbed the gun from the red eyed man before kicking my leg up high and knocking the other gun out of the yellow eyed man's hand. They both yelped in pain and shock making me smirk as the guns landed behind me.

A bullet flew from the Green eyed man's gun and nicked me in the shoulder making me jump backwards. I hissed in pain and glared at them. "Not so good now are you?" Mr. Green eyes taunted me.

"Maybe alone, but you see…I have a trained guard and a pissed off male wanting his mate back on my team, oh yeah and I forgot to mention, they know how to shoot accurately." I smiled and signaled for Tabitha and Zim to come out of hiding.

They slowly walked out and picked up a gun that was on either side of me. "Where is my mate?" Zim snarled and advanced towards them with blood red eyes. Man he was pissed…

"That's classified." The green one spoke evenly, even though you could see the obvious worry on his face.

"Where is she!?" Tabitha screamed and pounced on him. The other two went into help but Zim and I were faster.

We sprang in an each took on a guard ourselves. I kept my eye on Tabitha even though she seemed to be holding her own and well I could already tell now that when Zim is mad, he's PISSED. He was destroying the red eyed soldier and banging him up against the wall while demanding answers.

I kicked the yellow eyed man into the green eyed man and winked when Tabitha snapped her head over to see who assisted her. She blushed and shook her head before springing back into the fight.

I watched how Tabitha fought for a moment, noticing how smooth her reflexes and fighting skills were. The two men were on opposite sides of her and threw punches at the same time only to have Tabitha duck just in time for the two of them to punch each other.

A small smile formed at my lips as she turned back to me thinking her business was done there. I gave her a bright look before noticing a metal pipe hovering above her head. "Look out!" I shouted and sprang forward.

She turned just as the yellow eyed Irken swung the pipe at her. However, I got to her first. I shoved her down and took the hit for her. The force of the blow made me stagger to the side as my cheek split open and started bleeding. "You never hit a woman." I growled darkly as I readjusted my jaw.

The yellow eyed man wasn't taking any chances though. He swung again only to have to pipe caught in midair. I smirked at him when I saw his shocked expression and punched him harshly right between his eyes.

Now I had the pipe. However when I looked over all three men were unconscious on the ground. I dropped the pipe and swiftly walked over to Tabitha's side, "Are you alright?" I asked softly and offered her a hand up.

"Why did you take that hit for me?" She asked suddenly and sat there just giving me a shocked look.

"Well I wasn't just going to stand back and watch him crack you across the face with that pipe," I said back shyly. She just had to ask that didn't she?

"Well now you're hurt! I'm already wounded, it's better to keep the healthy, healthy and the weak and unhealthy can take more hits." She said and gently took my offering hand.

"I didn't think you were weak, you're a skilled fighter. I like that. And I'm not to badly beat, not something a quick stitch won't fix." I said and smiled at her as she slowly stood up.

"Practice makes perfect…" She said awkwardly as she angrily fought off the obvious blush staining her face.

"So how are you injured?" I turned serious again. That and Zim was now watching us intently. If I'm going to be honest here it actually felt like a father watching over his daughter and her boyfriend the whole time waiting to put a bullet through the boyfriend's head.

"I was shot in the leg, beat up by tons of guards and nearly suffocated by a rather fat Irken in the arena." She said back jokingly.

"Are you infected?"

"Haven't checked." She answered with a shrug.

"Well then let's check," I said and quickly lifted her up bridal style. I saw Zim smiling at us as I walked over to a table area to set Tabitha on. I could feel her heart beat against my chest and how fast it was beating. However she was keeping her breathing quite steady for panicking girl.

"You can set me down now…" She said quietly as I realized I was still holding her against my chest, listening to her heart beat.

"Oh sorry, your heart beat distracted me." I said honestly.

"My heart beat?"

"Yeah, it's soothing and rhythmic, I like it." I said with another smile. I think I had a crush…

* * *

**A/N: I just had to end it on this line. It was going to be longer but this was the perfect chapter ending. So is Cari going to get raped once again? What are Tabitha, Zim and Jax going to do now and will the crush progress. Tune in next time to find out =))))))**

**Please review! 17 is all I'm asking. Only three more to go until we get to that goal! PLEASE!**

**~Badass Brady =)**


	10. So Close

**A/N: Hey sorry for the late update! I was hoping to get two in but this weekened didn't work out the exact way I had planned it LOL. So please, enjoy, sorry this chapter is a little...empty I guess. I just really DON'T like this chapter. But maybe you guys will. Also! I realize I use quite a few swear words in my writing. Please review and tell me if I should change this story's rating to rated M. I don't think it needs to be, but some people get testy about this stuff. So i just thought I'd bring it up. Please review anyways. Tell me what you might think about Tabitha and Jax or Zim going kind of...insane =). I need at least 21 reviews to post the next chapter this weekend. Please? **

**Thanks guys!**

**~badass brady**

* * *

"Well lucky for you no infection, whoever wrapped your wound in the first place knew exactly what they were doing." Jax told Tabitha as he re-wrapped the freshly cleaned wound. It was clean and healthy which was unbelievably good; Tabitha would just be weighing the males down if it was infected.

"Thanks Jax." Tabitha said in a very quiet voice. Her face was flushed now; it almost looked like its natural color from how long it had been that way. However Jax wasn't focused on the obvious blush that littered her beautiful face.

He was lost in her big orange eyes. They were so vibrant and full of emotion, to him it was like looking into heaven. "Ahem, we must find Cari now!" Zim snapped angrily.

"Well we can't get out of this room without being spotted and attacked again. Hmmm." Jax said and tapped his chin and he paced around the room and through the three unconscious guards on the ground.

"Did you get anything out of them?" Tabitha asked Zim calmly. Her leg was sore and it was obvious that she was in pain but she was a fighter, she'd never give up.

Zim snapped his angry gaze toward her and it softened a bit. "Not really just a lot of ow's oh Irk why's…" Zim laughed a little bit and looked at the floor while rubbing the back of his neck. The look of depression and regret on his face was almost unbearable.

"Don't worry Zim, we'll find her. She'll be ok, I promise." Tabitha said warmly as she relaxed on the table and leaned backwards into the wall.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Jax shouted like a kid about to open his first present on Christmas morning. Both heads snapped to the side to see Jax staring hungrily at the unconscious guards.

"You got…what?" Zim piped up as he pushed himself off the wall he was currently leaning on. Jax's bloody cheek dripped a little bit as he grinned crazily at his new team mates.

"You two get into these guard suits." He said quickly.

"I am not stripping a man of his clothing!" Tabitha protested with a blush on her face.

"But you want to." Zim teased earning a harsh glare and a promise of death later.

"Go to hell Zim!"

"I'm already there; I'm stuck with you…" He shot back with a smug look.

"Guys, fighting isn't going to solve any of our problems! Hear me out, please…" Jax shouted over the two bickering friends.

"Look the guards know you two better than anyone on this ship right? Well, they don't know me as well so if you guys take the guards clothing and handcuff me, we can go look for Zim's mate and tell anyone who questions us that the scientists needed me for their next experiment!"

"That's…not half bad." Zim said as his smile grew.

"What are you smiling about?" Tabitha growled towards him.

"I'm going to get my mate back again." He said slowly. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment in understanding until Jax coughed awkwardly to get their attention.

"So do we have a plan or what?"

"It's a crazy and outgoing plan; also foolish, insane, horrendous….I like it." Tabitha smiled evilly and jumped lazily off the table. "But I am NOT stripping a male of his clothing, it's not in my DNA, so please on of you guys do it for me. You are both males, nothing you haven't seen before."

"I'll do it." Jax offered with a small smile.

On the other side of the room, Zim was already busy ripping the armor off the red eyed soldier's unconscious body. "You never get between me and my mate." Zim growled at him as he ripped the soldiers badge off his chest and threw it on the ground. "You don't even deserve to live."

"Zim, stop talking to yourself over there and get dressed!" Tabitha snapped as she started pulling off her invader gloves. Both the boys were staring at her making her blush. "Ok if I am going to change into these clothes NO ONE can be looking at me, you little pervs."

"My mind is only set on looking at one female like that thank you very much. You're much too ugly to have me look at you that way anyways." Zim shot back as he stripped out of his invader pants. Now he was just in a black, tight guard shirt and red boxers.

"Zim for the love of Irk man go behind a machine or something!" Tabitha shouted as she hurried behind a large metal pipe to change her attire.

"Tab it's just like shorts, irk you are so weird."

"I never wanted to see that!"

"Not on me you didn't." Zim bugged her again. Some loudly clanked next to his head and he looked over to see a sharp piece of metal pipe embedded in the wall next to his head. "Point taken, no pun intended."

"Shut up!" Tabitha shouted and walked out from behind the pipe with the tight black clothing on. She had a bright silver chest plate on that worked in sections and worked its way down her belly to her large utility belt. It hung loosely on her hip which was covered by tight, black, stretchy pant and large black army boots with a metal tip on the end. She had shoulder plates on and her gloves were just normal invader gloves. She looked…stunning, to Jax that is.

"Hey I look kind of good in black!" She declared and stretched her aching muscles.

"You can say that again." Jax muttered under his breath as his eyes widened. Oh great, he was staring at her again. If she caught him this time he didn't know WHAT he was going to do. Maybe play dumb and point out an imperfection on her, if that was even…possible…

"Hey rookie, you strong enough to haul our clothes around?" Zim asked as he emerged from behind his corner in the same attire as Tabitha, just a little more masculine and tough looking. He actually looked like a serious guard that was on a mission. His antenna were held high as he glared down Jax to prove a point. The point that he meant business and if this kid didn't think he was up for the task then he might as well stay behind. He had no time for imperfection in this plan. He needed Cari back, and he wanted her NOW.

"I think I can do that." Jax said back and grabbed a leather side bag hanging off the wall. "Hey this is kind of heavy…"

"Well empty its contents and let's see what's inside." Tabitha suggested after a moment of awkward silence.

Jax nodded and opened the bag to poor out its contents onto the table he'd recently had Tabitha on. What fell out were two rather important and large looking files. On the top was the symbol in Irken for virus. Normally that was just a PAK with a huge cross through it but now it was a heart that looked…dead. It meant a serious illness. "What the hell..."

"We don't have time to get curious. Put our clothes in the bag and let's go find my mate!" Zim snapped and grabbed the two file folders. He shoved them into the leather bag Jax had picked up and shoved it into Jax's hands.

"Let's go!" Zim snapped and grabbed both Tabitha and his clothes before handing them off to Jax. He hid the files in the clothing and made sure the bag was securely on his hip before grabbing a pair of hand cuffs and handcuffing himself in the front.

He walked up to his team mates and with a smug look, held his hands out in a guilty fashion. "Shall we?" He said with a smirk as Zim grabbed his left arm and Tabitha grabbed his right.

They walked out of there cell area and looked both left and right. "Well now where do we go, we've gone two feet and we don't have a freaking clue as to where we're supposed to go!" Zim complained as he looked down both long, darkish hallways.

"PUT ME DOWN!" A loud scream was heard coming from the left.

"Cari…" Zim whispered as his face went white.

"Zim…Zim stick to the plan…ZIM!" Jax shouted as Zim let go of him and started sprint down the left hallway.

"ZIM!" Tabitha shouted and ran after him.

"Oh of course, just leave the guy with hand cuffs behind…hey wait for me!" Jax called and took off sprinting after them.

The hall way was metal, cold, long and curvy. Cari could've been anywhere. "Zim we don't even know if it's her!" Jax snapped once he caught up to the frantic male.

"I WILL DAMN YOU TO HELL WHILE FEEDING YOUR ROTTING CORPSE TO MY HELL HOUNDS THEN LET MY MINION ARMY STUFF WAFFLES DOWN YOUR SHREDDED THROAT IF YOU DO NOT PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" The voice shouted angrily.

"Yep it's her…" Both Tabitha and Zim chanted at the same time. Jax stopped in his footsteps upon hearing the threat but shook it off and continued to run after his very quick partners.

"Cari! Baby I'm coming!" Zim shouted and started running faster.

They rounded one last long bend to see a short Irken with a purple outfit on carrying a struggling and spitting Cari on his shoulder. She was flailing like a fish out of water as her threats and screams got more desperate.

Jax looked over at Zim to see his eyes flash a blood red and stay that way. He bared his teeth and his claws extended in an attack position. "Get away from her!" He screeched like a wild animal.

The small Irken spun around, obviously getting startled by the shout. His eyes locked with blood red ones as his jaw and whole body flew backwards in a left upper cut. 'Whoa…' Jax thought as the female landed on the ground harshly.

"Cari!" Tabitha shouted.

Cari stood up and turned to come face to face with what she thought was another guard trying to take her to red's chambers. She also saw the beat up Jax standing next to her. "I refuse to go to that sick man's chambers!" She shouted angrily and started sprinting down the hall.

"Wait, Miss Cari!" Jax shouted and sprinted after her. Meanwhile Zim was beating the shit out of Mel whom was cowering on the ground letting Zim punch the crap out of his body.

"Zim!" Jax shouted and signaled for him to follow, "She went this way."

"Get out of my way rookie!" Zim snapped and sprinted by Jax angrily. "Cari! It's me Zim!" Zim shouted as he gained on her.

"Don't you dare use my mates name to trick me!" Cari screamed back as Jax caught up with the other two.

"I got her!" Tabitha shouted as she skidded to a halt right in front of Cari. Of course this made Cari shriek in horror and flip, literally flip over Tabitha's head. "I uhh…don't got her." Tabitha squeaked as a harsh blow was dealt to her back. "GAHH!" She shouted and landed face first on the floor. She slid a few feet and slammed into a wall roughly with a yowl of pain.

"Tabitha!" Jax shouted in worry. He sprinted over to the girl. She was lying on her side and groaning while blankly staring ahead.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just get Cari!" She spat as she put her hand on the wall for support. Tabitha's voice was raspy and in obvious pain but she didn't care. "Go, Jax!" She snapped and shoved the male away from her.

Jax took a couple steps back and nodded slowly before taking off at a jog/running pace. His eyes kept wandering back to make sure that Tabitha was going to be ok. The only thing he saw though was her clutching her stomach and falling back down to the ground. Her teeth were clenched as were her eyes.

Half tempted to turn around to help her, Jax ran into an unfamiliar mass. He turned his gaze back around to see the girl they were after right in front of him. "Jax…?" She whispered in confusion.

'What!? How does she know me!?' Jax thought with wide eyes.

"Cari, come back!" Zim shouted a little ways up the hallway.

"Quickly, come with me." Cari demanded and grabbed my handcuff chain. She started pulling me along with her down a dark hallway.

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! Miss please stop trying to run! That's Zim!" I shouted desperately. 'Geez this woman is strong…' Jax thought as he struggled in her grip.

"You too!? I don't even know who to trust anymore. Look Jax are you with me or not?" Cari growled and gave him an intimating stare.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Jax screeched.

"Then it looks like you're against me." She growled.

"Wait hold on here I-," Jax started and put his hands up as Cari round house kicked him into a wall. "Ok that works too…" Jax grunted as his back and his PAK came in contact with the cold metal wall.

He grabbed his side feeling at least one broken rib and stood back up to glare at her. "Dammit women just come with me!" He snapped.

"I don't think so." Cari hissed. Jax growled back and sprung at her. He grabbed her arms and tried putting them behind her back sending her into a panicked state.

"Hold still!"

"NEVER!" Cari shouted and didn't something almost in human to the Irken way. She ejected her PAK off her body to slam into Jax and make him let go of her.

"What! How in the hell?" Jax shouted as he rubbed his aching head. He saw Cari grab her PAK and reattach it before sprinting off down the darker hallway. "Guys uhh a little help over here!" Jax called out to his two other team members.

"Where are you?" The both of them called.

"In some hallway, I don't know! YOU FIND ME!"

"Wussy!" Zim shouted making Jax smirk.

Eventually Tabitha and Zim located Jax. He sighed contently until Zim grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. "Where is she!?"

"How the hell should I know!? She slammed me into a wall multiple times and left me here!" He snapped back at Zim with one eye clenched shut along with his teeth.

"Zim put him down, he doesn't know!" Tabitha snapped and grabbed Zim's arm roughly, "Let. Him. Go."

Zim glared at her before dropping Jax to the ground and storming off. "I'm so sorry, he's really close to Cari so he gets a little…uhh, protective." Tabitha said as she helped Jax stand up. "Are you hurt?"

"Well aside from the broken rib, Zim's girlfriend probably gave me, I think I'm ok." Jax said and smiled gently at her.

"She gets like that; once you threaten a female she'll rip you to shreds." Tabitha joked with a small smile as she let go of Jax's arm and took a couple steps back.

"I think if a male threatened another male's, female, it can get pretty ugly. Hey, just a question, does Cari know me like…at all?" Jax asked as he pulled off his shredded gloves and cracked his knuckles.

"No not that I know of, she only really knew Zim and me her whole life. Why do you ask?" Tabitha responded and tilted her head to the side a tad bit.

"Oh no reason, just a question." Jax lied and smiled at her again. He'd have to figure this one out on his own.

Zim's POV.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted a kid to do an experienced fighters work." I grumbled to myself as I leaned against a wall and cupped his face within the palms of his hands.

Lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice the voices just down the hall. It was Jax and Tabitha making small talk until they got to Zim to make sure he wasn't murdering someone somehow.

Zim still being oblivious to what was happening around him started gently banging his head gently up against the wall.

The other two were just now rounding the corner and spotting Zim banging his face up against the wall. "Zim? What're you doing?" Tabitha asked slowly.

"Trying to kill myself."

"Uh guys," Jax mentioned.

"Not now, Jax there is a serious Zim crisis right now." Tabitha said sarcastically and rolled her eyes at the two men.

"Uhh Guys…." Jax said again as his eyes stared straight ahead.

"I knew I couldn't trust anyone else to find my mate. They just don't care like I do." Zim mumbled to himself as Tabitha glared at him.

"I care too you idiot!" She snapped angrily.

"No you were just looking for the rookie the whole time!" Zim shouted angrily.

"GUYS!" Jax finally shouted.

"WHAT!?" Zim and Tabitha snapped back and glared over at him. (Well all except Tabitha lol)

Jax just merely pointed down the hall making the two of them snap their gazes that way. Down the hall a whole crowd of off duty guards stared at them with coffee and doughnuts in their claws. They stared each other down for quite a while before registering what was happening.

"Well…we're screwed." Tabitha said breaking the silence.

"Escapee's!" One guard shouted.

"Get them!" The rest chanted and came running with Tasers, guns, knives, rope, handcuffs, electrical staffs and so many more unruly tools to hurt people with.

"RUN! RUN BITCHES RUN!" Tabitha shouted and shoved the two men towards an exit hallway.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know a tad bit disappointing right? Well please review anyways. Tell me if I should change the rating. Bla bla bla bla bla bla BLA! Anyways. You know the drill. =). TIRED LOL. hahaha. See ya around.**


	11. Old Friends, New Reunions

_**A/N: HERE'S CHAPPIE 11! Finally, I'm really pumped about this chapter. We get a little bit of everything here! The enemies point of view, drama, some romance, long lost friends, old memories, romance, action and SUSPENSE! I'd like to thank PUDDING-NINJA for helping me get inspired to make this master piece and I hope you all like it too. PLEASE REVIEWWWWW! Really long chapter ahead of you guys here. It was like 10-12 pages on my word doc. Usually I only do 7-9. INSPIRATION! =)**_

_**Disclaimer! I don't own invader zim or PUDDING NINJA's OC. That's all hers! PUDDING NINJA, I hope I got your OC the way you wanted her and tell me if you want me to fix anything and I WILL =))))).**_

_**Please reviiiiieeewwwww. =)))))))))) HAPPY!**_

_**~BADASS BRADY!**_

* * *

Narrator's POV.

"Why are they escaping? Double the guards, no TRIPLE the guards! I don't care, I want them caught!" Tallest Red shouted angrily to a small pink eyed Irken female. She was trembling in her boots as she saluted up to her tallest respectfully.

"Yes my tallest!" She chanted before scurrying off like a hurt puppy. Pleasing the tallest was good. If you didn't then you were to have a slow, painful death that would be just around the corner. She did NOT want to die so anything to please her tallest she'd do.

Back in the Tallest's chamber, Red sat on his bed angrily. He was fuming, he trusted a stupid Irken scribe to go fetch his prize for him and that stupid little Irken didn't even accomplish such a simple task! That and he let the others escape blindly into the massive…THE MASSIVE!

'Do they have any idea how much trouble they just put us into?' Red huffed angrily. Still being upset about not getting what he wanted, Red stood and walked over to his main computers. Just because he was lazy didn't mean that he didn't keep tabs on things.

"Computer, voice activation, Red's personal cameras." He said with his hands behind his back in an honorable fashion.

The computer beeped as it did what it was told and a bright light flooded over Red's vision. Pictures blinked by on every screen intriguing him more. It turned out that his beloved prize was just around the corner. It was too bad he hadn't ridden of the rest of the pests beforehand though.

That young man, Jax, Red didn't even know how the hell he got onto the massive, let alone the holding cells. However he was letting a few…strange Vortarians stay on the massive as guests of honor. He rarely saw the Vortarians though, not that he cared.

Tabitha and Zim were main targets, how he hated the both of them but no matter, they were just a couple more bugs to take care of in his perfect plan.

At the moment guards were surrounding Tabitha, Zim and Jax. The sight made Red smile and sigh happily, "Finally, I was waiting for this moment all my life," He said dreamily as guns were pointed at their heads.

Zim being the loyal friend he was, jumped in front of both Tabitha and Jax and clenched his eyes shut readying himself for the pain. Gun shots were fired…but they weren't from Red's soldiers.

"Who the hell is that?" Jax shouted while pointing at someone behind the cameras.

"Wait a second…I…I remember her." Zim said in awe and stared at the camera as it went fuzzy and blacked out.

Red on the other end spit out the soda he was drinking angrily, "WHAT? Who else could be in there with them!?"

Cari's POV.

I scurried down dark hallways frantically checking over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being followed. What in Irk's name would Jax be doing here? And why had he turned on her so suddenly.

That didn't matter though; he looked genuinely confused when she said his name for the first time in years.

Who were the other two? Could they have actually been Zim and Tabitha? They looked like them but being in the state I was in, I was in no condition to be taking risks. I had to think of my own safety at this point and locate Zim a little bit later.

'_What if it WAS him? You beat the crap out of him and your friends and then you ran away? YELLOW BELLY!' _my conscience screamed at me. "Shut up, inner me, I did the right thing would you rather be back there being drug off to be raped for the second time in your life?" I hissed under my breath.

"_True, true…but what if that was your only ticket to safety and your mate again?'_ My inner self questioned again. "No I would've sensed if it was, Zim. There's no way it could've been him, the look in that man's eyes was way too angry and dangerous to be Zim's." I growled at myself.

'_Whatever you want to believe, I'm not the one talking to myself."_

"How dare you! You are me," I snapped at myself before realizing…my inner self was right. I was talking to myself. Great…

I kept slinking along the hallways hoping no one would see me or realize my presence. Hell I didn't even know where I was going nor did I know where I was. My body ached and my skin felt hot, I think I might be coming down with some illness; hopefully not I had to be in tip top shape if I wanted to survive.

With a quick right I spun around a corner and slammed right into someone…or something, I wasn't sure.

With a quick glance up I knew I was screwed. My breath hitched in my throat and I swear my heart stopped beating. Fear wormed its way into my stomach as I looked up into his eyes, he was mad…no that was an understatement…he was PISSED.

He bent over me with a sick grin on his face as his eyes trailed up and down my body more than once, "Wha-what do you want from me?"

"Not much," He responded before circling me making my antenna go flat onto my head.

"Not much is an understatement for scum like you, what do you really want?" I spat back and slid along the floor until my back came in contact with the hard, cold metal wall. I was seriously screwed now.

"What every powerful man wants and seeing as you're royalty why shouldn't I?" he answered sadistically.

"I hate men like you; I hope you realize I am not one to come willingly just because to some slut it'd be 'an honor'." I hissed angrily and slid up the wall getting ready to attack him at any point in time.

"I guessed, but who has more power here? A pathetic girl chasing her memories down or a powerful man such as myself?"

"Depends on how pissed the girl is," I growled as my teeth clenched in my jaw.

"Ah, now you see, Cari, I'd agree with that fact but truth is in my case, the chase just makes it all the more fun. So please feel free to run for your pathetic little life." He spat in her face making her cringe.

"I will not run from a fight, it's not in my blood." I snarled back as my eyes narrowed angrily at him.

"Then let your stubbornness be your down fall."

"Bring it, over grown celery stick," I mocked as he lifted a three clawed hand to punch me.

Narrator's POV.

After disabling one of Tallest Red's cameras, a girl in a blue invaders outfit slid silently down another dark hallway. The commotion coming from behind her was starting to die down as she ran as fast as her medium sized legs could carry her.

Her emerald eyes hadn't betrayed her back there, it really had been him. Zim…She hadn't said his name in over 120 Irken years. It chilled her to the bone to think that after all these years…she still couldn't believe they helped her all those years ago.

_Flash back_

_She grasped the key hanging off her neck as tears slid down her cheeks. She was trying to regain her breath as her normal more raggedy ones started racking her body again. Shivering from grief she clenched her eyes shut and made a silent scream towards the dark, ash filled sky. _

_She knew her screams wouldn't get her anywhere, nor would they bring back the people she's lost. The people she cared about the most…her parents. Caught in the fire of an unnecessary bombing, it was all because of the uprising against the tallest. The worst mistake of their lives, she still remembered her father's last words before dying right in front of her very own eyes. _

"_Please sweetie, don't ever let that key go, it unlocks our secret weapon for the uprising, unlock it for me…it's located…on…on…" Then there was nothing, never again would the man who raised her speak or reassure her that things would be ok…back when she was only 70 on Irk…_

_She swatted these images in her head away and rubbed her eyes dry where her darkish, tiny green freckles lay just under her eyes. Her blue invaders uniform was torn and dirty, she had no idea how long she'd been on the streets and just as a fact, she didn't like it one bit. _

_Just to survive she had to get involved with the wrong people for food and safety…and know she owed them, it was terrifying. If she didn't make 10,000 monies by tonight they threatened to do unruly things to her and sell her off to other male Irkens to regain what she owes them. _

_The though in general made her sick to her stomach. Out here on the streets it was cold, damp, dark and no one would ever defend you. The saying being passed around was "If you're a group of one, you're all alone. Run soon or die trying to defend yourself." It still scared her to this day._

_She sat there most of the day worrying and begging passerby's for monies to help save her life. No one helped. They didn't care; the only thing they cared about was themselves and their own safety, selfish bastards…all of them._

"_Please, please help me!" She cried out as another person strolled by her old run down alley way, "I'll be killed or worse please. Just some monies that's all I'm asking…PLEASE!" She begged. _

"_Get back you pathetic nobody." The person spat in her face and shoved her down into a puddle. Now her damp clothes were soaked. Her life just seemed to get more miserable as the seconds ticked by. _

'_Only a few minutes left and I have…no money…' she thought to herself in horror. Maybe she could run…no they'd catch her. Hide? No, there was no place to hide here; he owned the run down town. Hardly anyone came around here anymore. _

_She slammed her head back against the cold cement wall wishing she could just be dead already. However her wish may come true faster then she'd planned. _

_A tall dark figure loomed over here. They stepped in a puddle knocking the poor girl out of her three second peace. Her big emerald eyes blinked a couple times, readjusting to the darkness that surrounded her as a man came into view._

_Her heart suddenly leapt up in her chest and started pounding against her chest like a hammer on a nail. She could've sworn that he could hear it beating so loud. "So…where's my money?" He asked in a smooth voice. It was the kind of voice any lady would kill for in a man but on his face, it just made you feel like your life was up and technically…it was._

"_Umm…" She looked around for an excuse as her hands clutched the key hanging off her neck tighter. _

"_Well?" He chimed, getting impatient. _

_Her breathing hitched when she looked into her empty little cup. She even almost started gasping for air when his foot tapped impatiently on the ground next to her. "Do you have my money or not?" He hissed and leaned in close to her face. "Answer me, bitch."_

"_I…I…I can get the money to you in a month, please just give me another month, my parents money will then officially start coming to me and I should have enough to pay back most of what I owe…" She pleaded and looked up into his dangerous yellow eyes. **(A/N: Sound familiar?)**_

"_No, I want my money now. You know what happens if you don't have it don't you?" He said_ venomously.

_Little did the girl know help was only a few steps away from her. The two people walking stood side by side, their hands locked together as their hushed talking soon turned into loud laughter. _

"_Oh come on, I didn't mean to hit my trainer THAT hard, it is training isn't it? I am supposed to try my hardest!" The female of the party exclaimed. _

"_You hit him hard enough to be kicked out…I think that's trying a little too hard." He said back to her. His ruby eyes and big smirk looked straight into her warm blue ones. _

"_Ok…I admit, he was kind of annoying me."_

"_And the truth comes out!" The male teased and wrapped his arms around his female partner. _

"_ZIM, we're in a rundown town! Now is not the time to be doing childish activities!" She yelped through tons of laughing._

"_Aww come on Cari bear, you know for a fact that you can't resist this!" Zim teased back and showered her in kisses._

_The girl in the alley watched this all play out in front of her for about thirty seconds as the larger man in front of her hovered angrily, waiting for an answer. "Answer me dammit!" He shouted loud enough for the happy couple to hear._

_The next thing she knew she was getting slapped across the face harder than she's ever been slapped in her life. _

_A cry of pain escaped her lips as the yellow eyed man grabbed her collar and threw her into a wall, pinning her there. "I'm sorry!" She cried out loud, "Please, please, please don't kill me!" _

"_Oh no sweet cheeks, I ain't gonna kill ya," He said back soothingly inches away from her face._

"_Y-you're not?" She stuttered back helplessly. _

"_Oh no, I'm gonna do a lot worse until you're going to WISH you were dead." He said with a sadistic smirk. _

_Her breathing was seriously ragged now and she was crying out loud begging for someone to help her. He on the other hand was busy trying to work his hand down her pants._

"_Zim!" She heard that blue eyed girl say in a concerned whisper. _

"_What? Hey where are you going?" Zim called after her._

"_HEY!" The blue eyed girl shouted. _

"_Cari, what're you doing?" Zim asked frantically._

_Both she and the yellow eyed man in front of her snapped their gazes towards her. Zim froze and stared at the scene in front of him as his girlfriend was furiously staring at the sick man. _

"_Just what the hell do you think you're doing to that poor girl? What is she nine? What the fuck are you doing trying to get into her pants?" Cari snapped and took a few steps towards the man._

"_Please help me!" She called out to the two of her rescuers._

"_She owes a debt she can't pay back." The yellow eyed man spat. _

"_What so you're gonna get your hands in her pants? I don't think so; put the girl down right now." Cari snapped back as Zim came over to stand by her side. _

"_Fine," He said and dropped her to the ground. She landed with a loud grunt and coward in a nearby corner. The yellow eyed man started walking towards Zim and Cari with simple grace and one thing on his mind._

"_What are you gonna do 'bout it now? Bitch?" He said as Zim started getting in front of Cari protectively. _

"_What did you just call me?" Cari spat._

"_Bitch, what did you think…dumb bitch." _

"_Zim, grab the girl." Cari instructed as Zim gave her a look of complete and utter astonishment. She nodded at him seriously and he cautiously started walking towards her._

"_I don't think so, she still owes me money," He growled and grabbed Cari by the arm. Zim spun around seeing the man pull a gun and point it at Cari's head. "Back away from the girl and I'll let you walk away unharmed."_

"_Put her down," Zim growled in an inhuman voice, "Now."_

"_No, my gang needs more toys, she'll just add to the collection."_

"_HELL NO I WON'T!" Cari yowled as he tightened his grip on her neck. _

_The girl noticed a pistol in the hem of Zim's belted pants and tried to reach out for it. She didn't know what to do. "This is your final warning man, put her down and I might not kill you." Zim said as his eyes turned blood red and started to twitch._

"_Whatcha gonna do about it pussy?" He teased and licked Cari's neck just to tease Zim more. _

"_Put her down!" Zim shouted and pulled his own pistol just before the girl could reach it._

"_You touch me and she dies too."_

_Suddenly Cari took a risk and bit the man's arm as hard as she could. Within seconds a shootout had started and bullets were flying everywhere._

_The girl felt two masses land next to her and looked over to see that Zim guy pinning the yellow eyed man to the ground. They were aimlessly wrestling as Zim strangled the man to near death. "If you ever touch my mate again I will kill you!" He shouted and pushed down harder on the man's windpipe. _

_In the meantime Cari ran over to where the girl lay shaking and knelt down next to her. Her leg was bleeding from a bullet wound and she was clutching her left arm in agony. "Are you ok kiddo?" _

"_I…I think so," The girl muttered back in fear._

"_Where are your parents?" _

_Now the tears started coming again, "They're dead!" She cried out and covered her eyes in grief. _

"_Shhh, sweetie, its ok now. No one's gonna hurt you. Come on, I'll take you back to my place and get you cleaned up then I'll have a close friend relocate you with people I know wouldn't harm a fly." Cari said softly and offered the girl a hand up. "What's your name?"_

"_Minerva," She responded as Cari limped towards Zim and the now unconscious man under him. _

"_Zim, come on," Cari said gently and put a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Are you hurt?" Zim demanded._

"_Nothing Tabitha's great medical skills can't fix, now come on Minerva needs our help." Minerva shrank down as Zim's eyes landed on her. They softened immediately and looked back at Cari. _

"_That's her name? Minerva?"_

"_Yes, at least that's what she said." Cari answered as Zim got to his feet. He noticed a red liquid dripping out of Cari's arms and in seconds Zim's eyes flew open in shock. _

"_He did hurt you! Oh my Irk…" Zim said and wrapped his hand around her arm just above her wound. "We need to get this cleaned."_

"_Zim, worry about this later. She's scared out of her mind." Cari gently scolded. Zim looked back down at Minerva and wrapped his arm around his mate. _

"_You're going to be ok now kiddo, don't worry. You're in the care of one stubborn ass now." Zim said with a smile as Cari punched him in the arm. "What it's true!"_

"_We'll wrestle about this later. For now let's get her back to the house and clean her up, then and only then can you worry about my wounds."_

"_I'll worry if I want to!"_

"_I'll hurt you…" Cari teased as Zim pretended to look scared. _

"_Fine, let's get her home then, so I can worry my ass off all I want."_

_Both Minerva and Cari laughed at that. Zim smiled down at Minerva and held his hand out to her. "My name is, Zim and this is, Cari. You're in good hands now Minerva."_

"_Are you cops?" Minerva asked with big round eyes._

"_Haha, no…we're just the good guys." Zim said warmly. Minerva smiled at that and gently took his hand as they walked out of the alley way and towards the royal side of town. _

_End of very long flash back_

It's because of them that she was alive and kicking today. Tabitha took her in for a year or so and trained her how to defend herself. She got to see Zim and Cari frequently but never had she repaid the favor. A long time ago Cari reassured her that she didn't need to and it was only and random act of kindness but that's not how things go in Minerva's world.

Her world is filled with too many mental scars to just let such a big thing that changed her life, go. Somehow, someday she'd repay Cari. It was a promise she wasn't willing to break.

Still thinking these thoughts, Minerva swung around a corner to see the person she was thinking about in the first place. It seemed like Cari was in the same situation she, herself was in 120 years ago.

Tallest Red was hovered above Cari, he slapped her once as hard as he could then pinned against a wall just like Minerva had been all those years ago. "You know what happens when I don't get what I want, Cari and dammit you're going to give me what I want." Tallest Red hissed in her face.

Minerva saw genuine fear pooling in Cari's eyes, "I refuse to be your sex toy, Red, go find some slut to fuck, I ain't for sale!"

"I think you'll do just fine," Red snapped back and spun Cari around so her face was pushed up against the metal wall and her backside was firmly placed on Red's hips. "If you don't scream, I'll go easy on you."

"Hey!" Minerva shouted. Red looked over at her through angry eyes.

"You! You're the one disabling my cameras aren't you! Wait a second…I know you! You're Minerva aren't you? I bombed your parents hide a way a long time ago so the uprising wouldn't happen. How'd you survive?"

That fact broke Minerva's patience level, "Put my friend down."

"Sorry toots, this catch of the day is mine and mine only." Red said back and grabbed Cari's waist lifting her up into his chest to look at Minerva for herself.

"Minerva?" Cari mumbled around Tallest Red's hand.

"Nice to see you two know each other. I'll have the guards deal with you Minerva; I have a prize to claim." Red growled as Cari struggled in his grip. She was spitting curses at him under his hands until Red bit down on her right antenna making her scream in agony.

"Put her down!" Minerva shouted again. She was getting mad now; this man was hurting the woman who practically raised her for a few years of her life. Then she went missing 100 years ago. She'd be sure to ask her about that after she kicked Red's ass.

"What're you gonna do about it, kid?" Red spat.

"This," Minerva growled and pressed a button on her chest that literally made her disappear.

"Wha..? Where'd you go you little brat?" Red snapped into thin air.

"I'm right behind you," Minerva said in a creepy voice. Red spun around to see nothing.

"Oops, too slow, now I'm in front of you."

Red spun around again and still nothing, "This isn't funny you little bitch, show yourself and fight like a real Irken!"

"Oh but I'm not a real Irken any more red, I'm your worst nightmare." Minerva said right in his antenna. He screamed in horror before dropping Cari to the ground and making a run for it.

His biggest fears were old enemies coming back to haunt and kill him so by no chances was he going to risk that encounter. Not even for the long, lost, attractive princess Cari.

Cari was lying on the ground groaning and rubbing her chewed on antenna. "Minerva please come out of hiding." She said softly. A few seconds later Minerva's form appeared in front of her.

"Did he hurt you?" Minerva asked noticing the blood trickling out of Cari's mouth.

"Nothing and old friend can't fix. What're you doing here?"

"I was looking for the uprisings weapon in here when I ran into some complications like Red sexually assaulting you." She responded calmly.

"Ha, well kiddo it wouldn't be the first time I've been sexually assaulted." Cari sighed and gave her a weak smile.

"What?" Minerva asked in a shocked voice. This was news to her.

"Remember the man trying to get into your pants back when you were 70?" Cari asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes, Zim killed him didn't he?" Minerva asked in horror.

"No, he spared him. Two years later I went out clubbing, Zim got drunk and Tabitha was surrounded by men. I was all alone out in the alley way and sure enough the scum bag stumbled upon me. He raped me and got away with it for years. I hadn't even had sex with Zim when that happened; I was a virgin so you can imagine my pain."

"Is this why you went missing?"

"Sort of, long story short, Tabitha took me away to a planet called Earth and I forgot everything about my past on Irk. This is my first couple weeks remembering anything about my past. It's been 100 years since I was last on Irk having a good time. That's not what I wanted to say though, I killed our yellow eyed 'friend' he found me again and pushed me over the edge."

Minerva couldn't help herself anymore. She dropped to the ground on her knees and wrapped her arms around Cari's neck. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Min, I've missed you too. But now's not the time for sappy reunions, we need to leave, right now." Cari said quickly and shakily got to her feet. Minerva was a few feet shorter then Cari so it proved to be difficult helping her stand and walk but they managed somehow.

They walked at a slow pace until a loud voice shouted behind them, "There! Get them both! I want; Cari but you can kill the other one!" It was Red again. He must've brought guards.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me!?" Cari sighed in exasperation. "Come on kiddo, looks like we're going to have to pick up the pace."

* * *

_**A/N: So! What did you think? Do you guys like Minerva, I know I do! Everyone give a big thanks to PUDDING NINJA FOR GIVING ME HER AMAZING OC TO USE IN THIS STORY AND HELP IT GET BETTER! Please review and tell me what you think of it, as always I leave it on a slight cliff hanger. And we'll have to see what happens NEXT TIME ON DONT TOUCH ME!**_

_**I'm hoping to get the next chapter up tomorrow but we'll see =). Please review and enjoy! I LOVE MY AMAZING READERS! =). I'm going with 25 reviews guys. If I can get that by tomorrow I will try and get TWO chapters in tomorrow. Then we'll be NEAR the end of book 1! Yes this is going to be more than one book and you'll soon find out why =).**_

~BAD ASS BRADY HAPPILY SIGNING OFF FOR AN HOUR OR SO! =-)))))


	12. New Allies and Finally Freedom

**_A/N: YO! LONG TIME NO WRITE! Which I am TERRIBLY sorry about, my sincerest apologies. SO here's chapter tweleve an I think you're gonna like it. We're even introduced to five new characters and get to know Minerva a little bit better. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing no invader Zim, no Minerva, no nothing, cept' my amazingness LOLOL. Please enjoy and I only as of 26-27 reviews in all for this chapter. that's only three of four more. Please? _**

**_Thanks guys and please enjoy, I'll hopefully update again this weekend and if I don't then, well then SOON TO BE MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**

**_~Badass brady =)_**

* * *

Red's guards seemed to be getting closer and closer by the second. I understood though I was proving to be a very slow mover in my weak state.

Minerva was beside me, she kept glancing back every few seconds as I noted her left hand resting on a shiny pistol hiding within her belt. "No, Minerva," I said slowly seeing as I knew what she wanted to do.

"What?" She asked and looked over at me in concern.

"You're not going to fight them. Neither of us are," I responded and looked her straight in the eye.

"WHAT!? But why? We could take them there's only about ten, that's easy!" Minerva exclaimed.

"That's ten too many for my liking, these are Red's top guards his ROYAL guards. That means they are heavily armed, more experienced in fighting then either of us, smart and quick thinkers. It's too dangerous."

"Then you can continue on, come on, Cari I can take them!"

"Minerva just don't, I am in no condition for another fight, especially if it's one I'd have to haul your ass out of and probably get myself captured again like some helpless chick who's afraid of her own damn reflection!" I snapped a little too loud to not feel guilty about it three seconds later.

Minerva on the other hand went silent and continued to hobble along with me. "Look, Min…I'm just in a lot of mental and physical pain right now and I'm scared. I didn't mean to snap but I just don't want to be touched by someone in an unruly way unless it's, Zim. I've never had that experience with him and when it was viciously ripped away from me I never wanted to have it. However now that I am seeing things as I am…I kind of wish, Zim and I had ravished each other earlier before it was…taken from me." I finished off my small lecture with a sigh of sadness.

Minerva was still silent but a look of understanding was present on her face. The guards were nearly on us now. But they weren't shooting, it was almost surprising, I guess Red REALLY wanted to see me. Even the thought of it made me shiver.

Suddenly, as if out of the blue I was jolted to the side and shoved into some kind of room. Shouts of protest were heard outside wherever I was as gasps of shock mingled IN the room I was in.

I shook my head clear and realized the Minerva had shoved me in…wherever we were…all I knew is that it was darkness and darkness meant nothing good.

You could just barely see the walls surrounding the room. They were a dark purple and red, typical. Everything else just looked black to me. "Umm, Cari…You're gonna wanna see this…" Min whispered as her wide eyes stared at something behind me.

"What?" I asked in a curious demeanor as I craned my neck around and saw something that made me shout and jump into a wall…

There, backs leaning against the cold metal wall were five normal looking Irkens. Everything seemed normal except for the obvious scars and torn clothes.

In the far left corner, cowering close together were two identical Irkens. Both had pink eyes from what I could see and lighting shaped antenna. In the far right corner sat a strange looking man with white eyes, his antenna were in the shape of skulls and his clothing looked mostly like a punk rockers. Finally, right in the middle of the small mass of Irkens was two other Irkens. They were the hardest to see other than that one looked to be male and the other looked to be female.

One man, a rather tall fellow was staring wide eyed at me as he wrapped his arms protectively around the young woman next to him. Those were the two in the middle. Both of them with purple eyes.

As if acting like they were going to kill me, I grabbed Minerva and positioned her behind myself to protect her. The room was dead silent.

Many shocked stares were passed between the seven of us except for the white eyed man. He was casually staring at Minerva's pistol. Noticing this I grabbed Minerva's pistol and shoved it into her hands making sure it was hidden from his sight.

The white eyed man noted this as his eyes shifted to an even stare into mine. He looked like he didn't care as the others were cowering from fear. "Well are you going to stand there and inspect us the whole time or get it over with and kill us already?" He spoke with a smooth but demanding voice.

"W-what? We're not here to kill you," I answered in a growl. No one came at me with that question before so as suspected I was on an instant defense.

"Then…why ARE you here?" The deep purple eyed man asked, gripping the girl next to him tighter when my intense gaze landed on his.

"We're running from the guards," Minerva piped up. I shot her a look making her shut her mouth even though what wasn't supposed to be shared had already been spilled.

"So you're experiments too?" A pink eyed girl asked.

"What? Experiments? No…I'm being held here for other reasons, are you experiments?" I asked slowly. This was just getting more and more out of control by the second.

"Nice going, Sky," The white eyed man spat.

"Shut up, Moon," The girl spat back.

"Whoa calm down guys, I just need to know if you're experiments or not, that's all," I said while putting my hands up in surrender.

"Why do you want to know?" The purpled eyed man asked again.

"If you then I'd like to know what for. I mean Irkens experimenting on other Irkens…I find this very odd. Not even the tallest are that cruel as to experiment on their own kind." I said in a suspicious voice. Something was seriously messed up here.

"Not Irkens…Vortarians," The second pink eyed girl whispered in horror.

They all seemed to cringe at the mentioning of the Vortarians. "What, but there are no Vortarians on the massive, how could they be experimenting on you if you're here?"

"They have a small group of 'guests' more like spies here and we get sent off to their main 'massive' then we're experimented on and sent back to see what happens." The young woman with the deep purple eyes said and snuggled in closer to her partner.

"They already took, Jax…I have a feeling he won't be coming back though." The first pink eyed girl muttered under her breath.

"How do you know, Jax?" I demanded instantly. I saw three of them flinch, mostly the two pink eyed girls and even the white eyed man.

"He was brought here after being experimented on, he was unconscious and when he woke up he was sick for about a week. His attitude changed from being scared to being mad and wanting revenge but someone took him just a couple of days ago. We don't know what happened to him after that…" The purple eyed girl said softly and looked at her hands.

"How do you know, Jax?" the white eyed man snapped with a harsh glare.

"Why do you want to know smart ass," I spat back and lifted my antenna higher on my head to show there was no way in hell I was submitting to this guy.

"Please you must excuse my friend, Moon, Jax is his step brother." My jaw dropped when the purple eyed man piped up with this information.

"He…never told me he had a brother…" I muttered to myself.

"Look lady I don't like repeating myself, how do you know my step brother?" Moon demanded again.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again dumb ass, I could shred you if you mess with me!" I snarled and glared angrily at him.

"Cari calm down!" Min pleaded with me.

"Did she just say, Cari?" The purple eyed man said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I growled and crossed my arms.

"I was alive when you were born. I was fifty when tallest Blue announced your birth. It was a great day of celebration. I was young though…" He said in awe.

"So you're only three hundred and ten? Huh, never would've guessed. Well as you know I'm two hundred sixty and I'm surprised to know that someone really remembers me. I sure as hell don't remember much."

"Well sure you disappeared one hundred years ago." He said and used his hand to accentuate what he was trying to say.

"I disappeared for a good reason, but now that we've all talked and argued what in Irk's name are your names?" I asked tiredly.

"My name is, Jeb, this is my daughter, Rae," He motioned to the young woman next to him; "These are the twins, Sky and Mia and over there is, Moon." Jeb answered and motioned to everyone in the small group.

"Now answer me, how do you know my step brother?" Moon said in an even voice, I could still hear a hint of a growl though.

"It's too long of a story to explain right now," I answered.

"I want to know now, I don't care how long it takes," he growled back.

"Then you sir can rot and die here because I'm leaving as soon as possible, I have to find my mate." I said and got up quickly.

"WHAT! JAX IS YOUR MATE!" Moon shouted as he choked on his own air.

"WHAT NO!" I screeched, "Zim is my mate you idiot! Jax is a comrade."

"From where?" Moon asked defensively.

"Places now be quite!" I said as my eye twitched angrily, "Does anyone know a way out of the massive?"

"How do you not?" Moon grumbled earning a kick from Rae.

"I lost my memory one hundred years ago and I've only had it back for a few days. So no I don't know a way out of here, why else would I be asking?" I said defensively.

"I used to have a lab here on the massive; I was a scientist for the tallest. In my lab there is a machine that can send you wherever you want to go. It will teleport you nearly anywhere in the universe. But not to people, I'm sorry only to places. We can use it to escape this hell hole." Jab said with a small smile on his face.

"Whoa when did this suddenly become we?" I asked defensively.

"You can't honestly tell me you'd leave us here to die? Have some sanity women and if you chose to leave us then at least take my daughter and the twins. They are strong and young. Moon and I can handle ourselves."

I looked at Jeb with a confused look; he'd stay here if I took his daughter and the twins. He'd really do that for them? "No dad I don't want to go if you're not coming." Rae said sharply and grabbed onto Jeb's arm tightly.

"I'm probably going to regret this later…" I growled to myself before sighing, "Everyone get ready to go, we may have to fight and I'm not in a very good fighting condition right now. Jeb is your lab close can we all make it there being unnoticed in any way possible?"

Everyone's face lit up as they all smiled at each other and started getting to their feet, "The lab is probably three hallways down to the left ninth door down then through my security system. I doubt we'll get there unnoticed but I can see you're armed, well you assistant is anyways. We should be fine if we move fast." Jeb said as he tapped his chin and stuck his tongue out to think.

"How…?" I asked with an agape jaw.

"His lab is like his second baby, he knows where it is no matter where HE is," Rae answered for me swiftly.

"Well ok then," I mumbled and whispered back to Minerva, "I can't move fast so I want you next to, Jeb the whole time. The least I can do is help you out, I'll get there as fast as I can but don't wait up no matter what."

"One question Ms. knows it all, how you plan on exiting the room, it locks from the outside." Moon said as his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"That's where I come in," Minerva smirked deviously. I looked back at her questioningly.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"I guessed most of the doors in this place would be locked from the outside so I added a small surprise on the other side in case any guards came by so we could make a clean get away."

"Does it make a loud noise?"

"It's silenced." Everyone smirked at this fact.

"Light em up girl," I smiled evilly as she pressed a button on her gloves. A small 'poof' was heard as the heavy metal door started creaking and falling in towards us.

Out of instinct, I caught the metal door and gently laid it on the ground, "Go, go, go," I whispered quietly.

They all nodded and started running off in the direction Jeb was hurrying towards. I lagged behind and struggled to keep up as I passed the second hall. They were on the third and just starting to turn around the corner.

Shockingly when I made it to the third hall Moon was standing there waiting for me, "Aw aren't you nice?" I said sarcastically.

"I don't leave anyone behind, I made that mistake once and I lost my baby step brother, you're the last connection I know of to him and if he's alive I want to know," He said and threw one of my arms over his shoulders. We started rushing down the hall quickly.

"Your brother is alive, I saw him not too long before I found you guys. He was trying to find a way out too. He was with two other people that I thought were guards but possibly could've been my mate and my best friend dressed up in a guards outfit to trick people…"

"Well don't you feel stupid?" He snickered.

"Very," I answered evenly, "I'll find him again as soon as I can."

"What's he like, this…Zim guy?" Moon asked making me go on the defense again.

"He's amazing and I love him. We've been together for sixty years and he's been looking for me since I disappeared. He's loyal, protective, strong, handsome, sweet, caring, stubborn, smart ass, teddy bear, trouble maker…"

"I think I get the picture," Moon said with a roll of his eyes.

"You asked," I said grumpily.

"And oh how I regret that," He snickered again.

"Remind me why I let you escape with, Minerva and me?" I growled lowly.

"Because you're not a cold hearted bitch like my mate was." He shrugged as we made it to the ninth room.

"Sorry to hear it," I said and pulled my arm off his shoulder.

"She pretty much gave my brother and I to the scientists. I was taken first from our dads house then, Jax was taken watching some coliseum fight that I'm gonna guess you were involved in."

'So that's who that shadow was going after, the shadow must've been a Vortarian.' I thought remembering the red knock out dust and the big fight. It's a good thing Irkens healed quickly…

"I was involved with that fight, I saw, Jax get taken. I wish I could've done something to prevent it but I couldn't. My sincerest apologizes." I mumbled and pushed the door open seeing Jeb on his back under some machine playing with a few wires.

The machine itself had millions of power cords running in and out of it. The plat form inside it was circular, dark pink and white and the walls had hot pink lights point inside.

"Wow, you built this?" I asked.

"Yes, it wasn't easy but I did it. Now in just a few more minutes I'll get this thing up and running and we can leave."

"Just one question," Rae piped up, "Where are we going to go, are we all sticking together or are we separating ways as soon as the machine gets up and running?"

"Good question," Minerva answered and looked over at me.

"If I may state my hypothesis," Jeb called from under the machine, "We are stronger in groups and I noticed that, Cari if I may call you princess, is injured both internally and externally. I think we all need each other and as soon as we've all got everything straightened out and plans formed we can separate but I do think we'd be a good ally to your team, Cari. I am a scientist; also my daughter is so we can help you locate, Zim and your other friend. Moon is a good asset for looking out for the team and the twins are great at tracking and planning."

"What do you think, Minerva?" I asked quietly.

"I don't trust anyone but you and the family as you know but I see good and potential in these people. I do think they'd be good assets to this whole operation, Cari."

"Then it's settled we'll all stick together." I said proudly.

Moon grumbled something and went to the door to peak his head out on either side of it. "You better hurry, Jeb, I hear the guards…they're close."

"Is the machine loud?" Minerva asked.

"Incredibly," Jeb answered as he plugged the last to cords in together. It roared to life and lit up so brightly I had to shield my eyes from being stung.

"Yeah we've got to go now; the guards are heading towards us. They look pretty mad." Moon called.

"Ten more seconds!"

"You've got five!"

Jeb hurried with what he was doing on the machines location pad and soon enough he shouted for everyone to jump in.

I waited until everyone but Jeb was in before I even set foot in the machine. "In five seconds we'll be launched to my secret lab three thousand miles down into Irk's crust, I think we should be safe there." Jeb said as he squished himself in with the rest of us. "Now be prepared, this is gonna feel funny!"

"Great," I heard, Minerva hiss under her breath.

Just as we started teleporting to Jeb's labs the doors slammed open and three nervous looking figures burst in. "MOON!" One screamed in shock.

"JAX!" Moon cried out right as we disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: If you think about it this chapter ended in a kind of sad demeanor and a small cliffy, IDK what do you guys think. So Jax has a brother. He never told Zim and Tabitha that, what other secrets is that boy hiding. If I didn't love him too much as a good guy I'd almost be tempted to turn him into a bad guy =)_._**

**_Please review and I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will hopefully be up this weekend. =))))_**

**_~Bad ass brady_**


	13. Old Tree House?

**_A/N: YEAY ANOTHER CHAPTER IN! So this is based off of Tabitha, Zim and Jax. No Oc's sorry guys =( but out heros need a chapter to themselves too didn't they? Well I don't want to freak you guys out but we are near the end of book...ONE! HAHAHAHA. Scared you didn't I. Yes well I have planned out about FIVE books in all to complete this whole story! More romance, drama, action, horror, humor, family, adventure! You name it! I'm so excited for book two though. It's one of the best =). _**

**_Well here's chapter thirteen. Please review, follow, favorite! I love em all! Also I know it's kind of late now but to respond to guest Kay's review a few chapters back: I TOTALLY FORGOT HE WAS WEARING HANDCUFFS BWHAHAHAHA. I'm so sorry guys, I never explained those correctly. So in the next few chapters if one of the characters randomly mentions hand cuffs you'll know I am trying to make up for my dumb mistake hahaha. Thank you for noticing that kay! I appreciate the help =)!_**

**_R&R please!_**

**_~Badass Brady _**

* * *

Narrator's POV.

"What, who's moon and who was he with!" Zim shouted as he pressed his back against the door. Guards were trying to slam their way in making the door bounce and making Zim jolt forward with every hit.

"Open this door in the name of the Tallest!" A guard shouted from the other side of the door.

"I'd rather not!" He called back making Tabitha snicker slightly.

"Even in the face of death you're stubborn as an ass."

"Oh would you rather have me open the door wide open and give them a hug! What do you want from me woman!" Zim shouted as his feet slid across the metal floor. "It's getting harder and harder to keep this thing shut!"

"I'm coming, Zim!" Tabitha called and left Jax whom was fiddling with the strange machine Moon disappeared into not only moments ago.

Tabitha ran for the door and pushed her back up against it along with Zim, this would hopefully give them enough time to get out of here. "Now who is, Moon?" Zim shouted as another furious pound was delivered on the door.

"My brother!" Jax said back softly.

"You have a brother?!" Tabitha shouted as Zim's jaw dropped.

"Well, Tabitha, this way you'll get double the amount of fun," Zim teased earning a new bruise on his left arm.

"Shut up!"

"Dammit!" Jax shouted and pounded on the machine in front of him.

"What now?" Tabitha screeched as one of the doors hinges started coming undone.

"It won't tell me where my brother left to, we'll have to take our own course but I don't know how to work this thing!"

"Zim you're the scientist, go help him." Tabitha said through clenched teeth.

"OK, hey rookie, get over here and hold the door. I'll figure the machine out." Jax looked back over at Zim and nodded swiftly. They ran at each other at the exact same time taking each other's places instantly.

However Jax's was a tad bit more awkward. His hands were pressed up against the door but he was also pinning Tabitha with his body weight. "Sorry," He muttered as she blushed.

"You just had to position yourself like that didn't you?" She hissed back with a blush warming her face.

"Can't say I'm complaining," He shrugged with a small smile. She blushed again and turned her face away from his.

"Have you got that machine working yet, Zim?" Tabs called avoiding all eye contact with the man in front of her.

"Five more seconds!" He called back and pushed a large red button, "Ok, everyone as soon as I count to three let go of the door and make a mad dash for this machine. Make sure you get in before I count to five!"

"Are you kidding me!" Tabitha snapped.

"Do I look like I am?" Zim said back calmly. Tabitha made a noise of annoyance but settled down moments later when she realized this was for her safety. She needed to be thankful.

"One…" Zim said loudly, "Two…THREE!"

Jax and Tabitha broke away from the door and went sprinting towards the large machine. Zim was waiting inside and hurrying them along through words.

"Four!" Zim called when he saw Tabitha stumble accidently. "Tab!"

"I've got her!" Jax called back and grabbed Tabitha's arm hauling her into him and knocking them both back into the machine and onto the ground.

"Zim where are we going?" Tabitha asked as a bright light started enveloping their vision.

"We're teleporting back to the old tree house, it's big enough to hold at least three people in each room and there are three rooms. We'll be safe there." Zim answered as they started disappearing.

A funny feeling washed over all three of the friends four about three seconds before it went away and they were seated on solid ground again.

Tabitha was the first to open her eyes and gasped making the two males spring their eye lids open. A large smile worked itself onto Zim's face as he looked around the old wooden house. You'd think there'd be no wood on Irk at all but boy are you wrong. Much like humans Irkens evolved and once lived on a planet made up of only trees and pink rivers of water they could ingest.

They were located in a deep part of Irk hardly anyone visited anymore. No one liked the woods because their technology could not be used and built out here. Only battery powered things could work out here. If you had an outlet and a charger then you were golden but if not then this was where any Irken would surely die.

In the house was a living power source that glowed brightly night and day, it was like a night light but brighter. "This thing has power?" Jax asked softly. He was still firmly holding his arms around Tabitha's waist while staring around the roomy house.

"Yes, Zim and Cari brought a sun crystal back one day and we've used it as our power source ever since then." Tabitha answered.

The house was littered with pictures of all different shapes and sizes. It was pictures of Tabitha, Zim and Cari doing many various things together. Probably the funniest one was one when they were all three playing laser tag. You're usually not allowed to have cameras in the area but they did and of course they were wearing shirts with the words, '_rebellious and I know it' _on them.

Zim sighed and grabbed the picture off the wall, "I remember this day, Tabitha beat both Cari and I on solo."

"Damn right I did," Tabitha smirked and pulled herself from Jax's grip. Not that she didn't enjoy it; she just didn't want to be teased about it by Zim anymore.

An awkward silence overcame the group once again as Zim stared at the picture with sad eyes. Tabitha kind of guessed that he needed some alone time so she grabbed Jax's hand and said, "Come on, Jax. I'll show you around the house so you know where everything is."

Jax wanted to protest but the thought of being alone with Tabitha for the first time was kind of nice. He nodded quickly and took her hand to be led around the house.

Tabitha showed him rooms that were painted all various different colors. Mostly black and white though. Beds were aligned in all of them almost perfectly the same except for one room where a black and blue bed was pushed against the very corner over the wall sticking out towards the center of the room. It was a fairly large room and the fact that a king sized bed fit in it was always nice.

"This was Cari and Zim's room. The first time they ever slept next to each other was in here. I sat outside for the whole night with a gun in my hand getting ready to beat up, Zim if he touched, Cari." She laughed gently.

"I can see that, I'm sure, Zim would do the same for you." Jax answered and looked around the room some more. A few dressers were placed inside the closet where hangers and hangers of clothes were. Both Zim's and Cari's. "Did they ever get romantic here?"

"That's awkward, Jax but if you must know then no. They've never mated before; Cari wasn't comfortable with any kind of sexual interaction before and after the accident so, Zim never pushed her into it." Tabitha answered and leaned up against the door frame.

"Damn he is one loyal guy."

"More like respectful," Tabitha corrected and gazed at the black walls filled to the brim with pictures and useless knickknacks.

"How about you? Ever bring any boyfriends here?" Jax asked as they closed the door and started slowly walking to the last room.

"No, not until now," She answered with a shrug. Soon she realized what she said and her whole face flushed.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Jax teased.

"Nothing, I meant I haven't ever brought a boyfriend here…not even now!" She tried to cover up.

"Ohhh that stings and I thought I was on your good list." Jax laughed and winked at her making her blush even harder. He was being quite…bold. It was almost frightening.

"Be happy you're not on my naughty list," She grumbled with flat antenna.

"Not yet I'm not," Jax whispered to himself as they rounded one last corner into another very large room.

"This is your room, it has heat and electricity and a window if you want one. TV's inside the wall so you knock on it twice and it'll pop out. It has every channel on Irk. We don't really have any of your clothes so you can use some extras that are more your color in the dresser over there. There's also a shower back by the first room I showed you." Tab explained quickly as Jax looked around the roomy place.

Its walls were also black with a big black bed on the far left wall. A nightstand was to the right of the bed and a few heavy looking boxes were placed near the foot of the bed. "This is nice, thanks, Tabitha." Jax said softly as he walked into the room slowly.

"Hey guys, I got the heat up and running so we should be comfortable and warm in about ten minutes." Zim called out as he entered the room next to Tabitha. "Hey this was my old room; I remember so many things happening in here."

"That just sounded wrong, Zim," Tabitha face palmed as Zim gave her a confused look.

"Well avoiding that subject, I hope it's ok that I spend the night in your room, Zim." Jax said as he leaned against the beds frame.

"But of course, I'm going to stay in, Cari's old room so this is all yours. I may come in once or twice to get a change of clothes but I'll knock first." Zim said with a small smile.

"That's fine with me."

"Alright, we'll now that were all settled I'm going to take a shower and change my clothes immediately. I hate being in a strange man's clothes." Tabitha grumbled and looked down at herself.

"Ok, I'll have to quickly go get the water and tank less heater up and running but that won't take me but a second," Zim said with a fake smile before rushing off to go fix the water.

He came back a few minutes later with oil on his hands and face before giving Tabitha the thumbs up to go take a shower.

She smiled at him before rushing down the hall and blasting the bright pink water onto high. She missed showers so much.

Steam started filling the room as she stripped out of the clothes she was wearing and pulled off her boots. It's very unusual to do so for an Irken but she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to be clean!

The water was the perfect temperature when she stepped in. She sighed and relaxed against one of the walls as she started scrubbing her body down with Irken soap.

Meanwhile, Jax sat in the room he was assigned staring at the wall and a random magazine he found. There wasn't much to do here which was ok but he did kind of want to do SOMETHING, even if it was just work out, or explore the house some more.

His antenna perked when a knock was applied onto his door, "Yeah?" He called signaling for the person to come in, it was Zim. "Hey, Zim, what's new?"

"I wanted to talk to you about, Tabitha," Zim answered quickly. Jax's face grew a shade darker as Zim leaned against the door friend and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ok…what about her?"

"If it isn't obvious, she likes you a lot. Don't scare her off, she's a keeper."

"How would I scare her off?"

"By the amount of blush on that girls face when I walked into the room a few minutes ago, tells me you're coming on too strong. She's never been in a relationship before so if you are planning on getting to know her better take it slower. I had to do it with, Cari so I know you can do it with, Tabitha." Zim answered and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Ok, how old were you when you met, Cari?" Jax asked feeling a little awkward on the whole subject.

"I met her when I was one hundred if I remember right. We only dated for six before she…left."

"Wow a whole six years and you never tried to get really romantic with her?"

"She never wanted me to, that was enough for me to make my decision of not asking her to do those kinds of things. It's respect, and when it comes to the love of my life, I have a lot of respect." Zim said in an even voice. His eyed never left Jax's the whole time they were talking.

"I like that about you, you're very respectful and loyal. A good friend I guess," Jax mumbled and sat up on his kind sized bed.

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself. Well I'm heading off to bed, it's really late and I want to start planning as soon as the sun comes up. I'll catch you later." Zim said and waved a small goodbye before exiting the room and shutting the door quietly.

'Damn that man has some self-control,' Jax thought as he laid back down on the bed.

About an hour later Jax was nearly asleep when he heard the water stop in the shower. Took her long enough…

In the bathroom, Tabitha was wrapping a towel around herself and looking for another pair of clothes. Her being the unlucky person she is seemed to have forgotten that factor.

"Dammit," She muttered under her breath and sheepishly walked to the door. "Zim!" She called gently down the dark hall way.

No answer came to her call, "Zim!" She called out a bit louder. Still nothing. "Of course, you probably went to bed didn't you?"

She was starting to think about rushing to her room when the far bedroom door opened up and a groggy looking Jax walked out of it, "Hey, Zim's asleep. What do you need?" He asked squinting under the bright light the bathroom was giving off.

"Oh Ummm…" Tabitha said as her face grew a shade darker, "I kind of forgot my clothes in my room…"

"Do you want me to go get them?" He asked in a whisper. He was still tired and didn't want to wake Zim up.

"Can you please?" Tabitha asked softly and backed behind the door a little bit more.

"Yeah, where are they?"

"On top of my dresser."

"Ok, be right back," Jax said and walked off towards her room. He came back a minute later with Tabitha's night time clothes on his arm, "Here you go," Jax whispered and held his arm out for her to take the clothes.

"Thanks, Jax, I owe you one," Tabitha said with a smile and quickly grabbed the clothes shutting the door behind herself.

"Anytime, night, Tabitha!" Jax softly called through the door before walking back down the hallway and into his room.

Inside the bathroom Tabitha was rushing to put on her clothes and rehanging the towel up for the next person to use if they wished to. A sigh escaped her lips as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her night attire consisted of a tight but large black T-shirt and a small pair of black, flexible shorts.

Around her neck she wore shiny bright dog tags from guard training. She hadn't worn these in years. She remembered the day she got them; Cari presented them to her for being a royal guard and asked for her to become HER guard. Tabitha was ecstatic when Cari asked; being a ROYAL guard, there was almost nothing better! But the days came to an end after the accident and now she felt…bad…bad for taking Cari away from Zim, bad for having Cari's memory wash down the drain, bad for separating two people who loved each other more than anything. If only she could've seen that 100 years ago she wouldn't have done what she did.

Tabitha jumped when a small knock was applied to the bathroom door. She turned to the door and slowly opened it to see a shirtless Zim standing there with sleep still obvious in his big ruby eyes.

He squinted against the bright light and moved back a little bit, "Did you call me a minute ago? I woke up but for some reason I thought it was a dream," He yawned and stretched his arms out.

"Yeah but it's all good now, Jax came and helped me out instead," Tabitha answered making Zim smirk broadly, "What're you smirking at?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad, Jax came to your rescue," Zim answered, his smirk never faltering. Tabitha frowned and glared at him.

"That's not funny, Zim," She grumbled.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I'm just glad you're finding someone to attach to, with Cari and me you were kind of alone and I used to feel bad about that." Zim shrugged and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, Zim," Tabitha said softly.

"For what?"

"For everything, I feel bad about taking, Cari away from you all those years ago. It was a bad choice and I wanted you to know that I regret it." She answered stunning poor Zim into silence.

Zim suddenly looked down at the floor and sighed, he was still speechless and Tabitha didn't blame him for one second. She'd be stunned into silence too. Then to her surprise, Zim held out and arm to her and motioned for her to come towards him.

She did so and they hugged for a long moment, "Don't blame yourself, you were scared and only saw one way out." He said to her softly.

"You mean, you're not mad?" Tabitha asked solemnly.

"Oh I was pissed for the first twenty years or so but I soon calmed down and forgave you. Besides you're my best friend and like a little sister to me. I have to look out for you somehow right?"

"Thanks, Zim." Tabitha whispered as she hugged Zim for a moment longer.

"Now go get some rest, I need to get ice for a head ache coming on so you should probably get some rest before you obtain a head ache too." Zim joked with a small smirk. Tabitha smiled and nodded back before hitting the lights and slowly walking down the hall way towards her room.

"Were you having a dream about her?" Tabitha asked and spun around quickly. Zim froze half way down the other side of the hall himself and slowly turned around.

"…Yeah," He said like he was ashamed of it, "But it's more like nightmares that I may never see her again."

"You will, I promise." Tab nodded back and continued down the hall. Those two hate each other but they love each other just as much as they hate each other. They were best friends for life and that was that.

Zim stood for a few seconds watching her until she entered her room before he started walking back towards the kitchen again. He reached into the freezer and grabbed a squishy ice pack before shuffling back down to his room and gently closing the door behind himself.

The bed looked overwhelmingly comfortable as he rolled into it and laid the ice pack on the pillow his head would be resting on in a matter of seconds.

Images and memories flashed across his eye lids as he laid his head down on the ice pack making him groan. Everything was making his head hurt really bad. However the memories were priceless and Zim was ok with the pain as long as he got to remember every single moment he had with Cari.

To their first date to the night Zim almost got romantic with her (Which was the night Cari told him she wasn't comfortable with such things) and finally to the night of the accident. Everything, memories, feelings everything. It all washed over him like a big wave of emotion.

'I love you, Cari, I'll find you soon, I promise.' Zim thought silently before pulling the blankets over his bare chest and lulling himself to sleep through his thoughts of Cari.

* * *

**_A/N: Not my best chapter, but it sure was filled with some drama huh? And no cliff hanger. Sorry if you're disappointed bout that. I couldn't shape this into a cliff hanger. well I could've but that would've led to TAJR WAAAYYYYY faster then I want it too =)))) And if you don't know what TAJR is think of the only character in this book that starts with a T and the other one that starts with a J =), so evil I am =)))))_**

**_Please R&R, I only as for 27 reviews to get the next chapter up. I only got 2 on the last chapters from some REALLY AWESOME peopple. JOIN Them MY LOYAL SUBJECTS COUGH COUGH, I meant readers...yeah...readers we'll go with that =)))))_**

**_~Badass Brady =)_**


	14. THE FLUFF IT SUFFOCATES MMEEEE

_**A/N: I'm so proud of myself, nearly three updates within three or four days. It was to make up for my not updating the past few weeks =). Well this chapter mainly focuses on Tabitha Zim and Jax again but it starts off with Cari and Jeb, no one else sorry peeps =(. There is some serious fluff right near the end of this chapter which I think is actually a really cute TAJR scene. I hope you guys like it too and please review =).**_

_**It also portrays more of Zim's soft side. He's calming down a lot with danger not breathing down his back every second of his life and I made it so he's just in a serious mode about finding, Cari. So he's a lot more stressed but also very calm and he seems like a totally different person even though he's not LOL. **_

_**Please enjoy and review. I don't own invader Zim or Zim. Just the plot and the amazing story before you =). **_

_**~Badass Brady**_

* * *

Cari's POV.

Two weeks…two DAMN weeks and we've gotten…nowhere. "Jeb, how much longer?" I groaned as I sat up on the medical bays table.

He had a roomy lab. About ten cozy rooms big enough to fit at least two people. I shared a room with Minerva obviously as the twins shared another, Jeb and Rae shared the next one and Moon had the last room all to himself.

"Just a few more minutes princess, your PAK is almost fully functional again," Jeb answered as I saw another flash from a spark behind me.

"I told you that you can call me, Cari. I'm not a princess anymore," I mumbled and put my chin in the palm of my hand. I'd been here for over 45 minutes and still nothing but curses and more tests came out of it. This was just getting plain boring.

"Eh yeah, but it's not in my blood and you are still a princess, if not that then you're at least royal blood. I find the need to show respect to royal blood," He mumbled back through his concentration.

"I'm not going to kill you if you don't, that's just dumb," I said sternly and flinched when I felt a small twinge of pain in my back.

"Sorry," He grumbled and refocused on his work, "I suggest…Cari, that you rest once I'm done with this, your back will be sore as your PAK starts fixing itself. It's surprising how well you've been able to cope with out this many functions in your PAK. You've even started breathing on your own with I believe Lungs, they'll disappear after this so just be ready for some pain."

"It's ok, I'm thankful that you're helping fix my sad self-up," I said with a hint of humor. I felt cramped in this small lab of Jeb's but I wasn't about to complain, it was somewhere safe and that's all that mattered.

"Well you're welcome, I'll have, Rae give you some pain killers later tonight or when you start feeling sore." Jeb answered and shut some kind of compartment on the top of my PAK, "You're all done."

"Thanks, Jeb, I appreciate it," I said with another sigh of boredom. Jeb noticed but unhappiness and gave me a strange look.

"Do you want to help me build some machines or something? You seem kind of bored."

"That's really nice of you, Jeb but I think your daughter would want to do that with you more, seeing as she doesn't have her mother around she must stay closer to you correct?"

"She never had a mom," Jeb said like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

I nearly choked on air, "WHAT? Then how was she born?"

"Well before I was taken to be used as a science experiment, I'd watch my mentors back on the massive and started figuring things out on my own. I decide to try creating something living and breathing so I used some of my own DNA, tampered with it and I got, Rae." He explained.

"So, Rae is technically you just a little tiny bit different?"

"No, she is completely her own person. However when my mentors found out about, Rae they cast me off and I grew in the science fields on my own, getting my own lab in the massive and becoming a royal scientist. That's when I was taken and most of my studies were either destroyed or stolen."

"Do you think they set it up so you'd be taken?" I pondered out loud.

"Maybe and maybe not. I prefer to think of it as a streak of bad luck, but as long as I have my daughter and my friends I tend to see the better side of life." He shrugged back while taking goggles off his face to put on his forehead.

"Is that even possible?"

"Sure it is, when you have something to live and fight for nearly anything's possible."

"Even locating, Zim?" I questioned quietly.

Jeb went quite with that question, I knew it was a hopeless task so I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself. I was in a black wool sweater that uncovered my shoulders and hugged my waist and arms. My dark blue jeans were flared out near the ends and my black boots were hidden under the rough material.

"I knew it was a bit of a long shot…" I sighed again and glanced at the floor for a second.

"There's always hope, Zim is probably finding a way to locate you just as you are trying to do for him."

"I hope so…I miss him."

Tabitha's POV.

It's been two weeks since we arrived at the tree house and things seemed to be going ok. Zim was nonstop working and Jax stuck to his room most of the time so I practically had the whole house to myself. It was nice for a while until things started getting boring. I knew if Cari was here things wouldn't ever be boring. If she were here we'd probably be swinging through the trees screaming at each other playfully.

I laughed a tiny bit when I pictured such silly events in my mind, then I started thinking about Zim, '_I really should go check on him, I haven't seen his face for nearly three whole days…I hope he's ok' _eventually the thought started nagging me and making me more and more worried.

For all I know Zim could've committed suicide by now and I wouldn't know because I was too damn lazy to move. Pathetic. If I were me down there he'd be checking on me every five minutes to make sure things were ok and see if I needed anything.

With a grunt of anger I stood up quickly from the couch and started walking down stairs. It was a lazy day for me so I was only in some black sweats and a baggy grey T-shirt. I drug my feet across the ground as I headed down the wooden spiral stair case and into the depths of Zim's lab. This was his playground when he was a kid. Not even Cari could coax him out of here for more than five minutes at a time.

The lab was dark except for the natural light from Irk's three suns shining through a few small glass windows near the left of the place. I could plainly see Zim sitting at a desk thing near the light of the window. You could probably only see about half his body illuminated so he looked kind of strange.

However his head was down on the desk and his chest was gently rising and falling. The dumbass had fallen asleep hadn't he?

With a sigh I quietly padded over to where Zim was soundly sleeping on his desk and shook his shoulder. He didn't react at first so I shook him a little bit rougher. With that action he shot up in his chair and glanced around frantically, "What? What's going on?" He asked in a groggy, rushed voice.

When he looked over at me I broke out into hysterical laughter. "What?" Zim growled angrily. He crossed his arms over his black button up shirt as the pencil I was laughing at feel off his forehead and landed in his lap. He looked at it questioningly for a second before feeling the nice imprint of a pencil in his forehead. "Oh ha ha very funny, Tabitha."

"Can I get a picture?" I wheezed as I gripped my sides. Oh god here came the tears from laughing so hard.

"No you may not get a picture, I just put my head down for one second and I guess I kind of fell asleep." He huffed angrily.

"Yeah you did, how far have you gotten on your plans?" I asked and started taking in deep breaths to calm down.

"Not far, I can easily build a machine that can teleport me to her but I have to know where she is first. That's where I'm getting stuck."

"Well why don't we fix our PAKs and try tracking her?" I offered.

"She could be anywhere on Irk or anywhere in the galaxy, how in Irk's name are we going to find her like that?"

"It's an idea, Zim and it's worth a shot. I know that since she knows we're still on Irk that she wouldn't leave the planet unless she had no other choice." I said soothing and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess you're right, that girl is pretty damn loyal," Zim smiled to himself and then shot me a small smile.

"I know another male who's pretty damn loyal to his female too."

"Really who?"

"You, you idiot. Now come on, it's been a long week for you and your brain. I'll make dinner if you promise to get some sleep." I grabbed Zim's arm and gave him a small tug. He let out and eye roll and a sigh of exasperation before slowly standing up and stretching.

"Alright, I'll come if you also make dessert for tonight," Zim said with a devious smile.

"Fine, I'll make poison cookies or something," I shot back and glared at him.

"With you're cooking I wouldn't be surprised if even looking at them killed me."

"HEY! I make good cookies!" I defended and punched him in the arm.

"Sure you do…Suuurrreeee. Well let's go then, I'm not getting any younger."

"You're not getting any prettier too," I scoffed making him spin around and glare at me.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing you old, ugly man," I teased and laughed at the look of anger on his face.

"We're the same age…" Zim shot back.

"OH! You wanna go! I'll take you down right here, right now!"

"No you won't," he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up you don't know me!" he accused and pointed a finger at me.

"I grew up with you…"

"And?"

"Never mind I'm done with this argument." Zim sighed and started slowly walking up the spiral stair case.

I smirked to myself, '_Tabitha 1, Zim 0.'_

When I made my way up the stairs I saw the two guys sitting with each other at the table. Both looked like hell. But at least they've both taken showers and changed their clothes at least four times since we got here.

Jax was now in a white T-shirt and blue jeans with a belt around his hips. He wore a black and grey over shirt over the white T-shirt making him look undeniably attractive.

"Morning, Jax," I said with a small smile as I made my way over to the kitchen table with the guys.

"Don't you mean afternoon?"

"That too," I shrugged and handed them both a cup of coffee. They glanced at it for a second and looked at each other making me cross my arms angrily, "It's not laced with poison, here I'll drink some first if you want me to."

"Nah, it'll be good for my body to get stronger against the filth you make me ingest," Zim shrugged and lazily slipped the cup of coffee, "Hey not bad, what'd you do different this time?"

"Oh I didn't, Jax made it earlier this morning and I just warmed it up for you two babies." I shot back and started laughing, "You think my coffee would be indigestible?!"

"I didn't know you could cook, Jax," Zim said as I continued to laugh.

"I found and old recipe book in the closet and decided to try making some coffee on my own," He shrugged back and took a glance over at me, "Glad to see you enjoyed it though."

"But of course, it's nice to have something that won't make you sick for a week after you eat or drink once and a while right?" I snickered and turned the chair around to sit with my chin resting on the chair's back.

Jax just smiled and didn't answer. "So what are we planning on doing today?" He finally asked.

My antenna perked at the thought. I hadn't had time to think about what I wanted to do other than sit around and sleep. That's when an idea slapped me in the face, "Well, I don't know about you two but I need to get back into shape, I'm going to work out."

"Don't stray too far, we are still wanted you know," Zim grumbled and gulped down the rest of his coffee.

"Yeah, whatever, anyways what are you planning, Jax?"

"Hell if I know, probably just cook more useless stuff and take a walk or something," He grumbled and laid his chin down into his bent arms on the table.

"You can come train with me if you want," I offered and sent him a tiny smile.

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that." He smiled back before staring blankly ahead again.

Silence overcame the table once more as the three of us sat there staring off into space. It was just one of those days I guess. I slowly stood up seeing as the guys weren't going to may any attempt to move.

They both sent me questioning looks that I ignored. "Where are you going?" Jax asked as I started walking down the hall towards my bedroom.

"I'm going to get ready to train. Maybe take a nap first, it's just one of those days." I answered and continued down to my room, "Zim please take a nap before you do anything else, you need it!"

"Yeah, yeah sure…" Zim called back in his lying voice.

"I mean it, Zim!" I shouted making both men jump slightly.

"Fine, keep your pants on jeez."

I snorted and rolled my eyes before walking into my bedroom and grabbing my black regulation boots. I slipped them on with ease and walked back out the door only to run into Jax, "Sorry, Jax." I mumbled as I gave him a look of surprise.

"It's fine, I was wondering if you uhh…wanted to go on a walk with me." He asked and put a hand on the back of his neck awkwardly, "Not anywhere far obviously, maybe just a short one or something you could show me aro-."

"Jax," I said catching his attention, "I said yes, don't tie your antenna into a knot." He gave me a small shy smile before nodding slowly.

"Ok, well whenever you're ready I'm ready." He said with a happy voice. I smiled at him and nodded quickly.

Zim's POV.

I was glad I got Jax to ask Tab to go on a walk with him. The two unknowing love birds needed to have some time alone for once in their lives.

While they went out for a walk I lied down in bed and quickly fell asleep. I hadn't realized I was asleep until I woke up and it was dark out.

I glanced around the see the bed torn up again; I must've been having nightmares again. Not that I remembered them, I just knew I was having them from waking up in pools of my own sweat and a racing heart. I would even wake up with tears still streaming down my face or Tabitha hovering above me shouting my name then proceeding to tell me that I was flailing around and whimpering every few seconds.

I looked out my window for a minute before a thorn of fear shot straight into my heart. Where were Jax and Tabitha, they left hours ago!

Within seconds I was out of bed and struggling to get pants on before slamming my door open and rushing down the hall while fumbling with my pants zipper. I first checked both of their rooms but no one was there. My panic started rising seeing as all the lights were off in the house.

I hurried into the kitchen and noticed something. It was an orange glow coming from the living room. Fire…FIRE!

I sprinted out into the living room and screeched to a halt at the sight in front of me. It wasn't bad; nothing was burning or anything like that. In fact the sight made me smile.

Jax had started a small fire in the fire place that was running on low now. They were lying next to each other in front of the fire asleep. _'Zim 1, Tabitha 1. Dammit, we're even.' _ I thought with a small smirk on my face.

I wasn't allowed to sleep anywhere near Cari until we'd been dating for almost two years. Then Jax comes along and they don't even start dating before their already sleeping nearly right next to each other. Well I guess they were right next to each other. Jax was spooning Tabitha and had his arm draped over her waist as she was curled up in a small ball softly snoring next to him.

I thought about being evil and waking them up but then I thought again. If that was me and Cari I wouldn't want to be disturbed either. And they were so damn cute together I wish they'd just freaking state the obvious and get into a relationship already.

They looked pretty comfortable as I glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly 12:45 in the morning. I'd slept for hours.

Making sure the other two were still soundly asleep, I made a small cup of chia tea and crept over to stoke their fire a little bit. I quietly threw another ten logs on and made sure they were all nicely burning before walking into Tabitha's room and grabbing two pillows.

I knew Tabitha had congestion problems if she didn't have her head propped up at night and with the heat of the fire it just made things worse for her. So I gently lifted her head and slid a pillow under it making her stir slightly, "Zim?" She whispered.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, you two look comfortable. The fire's stoked and should last until you two wake up. I'll see you in the morning." I whispered back so we wouldn't wake Jax up. She looked at me with glazed over eyes before slightly nodding and resting her head back down onto the pillow.

I quickly gave Jax a pillow and left them to their peace. Not before I got a picture of course, it'd be black mail for later. Tabitha never usually stirred once she was in a deep sleep so taking the picture was easy but for Jax it was a different story. He didn't wake up either; he'd just snuggle closer to Tabitha and make an angry face like he was being pried away from heaven.

'_I know how you feel brother, it's exactly how I felt with, Cari,' _I thought with another sad smile. Thinking about her gave me so much joy but also caused me a lot of pain. I missed her more than anything right now and only wished to have her back in my arms. '_I wonder how she'd react with Tabitha liking Jax, she'd probably do exactly what I'm doing.' _

Finally deciding to really leave them alone I start descending down the spiral wooden stair case and into my lab. Not feeling tired anymore my thoughts quickly jumped to figuring out more plans to meet up with Cari again. There had to be a way, I just know it.

It'd just take a while to find it…

* * *

_**A/N: Eh, it's ok but the fluff was cute was it not? Please review and enjoy. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. =) Zim's funneh and cute in this chapter. I like the soft side of him but when he gets serious and pissed it's HILARIOUS well that and just plain awesome. Zim's an awesome character in this book. Or at least that's what I think hahaha. =)**_

_**~Badass Brady**_


	15. Irksmas

_**A/N: CHAPTER 15! WOOO we're really going places guys hahaha. Anyways, this is to celebrate the great christmas I hope all of you had. Probably within the next ten chapters this book will be over BUT the second book will be coming up within a week or two later. It's a big cliffhanger right at the end. =), evil aren't I? haha**_

_**Please read and Review and MERRY LATE X MAS!**_

_**~Badass brady**_

* * *

Tabitha's POV.

I woke up to a cold house, glancing outside I saw that snow was covering the trees. '_I don't remember it ever snowing on Irk…' _ I thought groggily as I stared at the roof.

I remember about a month ago, waking up in Jax's arms. At first I felt rather…awkward but after a while I started wishing it'd happen again. He was warm and comfortable, like an Irken sized teddy bear…great now I really am starting to sound like a girl.

I smiled at the thought and laid my head back into my cool pillow, my window must've been open when I fell asleep last night. Probably because I was up late making sure today would be perfect. My small grin got wider when I remembered it was Irksmas, which means Christmas back on Earth. I had everything planned out and it was to go just perfectly.

A small knock was applied to my door making my antenna pop up in surprise. "Come in!" I called gently. The door opened quietly and Jax walked in slowly, "Hey," I said with a small smile.

"Hey, I know we're probably not supposed to be celebrating this, but I got you something for Irksmas," He said with a small blush on his face.

"That's funny, I just happened to get you something too, both you and, Zim." I grinned widely.

"Oh, you did now did you? Well maybe you'll just have to wait for your present," Jax teased and sat next to me in my bed.

"I don't want to wait, what'd you get me?" I demanded and leaned in closer to him to see what he was holding.

"Well, I made it. We can't exactly go buy stuff now can we?" He teased and handed me a small box.

"What'd you make it out of?"

"Oh just…stuff, now open it," He declared and leaned in closer to watch.

"Ok, ok I'm opening it now," I whispered in excitement. Slowly, just to torture Jax, I opened the gift that turned out to be a box. Now curiosity was fueling my veins as I cut open the box with my bare claw and anxiously looked inside of it.

A gasp escaped my mouth as I saw the shiny new gun in the box, "It's an energy gun. I took some science classes before I started my training and I thought you might like something you don't have to clean, reload all the time and or lose. It'll come to you if you call it which I know is messed up but it's a small side effect I found when I tested it out."

"You tested it? How well does it work?" I asked anxiously as I tested the grip.

"Well look outside and you'll find out," He whispered in my antenna making me blush slightly. I nodded back at him and peaked out my window to see five trees in a row, with giant holes in them, perfectly symmetrical and everything.

"Oh my Irk I wanna go try it out!" I squealed and jumped up and down in my bed in excitement.

"Slow down there tiger, you have another gift in there." Jax said and moved closer to me.

"Really?" I squeaked in excitement. I shuffled through the box for a minute before feeling something run across my fingers. I hooked my middle claw around it and lifted it up to see it was dog tags. The first one said my name and the second one… '_The most beautiful girl in the universe…' _I was stunned into silence as I read the tag over and over again, "You…you made these for me?"

"Yeah, I melted down some spare metal I found in the basement," Jax shrugged and smiled at me, "Do you like them?"

"What are you kidding me, I love them!" I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, "Thank you so much!"

"Merry Irksmas," He whispered embracing me back. I couldn't help myself; I pulled away from him slightly and covered his cheeks in kisses while still hugging him. I felt his smile against my neck as he hugged me tighter.

"Hey, Tabitha is, Jax in there with you!" A voice shouted through the door. We pulled away from each other laughing gently.

"Moment ruined," Jax teased and called back to Zim, "Yeah we're in here! Merry Irksmas!"

"Yeah you too! Now come on, I have a gift or two for you dumbasses!"

"Ok we're coming," I shouted and smiled at Jax, "Thanks, Jax. I really appreciate my gifts."

"You're welcome, now I'd get some pants on so Zim doesn't get a show he doesn't want to see," Jax winked at me as I looked down and blushed harshly. I was just in underwear (Boxers) and a t shirt. At least I was wearing a bra.

"I'll meet you out there," Jax said gently and kissed my cheek once before sliding out of my bed and swiftly walking out of my room. '_Damn I am one lucky girl,' _I thought with a broad smile.

Jax's POV.

'_Damn I am one lucky guy,' _I thought as I walked down the hall.

Tabitha's POV.

I hurried to get some black pajama pants on before grabbing the gifts Jax gave me. I smiled down at the dog tags while grinning devilishly at the energy gun; this was going to be a fun Irksmas.

"Come on, Tabitha, I'm not getting any younger out here!" Zim shouted from the living room. Mentally, I was flipping him off but in reality I was rolling my eyes and grunting with effort from standing up out of my, more than comfortable, bed.

With a quick stretch, I hurried out of my room and down the hall to see the boys chatting quietly on the couch. I could make out only a few words before they noticed me, but I knew it had something to do with me.

"Morning guys," I said with a small smile. I noted the fire already lit in the fire place and a tree with a gift box under it.

"Morning slow ass," Zim teased and stretched out on the couch.

"Right back at you fat ass," I teased at his appalled expression. I grinned at him as he glared at me.

"Ooooo, I might just not give you your present for that comment."

"Oh so let me get on my knees and kiss your feet my oh so dumb lord of idiocy," I laughed making Zim laugh too, "I have a gift for you but I want to give it to you last."

"What if I wanted to give you my gift last?" Zim shot back with a small grin.

"Then too bad for you, girls always win."

"It's true, Zim especially when she is armed…" Jax said with wide eyes noting the gun he gave me sticking out of the hem of my pants.

"Ok, Ok. I'd like to keep my head today, so grab your gifts," Zim smirked and smiled at me. He was just in his pajamas too, so pretty much red and black pajama pants and no shirt.

I nodded and threw Jax his two gifts from both Zim and me before grabbing mine. Jax opened his first to find a picture from me of him when he was sleeping and Zim gave him something that made him laugh, "What is it?" I asked in excitement.

"It's an, I approve pass. Thanks, Zim," Jax chuckled before slipping the pass into the picture frame, "And thanks, Tab, I love the embarrassing picture you took of me here."

"You're welcome," Zim and I said in unison.

"Now, Tabitha open yours, I want to see your face," Zim smirked with bright eyes. It's probably the first time I've seen him this excited about something without Cari being around.

"Ok, I'm going, I'm going," I said and started opening the gift. It was cold whatever it was. After a few more rips of the wrapping paper I broke out into hysterical laughter, "You remembered that I love cheesecake? Holy shit, the last time I had cheesecake around you was at your last anniversary with Cari!" I squeaked.

"I have a good memory sometimes, remember?" Zim said with a smile, "I got it from Earth the day after you demanded I come back to the house. I went out early that morning and bought some because it reminded me of you and Cari having cheesecake fights when we were kids."

"I remember that! I thought I'd never get all that cheesecake off my body!" I said and wiped a tear away from my eye, "Thank you so much Zim, this is awesome." I said softly before standing up and hugging Zim tightly around his neck.

"You're welcome now I get to call you the fat ass after I watch you eat all of that," He teased and hugged me back.

"Ahh, yes but you're not going to watch me eat it all," I said as my heart jumped in excitement, here we go…

"What? Why?"

"Jax and I got you a present and you're going to need this," I said with a smile as I shoved a piece of paper into his hands.

Zim opened it up and gave me a funny look, "Tabitha, these are coordinates, why do I need these?"

"You'll see, just follow me. And hurry because I don't know if they'll even be awake yet." I squeaked as I grabbed his wrist and started dragging him down stairs into his lab.

Jax followed behind us and snuck around me to go get things ready. I waited at the bottom of the stairs with Zim for a minute or two before getting rather impatient, "Jax, is it ready yet!?"

"Almost, you can come in though!" He hollered back with an enthusiastic voice. I gave a girly jump before dragging Zim through his lab and into the room with his Irksmas present.

"What is this?" Zim asked as he looked at the device in front of him.

"Zim…it's a teleporter, Jax and I have spent the last few weeks building it just for this very moment," I answered with a small sigh. This is where I'd have to say goodbye.

A sudden look of realization crossed Zim's features and his eyes grew wide. There was a long silence for a few seconds before he turned to me and looked at the paper in his hand, "You…didn't?"

"I did, Jax was working on the teleporter while I was searching for her through our databases, and through a streak of luck I located her deep under Irk's crust in an old scientist's lab. I'm pretty sure that's who she was with when she left." I answered as my smile grew.

"You found her…you found my mate?"

"Yes, what are you in denial or something. Zim these are Cari's exactly coordinates to her location. We're sending you over there as an Irksmas present to you and to her." I said and smiled over at an ecstatic looking Jax.

Within seconds my breath was knocked out of me as Zim hugged me like a child hugging his teddy bear and making the damn head pop off. "Zim…can't breathe," I gasped out.

"Sorry," He said in a rushed voice, "Thank you! Both of you thank you so much," Ok no he was pretty much going crazy.

"Merry Irksmas, Zim. Have fun," Jax said and nodded slightly at him.

"Wait, aren't you two coming with me?" Zim asked and gave both of us a worried look.

"Zim the teleporter only has enough energy to send you one way and it's not yet strong enough to send more than one person. It's going to shut down as soon as we send you off, so no we're not coming with you." I explained and shuffled through a closet to find his last gift.

"Now we just have one more surprise that I came up with for you," Jax smirked and nodded towards me as I pulled out a giant, gift wrapped box with its lid open.

Zim gave me a quizzical look as I walked over and put the box in the teleporter. "What's the giant box for?"

"You are going to be, Cari's Irksmas present," I grinned wildly as I patted the box to accentuate the meaning of it.

"You want me to haul my ass into that box and be her present?" He asked quietly.

"Yup, now go pack some clothes and at least get a shirt on or change, I don't care just look presentable," Jax said and punched Zim in the arm, "And say hi to my brother for me."

Zim nodded at Jax before whispering something quietly to him so I couldn't hear it. Jax pulled away and nodded at Zim with a serious face before both men looked back over at me, "What?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Stay safe," Zim said quickly and rushed up stairs to his room.

"What was that about?" I asked with low antenna. I hated when people kept secrets from me.

"Just a friendly reminder," Jax answered and walked over towards me, "We made him one happy Irken today."

"I'm glad, he deserves to be happy again," I replied with a slight smile.

"Do you want to make three happy Irkens today?" Jax said and got a little too close for comfort.

"Well, we're the only two left…" I said in a weak voice.

"Exactly," He whispered and got REALLY close to my face. My heart started pounding against my chest as Jax wrapped his arms around my waist and hovered centimeters away from my face.

"Ok guys, I'm ready to be turned into a present!" Zim shouted as he barreled down the stairs with a duffel bag hanging off his arm.

Jax quickly pulled away from me leaving me stunned and shaken up, leaning up against a piece of machinery. "Tabitha, you ok?" Zim asked upon seeing my shocked face.

"Y-yeah, I'm great," I lied, I was flustered, shocked, scared, excited, happy…all of the above that Jax was bold enough to almost kiss me.

"Ooookkkk," Zim said in a suspicious voice as he shot a look towards Jax. Jax winked and nodded back as Zim started walking towards the teleporter.

"Ready?" Jax asked as Zim started stepping into the giant box.

"More than I've ever been," Zim answered and sat down in the box.

"I won't hurt her and I'll be good to her, I promise," I heard Jax whisper to Zim as he shut one side of the box.

"You better be, that's my best friend right there and if you mess up around her you'll lose your life," Zim growled back as he settled down. Did I just hear them correctly? They were talking about me!

"I'll seal the box, Jax. You go type in the coordinates," I called and walked over to them to cut off their conversation.

"Yeah, alright," Jax responded as he walked over to the planning machine and started typing in Cari's coordinates.

"Are you ok?" Zim asked me quietly.

"I'm fine, Jax just tried to kiss me but you interrupted it so things are fine." I said as I started gently sealing the box.

"Want me to kick his ass?"

"One you're in a box, Zim, two I can handle myself I promise, I was just caught off guard and finally I almost wanted him to do it so it's ok. I promise," I chuckled as I finished sealing the damn thing.

"Alright, I'm trusting you, Tabitha, be safe," he said as I stepped out of the teleporter.

"Yeah you too, love you, Zim!" I called and gave Jax thumbs up to start the machine.

"Right back at you dumb ass!" He called back and started laughing as the machine started taking him away.

Before I could answer a giant flash of light rushed over the room and when I reopened the box…he was gone. "Ok, I don't know about you but that shocked me," Jax said with wide eyes.

"Yeah…me too," I said and started at the now broken machine in front of me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just miss the idiot already. Hopefully they'll get back to us as soon as possible but in the meantime…you wanna go test out that energy blaster you gave me?" I said with a wicked grin.

"Hell yes I do, let's go shoot some trees!" He said back in excitement as she shot off upstairs.

Cari's POV.

Irksmas…this is the eleventh Irksmas I haven't had Zim with me. It didn't even feel like the supposedly merry holiday that it was supposed to be. It felt like just another boring ass day where I'd have to wait and see if we could get any more information on the whereabouts of either Zim or Tabitha.

Minerva was soundly sleeping next to me, well below me I guess. Our room was set up with a huge bed and a hammock hanging just above the bed. I took to the hammock seeing as Minerva needs a comfortable place to get as much rest as she could.

Tabitha raised her more than anyone, and in a sense, Minerva raised herself. It never stopped her from seeing us as her family though. Family was the most important thing to her ever since her family was murdered right in front of her. She still blames herself for being late to that rebellion meeting.

I was drug out of my thoughts seconds later when someone knocked obnoxiously on my door. Most likely Moon.

I jumped out of my hammock and slunk over to the door in my pajamas that Rae provided for me. So it was pretty much very short, shorts and a tight, black tank top. "Yes?" I grumbled as I swung the door open.

"Well hello there," Moon said and looked my body up and down a few times…pervert.

"What, Moon? Minerva is still sleeping and if you wake her up I swear I'll kick your ass all the way to next Irksmas." I growled and crossed my arms over my breasts so he couldn't enjoy himself there.

"Well that's why I'm here, it's Irksmas and everyone wanted to celebrate it with you." He shrugged.

"Who's even awake right now?" I asked as I glared straight into his pure white eyes. If you looked at him he seems like an innocent and decent guy but now that I've gotten to know him, I found he's a perv, an ass and he doesn't know personal boundaries. I've told him continuously that I am not for sale and that I have a mate, but he keeps trying anything and everything he can to get my attention.

"Nearly the whole team, the twins are still asleep but Jeb and Rae are awake. Jeb made coffee if you want me to get you a glass," He said with that oh so innocent smile.

"I'm ok, thanks though. I think I'll wait for, Minerva to wake up so she can accompany me out to celebrate with the rest of you guys."

"No worries, I'll accompany you out there, come on it'll be fun," Moon said with that familiar glint in his eyes.

I didn't want to be rude or mean but I also really didn't want him to accompany me anywhere seeing as the only place he'd REALLY want to accompany me to is his bed room.

"You know, that's really sweet, Moon but I'm still going to wait for, Min, she doesn't like it when I leave her so suddenly, maybe next time ok?" I said as gently as I could but inside I was mentally choking him and yelling at him.

"Alright, I'll see you two in a few minutes," He said with a small growl in his voice as he walked away back down the hall.

I sighed in relief and walked back to my hammock bed thing. "Minerva wake up call, come on," I said and shook her leg gently.

She squirmed for a minute before shooing me away and saying, "Five more minutes."

"The family wants you to join in the Irksmas celebration with them, so come on let's get up," I said and shook her leg some more.

"Family? Celebration? I'm up, I'm up!" she cheered and sprang out of bed in her pajamas which were very similar to my own. I laughed and threw a robe at her seeing as I didn't want Moon looking at my technical little sister. That's how she grew up seeing me as, I was her big sister and savior and she was my little sister and my miracle.

I walked to the door with Minerva right on my tail before opening the door just to hear a loud scream. My heart jumped out of my chest upon hearing the scream and I shot down the hall way with Minerva once again right on my tail.

"Cari!" That was Rae…

"I'm coming, hold on!" I shouted as Minerva sped by me, we skid around the hall way and barreled into the living room where Rae was huddled close to her dad staring at a giant box.

"What the hell is that?" I said with all my muscles tensed up. Now everyone one was out here, Moon, the twins, Jeb and Rae, Minerva…everyone.

"It just appeared here, I'm not even kidding, dad you saw it right, you saw that thing appear out of thin air!?" Rae said frantically. I saw the broken coffee glass on the floor and the coffee around it. I'd have to clean that up in a minute or two.

"Who's it to?" Mia and sky asked simultaneously. The twins crept closer to the box in curiosity only to have Minerva grab them and shove them backwards.

"It could be an explosive! What the hell are you doing trying to see it up close!?" She shouted with scared eyes.

"My scanner shows that it's not explosive, but that doesn't mean it's correct. We should be cautious around it." Jeb said as he fiddled with a wrist scanner.

"Ok, everyone back up and just be cautious, we're not just going to leave it in the middle of the living room, I'll check it out," I said protectively.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Min shouted angrily and grabbed my arm, "If it blows up I'll lose you too! I can't lose you; you know that for a fact!"

"Minerva, calm down. I'll be ok I promise. I'm trusting Jeb's device thing right now, I'll be ok," I said and gave her an even look with seriousness lining my face.

Jeb gently grabbed Minerva's arm and started pulling her backwards to the other side of the room as she struggled against his grip and spit curses at them. I On the other hand was slowly walking up to the box and seeing who it was from.

'_To Cari, love: Zimmy,' _I read in my head and grabbed a gun out of my belt, "It says it's to…me."

"DON'T TRUST IT!" Minerva shouted as the group tried holding her down.

"I have to," I whispered and started cutting the package open. About half way through cutting the thing open someone sprang out of his, "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as the box broke. Immediately I aimed my gun at the person along with everyone else who had a gun.

"Wait! Don't shoot me please?" The person pleaded as they slowly stood up. My gun dropped to the ground seconds later upon seeing his face. It was him, it really was…

"Zim?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Hey baby," He responded with bright eyes. My eyes were watering up to the brim as I stared at him.

Before anyone could say anything else I walked up to him…and punched him as hard as I could right in the face…

* * *

_**A/N: REVIEW IF YOU WERE SHOCKED BY THAT LAST LINE OR DIDN'T EXPECT IT! hahaha, I was going to make it cute but then I thought aw hell let's give em a run for their money (Devilish grin) so I hope you enjoyed. Please review, fav, follow, you know the drill so I can stop blabbing LOL. **_

_**WHat's gonna happen next on DON'T. TOUCH. ME! I've always wanted to do that, don't know why I just did. Lets go for 34-35 reviews guys! That'd be awesome and thank you to my loyal reviewers!**_

_**love you all (For tonight) =)**_

_**~Bad ass Brady**_


	16. MOVIE NIGHT!

_**A/N: SOOOO Sorry I've been away for so long! I need to message so many people back who are talking to me on this site but I've been so freaking busy with stupid finals just around the corner. So my sincerest apologies, this is a longer chapter than usual just to make up for it and two mysterious new characters are going to be slowly introduced. A little bit of TAJR in this chapter and some ZACR but the last part of the chapter is rushed and in my opinion boring so sorry about that. Please read and review!**_

_**I own nothing but MMEEEEE and all my various OC's I randomly add to this story every few chapters LOL. Minerva is Puddingninjas NOT MINE! **_

_**Now I'm going to start answering to the reviews you post to make it interesting. I won't be long just quick responses. I promise.**_

_**to Psychochicken: I love ya bro! I REALLY DO! You're reviews are AMAZING! But I sadly cannot make your irksmas come true...YET, we have to wait until the next book or so. I might have one tall celery stick leave the world from natural causes in this book but then it wouldn't be interesting =(. So sorry, but it will happen! You can look forward to it! lOL.**_

_**To Isabelle Frost: Thank you! I enjoyed my random twist at the end too and your wish I CAN grant! Here's another chappie! =)**_

_**LuvLoveStories: You learn the juicy details near the end of this chapter for why she hit him =)**_

_**Fritter Critter! I loved your review! AMAZING! hahaha I laughed so hard when I read it and your reviews always make me smile! Thank you! I also loved your OC's and they will sadly be premiered in the next book but that won't be too far away now =). I'm excited to get them in here!**_

_**AND PUDDINGNINJA! Thank you for the review and AMAZING complements! They make me so happy! haha. I'll message you and Fritter back here soon. I just have to finish up a large history project then I'll get back to you! Hopefully tomorrow! =). Minerva is very fun in this chapter LOL! Short but amazing scene haha. **_

_**Wildchild00: You reviewed a few chapters back but I wanted to say thanks! and keep the reviews coming! I really enjoy them! JOIN USSSSS hAHAH~**_

_**Ok I'm done now LOL. ~Badass Brady**_

* * *

Dark clouds swirled in the air as the wind picked up. A chilly gust blew through a large city type area. Sirens were blaring as large, prison voot cruisers sped through town. Irkens hurried inside hoping not to be caught by the most feared people in the empire. These people were their leader's guards; and powerful ones at that.

Young Irkens would be taken in every day for drug paraphernalia and the normal tussles in back alleys where gangs liked to hang out. However the normal, family type Irkens stayed as far away from the guards as they could.

If a guard got mad for not catching a slippery thug or losing a chase, they'd look around and anyone in sight would be the next victim for them to take their anger out on. They had tons of power, no one could speak up about it…no one could fight back. If they did they'd go to jail. No Irken wanted to go to jail. You'd get raped and beaten daily there; it was a house of conquering and nightmares. Sure some were the conquerors but most were the poor souls who didn't deserve to be in there in the first place.

The sirens got louder as the cruisers sped around thin buildings and slipped into back alleys like they were nothing. Hiding was hard in this town because anyone would rat you out just so they wouldn't get hurt. This was a town of fear.

You see there's two sides to Irk, the poor, pathetic side filled with murder, hate, drugs and gangs then there was the rich side where people were either working for the tallest, working on the massive or had been in some kind of war and didn't come back empty handed. They were the people who held all the respect, the people with honor, courage, smarts and strength. The very people who sent the whole world to hell.

Inflation had started when people were being paid high amounts for assassinations and for going into war and coming out with at least 50 kills over their head. The economy plummeted as soon as the first tallest were appointed. They took every last piece of gold any planet had, they started conquering. The blood thirst on Irk only grew and grew as time passed and no one could stop it, because as you know; monkey see…monkey do.

Then there were those in between the ranks of rich and poor. The rogues as many referred to them as. They were the nomads of the Irken race. You couldn't catch them in one place for more than a week at most. These people were also tricky. They believe every day was survival of the fittest in this cruel race and in a sense, it was. Many rogues started local gang wars and started dashing arguments with in the hierarchy's without even TRYING.

Everyone would blame the next person ahead of them for the horrid things that were happening around the town. Some rogues wanted redemption and started becoming suicide bombers, the other half liked to stay low and watch the world crumble around them.

These were the smart rogues. The ones that new if they stuck to what they believed in and destroyed anyone that got in their way, that they'd come out on top eventually.

This is why they tried too hard to stay out of trouble and keep a low profile. Sometimes it worked and other times like when you're pressured into breaking into a local weapons store to reclaim a gun stolen from you; it didn't.

This is where it leaves us now. Running like hell with bags full of weapons and other various supplies. My PAK was filled to the brim with food and survival needs and my hands were filled with weapons of all different kinds. The most important ones wouldn't leave my sight and some others were allowed to drop to the ground for another scavenger to pick up and sell/use.

"What were you thinking?!" I screeched at the man running next to me. His hat was barley clinging to his head as he speedily jumped and dodge objects in our path with ease. His bright green eyes were trained only on the road ahead of him as his breathing started to pick up. We'd been running nonstop for about ten minutes now, carrying colossal artilleries and endurance provisions.

He glanced over at me the tiniest bit and leered an evil grin, "I reclaimed what was mine in the first place."

"It was one gun! One freaking gun! You made me help you break into a store and risk my life for one _worthless _gun!?" I shouted back angrily.

"It is not worthless, it has great meaning and it will forever stay that way. Now I reckon you shut your chatty mouth and focus on this here situation!" He snarled back giving me the best death glared I've ever seen come out of him. He's usually a calm, collected guy but as soon as he lost that gun he'd gone off the edge and started rampaging saying that we had to go get it and that it wasn't an option. If I hadn't feared that he was going to start foaming at the mouth I would've disagreed, but obviously that wouldn't have been an option in this situation.

I kept quiet after that thinking I was an idiot for agreeing to this. Now the guards have seen my face and I'll never be safe again. Forever on the run as some would say. Well forever starting now, I WAS laying low before I met this idiot; I knew I shouldn't have agreed to be his partner.

"At this next right I want ya to make the sharpest left turn you've ever made and get on behind that wall! Get there before any of these rascals see you!"

"And what of you?!" I called back noting the turn was coming up faster than I'd hoped.

"I'll meet you at the town square in five minutes, if I'm not there by then go on without me back to camp. I reckon to just get out of sight, you'll be safe then." He said quickly as his long coat trailed after his long running strides. I gaped at him before I came to the sudden realization that my turn was now, "Go! I'll meet you in a few!"

He didn't have to tell me twice. I zipped to the side and dove behind a large buildings wall. I was lucky it was dark out at this point, I was in almost all black so no one would be able to see me unless they tried really hard.

Leaning against a wall I gasped for air and tore off my chest armor. Muttering under my breath I waved my hands and chanted a small saying I remembered from my hex book to make horrendous weather wherever the guards stood.

I'm not an ordinary rogue; in fact I'm a spell caster for lack of better words. I was once part of a hex training system but it was soon blown to pieces when the tallest found out we were planning their demises. I was the only survivor. That's when I met this idiot.

I showed up on his door step injured and ready to attack just to get any kind of supplies. I didn't even have to make an enchantment on him. He just saw me, grabbed me by the arms and drug me into his house as fast as he could.

There was another female in the house, I vaguely remember though. It had been almost two years since I'd met him and I wasn't about to discontinue our partnership now. We relied on each other, depended on each other's skill sets and prayed that every day wouldn't just be another struggle to live.

We both became rogues when guards came to his house and took the other girl away. She was screaming and fighting as they drug her out. Same goes for him, I'd never seen the idiot so devastated before. He was beaten for resisting before the guards left us there to mourn over the loss of his friend. Still to this day I don't know why they took her; I just know that it had something to do with her past.

His house was confiscated days after she was taken. The royal army decided anyone who would resist would be punished and he killed two guards resisting his friend's arrest. Of course not immediately, but they went to the hospital in critical conditions and the medical-drones couldn't do much to save them.

Leaning up against a cold, disgusting wall drowning in memories was nice and all but I did have to get moving. Town square was three blocks from here and I had four minutes to get there. It seemed nearly impossible but impossible was just another fancy way of saying something you doubt. If you didn't doubt; then anything was possible.

"Here we go," I muttered silently before re-strapping my armor on and sprinting for town square. Three minutes later I saw him, he was in a police cruiser waiting for me to show up. The guards were unconscious on the ground a few feet below him and handcuffed so they couldn't get away.

"Took you long enough!" He called and leaned down to reach a hand out to me.

"I'm surprised you didn't just leave me behind!" I shouted back and increased my speed. I was gonna have to get ready to jump off a large cliff like thing just to get into the cruiser. If even that.

"I never leave a partner behind," He spoke in a calm, cool voice as if hell wasn't imploding around him, "You've got three seconds!"

"Make it five!"

"Two!" he called as I shouted angrily and sprang off the cliff. Only one hand was available at the time as I reached out for him to catch me. My heart was beating at 100 times per second. I felt alive and nervous. I couldn't cast hex spells without using at least one of my hands so I wouldn't be able to save myself in time unless he caught me. 'Time to die,' I thought as I clenched my eyes shut. I could already tell I was coming up short.

I felt a horrible jerking pain in my arm seconds later and a huge sigh of relief, "Gotcha'," He sighed again as he hung upside down off the cruiser. I too sighed and grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Pull me up!"

"Working on it!" He shouted back. I could feel him struggling to haul himself back into the voot before he hauled me in panting.

"You gain weight," He wheezed and collapsed to the floor.

"I don't think it's me, I think you're getting out of shape," I spat back.

"Doubtful," He teased before punching a button on the dashing causing the cruiser to start speeding off to some unknown location.

"Where are we headed," I groaned as I collapse into a chair. Sweat rolled down my face as it burned from the harsh work out. It's been a while since I've been running for my life so you know; it's not going to get any easier.

"Towards the woods, it should be totally empty out there. We can live in peace for another couple weeks." He answered before sitting down near me and sliding his eye lids shut.

"Who's going to steer the vehicle?" I growled wanting to go to sleep myself.

"Autopilot, this thing will explode from being too far away from its base right near the edge of the woods. We travel on foot from there." He sighed before curling up on his side of the seat to rest his eyes.

"Great," I mumbled with a toss of my eyes before settling down like he was and trying to at least get some sleep tonight.

**Jax's POV.**

"What's taking you so long in there!? Are you having sex with yourself or something!?" I shouted through the bathroom door at Tabitha. She'd been in there for almost half an hour!

"Ha, ha, very funny, Jax! I'm just finishing up; a girl can't look this good without help you know!" She shouted back and threw something at the door. I jumped back when whatever the object was collided with the wooden door.

'You'd be surprised,' I thought to myself with a smile, "Fine! I'm going to go start dinner and start a fire, it's going to be a cold one tonight, the house will need as much warmth as it can get."

"Fun, what's for dinner?" She called more gently and poked her head out of the side of the door. Her big orange eyes gazed up at me brightly before I realized I was staring again.

Looking away quickly and cleared my throat and backed away from the door to answer her, "I was thinking just some normal sandwiches, unless there's something you'd like?"

"Give me chocolate on the side," She said hungrily before shutting the door again quickly and continued doing whatever it was she was doing in there.

I sighed happily as I walked down the hall with a small skip in my step; this was the first night of being alone with Tabitha and not having Zim breathing down my back. It was going to be amazing.

I walked into the kitchen and cracked my knuckles loudly before opening a pantry and grabbing some bread out. I made the sandwiches in record timing and handed Tabitha a plate as she passed by. She took it like we'd been doing the same routine for years and went to sit down on the couch.

"Do you want some wine?" I asked as I tossed a chocolate bar to her and made myself comfortable next to her on the couch.

"No, I don't drink anymore," she answered gruffly and stared at a large TV hanging just above the fire place. The crystal must've been fueling its power or else I'd be wondering how they were even getting this stuff out here.

"Then that makes two of us," I smiled and moved closer to her ever so slightly.

"Good, all of us stopped drinking after the night of the accident; Zim won't even walk into a store that has alcohol anymore." Tabitha shrugged and continued to stare at the TV. My antenna lowered feeling bad for bringing up bad memories. She noticed this and shook her head slightly, "Anyways, do you want to watch a movie? I'll pick it out if you start a fire."

"Sure, what movies do you guys have?"

"Mostly romantic, action comedies. I didn't pick them out when we inhabited this TV." She said with a small smile.

"Ok, ok. Pick out a good long one, we'll need it to keep the fire going until the house heats up completely," I lied; I just wanted to spend more time with her.

"Ok, go get the fire going! I'm freezing my ass off over here!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" I protested and shoved the sandwich into my mouth as I hopped of the couch and walked out onto the porch to gather some fire wood.

"Go faster!" I heard Tabitha shout. It made a hint of blush spread across my face when I heard her shout that but I wasn't going to dig into juicy details. So instead, I grabbed about ten logs of fire wood and walked back into the house.

Tabitha was already waiting impatiently on the couch with a black blanket wrapped around her body. I gave her a quizzical look before shrugging it off and continuing with my work to start the fire. "When did you change?" I asked as I lit a match and tossed it into the fire place.

"When you were taking forever to get wood. I also picked out a scary movie and grabbed a blanket so I can hide when I freak out." She shrugged and stood up in just a tank top and shorts to walk into the fridge, "I'm going to get some drinks, do you want anything?"

"Just coffee please!" I called back as the fire started catching. I could already feel it's amazing warmth. Tabitha came back a minute later and gave me a look up and down.

"Why aren't you in your pajamas?"

"I sleep in just boxers, I don't think you want me in just my pajamas," I smirked and let out a small laugh when she blushed.

"Well keep your pants on but I don't care if you get into a big T shirt or go shirtless. Not like anyone can see you out here in the middle of nowhere." She shrugged and sat back down on the couch.

I shrugged back and quickly pulled my shirt off before shutting the lights off and crawling onto the couch next to Tabitha. She handed me my coffee and I took a sip of it before setting it down on the night stand next to our seat.

"Starting movie now," Tabs muttered to herself as she snuggled in closer to me and pressed play on a remote looking thing.

"What's it called?"

"Chernobyl diaries, it's supposed to be really suspenseful but I haven't seen it before," She answered and stared at the screen as the movie started. **(A/N: Good movie! Very suspenseful and twisted end!) **

The first part was just video feed about a group of friends going to meet one of the friend's brother and go to Moscow for a while. However it started getting interesting when they went to Chernobyl and lost their tour guide to something.

The screen went silent and the only thing you could hear was the friend groups harsh breathing before something slammed up against the side of the van they were in. "Holy shit!" Tabitha screamed next to me and jumped. I couldn't help myself as I broke out laughing and grasping my stomach to try and contain how funny that was, "Shut up!"

"Haha wow the great, Tabitha getting scared by some simple wild dogs," I laughed and smiled over at her, "I didn't think you could get scared."

"It's a movie, it's supposed to be scary," She pouted and glared at me childishly, "And I won't stop watching until YOU get scared, what do you think about that? Huh? HUH!?"

"I think you're just embarrassed about being caught off guard," I teased back making her punch me in the chest and glare at me again.

"Shut up," She hissed playfully as I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. I noticed her blushing when I brought her over to lean on my chest. 'Score,' I thought with a small smile.

"Better watch out, Tabs, I bet some more wild dogs are coming," I teased gently making her antenna flatten on her head.

"I'm going to hurt you…"

"I'll look forward to that," I whispered quietly to her and hugged her tighter as the movie played two of the friends being drug off by some kind of mutated beasts.

"Hey, Jax, it looks like you!" Tabitha tormented me. I shot her a look before leaning down to look her in the eye and smirk.

"I was just about to say the same thing to you until I thought that you're too beautiful to get anywhere near to how those freaks look." She blushed again and smiled at me as I started getting caught up in the moment.

I was lost in her eyes as I started slowly moving my face forward to get close to her. 'No interruptions this time,' I thought happily until our faces were nearly centimeters apart. Finally about to do what I've been waiting to do for months, there was a loud crash in one of the back bedrooms.

I quickly pulled away blushing as Tabitha held onto me tighter in shock, "What was that?" She whispered.

"I-I don't know. Pause the movie and I'll go check it out," I answered nervously. I hated checking things out after watching a dumb horror movie. Gave me the creeps.

"Take my gun," She whispered quietly and grabbed the gun I gave her off the table before shoving it into my hands and giving me a serious look, "Shout if it's something serious. I'll be there in a heartbeat."

I smiled at her and nodded before throwing the covers off of myself, "I'll be right back," I mention until I felt a tug on my arm. I looked back down and Tabitha stood up and quickly kissed my cheek before grabbing my hand and giving me a reassuring look.

'SCORE!' I shouted in my head as I headed down the hall way and winked at her. Approaching Zim's old room I stalked up to the door and kicked it open quickly to see nothing but a knocked over stack of books, "Dammit, Zim. Even when you're not around you always seem to ruin our romantic moments," I grumbled before gently closing the door behind me and walking back towards the living room.

"I didn't see anyth-," I was cut off when I rounded the corner and saw two people standing there. A female was holding a hand over Tabitha's mouth and holding a gun to her head while the male standing next to her was pointing a gun straight at me.

Tabitha fought and struggled in the other females grip making my eyes widen. Who could've known we were out here? "Guys leave her alone, we don't want any trouble," I said calmly.

"Back off pretty boy, you're going to leave this house right now and give it over to us or we'll kill her then enslave you." The female barked.

The male shot her a look before staring back at me silently, "Why do you want my house?" I asked angrily. They were touching the girl I loved…I was so going to kill them.

"None of your business. Now give us the house and you'll get the girl," The female spat again. I desperately looked at Tabitha for help as she pleadingly stared back...

**Cari's POV.**

"What the hell was that for!" Zim shouted as he rubbed his cheek tenderly. I angrily glared at him before sprining on him and pinning him to the ground.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I shouted before my gaze softened and I leaned down to kiss him passionately.

"You," I said in between kisses.

"Mother…"

"Cari," Zim said softly but I wasn't listening.

"Fucker, I'm."

"Cari…"

"Going…"

"CARI!"

"Shut up!" I snapped and continued to kiss him until the group behind me coughed awkwardly.

"There's other people here, Cari…" Zim groaned with a drunken look on his face.

My face dropped into a look of pure horror as I looked back behind my shoulder to see the whole group awkwardly staring at me.

"So…who's your friend?" Jeb asked breaking the thin sheet of silence.

"Guys this is, Zim. The one we've been looking for." I introduced as a blush spread across my face, "Zim this is Moon, Jeb, Rea, Sky, Mia and you know Minerva…"

"MINNY!" Zim shouted excitedly as he opened his arms wide for Minerva to tackle him.

"ZIM! I haven't seen you since you were about to be murdered on the massive!" She squealed back and hugged him tightly.

"Oh I know, great memories right?" Zim joked and hugged her for another moment longer, "Irk look at you, all grown up and beautiful."

"Aww, Zim you're too kind," Min laughed and stood back to let Zim finally get up onto his feet.

"Well, Zim I'm, Rea and this is my dad, Jeb. Cari's told me a lot about you," Rae said and stepped forward to reach her hand out.

"Thank you for watching over my two crazy girls here, it's nice to meet you," Zim smiled back and let go of Rae's hand to wrap an arm around my waist. "I missed you so much."

"Likewise," I muttered and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Is he staying with us for a while?" Moon growled with flat antenna.

"Yes, he's staying with us from here on out," I growled back at him and glared at him.

"We'll have to make room adjustments. Minerva, you and, Rae will now be sharing a room and I'll share a room with, Moon. Cari and, Zim need time to catch up anyways so everyone move along, let them be." Jeb said and started making the hand motion for everyone to leave.

Once the room was cleared out I tightly wrapped my arms around Zim's neck and cried, I literally freaking cried. His antenna popped up in surprise as he tightly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Hey, it's ok. No need to cry, besides you know it just makes me want to cry and you know I don't want to cry in front of others," Zim cooed softly as I clenched my teeth and eyes shut.

"I thought I'd never see you again," I whimpered wrapping my arms tighter around him.

"You know I'd never let that happen, I wouldn't stop searching for you until I was dead. Remember we made that pact on our third anniversary. I will never leave you for long periods of time if I can help it." He soothed and started gently stroking my antenna.

"It's already been too long; now let's move this into my room so people can wander. Besides I need to take a bath." I muttered and sucked up the last few tears away before they fell.

"Ooooo, this day just keeps getting more and more interesting." Zim teased and grabbed my hand to let me lead him off to the new room he was staying in. I saw Moon glaring at Zim from his room entrance as I shot him a dirty look that told him to back off.

Something wasn't right about the way Moon was acting. He was already hostile before but now that Zim's back he's acting like there's a blood thirsty murdered in the place. It was very strange….

Well I guess as they say…the calm before the storm. We're in the calm now…so where's the storm…?

* * *

_**A/N: What'd ya'll think!? Best way to tell me is through a review! hahaha! Don't forget to follow and favorite guys! Those make me smile too! Not as much as reviews but I still smile!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! And I should get the next chapter up this weekend! I hope you all had some great holidays and don't be afriad to PM me and tell me about them! I love talking to people on this site. Some of the people I'm already talking to are AWESOME people! Really fun too!**_

_**~Badass brady! **_


	17. Not All Bad

_**A/N: Hey guys Imma back! Back with chapter seventeen! Hope ya'll excited because this is a rather long chapter for what I usually write. 10 pages compared to my 7-8 page normal chapters. Hope you like it!**_

_**I own nothing! Cept' my Oc's and Puddingninja owns Minerva! BUT NOTHING ELSE! If only I did though...shit would go down...lOL**_

_**Review answers =)**_

_**Psychochicken: When I first premiered these new characters in my book notes they were technically an irken bonnie and clyde couple. As I started writing though I changed it up but you'll see how. They aren't TOO bad either, again you'll see =). Also, Moon is a funny character, he plays a huge in the whole plot line but I agree with you, he is not the nicest person on earth. Thank you for the compliment! I always enjoy themmmmm! and yes, Irk is a very messed up place. Notice how they only show the good side of it in the IZ series. What about that other side...HMMM HMMMMMM lol!**_

_**Isabelle Frost: You will not have to wait any longa! You'll see what happens to our lovely Jaxie and tabby! Well...mostly what happens to them! Thanks for the other compliments! Keep reviewing so I can keep smiling! EEEE lol. And this has a lot of romance and suspense ect in this chappie too. You gonna like it...I hope lOL.**_

_**Puddingninja: AHHH my faithful friend and amazing reviewer! Minerva has a cute part in this chapter too! She's upset which I hope is ok by you! If not I'll edit it! And moon will BE on everyone's bad side after they read this chapter =). He knows your watching though. He shudders every time he feels your presence! hahaha. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Wildchild00: Thanks for the review and lovin on my work! It means a lot to me! I hope to see more of you as we finish this book and slide into DON'T TOUCH ME 2! No it won't be called that, i'll tell all ya'll what'll be called at the end of this book. Hopefully something epic! I'm still thinking! If you have any ideas for a title spill em! I wanna knoooowwww hahaha. Enjoy~ **_

_**OK LAST TWO AMAZING REVIEWS WILL BE ANSWERED AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER! SO Y'ALL DON'T HAVE TO READ SO MUCH UP HERE! ALSO WARNING! There is quite the romance scene between Cari and Zim in this, I'm not very good at writing the romancy lovie dovie parts but I hope y'all like it either way! ALSO! When one of the 'bad guys' talk, it's mispelled a lot because he's a country guy, country background, country accent, he's from the country. HE'S COUNTRY! So that's why his pattern of speech is different then the others. So it's not spelling mistakes it's actually how he talks! How I talk too actually! Just usually not in writing LOL! SO YOU'VE BEEEEENNNNN WARRRRNNNNEEEEDDDDDDD! =)**_

_**~Badass brady!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

**_Zim's POV._**

I sighed as I stretched out in the bed I was laying on. I was in Cari's 'room.' Not much decoration in here other than a poster that was hung that said, 'any man who wears skinny jeans should walk around in a T shirt that says, ladies, if I can fit into these things you wouldn't be interested anyways.'

When I first saw it I started laughing but then I thought again and realized I've worn skinny jeans in my life, and I still fit…That's when I just felt dumb. No matter though, it was just a funny poster, nothing to be taken seriously…I hope…

I was viciously pulled out of my thoughts seconds later when there was a loud pounding on the door. Groaning into a pillow I shouted come in. The door opened and closed but no one said anything, so I lifted my head up to see Moon impatiently tapping his foot on the ground and glaring at me, "Can I help you?" I asked calmly. No need to make enemies on my first day here.

However this guy gave me the creeps in more ways than one. First of all he had really dark green skin and pure white eyes which weren't normal in an Irken. Sure he could just be of rare blood but there was something in his eyes that had the word untrustworthy written all over it. Even his antenna were shaped like skulls, you'd think they'd be crescent moons to go with his name but no just creepy little, glaring skulls.

Before Cari headed to take her bath she told me when she first met him he'd seemed very cool but also angry and intimidating. That and he was wearing punk rocker clothes or something when she found him. Now all he wears is pretty much a black and white striped uniform. He said something about getting the uniform when he went to prison and tore it when he broke out. So of course I had every right to be wary around this guy but he was apparently Jax's brother and I trusted Jax so that means he can't be all bad right?

Back in reality, Moon just silently walked over to a desk area in Cari's room letting my curious eyes trail after him and burn holes into his back, "What're you doing…?" I asked curiously as he started shuffling through some drawers.

"None of your business," He spat back. My antenna dropped down onto my head at the sudden aggression but I kept my cool and strangled him in my thoughts.

"You're in my girlfriend's room digging through her cabinets; it just turned into my business. Now tell me what you're doing in here, Moon isn't it?" I growled through clenched teeth.

"No shit, you idiot. I have every right to be in this room, I'm nearly in here every night."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled again. Invisible anger bar heightening to extremes now. Imaginary strangling proceeding in mind. Yup things were in check.

"Nothing…Nothing," He responded and gave me a vulgar notion with his antenna. Wonder where he could've learned that one. Oh I don't know…prison maybe!?

"Alright, I'm coming out with it. I don't know what the hell your deal is but get this buddy, stay out of MY girlfriends room, stay out of my sight and never and I mean NEVER EVER talk about my girlfriend like you were a minute ago, again. Understand? That way things won't get ugly between us." I snapped angrily and stood up off the bed.

"You're ordering the wrong person around bud, I suggest you don't try and act like you're better than me and things really WON'T get ugly." Moon growled back and snapped his head over to glare at me.

"Are you trying to threaten me?"

"How long it take you to figure that one out?" Moon spat and started pulling something out of the drawer. It looked to be some kind of folder with a symbol on it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing taking things from my girlfriend?" I snapped and grabbed his wrist violently. A few papers fell from the folder making my eyes trail over them curiously. There were pictures of broken up looking PAK's and a lot of writing all over them. That was suspicious.

"It isn't hers," Moon spat angrily at me and bared his sharper looking canine teeth. He then went as far and pushing me away from him like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"I don't know exactly who you are or what your quarrel with me is but this is my final warning, if you don't start listening when I say stay away from Cari and I then there WILL be hell to pay. Are we clear?" I snarled and shoved him up against the bathroom wall. I grabbed his neck tightly in my hand and tightened my grip to the point of where he was starting to struggle a little bit. I did have the advantage of being bigger than him and stronger.

I pushed him farther up against the wall until his feet weren't touching the ground and he was slightly struggling. His dark green face growing darker by the seconds, "Are we CLEAR?" I asked again, just more demonically. _**(A/N: DAAAAMMMN, go Zim go!**_ LOL)

"…Crystal," He coughed out and stopped struggling as I dropped him to the ground. His dumb file folder fell with him until I heard both of them hit the ground. 'Ahh yes, music to my antenna,' I thought smiling ever so slightly in triumph.

Moon coughed and rubbed his neck tenderly as he took in raspy breaths, "Please leave now." He glared up at me before grabbing his file folder and the loose papers, storming off as he did so. 'Good riddance.'

"Zim…?" I heard the most amazing, beautiful, love of my life call through the door. Irk I am such a sap.

"Yeah?" I asked back innocently.

"What was that noise? Are you moving things around in there?"

"Can I come in?" I asked randomly. I needed to talk to her about Moon face to face not through a door.

"Yeah…" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I slowly pushed the door open and shut it behind me before going over and sitting next to the bathtub with my back against it. She leaned over it and gave me a curious look, "You ok?"

"I'm ok I guess," I mumbled back and looked over into her pretty blue eyes. She still gave me a look telling me that she saw right through that lie and I smirked, "Ok maybe I'm a little upset."

"Spill it," She said before reaching her arms over the side of the tub and wrapping them around my neck. I sighed and let my cheek rest against her forearm before continuing.

"Just that, Moon guy. He's really bothering me. He came into our room and just started going through that desk in the corner, I asked him what he was doing. We started arguing, he threatened me and said something that pissed me off then I threatened him and shoved him up against the wall. That's what that noise was by the way. But that's not all; he had this folder with a bunch of dismantled PAK pictures in it and a bunch of writing. Is that not the least bit suspicious to you?"

"Ok first of all, you shouldn't pick fights with him. They'll just end up getting worse and worse. Secondly what did he say that pushed you over the edge and finally yes that is weird and I will talk to him about it." Cari responded and sighed deeply.

"He just…ok the easiest way is to put this in the form of a question that I want you to answer honestly," I muttered and looked into her eyes to tell her I was serious. She motioned for me to continue, "You aren't…having a…well you know…with him. Are you?"

"What, an affair?"

"Yeah…that, you aren't having an affair with him are you?"

"Zim I won't let anyone touch me but you and you know damn well why that is. I'd never go behind your back like that. Even if he was the last goddamned man on this planet. You know that is a sensitive subject for me. Especially since you're asking me if I'm being unloyal towards you. You know that's the most sensitive subject for me."

"Ok, ok. I get it, you'd never like anyone else because they're not as hot as me," I teased and smiled at her.

Her expression softened, "Oh yeah because that's ALL I see in you, Zim. You're just SOOO hot I can't resist you that's why I've been looking for you for what feels like ever." She rolled her eyes and continued her dramatic speech, "I mean one word for you and that's ABS! All those perfect abs they just made me fall head over heels for this sexy guy right here."

"Ok you don't have to rub it in. I know I'm hot," I laughed before lifting my hands to wrap them over her hands. We ceased laughing after a minute or so and silently sat there enjoying each other's company. I gently closed my eye lids and sighed happily. It's been too long since I've been able to even talk to Cari like this. It felt nice to just talk again with no one breathing down our backs.

Eventually I looked over to see she had her eyes shut too, "You know I love you right?" I said softly and leaned my face up against hers.

"I do, and I hope you know that I love you too. I always will." She responded and kissed my cheek gently.

"Oy, you missed," I snickered and gave her an amused smile.

"Oh I did, did I?"

"You did," I complained before leaning in and pressing my lips against hers myself. _**(BLECK! ROMANCE STARTING! bblllleeeckkkk LOL)**_

"You know there's room for two in here," Cari implied once I stopped ravishing her face. She splashed the water a little bit to emphasize what she meant making me smile and stand up.

"You know, as much as I'd love to," I said jokingly and leaned over to kiss her again. Using the bathtub rim for support. I moved down to kissing her neck making her squirm and laugh, "I have to go protect you and our room from strange, creepy perverts." She laughed loudly once I finished and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"And how thankful am I for that. I especially don't feel comfortable in here being naked when perverts are around."

"Too late, one's already in here, making out with your neck!" I shouted playfully and reached my hands into the 'water' to start tickling her. She started hysterically laughing and grasping at my hands in hopes I'd stop abusing her tickle spots.

"I like this pervert though. I can deal with him," She said in between gasps and laughs. I smiled softly at her and wrapped my arms around her like she was a fragile piece of treasure. I didn't care if I was getting wet.

"I missed you," I whispered and laid my head on her shoulder for my own comfort.

"I know. However you didn't miss me as much as I missed you!" She shot back and wrapped her arms around my torso lovingly.

"We'll argue about this later. I think someone is calling us," I spoke softly and turned my gaze towards the bathroom door where I could very faintly hear someone knocking on the outer door.

"Well I'm naked so you go get it," Cari ushered and nudged me with her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and kissed her one more time before worming my way out of our tangled mess of arms to go get the door.

"I'm coming!" I called and shut the bathroom door gently, I didn't want anyone else getting a view I didn't want them to have. When I got to the door I opened it up to see a distraught looking Minerva standing there, holding her arm awkward, "Minerva are you ok?" She looked up at me and shook her head before shooting into the room and tightly hugging me around my waist. I was a pretty tall Irken now a days so it was a little bit harder to hug me normally.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a concerned voice. I practically raised this kid so I felt like a fatherly figure to her. She's old enough to do her own thing now but I was still protective. Actually I was protective over every female I knew personally. I would be protective over the males but I grew up with pretty much ALL females and any guy I tried to be protective over would say they can handle their own then usually get their asses handed to them.

"I miss my family," Min muttered into my shirt.

"What made you think of them?" I asked gently and pried her off of me so I could kneel down to talk to her seriously.

"Moon," More imaginary strangling proceeding right about now.

Jax's POV.

A groan escaped my lips as I pried one of my eye lids open. My head hurt and my whole body felt tired. What happened last night?

"Mornin' sleepin' beauty," A voice said gruffly. I groaned again and looked over to see someone sitting upside down playing with a knife and a small piece of wood.

"Why're you upside down…?" I mumbled groggily. I shouldn't have opened my mouth because as soon as I did pain shot through my jaw making me once again groan in agony.

"I'm not the one upside down partner. Ya outta take a better look at yer self before assumin' that much," He said back. I thought about what he said for a second before both of my eye lids snapped open and reality started pouring into my brain. I tried to move when I realized I couldn't. Dammit.

Everything started coming back to me as I remembered the events of last night. Growling suddenly I started flailing around trying to get out of whatever I was stuck in, "What've you done with, Tabitha!?" I shouted angrily.

"Tabitha? Oh that girl that was with ya last night. Eh don't worry bout her," He answered and snapped his gaze over to me. He had some piercing green eyes. I've gotta say for an Irken he probably had some of the most serious eyes I've ever seen before. Even the tallest couldn't beat this guy.

"What've you done to her!?" I shouted again and flailed some more. I realized at that point that my wrists were tied with rope and I was hanging upside down from the roof by a metal chain. I was wondering why I couldn't feel my legs.

"Son I wouldn't be strugglin' if I was ya, it'll just make the blood rush to yer head faster."

I glared at him for avoiding my question before struggling some more. I started trying to swing up and grab the rope but with my wrists tied it was proving to be difficult. Wide awake now I scanned my surroundings to see I was in one of the back rooms in the tree house. One that we used for storage.

This guy was sitting on a box carving something into a piece of wood with his knife. If I had one word to define him then it'd be cowboy. He was wearing a black cowboy hat and a black button up shirt that had rolled up sleeves. He didn't have any gloves.

I noted he had a utility belt loosely hanging off his hip with a gun holster hanging from it. However his revolver was sitting on the crate next to him. He was wearing black jeans and dark brown cowboy boots. They had the little star things on the side by the ankle, I think their used for kicking horses or just for decoration. I can't remember.

"You must be killer with the ladies," I said trying to make conversation. If I didn't he would've noticed my staring and probably assumed I was gay. There's nothing wrong with that obviously I just don't want him to assume something I'm not.

He just gave a small chuckle and stopped carving his wood, "Once, not anymore."

"Why because you're some random criminal breaking into houses' and abducting people!" I grumbled under my breath.

"Yer just quick to assume ain't ya? Anyways, that ain't the reason I don't have girls houndin' me every second."

"Does it have to do with that picture of the girl in your belt?" I questioned smugly. I watched him tense up and glare at me silently before grabbing the picture from his belt and looking down at it. His pupils were narrowed and angry when he looked back over at me. 'Annnd I'm fucked…' I thought in regret as he stood and threw the knife down into the wood so it was sticking straight up from the box.

"Ya don't realize that I am not a guy ya should be messin' with. I'm not surrounded by ladies because I fell in love and now I am doin' this fer her!"

"So that random girl asked you to break into a house and kidnap me and my…friend?"

"No, ya dumbass, I'm doin' this to get er' back. She was taken from me and now I do what I do to get one step closer to gainin' her back." Oh how I loved getting into people's heads. They'd tell me anything if I aggravated them enough.

"So then you know exactly how it feels to have to love of your life viciously ripped away from you?" I spat and glared at him evenly to get my point across. I was starting to feel dizzy.

Mr. Cowboy opened his mouth to retort while glaring at me before he stopped and closed his jaw again, "That's what I thought."

"It's not the same," he mumbled and stared down at the picture again.

"I think it's almost the exact same thing." I growled angrily and gave me a look that he almost flinched at. You could see the slight surprise in his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm done with this conversation. Ya'll stay awake now; my friend will wanna have a word with ya." He grumbled and walked back over to the door. He opened and peeked his head through before calling angrily, "We gotta waker!"

"On my way!" A female voice called back. I glared angrily as my hopeless body hung like a sack of meat. "Did you wake him up?"

"No, dumbass woke up himself," The male answered and opened the door wider. I looked at the female and shuddered. She had deep pools of pure black eyes with grey pupils. She was tall and skinny. Her outfit was strange though. It was technically just like a black tank top with a light white shoulder shirt over it and long black pants. She didn't wear boots, just regular shoes that were white.

"Vex, he shouldn't have been able to wake up hanging upside down like that. Did you throw something at him?"

"I might've thrown something…at him…" Huh so the guy's name was Vex. That's unusual but who am I to be talking.

"You mean like that rock that left a bruise on his face?" The girl growled and glared at him.

"I wanted to see what'd he do, he didn't even wake up. Just groaned and hung their like an idiot."

"You're such an idiot."

"Yer not any better." Vex growled and crossed his arms angrily, "B'sides, I was bored."

"You're gonna be the death of my sanity."

"Oni just shut up and talk to him er whatever it is that ya do. I'm gonna go rest. Need m'beauty sleep." Ok so now I know both their names. Oni and Vex, what an unusual pair…

"Why don't you go finish the other one, she's close anyways. I've made her spill a lot." Oni mumbled with a sick smile on her face. My face paled as I stared at her. I noticed she too didn't have any gloves and her hands were covered in what looked like blood.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to beat them, I wanted to find Tabitha and tell her everything's gonna be alright but I couldn't. I couldn't help her…

I watched as Vex glared at Oni and stormed by her, "This ain't a goddamned interrogation."

Oni just rolled her eyes and shut the door behind herself, "Sorry about that, my partner isn't as bloodthirsty as others."

"What've you done with my friend?" I growled and glared at her.

"Who, Tabitha? She asked me the same thing about you, Jax. That is until I pretty much killed her. My friend will take care of her in a minute and we'll clean up before talking to you again. Don't worry I already told her that you're dead so she has no hope left."

I couldn't hold myself back now. I just started crying. There's a first time for everything I guess. This really hurt though. I should be dying not Tabitha; she doesn't deserve any of this.

"Are you crying?"

"No!" I spat and tried to hide my face from her. However when you're hanging upside down from the roof it becomes pretty difficult to hide anything. I tried to wipe away the freely falling tears on my arms with my eyes clenched shut but Oni noticed before I could do so.

"Why cry over a female, she's just another person?"

"You don't get it do you? I love her! Happy, I said it! I. Love. Her! This is the first girl I've ever been emotionally bonded to and you go and fucking kill her you asshole!" I shouted in agony and bit my tongue until it started bleeding.

"People die, get over it."

"I hate you! I fucking want your head on a platter so I can throw it in a volcano!"

"Well aren't you creative."

"Why her! Why not me or nearly anyone else! She doesn't deserve this!"

"Are you done yet?"

I was done though; I didn't have anything else to scream about as I choked on air and freely cried. My eyes started stinging as I watched the water fall onto the wood below me. I was going crazy. My emotions were all over the place and I just couldn't stop as I sobbed. I felt like dying myself. I wanted to feel every ounce of pain Tabitha was feeling. I wanted to lift her sorrows and make her happy. But most of all I wanted to kill the girl in front of me.

"Would you shut up already?!" Oni shouted and glared at me. I felt something wrap around my mouth and suddenly I was shut up. 'What the hell!' I thought in horror as I tried talking. Nothing was coming out though.

"Let me explain. My name is, Oniumare or Oni for short. It means Demon child in Japanese. Oni means demon. I am as some would call a necromancer. I prefer that, or spell caster or hex sister. I use hex spells and dark magic to bend things to my will like making you shut up. I was being trained a long time ago until a bad event happened and I lost everything. I found my partner in crime later and we have been inseparable since. So I will say this as easily as possible. I'm probably going to murder you after you answer some questions your 'friend' refused to answer." I was silent. She was crazy if she thought she was going to get anything out of me. She removed the spell so I could talk and breath properly again but I kept my mouth shut stubbornly.

"Good, your friend started yelling at me after I told her that. So my first question, do you have any contact with the police or have had any in the past?" Again I was silent. "Well?"

Still nothing.

I could feel her gaze boring into my skull like she was trying to pry the answer out but I fought back. I thought of everything but what she was asking and even a few disgusting things to get her out of my head, "Hmm you're not as submissive as your friend was."

"Tabitha doesn't submit."

"Ahh yes, but her mind does. Fine, second question. Are you in any way shape or form on the run from the police?" I gave her a smug look and kept my lips pursed shut. I could see annoyance in her eyes as she tried getting into my head again.

She stood up with an almost black fire surrounding her. Probably her magic going haywire from being pissed off. "I can make you talk you know."

"Try me." I spat. She shrugged and grabbed my wrists. Her hands were in a vice like grip as she started crushing the bones in them. I made a pained noise in my throat and started sucking in deep breaths through clenched teeth. It hurt like a bitch, "You're gonna have to try harder than physically hurting me to get anything but insults and smartass remarks out of me."

"Fine, I'll be back." She growled and dropped my crushed wrists. Pain coursed through them as she stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind herself. I wondered where she was going and feared it was back to Tabitha but I knew Tabitha was smart enough to fight back, even with her last dying breath. That and she apparently told her I was dead so she'd be dumb to bring her in to find me alive and healthy.

Narrator's POV.

"We've got a problem," Oniumare hissed as she walked out into the living room Vex was laying down in.

"What's that?" Vex grumbled and lifted his hat ever so slightly so give her a bored look. She may be his friend and his partner but she could go off the edge sometimes.

"I can't get into that dumbasses head, he keeps blocking me by imagining pictures of dying people and his past. It's some nasty stuff." She responded and sat down on a nearby couch.

"Ya didn't really hurt his friend right?" Vex asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why, you have a problem with it?"

"You know what my problem with it is," Vex said back calmly.

"Axel and Tabitha are completely different people."

"But that kid's feelins' for her are no different than mine were," Vex growled back.

"Tabitha's dead, Vex. Get over it, go mourn over her body for all I care but you have to realize that we're doing this to get, Axel back. Sacrifices must be made and feelings must be hurt."

Vex silently stood and started muttering something under his breath before walking off towards Tabitha's holding place. "These kids didn't do nothin' to us." He called back and slammed a door to accentuate his point.

'What so you actually care about something now…?' Oni thought and glared at the door Vex disappeared through. 'You care too, you know you do. What would Jeb say if he saw you now?' a voice in the back of her head asked making her clench her teeth.

'He chose his path and I chose mine. That's final.'

* * *

_**A/N: We kind of see a different side of everyone in this chapter don't we? Especially our not so bad guy Vex. I'm sure you've all heard that name all over deviantart before but I actually came up with it after writing a prompt thing for it in my english class. It means angry, upset, fearless almost. So yeah that's why he's named what he is. He also is southern and talks like it's written so that's why there's a bunch of grammar mistakes when he speaks.**_

_**Responding to other reviews!**_

_**LuvLoveStories: I' worried about Jax and Tabitha too! Especially jax now that Tabitha is gone. He gonna be sad...ANYWAYS, I hope I surprise you with what I have planned for Moon. He's kind of an ass in this chapter but in reality his personality is the dark side of my personality. We act a lot a like in some ways and in others we don't! So I hope y'all liked the chapter and I can't wait to hear whatcha' think!**_

**_FRITTTTTTEEERRRRRRRR! I can't WAIT to premier your characters I have the perfect situation to introduce them in book two and it's just AH AMAZING! I really hope you'll like it and I hope I'll get your characters down correctly =). I hope you like this chapter and I can't wait to hear whatcha' think either! I'm about to respond to your PM by the way =))))_**

**_~Badass Brady =)))_**


	18. I'll Die Trying

_**A/N: DAMN! This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written in my whole writing career! Hol T! This thing was 6006 words before I even started this Author's note! Ya'll better be happy you get 11-12 pages of raw awesomeness! Shit's goin' down in this chapter!**_

_**Review responses! Also Wildchild00 and IsabellFrost! WHERE YOU GO! I no get no review from either of you last chapter! MY WITTLE HEART BROKE! LOL. WE MISSS YOOOUUUUU LOL**_

_**Psychochicken! I KNOOOOOWWWWWW. PAIN FILLSSSSS MEEE! *dramatically cries with ya* But no longa! You shall see in this chapter the amount of passion I put in to the love of my characters and miracles shall happen! I'm glad I was able to make a character you hated with a passion because when I first created her, I hated her with a passion too. She's an amazing villan but the back stories on these people make you see a different side to them like why their doing this. We see part of Vex's back story in this chapter but Oni's isn't really one I'll be getting very deep into. Hope you LOOOVVVEEE IT!**_

_**Frittercritter! I no likely the Moon either. No worries though he shall get what he deserves eventually, but he's too amazing of an ass for me to get rid of him so easily eh? Yes well I hope you like this chapter as much as I do as I believe I warned you in our PMing session that this one was going to be a long chapter and a good one. I likey! **_

_**LuvLoveStories: CRY NO LONGA! This chapter shall make you smile no? YES! SMILE! You made me want to cry! I cannot cry! It is not in my blood to show emotion over a fictional character but you make me want to curl up and cry like a baby with your amazing reviews! You shall smile in this chapter I COMMAND YOU TO BE HAPPYYYYYYY. LOL**_

_**Puddingninja! Who has innocence these days! I love Vex too! He's AMAZING! Irken cowboys are like DAMN I wanna hug that chiz! LOL. I hope your excited for this chapter, you gonna like it! And Carrying out things is FUNNNNNNNNNN lol. I LOVE YA BROOOOOO! And yes Moon shall fall to his knees under your iron fist! TO HIS KNEEES!~ **_

_**Ok that's all. I OWN NOTHING! LOVE ME! ~Badass Brady!**_

* * *

It was getting late in the dark hollow of the woods. The moon shone brightly down on the glimmering trees under its gaze. Stars scattered across the sky like thousands of fireflies glittering brightly in the darkness of the night. It was gorgeous out. Not that anyone in the residence below would be able to see though…

"Is that even normal?" Oniumare asked as Vex stabbed into another piece of melon with a knife.

"Do I look normal to ya?" He grumbled back, shoving the melon into his mouth and pulling the knife back out, unharmed. He munched on the fruit for a long period of time just to savor its sweet, cool taste. His black eyed partner stared at him quizzically as she thought for the amount of time he was chewing.

"You've never been normal, since the day I met you anyways, but I mean we've been here _two _days and you haven't even taken a sip of water from this place. You just keep going out into the woods and coming back with random fruits!"

"Live off the land so the land doesn't have ta live off of you," Vex mumbled as he expertly cut another chunk of melon off with a flick of his wrist. It stuck to his carving knife as he brought it back up to his mouth and let his tongue coil around it to eat it.

"That's the dumbest thing you've ever said to me, anyways we should probably go check on our house guest, well our prisoner I guess."

"House guest," Vex corrected and stabbed his knife deep into the melons core. A few drops of the juice flew from where the knife made its impact and splashed his hand. Not even noticing this he stared at the knife for a long moment confusing his black eyed partner.

"You aren't getting emotionally attached to this idiot, are you?"

"Emotion ain't a word in my head when I think bout these kids, includin' the one ya senselessly murdered."

"Would you shut up about that? I mean come on; you nearly go in there every few hours and don't come back out until night fall! What in Irks name are you doing in there! It's one Irken! We've done worse!"

"It's called respect, when ya get some fer my decisions feel free to talk ta me again, until then ya know where'll be," Vex growled angrily, letting his hat lower down on his face. His green eyes glared daggers into the female in front of him as he stood up slowly.

Oni stared at him as he shoved one last piece of melon in his mouth and shuffled off towards Tabitha's resting place. She inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes until hearing the door slam shut. He was pissed and she knew it.

"The one time I try and make things work to your benefit and you go and stab me in the back," She hissed under her breath and got up off her perch on the couch. '_You should go apologize_,' her inner self scorned.

'_He shouldn't get emotionally attached to people when he knows the consequences_.' She growled back at it. She hated her conscious, always trying to get her to do the right thing. She was raised learning what was right in her life was wrong and that's how it was to stay. She was supposed to be a rebel against the empire and not have a soft strand in her soul, so she fought every conflicting emotion like the one she was currently experiencing.

She heard the door open and shut again just more softly, "Vex?" She called as her antenna perked up. Vex grunted in response and came back out into the living room.

"I just want my melon, nothin' else," He rumbled and reached out for his skewered fruit. Once the rare Irken food was in his hands he started walking in the opposite direction of Tabitha's resting place.

"Where are you going?" Oni called as Vex headed towards the house exit.

"Have ya looked outside? I ain't passin' a moment like this up fer nothin'," he called back dismissively.

"Well don't be an idiot and get lost, stay where you know it's safe!"

"A'ight mom!" Oni laughed as she heard the front door slam shut too. She knew how to push all of his buttons, including being told what to do like he was a kid. However from past experience she already knew not to bring up Axel in any harmful conversation. They've actually fought tooth and nail the last time she tried to annoy him about her. He didn't talk to her for over a month after he won that wrestling match, he wouldn't even glance at her. Axel was his most sensitive subject out of anything he hates talking about.

Vex's POV.

I grumbled angrily while furiously shoving melon into my mouth. She just HAD to go and treat me like a kid, for Irk's sake I'm older than her!

That didn't matter now though, all that mattered is that I was alone and the night was beautiful with crisp air and shining stars. The moon was hidden behind a small cloud bank making the sky shine a gentle silver. If anyone ever wanted to find a weak spot in me where they could call me a softie then they could talk about my love for the stars and outdoors, the love of my life, my hat or my gun. I was like a freaking teddy bear if someone brought any one of those subjects up to me.

'_Only one thing could make this scene more perfect,' _I thought as I collapsed back onto a grassy hill. The grass strands around me felt like silk and shone like a silvery emerald in the dim moon light. Cold air nipped at my face and soaked my clothes in its freshness. I reached into one of my pockets and pulled out a picture. Axel was smiling at me through the picture with her big, heartwarming orange eyes. '_If only you could be here to see this…soon though, I'll getcha back.' _

Sighing loudly I let the picture and my hand go slack against my chest as I stared at the stars. I never could explain my fascination with them, they were just calming. My life has hardly ever been calm before but I always remember taking every chance I could get to lay in an empty pasture and take in the silence I so dearly enjoyed.

Back when I wasn't a rogue to the empire, I remember laying out on a night just like this one. I was probably about 290 to 310 years of age during that time. I'd close my eyes and let my whole body relax, welcoming the stars around me. Then a warm mass would squirm in next to me. I already knew who it was though. I remember relaxing even more knowing she was with me and then she told me she loved me… '_Stop thinkin' bout it, Vex. It'll only reopen, unhealed wounds,' _I thought as the obvious expression of pain worked its way over my face, making me cringe.

I let my hand trail over a large, hidden scar on my chest from when I tried to stop them from taking her away from me. It wasn't fair, she made a wrong choice when she was just a young teen and they hunted her down for it after they knew she was settlin' down. Those bastards took her while she was _pregnant _with_** my**_ child! I will NEVER forgive them; I knew what was gonna happen! I still know what's probably happenin' now! Every other day is just another struggle to live where she is, I will get her out of there, even I have to fucking die trying.

She was mine and the first person to care about a cocky, smartass like myself. She was everything to me…and I failed her. I couldn't protect my own family. I shouldn't have listened when Axel told me to go protect Oniumare! Oni even told me Axel needed me more than she did, and that she could handle herself! But did I listen? NO!

'_A'ight, enough beatin' yerself up about it fer one night,' _I told myself inwardly. I didn't want to get all emotional when I was surrounded by so much beauty. It was a time of peace not a time to be cryin' out all my problems like some over exaggerating school girl after a bad break up.

Shoving the last piece of melon into my mouth I sighed again. I felt the sweet juices from the fruit sloshing around in my mouth, letting me absorb its silky taste. Some of it trickled down the back of my throat forcing me to swallow what was left. Now I felt full and tired, well at least tired enough to sleep like a baby out here.

I weighed my choices of sleepin' outside in an unknown woodsy area, or going back to my deranged partner. Though all of my heart begged me to stay in my small sanctuary I knew I needed to go back. Oni was all I had left and she was my partner, therefore I love her as my friend, nothing more and nothing less. Also after the heart wrenching separation between my mate and I, I sort of became very protective over Oni; like she was my child or somethin'. Maybe it's because Axel asked me to protect her and maybe it's because I remember how helpless she looked when I found her on my front porch, I don't know. The only thing I do know is that I'm so damn loyal that if I had to choose between my life and hers to sacrifice, then I'd be the one jumping in front of that bullet every time.

'_I'm such a damn softie,' _I thought with a small chuckle. Opening my eyes again, I saw that the moon was high above my head now. I must've been out here almost two hours by now. I pushed my hat back down snug on my head before sitting up and looking back towards the darkened house. Oni was probably about ready to pass out now and I needed to be there to tell her I won't let anything happen to her overnight. Hell half the time I've known her I've stayed up most the night to make sure she was ok, after seeing her whole life go up in flames, family and friends and training included, well you could say some haunting memories still like to linger in yer dreams.

I stood up while adjusting my hat before I started off back towards the house. The woods were unnaturally silent but I'd expect that on this kind of night, this was a perfect night for predators to be sneaking around in the moonlight.

I arrived at the house probably ten minutes after I had started walking. Most of the lights were off except that strange glowing crystal that seemed to be a power source for the place, it was like a giant night light.

Just faintly I could see the silhouette of Oniumare; she had made a hammock from her dark magicy power mumbo jumbo and was now sleeping in it. She seemed to be resting easy tonight, thank Irk for that, I didn't exactly fancy watching her wither in pain and call out to people who I didn't even know all night. It was agonizing.

Seeing her sides gently rising and falling I made my way into a bedroom that was themed with blue and black colors. I didn't know who it belonged too but Oni had mentioned the night before that the pillows in here were very soft.

I grabbed three pillows and made my way back out to the living room. My official resting place lately has been the couch so that's where I was determined to stay. I threw a pillow down on the couch before walking over to where Oniumare was resting, "Sleep well partner," I mumbled and ever so slightly lifted her up to slide a pillow under her head and the other one into her arms so they weren't hanging off of the edge of the hammock all night long. Inwardly chanting to myself that I was as soft as a bunny's ass, I pulled off the brown and black trench coat I had put on to go outside and laid it on top of her like a blanket.

My hand rested on her shoulder for a minute as I observed her facial expression, she didn't seem to be in any sort of discomfort yet, that was a good sign. Last night she was nearly attacking me as I tried to shake her awake from her nightmare, I really didn't want to go through that again tonight.

I shook my head before telling myself that she'd make it through most the night even though I didn't honestly believe that. No matter though, I was a very light sleeper so even if she whined in discomfort I'd wake up.

Taking a few steps backwards I rested my bum on the couch and pulled off my over shirt, just leaving me in a snug black T shirt, my brown belt and my black jeans. I took off my gun holster and removed my gun from it. This treasure of mine was not to leave my sight. It was just a regular revolver, nothing very special about it until you turned it over onto its belly and saw what was carved into it.

'_Happy anniversary, Vex. Love, Axel.' _

I smiled at the engraving before resting my gun on my chest, over Axel's picture, and putting an arm behind my head for extra leverage on the pillow. I crossed my legs and stared at the roof for what felt like forever before my eye lids started drooping. I had to admit I haven't been sleeping very much for the past week or so, ever since my friend, not Oni but a different one _took_ my gun and got it taken from him by the police to be sold in a gun store I haven't been sleeping properly. Nor do I know what happened to my 'friend' but I didn't care. He lost my gun, I took back my trust.

I let one heavy eye lid fall before the other one slowly followed in its path. As I was drifting off I thought I heard a tiny bit of movement but I assumed it was Oni shifting around in her sleeping place. That and I was too exhausted to get up and check things out.

Zim's POV.

"Minny what did he say that made you think of them?" I asked gently as she looked down and refused to make eye contact. She seemed to be trying to hold back tears as she continued to stare at the ground. Eventually she just shook her head again and walked into my chest to cry. '_Oh shit what do I do..?!' _I thought in a panic before deciding to just hug her until she could talk about it.

"Hey it's ok, just calm down," I said soothing as her arms squeezed my chest tighter. I could feel the painful emotion waves seeping off of her body into mine. Weird way to put that I know but sometimes when someone is going through this much grief you can feel their pain like it's your own, which is what was happening now.

I noted that the door was still open when someone walked by and stopped by the door frame. I looked up to see that deep purple eyed man…I think his name was Jeb. He mouthed to me asking what happened. I silently spoke back that I didn't know yet but that it had something to do with her family and Moon. Jeb sighed and quietly face palmed. Apparently Moon had a reputation of this or something.

Jeb nodded and motioned for me to pick Minerva up and shut the door. I slightly nodded back as he backed away to make it seem like he was never there.

I picked Minerva up in my arms and walked over to a miniature couch thing in the room. I haven't had a girl crying on my shoulder for years so I had no idea what to do but going off my fatherly instinct I just assumed that waiting until she was calm enough to speak again was the best idea. I rubbed her back gently as she continued to let her emotion out. Honestly, I've never seen Minerva cry since the night Cari and I found her. She's pretty damn good at hiding her emotions and hiding her pain when she sees other people with their family's all happy together.

After she was done crying she took in a few shaky deep breaths and went quiet against my chest. My shirt was balled up in her fists as she continued to rest her head on my shoulder and clench her teeth together. "Minerva can you please tell me what he said so I can help?" I asked gently making her clench her teeth harder.

At that exact moment the door opened up making my antenna perk up. Cari came out in black wrangler jeans, a pretty blue top with a black belt that hung loosely off her hip. She wasn't wearing her black gloves now but she was wearing the regulation invader boots.

She looked over at me and almost immediately her antenna popped up in surprise and her eyes widened, "What happened?" Cari asked quietly. Obvious Minerva could hear her but she didn't mind that Cari was here.

I slightly shrugged and motioned with my head for her to come and help me out. She took the hint and took a few long strides over here before sitting down on the right side of me, "Minerva what's wrong?" Cari asked in a soft voice. I've never heard that tone of voice from her maybe once and a while but our soft with each other is much different than being soft with other people.

"She's missing her family right now, something, Moon said sparked it," I whispered into Cari's antenna. She growled inwardly and glared at a wall before taking a deep breath and refocusing on Minerva. Gently, Cari stroked Minerva's antenna to calm her down for a few minutes.

"What did the big bad ol', Moon say? I've been looking for a reason to punch his face in," Cari cooed and continued to stroke Minny's antenna soothingly.

Minerva took a deep, raggedy breath before trying to respond, "We were talking and I mentioned how I was adopted in a sense. I told him about my family passing and he started laughing and said so you were that girl that survived after the tallest blew that rebel group to holy hell, he then said he thought you two were my parents and that's why he thought I'd get in the way? I don't know exactly what he was talking about though. I just know that it hurt to see the glee on his face as he mentioned the tallest destroying my life."

I sat very quietly for a long moment before handing her off to Cari, "Where are you going, Zim?" Cari asked seeing as I was getting up and storming off towards the door. My pupils were narrowed to the point of where you could hardly see them and my antenna were pressed back aggressively on my head.

"I'm gonna kill him," I growled back as my irritation levels continued to spark. He'd crossed a line, he can push me around, he can mess with my mind and he can hate me all he wants but he cannot and I mean he CAN NOT talk to my 'kin' like that. For Irk's sake she was only 190! Still just a kid! And he was gonna pay for hurting her like that, I'm gonna make him hurt.

"Zim, Zim, Zim!" Cari shouted and set Minerva down before rushing after me and sliding in front of me so I couldn't get to the door. I glared for a moment before my expression softened. I couldn't stay mad at the woman I loved for a very long time at all, "I'll handle, Moon but right now I think there's someone else who needs us more than anything right now."

I looked back towards Minerva to see her wiping away stray tears from her eyes and glaring at the translucent liquid on her hands. She wasn't fond of crying. She looked up at us and her antenna raised a tiny bit in question. Sighing I proceeded to step away from the door and angrily walk back over to Minerva. Cari was right, she need us more than I needed to punch Moon's face in right now.

"Don't listen to a word that idiot says, Minerva. He doesn't know anything about pain or loss. Cari and I are your family and we always will be, along with Tabitha and anyone else that helped in the process of raising you." I said with a warm smile as I sat down next to her.

"And you've made both Zim and I very proud, you even saved Zim back on the massive and saved me from reliving a hell I never ever wanted to experience again. Of course unless it was happening with the man I love." Cari added in and smiled at me making me blush a very dark emerald green. That's not exactly something you would say to a 190 year old teenager. Too many thoughts running through their minds at this point.

"Too much info but thank you both. It's kind of pathetic that I'd get emotional over something so old huh?" Minny said and looked at the ground.

"No not at all, Cari disappeared for a 100 years and I was very emotional about it the whole time, I still am and it's a very sensitive subject for me. So it's not a bad thing that you get emotional. Only a few lucky Irkens even get to express emotion. The rest are just trained like robots to think only in the way of conquering, they just don't know what their missing." I said softly and grabbed Cari's hand, "I know that I'd never give up my emotion, even if it meant I got to become the tallest."

"Yeah I know…" Minerva said and flashed the puppy eyes at both me and Cari. She got up after that and pulled both of us into a death hug, "Thanks for always being here for me guys. It means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to us, now I'm sure there's another teenage girl wanting to squeal about hot guys just a couple of doors down. I suggest you go talk to her," Cari said and smiled at Minerva. We're all such saps but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Yeah I know; thanks again. I love you both," Minerva said and hugged us one last time before rushing out of the room and down the hall calling out for Rea.

"That was very nice, Zim," Cari said after a moment of peaceful silence and staring at the door way.

"I know, I'm such a pushover," I answered and looked back over at her. She walked over to the door and closed it before speaking again.

"You are the only fatherly figure in her life so it means so much to her to know that you're there for her like a father should be. You know just how much family means to her."

"Oh don't make me start gushing!" I complained playfully before crawling into the oversized bed to rest, "Too many emotions!"

"Oh stop complaining, you know you love having emotion," Cari shot back and snuck into bed beside me.

"I do love having emotion; if I didn't then we'd probably hate each other right now."

"And oh how sad I would be if that were the case, now Mr. Push over shut up because I am tired of talking," Cari teased making me groan and roll my eyes.

"Then how about instead of talking we start thinking up ways to destroy, Moon only silently," I offered and pulled off my shirt so I could comfortably lie down. Cari snuggled up to me seconds later and instead of agreeing with my idea or shouting out another one she just kissed me harshly and pinned my arms down to the bed.

'_I guess I can live with this too,' _I thought with a smirk as I more than willingly kissed her back.

Unknown POV.

I moaned in discomfort as I weakly pried open my eyes. The room around me was dark but I didn't care. My head hurt, my body ached and I felt like I wasn't breathing properly. I needed to get out of here. That guy, Vex would come in here almost hourly, I didn't know what to say about him. He'd just sit in here silently. Sometimes he slept, sometimes he'd start talking to himself and other times he come over to me and try to patch up a wound or two on my body.

It didn't matter though; I needed to get out of here. I was not going to just waste away hanging from my own ceiling. My hands were still tied but I've pulled my left hand pretty much the whole way out, I just needed to get the rope past the upper part of my palm and I'd be home free.

I looked up for a second and tried to tell if my legs were completely dead or not, they haven't had much blood flowing through them for almost three days now. I'd be lucky if I didn't have to amputate a limb or two.

Crying out softly in pain, I swung my body up with the last of my useful energy and made a grab at the rope. I'd done this many times already to no avail but it never hurt to give it one last try.

Apparently today was my lucky day because I felt rough rope come in contact with my palm as I clenched my fingers around it tightly. It hurt so much to move but this wasn't about pain anymore, this was about survival and I wanted to survive.

I started viciously pulling my hand through my wrist tie until I got on free with just a minor rope burn mark. I smiled at my success and reached into my left boot to retrieve a six inch dagger. What can I say, I always wanted to be prepared with the proper tools if something like this were to happen.

I quickly sliced the rope holding me up and had thoughts of regret when my body loudly crashed onto the ground. I was such an idiot! Someone would probably come running now, I was trained most of my life to be silent and stealthy and now look at me, loud and as clumsy as an oaf!

I held my breath for a long time expecting someone to burst through the door and finish me off at any second…but no one came and eventually I felt it was safe enough to get moving again.

My first few attempts at moving were futile since I was in such a weak state but after I cut my ankle bonds I knew I could leave and I knew I HAD to leave. I can't take on two people when I'm hurt this badly. It'd be a suicide attempt.

So silently crying out in pain, I used my bloody arms to haul myself over to a crate. I was surprised when I reached up and grabbed something. Bringing it back down to my face now I realized that it was a rare Irken fruit that was much like a watermelon back on earth. However this fruit grew in trees and took on a bright blue color with a black rind.

"Oh irk thank you!" I gasped quietly as I bit into the fruit greedily. I hadn't eaten in nearly three days! For and Irken that is extremely dangerous and very deadly. We needed a certain amount of sugar and protein a day to survive, without it we would be asking for a death wish.

After hastily finishing off the fruit within a few minutes I reached up and grabbed another one. I felt so thankful to finally have food again but I wasn't going to eat this one, I was going to store it. I held it up to my PAK until it accepted the foreign item and stored it away for later use.

Now for the hard part, getting up. I cursed myself silently for being so pathetic as I grabbed the rim of the crate and started pulling myself up. Every bone in my body was screaming at me to stop and rest but I had to keep going. I'd just end up dying if I stopped now and dying was not an option.

I got up to my knees for grabbing at another crate to lift myself up onto my feet. It hurt like hell once I stood up and all the blood went from my head down to my numb legs. I had to sit there for about five minutes gritting my teeth as my veins wildly pulsed to accept the bountiful blood flow. From here on out it was going to be hell.

Once my legs gained enough consciousness to be able to sort of move again, I started shuffling my way towards the door trying my hardest to be silent but utterly failing at that. I pushed the door open with a great amount of energy before peeking my head out to see a lot of darkness.

"Please be asleep," I silently prayed as I held onto the wall for support and started making my way down the hall. My PAK's functions would kick in soon enough and I'd be able to take on at least one person with in the next half an hour.

I panted from all the pain as I made it into the dark living room. I could hear faint snoring so I knew this was going to be the most dangerous part of my small journey. I wasn't planning on leaving the house in the middle of the night; I'd just die from a predator or from the cold. No I was on a completely different mission of escaping. I needed to see for myself if what Oni said was true, if I really was the only one left alive. I prayed it wasn't true but I needed conformation on it.

I collided with something as I stumbled my way through the living room. Instantly I knew it was the couch and someone was on it. My breath stuck in my throat as I looked down to see Vex soundly sleeping with a gun and a picture on his chest. Swallowing the large lump in my throat I started reaching out towards his gun. I'd feel much better if I had a quick drawn weapon by my side.

My hand was now touching the gun. I was so frightened that I could hardly move, let alone breathe. These people installed fear into me which wasn't easy to do but they did it and I had no means of facing off against either of them anytime soon.

I let my hand trail down to the guns handle near where Vex's claws were resting on it. I took in a raggedy breath and gave a gentle tug on the gun, flinching back when Vex moved from feeling the gun move. His hand slipped off the guns handle and fell to his side as he moved his other arm to resting on his upper chest, near the gun but not on top of it. '_Please don't wake up, PLEASE don't wake up…'_ I frantically thought as I started pulling the gun up off his chest.

After getting my grip around its handle I let out a full blown sigh and closed my eyes for a second which I instantly regretted doing. In the second that I had close my eyes someone had grabbed my wrist tightly, "You just made the biggest mistake of yer life," Vex growled in an almost demonic voice.

I didn't stop myself now from letting out a startled yelp. The gun was ripped out of my hand and I was hauled OVER the couch and slammed into the ground with him on top of me, pinning my arms down.

"No one and I mean NO ONE touches my gun, understand?" He hissed in my face and glared at me.

"Please stop! I'll give you the house just please, please, please let me go!" I begged as tears started flowing out of my eyes. I didn't want to die knowing that all my best friends still expected me to find them again.

"Ya think yer smart don't ya? I woke up the moment ya cut yerself from the ceilin', and I ain't as dumb as I look. I know what ya really want and if ya hadn't gone and tried ta take my gun I might've let ya get to yer lover boy and escape."

"I'm sorry! Please!" I continued to beg. I heard shouting in another room and almost immediately knew who the voice belonged too. Both Vex and I knew.

"Tabitha? TABITHA!" He was still alive! I knew it! He wouldn't die without me!

"Jax, run!" I screamed out waking the other person in the room.

"What's going on!?" Oniumare shouted. She turned on a light and almost instantly her deep black eyes locked with my bright orange eyes, "YOU! I thought I killed you!"

"I will not die to the hands of you!" I snarled at her and struggled under Vex's weight.

"Well then I won't make that mistake again will I?" Oni spat and pulled a gun out of her PAK. She pointed it at me making me cry out and clench my eyes shut.

"Stop it!" Someone else shouted. When a gun didn't go off I reopened my eyes so see that instead of pinning me, Vex was now shielding me from getting shot, "Leave her alone, Oni!" He snarled angrily.

"Get out of the way, Vex!" Oni snapped back.

"No, this ain't the way ta go! We are not heartless, Oniumare! And we sure as hell ain't killers, ya know that and I know that," Vex said letting his voice grow softer as he continued his sentence.

"I knew you were getting emotionally attached! Dammit, Vex move or I will not hesitate to shoot you too!"

"Then shoot me! I dare ya too! Will that satisfy ya? Knowin' you killed yer own partner, all fer what? A place ta stay? A life? It ain't worth it and if this is how ya plan on continuin' yer life and kill me now! I don't want any part in that!"

Oniumare stood there silently. I laid there silently; Jax went silent in the other room. Vex was supposed to be a bad guy…so why was he acting like my hero? I figured it out moments later when I saw the belly of the gun and the dog tags hanging off his neck.

"Vex don't make me shoot you, I don't want to hurt you, please, Vex…please?"

"Then don't hurt me, put the gun down and we can work this out," He said softly and gave her a gentle look. Her eyes showed conflicting emotions as her hands shook with the gun in them.

My jaw dropped when I read his dog tags, and then breaking the silence I knew who Vex really was, "You were, Tallest Blue's guard," I whispered in shock.

* * *

_**A/N: So please forgive any mistakes in this chapter for I did not have time to edit it tonight. It's 12:55 AM over here and I am utterly exhausted but still willing to type like the crazy Bitch I am LOL. **_

_**So I didn't exactly know where to end it with Zim's POV so I made it AWKWARD! But oh well, ya'll know ya like it! LOL. No, I just wanted to say please review, follow, favorite, gush over Vex's short little back story and the moment he has in the end of this chapter! I know I AM! lol. I love that character so much, and so will you! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed! Night all! ~BADASS BRADDDYYYYYYYYY**_


	19. Shock at the Worst Moment Possible

_**A/N: HIYA GUYS! I'm back with juicy chapter 19 which is also really long!Sorry about that! I gotta say, if I'm planning this book our correctly then the next chapter just plummets down hill really fast and either chapter 20 or 21 is going to be the last chapter for this first book! CRAZY RIGHT! I know I said that like 8 chapters ago but this time I'm serious. I've put it in the perfect mood and all characters are present. I think it's going to be chapter 21 though. We have to star the bad guys in one chapter right!**_

_**Alright well you know the drill I own nothing but the shirt on my back! LOL. So now it's time for your favorite moments! REVIEW RESPONSES! LOLOL. I had a lot of reviews this chapter and that makes me happy! Sorry LuvLoveStories, I usually wait until you review to update the next chapter but I was talking to my wonderful friend puddingninja and so many ideas struck me in the face all at once! So I'm posting this one up tonight, terribly sorry ='( but now you have this chapter to look forward too as well!**_

_**Now let's get started. FRITTER CRITTER! AHH my dearest friend! I'd have to agree with you! I'm lovin' on Vex too! He's just so AH! I would HUG him all day long LOL. I enjoyed the last chapter (writing wise) too! I wrote part of Vex's back story and made him defend our beloved Tabitha! Everytime I talk/write about him my chest swells with emotion. And he's a fictional character, weird huh? I just lurv him that much! haha. And I so badly wanted to write a fight scene between Zim and Moon but it's gonna have to wait! I KNOW SAD RIGHT! Too much drama happening right now, I have to wait for just the right time lol. Don't explode! but be happy! Iz updated for yaz!**_

_**InfiniteReader: WELCOME TO THE REVIEW CLUB! JOINNNN USSSSS LOL! I'm happy Tabitha's alive too! I MEAN COME ON! DID YOU GUYS REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO KILL OFF SUCH AN AWESOME CHARACTER! thank you for reviewing and I hope to hear from you in the future for DON'T TOUCH ME...2! I'm gonna fix the title...LOL**_

_**PUDDINGNINJA! SHE IS ALIVE! Thank IRK for that! And I KNOW RIGHT! NO one deserves to have someone they love ripped away from them so suddenly, especially when said person is expecting! You don't find out much about Vex's backstory in this chappie, sorry about that =(, you will soon though =) And I KNOW! MOON SHOULD BE FLAT RIGHT NOW! But like I said above it's not the right time yet! Can't wait to start writing our Collab book! LOL. I'll tell everyone bout that in the next chapter so they'll read it too! =)))))**_

_**LAST TWO REVIEWS WILL BE ANSWERED AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! A/N is getting too long! LOL. ALSO To those of you who have been Faving/following my story and favoriting me as an author! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really appreciate that guys! Keep watching this book, and the next one! It's only bound to get better! **_

_**~Brady's or Badass? HOW ABOUT BADASS BRADY! lol**_

* * *

It wasn't until early the next morning that I woke up. Stretching out my warm body under the covers I ran my hand down the side of my little heater under the covers with me. She made a noise of protest and curled up into a tighter ball than she was already in.

A smile sketched onto my face upon seeing this, "Come on sleepy head, it's time to get up," I whispered and shifted in the bed to rest my chin on her side. Her face scrunched in annoyance upon my wakeup call that she politely ignored.

"Five more…hours," Cari yawned.

I laughed at the ending of her sentence before shaking my head back and forth, "Five hours have passed since I tried to get you up the first time, now come on!"

"That's a lie if I ever heard one, and I need my beauty sleep, Zim so go away!" She grumbled and pulled a pillow over her face to block me out.

"Alright but you're going to miss out on me smashing, Moon's face in~" I cooed back and ran my hand up her side to tease her.

"I'm up!" Cari shouted suddenly and sat up faster than a scared child after a nightmare. The blankets slipped off her front and onto her lap making her shiver from the cold.

I got up close to her face and gave her a questioning look, "What?" She growled after a minute or so.

"Am I seeing this correctly or are you up before noon?"

"AHH! I'm gonna murder you!" She shouted as I reeled backwards, nearly missing a pillow that came flying at my face. I tumbled backwards over the bed as laughing started erupting from my throat. She hated getting up early.

"You have ten seconds to give me a good reason why I should not suffocate you right now, Zim!"

I scrambled to get to my feet and shot off to the bathroom screaming, "Because I'm too sexy!" I slammed the door shut hearing something come in contact with the other side of it and a lot of laughter.

"Hey! Keep it down in there! Some of us are trying to sleep you know!" I heard one of the twins shout. They sounded almost identical so it was rather hard to tell who was who at times. The only major difference between them was their personalities. Mia was kind of shy and quiet whereas Sky was outgoing, violent and loud.

"Sorry!" I called back and opened the bathroom door ever so slightly to see Cari sitting up on the bed, still fuming, "If I come out are you going to throw a dresser at my head for waking you up early?"

"Yes," She responded darkly.

"What if I come out on my knees begging for forgiveness?"

A moment of silence passed as she thought it over, "Ok, sure." I sighed and opened the door to get onto my knees.

"Please forgive me my oh so beautiful mate! I was only trying to get you up so you wouldn't-,"

"HA!" Cari screamed suddenly making my antenna shoot up in surprise. I glanced up right as her body collided with mine and sent us both reeling backwards. I yelped in surprise as Cari maniacally started laughing.

"You planned that!" I accused as she pinned me to the ground and glared at me. I could throw her off if I wanted to but this was too much fun so I decided to stay here like I was and see what she was going to do next.

"I plan everything, including how much you'll scream when I beat you to death for waking me up," She growled and grabbed a fistful of my shirt.

"Ooooo, forceful," I teased and smirked up at her.

"You're weird, Zim. You know that?"

"I've known since the day I decided going out with YOU was a good idea," I shot back and started laughing making her let out a grunt of annoyance before dropping me back down to the ground.

She got up off of me moments later and started walking towards the dresser, "Whatcha doin'?" I cooed and smirked at her from my perch on the ground.

"Seeing if I can lift this thing, I need something heavy to throw at you," She said back and started inspecting the dresser by testing how heavy it was.

"Oh damn, you were serious about that…heh…I'm gonna run now…" I squeaked and shot to my feet to make a break for the door.

"I can still throw something at you, Zim! You will pay for getting me up early!" I heard her shout as I burst through the door back only to ram into someone else.

"You know, I'd ask what's going on but from all the earlier shouting I heard I'm just going to guess you woke her up early," It was Rae, Jeb's daughter. I picked myself up off of her and offered her a hand up apologetically of course.

"Yeah sorry about that, Cari was never one for early mornings."

"I know, I almost got a chair thrown at me when I came into the room to get, Minerva once. I ended up waking, Cari up and running for my life while, Minerva still peacefully slept in her little hammock," Rae said while she brushed herself off. I laughed at this and pat her back.

"Yeah, join the club. She's a momma bear that woman, now I gotta run before she comes out here with a chainsaw so I'll catch you later. Nice to see you again though, Rae right?"

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Zim. Good luck," Rae smiled back as I started rushing down the hall way. I heard our bed room door slam open and a very angry Cari come storming out.

"ZIM! WHERE THE F**K ARE YOU! I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" I would've approached her until I felt the whole base shake with her anger. That's when I decided laying low under a couch would be a much better idea.

I sprinted off into the living room where I showed up in only to see Jeb peacefully sitting on the couch while sipping some coffee, "HIDE ME!" I screeched like a girl and jumped over the couch to cower under the coffee table. Jeb jumped in surprise and snapped his eyes wide open upon seeing me.

"Irk, you scared me, Zim. Now why is it that you need to hide?"

"She's coming…" I whispered and looked around in a worry. A fake bead of sweat rolled down my face when I didn't hear any more threats coming my way.

"Who's coming?" Jeb asked and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Cari…" I whimpered again and looked around frantically. Jeb gave me a look like I was insane when I felt a hand firmly grab my ankle.

"You can't hide from me!" Cari snarled and started dragging me out from under the coffee table.

"Oh GAWD! I'm gonna die!" I shouted and desperately grabbed at the couch as Cari proceeded to drag me around the side of the couch and into another room. I could feel Jeb's stare following us as he tried to comprehend what was going on, "Cari! Baby I'm sorry I won't do it ever again! Just please don't cut me open and play with my insides!"

Cari opened her mouth to answer me when two very loud voices interrupted us, "TERROR TWINS TO THE RESCUE!" I saw a flash of pink before Cari shouted in surprise and got pinned to a wall.

"Run, Zim! The safe house awaits you!" Mia called while pinning Cari's legs to the wall. Cari on the other hand was growling angrily and struggling under their grip.

"Where the hell is the safe house?! Nowhere is safe anymore!" I cried out desperately.

"Minerva will show you the way! Just follow the light bro! Quickly, we can't hold her much longer!" Sky shouted as Minerva came into view with her hand out stretched.

"Come on, Zim. Rae told me about, Cari rampaging around for your blood; you've got to move, now!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted and sprang to my feet to follow her down another hallway. At this rate I'd get lost and die from starvation before Cari came to murder me.

I heard all the kids screeching playfully as Cari broke away from them and took chase after Minerva and I. With one more turn Minerva shoved me into a rather large room where Rae was waiting patiently, "I'll distract, Cari, you follow, Rae to find a way to calm, Cari down!"

I nodded frantically as Rae grasped my arm and started dragging me towards the kitchen; this must've been one of Jeb's labs for there was a ton of shiny new equipment in here, "How am I going to calm my crazy lover down?" I asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"You know that she loves a hot cup of coffee and a poppy seed muffin every morning, or at least you should seeing as you ARE her mate. So we're going to get the coffee and muffin so she won't rip you limb from limb," Rae responded and pushed a white swinging door open.

"That is very true, one more question. Why is everyone suddenly joining in me and Cari's little tussle?" I asked dumbfounded that this kid new more about my girls likes then I did. We'll it makes sense seeing as I haven't spent more than ten hours with her for the last 100 years.

"Because half of us here are teenagers and honestly, we think you're a pretty cool guy. That and Minerva won't shut up about how much of a father you are to her so we've heard all the tales. I can't say I wasn't sucked in to every story she told, she's tells them good so yeah, you seem nice enough to get help from the rest of us."

"Oh well, thanks…" I said in awe. Minerva really saw me as that much of a fatherly figure in her life? I knew I meant a lot to the kid but to be seen as her father…? That was just a tad bit shocking to me.

I felt warmth grow inside my chest as I smiled broadly. I felt proud, prouder then I've ever been. Even when I was an idiot of an invader…

"Come on, Zim! Pay attention. We're here and I can hear, Cari getting closer," Rae said hurriedly as she shoved a poppy seed muffin into my hand. I looked down at it for a second before remembering I was about to get mauled by my mate.

I heard a ding symbolizing that the coffee was done, "Hurry! She's right here!" Rae shouted as I frantically poured her a large cup of coffee. I heard a loud snarl and turned around, hiding my face behind the treats.

Nothing happened which was good, so I dared to open my eyes only to see Cari's fist centimeters away from my face. However now that it was suspended in the air I knew that we won this battle. I wasn't going to get gored and the others weren't going to have to deal with a pissed off woman because of me!

"Is this for me?" Cari asked as her big blue eyes widened with excitement. I nodded feebly as she snatched the muffin out of my hand to sniff it and make sure it was A ok, "Hmm, it smells fresh," She took a bite out of it and munched on it slowly, letting the taste sink in, "And it tastes fresh…hmmm, ok you're spared for today, Zim. But I swear if you ever wake me up even a minute before 6:45 again I won't hesitate to destroy you!"

I sighed in relief as she greedily took the coffee out of my hand and went to sit at the table. A whole hoard of teen age kids came in after that looking exhausted, well all except for Rae of course. Mia, Sky, Minerva and Rae all sat down at the rather large table around Cari. I followed them but hesitated when I saw an open door with a stair case that was going down to what looked like a deep dark creepy basement thing.

"Hey, guys what's down there?" I asked as my ruby eyes curiously peeked down the dark stairs. I could hear someone faintly talking down there but I couldn't hear what it was about.

"We don't know, that's where, Moon stays most of the time. He gets really mad if we try and go down there so I don't suggest doing it," Sky piped up, "He even made a robot throw, Mia out once! HA, that was hilarious!"

"I didn't like it very much," Mia grumbled and stared at her hands thoughtfully. I gave her a sympathetic look before looking back down the stairs.

"Well, I guess we should just leave him alone. I don't want to piss him off anymore then he usually is, I'll just have to beat him up later," I mumbled and went to sit down next to Cari.

"That's probably not the best idea, Zim. Do you have any idea where, Moon came from?" Sky asked noisily.

"Sky! That is on a need to know basis!" Rea growled with flat antenna.

"No I don't know where, Moon is from but I won't pry," I answered so Rae wouldn't go at our throats anymore.

"He deserves to know!"

"Wait a second, isn't Moon, Jax's brother?" I asked after a moment. I heard something move and looked over to see Cari looking a little more pale than usual. Everyone turned to look at Cari whom had stopped eating her muffin and was constantly staring at her hands, "Hey, Car? You ok?"

"I…I need to be alone for a minute, I'll be back," She said quietly and got up without another word. She left her treats as she backed away and walked down the hall way that led to our room.

"What was that about?" Mia asked shyly.

"No idea, Jax mentioned that, Cari said something about knowing him though. Any ideas?" I answered and looked around the table. Obviously Minerva wouldn't know but the others might have an inkling on something that may have happened in the past that I don't know about.

"Tell him about, Moon's past, Rae," Sky growled and kicked Rae from underneath the table.

"FINE! But if he threatens to kill me because of it I'm blaming you!" Rae growled back and turned towards me. Sky stuck her tongue out at Rae before she settled down and waited for her to start, "Moon is, Jax's brother in a very complicated way. Jax's is what 210? Ok well, Moon is just about 320. A very long time ago, Moon was a very smart person, he still is but he got involved with the wrong people. It was a group of Vortarian scientists he thought would make a peace treaty long enough to help him figure out a cure that was killing both Irkens and Vortarians."

"Wait so are you telling me, Moon is some kind of scientist?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes, anyways the Vortarians tricked him and took him as their captive instead. They slaughtered his whole team of scientists but kept him alive for only Irk knows why. They used, Moon to gather valuable information about Irkens and in the end they were going to kill him but needed a younger version of him to follow in his footsteps almost. So that's where, Jax comes in."

"Wait, wait, wait, so is Jax related to Moon or not?" I asked impatiently, this whole story was confusing the hell out of me.

"He is, you have to listen to find out how though smart one!" Rae growled back and crossed her arms, "They took a part of Moon's DNA and altered it to make, Jax. So technically, Jax is Moon's clone/brother/son. Only they had different plans for him so they made him immune to most diseases. After, Jax was successfully made and functioning they were planning on killing, Moon."

"So, Jax is, Moon's clone? Does that mean he's going to age quickly and die?" I couldn't help but worry about that factor. Tabitha would be beside herself if something happened to Jax…

"I was getting to that part! Ok so the night came where they were going to kill, Moon but he had different plans of his own. He broke out from his cell and rampaged through the Vortarian ship until he found, Jax being poked and prodded with needles and other various medical tools. Moon interrupted the tests and took, Jax away with him. They escaped and are now being hunted by the Vortarians. However, Moon learned that, Jax turned out to be nothing like him and ended up not wanting anything to do with him so he made it off that he was, Jax's brother. Jax left to join the military where he grew to where he is now."

"But, Jax has a mom!" I protested finding that my mind was whirling in all different directions. How did this have anything to do with, Cari?

"A fake mom! Moon asked, Tallest Blue's sister, Miss Ava to look after, Jax. Jax was known to the whole Blue family as, Cari's cousin from that day on. Tallest Blue would leave, Cari with Miss Ava while he was off on important missions leaving Jax and her to meet and interact. Jax was obviously younger than, Cari and doesn't remember much of what would've happened back then before Cari disappeared and tallest Blue was assassinated. Does it make sense now?" Rae finished.

My jaw was hanging open as I stared at her, this was insane! Cari never mentioned having a cousin, but she was gone on family related things all the time…Maybe she just never really thought to bring him up. Or maybe she couldn't, maybe Jax was supposed to be hidden to the world.

"Zim?" Rae asked and put a hand on my shoulder, apparently I'd been too lost in thought to answer to her earlier question.

"Most of it, sort of makes sense. So Jax can't age really quickly can he?" I asked after shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

"So far not that we know of. He's apparently just supposed to age like any other Irken."

"BUT! That's not all!" Sky said rather loudly.

"You don't need to add that part," Rae spat and glared at Sky. Uhg, teenagers.

"He needs to know! Zim, after, Moon escaped and gave, Jax over to Miss Ava, things started changing. Moon started disappearing more often and every time he came back to make sure, Jax was ok, he'd be more paranoid and aggressive. Jax stayed with, Moon for a weekend and when Miss Ava came to retrieve him she found, Jax beaten and dying on the floor and Moon was gone. They don't know what happened but Jax doesn't like to talk about it. He just knows that Moon is to be left alone if he wants to stay safe. He refuses to tell anyone what happened and if Moon and him ever get close in contact they'll start fighting, verbally or physically. When, Jax was held in the cells with us we had to keep him far away from, Moon and make sure they didn't interact at all. From then on out, Moon and Jax pretended not to know each other as much as possible and Moon has some death grudge against, Jax. We don't know anything else."

Again my jaw dropped and I stared at nothing. So many thoughts were spinning around through my head right now but the biggest one is why hasn't Cari told me about this yet. We've been together 60 years (Not counting the ones where I was hopelessly searching the universe for her) and she hasn't said a single word about this. She hasn't even hinted towards it!

"Are you ok, Zim?" Minerva asked in a concerned voice. I looked over at her in shock for a minute before silently standing from where my chair was and walking off towards my bedroom.

"Zim where are you going?" Minerva called and hurried after me.

"I need to talk to, Cari," I said with a hint of a growl in my voice. I can't say I was pissed that Cari was keeping her own family away from me but I was a little mad that if I ever brought it up she'd act like she didn't know who I was talking about or avoid the subject completely. This also made me wonder, '_What else isn't she telling me?' _

Minerva hung back upon sensing my frustrations, it was probably best. I didn't want to be angry around her. I was still lost deep in my angry thoughts when I barged into our room. Cari was sitting on the bed staring blankly at a random photo. Tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for her to acknowledge me, I coughed awkwardly and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Zim we need to talk," Cari muttered and looked up at me. As soon as our eyes met she knew I was mad. She looked back down at the photo and tried to look at anything but me.

"Damn straight we do."

Narrators POV.

As Vex continued to protect Tabitha with his body he just faintly heard her say that he was tallest Blue's guard. Snapping his eyes wide open in shock he looked down at her slowly before looking back up at Oniumare to see what her reaction would be. That's one thing he never wanted her to find out.

Oniumare on the other hand had no idea what Tabitha just said. She was having an emotional battle within herself. Half of her shouted, '_Just shoot through, Vex and kill her! You can save, Vex with your dark magic, it'd be easy! Just do it!' _but the other half; her heart, said differently, '_Don't shoot him, he saved your life. He's all you have left, it's ok that Tabitha is still alive; he said we could work things out. That means I won't have to kill anyone, I won't have to hurt my only friend…' _

The whole place went silent and Tabitha continued to realize just how much she knew Vex, even personally. While on the other hand Vex was focusing on the gun that was seconds away from killing him and Tabitha, "Oni, it's gonna be a'ight. Please, just set the gun down, nobody is gonna hurt ya here, I'll make sure of that, ya know I will." He said calmly as he stared down the barrel of the gun like any true soldier would; fearlessly.

"You don't know that!" Oni snapped back as tears started running down the side of her face. In truth she was terrified beyond all belief. Her mind was telling her that if she didn't shoot that she'd be killed and if she did shoot, she'd lose everything that ever ended up mattering to her in her life.

"I do know that, I'm right here, nobody's gonna touch ya while I'm around," Vex said and put his hands up slowly. Tabitha sat shocked under him upon seeing this. She didn't know what to think anymore. Too many memories kept flashing through her mind when she realized that Vex was in fact the famous tallest blue's guard. She couldn't stop thinking about that. That meant he had to know who she was! Who Cari was! Hell even who Zim was!

Oni's mind was whirling, her hands quivered as the gun started slipping from her grip and as soon as gravity took over she was falling to her knees on the ground. Vex shot forwards and kicked the gun away from her before wrapping his arms around Oniumare's small frame. She cried and buried her face in Vex's chest as he stroked her antenna and told her everything was going to be ok.

Tabitha sat up and stared at Vex whom was now looking up at her with a calm, even look, "You know me!" She said, still not comprehending the fact that there was a crying female in front of her.

"Hell no I don't, how do ya know about me being the tallest's guard?" Vex said back. He was still a little edgy around the newcomer. Especially since she brought up his past which brought up memories he didn't exactly want to remember.

"Your dog tags state your job number, what section you worked in and who you worked for, all guards know this," Tabitha answered and pulled off her dog tags before tossing them on the ground near Vex, "Look for yourself."

"Look kid, can we talk about this in a few minutes, why don't ya go free yer lover boy. I have my own matters ta deal with that're a little bit more important than my past; if ya hadn't noticed," Vex grumbled and motioned down to Oniumare whom was still breaking down in his arms.

Tabitha's expression softened for a moment before turning back to serious and a little edgy, "Ok…but if you're planning on tricking me and killing me-,"

"Do ya honestly think I'm gonna kill ya now, after I just saved your ass from getting shot by my best friend. Yer really stereotyping me if ya think I'd stoop as low as lettin' you think ya won just to git a shot at killin' ya." And there was that even, serious look again. His piercing green eyes could send anyone into a state of fear, and maybe if used right could make girls faint from just one glance. He knew what he was doing that was for sure, and his eyes just accentuated this fact even more.

"Alright, I believe you. I'm going to get my friend now," Tabitha said cautiously as she slunk backwards to the door Jax was being held in. She broke away from Vex's intense stare to try the door handle, it didn't work. However she could hear Jax moving around in there which meant he was free from his bonds on the roof, "Why isn't the door working?"

Vex sighed angrily and snapped his gaze back over to Tabitha, "How the hell should I know? I visited you the most, yer friend was always visited by my partner."

"Well it's locked! And I need to get in!" She protested and crossed her arms. How was she supposed to be with her 'lover boy' if she couldn't even get to him.

Vex started cursing under his breath and looked back over at Oniumare, "Just give me a sec and I'll come help fix yer little problem," He said calmly before lifting Oni up into his arms and throwing her up into the air slightly to get a better grip.

Tabitha stayed silent as she watched Vex walk over to Cari's old bedroom. He came back out about three minutes later with a key in his hand, "Ok, now I'll open this door on one condition," He spoke slowly.

"What condition would that be?" Tabitha hissed angrily.

"Ya don't hurt my friend, I don't care Whatcha do ta me but you do NOT lay one finger on Oniumare, no matter what, unless she is tryin' to kill you like she was a few minutes ago. We'll be on our way in a day or so, so as long as ya can handle living with us one more day then I'll open the door and let yer lover boy out. But if not then I'll knock ya unconscious, leave ya the key and I'll take my friend right now and you'll never have ta see us again."

Tabitha thought over the decision carefully and sighed, "Will you answer my questions about being Tallest blue's guard if I let you stay, and answer them honestly like every royal guard should?"

Vex's eyes squinted slightly. The shiny silver key twirling around in his fingers, teasing Tabitha, "A'ight, then ya gotta answer some of my questions, deal?"

"Deal," Tabitha sighed and reached her hand up to shake his hand. It seemed to her that he didn't remember who she was, or didn't want to. It has been over 100 years since they've even glanced at each other so it wouldn't be unlikely that he didn't exactly know who she was.

Vex held the key tightly and shoved it into the locked door, with a couple of clicks he unlocked the door and paused to send a look over at Tabitha, "You ain't gonna go back on this deal right after I let yer friend out are ya?"

"I swear on royal blood I won't, neither will, Jax and if he does then I'll handle him. As long as our deal stands strong you are safe here and now officially a house guest." Tabitha murmured and made a small X hand motion over her heart.

"A'ight," Vex nodded and turned the door handle. He swung the door open only to see nothing on the other side, "huh? Where'd he go?"

"Jax?" Tabitha called out in slight worry. She didn't want to be left alone with Vex and Oniumare without him. That'd just make her feel vulnerable and insecure.

Vex took a step inside the dimly lit room and looked around. Within seconds a figure jumped out from behind a crate and before Vex even had time to widen his eyes, a _**table**_ came in contact with the side of his face, "And he hits me with a table…" Vex said in slurred voice and a loopy state as he turned around, pupils swirling around in circles and fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

_**A/N: BEST ENDING EVER! "And he hits me with a table" I can just imagine it XD! Funny thing is he would too! Jax you dumbass you! But I love you so you're sticking around! hahaha I also like a whole hoard of teenagers going against Cari to save a totally screwed Zim! AND JAX! OMFG! HE'S A F ING CLONE! GASP! Tell me how shocked you are through a REVIEW! =))))**_

_**SO? WAT DID YA THINK? Only way to tell me is by REVIEWING! Which brings us to our next topic!**_

_**REVIEW RESPONSES! **_

_**PHYCHOCHICKEN! MY BRO! I hope ya think I put a hell of an ending on this chapter too! LOL. We're gonna see soon what Vex is gonna do when he finds out Cari is alive! Any guesses? and I'm blood thirsty too! I'll help start the fire to roast Moons spooch! LOL. SOON MY BROTHA we shall see all the blood and gore we desire! OHHH THE PAIN! IT'S SO AMAZING! lol. Once again I really appreciate your review and I can't wait to hear from ya again! **_

_**ISABELLEFROST! YOU CAME BACK TO USSS LOL. WE MISSSED YOOOUUU! LOL, Thank you for reviewing again! I really appreciate it! and I totally agree with you! I even throw myself for a loop as I write this stuff XD! Amazing isn't it lol. I totally agree with you! Vex is a major sweet heart! Especially in this chapter too! But this is when he isn't provoked, we'll soon see a very pissed off vex, then things are going to get ugly lol. So here's the chapter you wished for! ZING! WISH GRANTED! =)**_

_**~B-B-BRADY'S RULE! *especially the badass ones LOL***_


	20. It All Goes to Hell From Here Part One

_**A/N: Hi guys! Nice to be back eh? Well let me explain just a tad bit what's going on right now. This chapter was SO FREAKING LONG that by the time I actually finished it, it was over 25 pages...he he...YEAH. So that's WAYYY too long of a read and so much happens in these last two chapters that it's just CRAZY. So I shortened it up a bit which is why it starts with "He doesn't know!" Because before that originally I had a whole rant that Zim did lol. But I like it better this way. It's a bit of an...empty chapter, but your heart will stop a couple times and you'll go NO FLUCKIN WAY! So yeah...OH ALSO, this chapter was so long that I actually have to split it into two parts. So part two will be up after everyone reviews so probably this weekend to next week =D now onto your favorite parrrtttt! **_

_**REVIEW RESPONSES! LuvLoveStories: IMMA GLAD YOU'RE BACK! We missed you! Thank you for the compliment, vex actually isn't premiered in this chapter so that means it can only get better right? LOL. IZ glad I surprised you! I just hope I didn't break your heart and soul! lol. NAW I love tabby too much to destroy her...actually all characters that have potential death scenes coming up I love very dearly! ='( But drama is drama lol. Enjoy~**_

_**FRITTER CRITTER! My lovely friend! First of all I love your art! EVERYONE CHECK OUT FRITTER'S DA ACCOUNT! IT's AMAZING! Now onto the story part lol. The only person who I know that's ever hit someone with a table is our dear Jax and if you can believe it, Me. Yes I hit someone for a table, it's a warning to everyone out there that if you make me fear for my life I will use anything I can grab on you! LOL. We're rampaging into Moons base and you'll see the surprises he's been keeping from everyone in this chapter! even as I proof read it I was like DAMN I SURPRISE MYSELF SOMETIMES! And no worries, all their deaths will be beautiful and GORY! Including the entrails! lol.**_

_**LAST THREE REVIEWS WILL BE ANSWERED AT BOTTOM OF CHAPTER! This thang is getting too long up here!**_

_**~BRADY BRADY BRADY BRADY BADASS BRADYYYYYYYYYYY You know, you love me, I'M CRAZY!**_

* * *

Narrators POV.

"He doesn't know!" Cari said loudly interrupting Zim's angry rambling. Zim snapped his gaze down to her suspiciously.

"He doesn't know what? That you've been hiding this from me for years, hell I didn't know either! I guess I finally found something, Jax and I have in common!"

"No, Zim! Jax has no idea that he's a clone; he was just a little boy when my aunt took him in! He doesn't even know who I am!" Cari snapped back and glared angrily at Zim. He was overreacting about the whole thing.

"He had to have been aware of what was going on, he can't just not know, Cari!"

"Well he doesn't! He was only 10 when he came into the family, Zim! I was 60; it was years before I even met you. He was just a little smeet…"

"So just because we hadn't met when he entered your family you didn't want me to know about him? How does that make any sense? He is your cousin! That means that this whole time that I've known him, I should've been protecting him like I protect you!"

"That is a guard's job, Zim, not yours. Why are you even freaking out about this, it's my family and it has nothing to do with you!" Cari growled and flattened her antenna on her head. Zim went silent and stared at her with a stung expression. He's always felt like a part of Cari's family before and now to be told it had nothing to do with him just kind of hurt a little bit.

"I thought I was always a part of your family…I guess I was wrong," Zim whispered as his expression softened from being irritated to being massively hurt.

"Zim, no that's not what I meant," Cari said realizing her obvious mistake. Her antenna went from being aggressive to being guilty and sorry.

"I think that's exactly what you meant…" Zim responded and looked at the ground. You could see the obvious hurt in his eyes.

"Zim I-," Cari started to say when someone knocked on the door and let themselves in. Jeb poked his head in and saw he had accidentally interrupted an important moment.

"Sorry am I interrupting…?" Jeb asked with wide eyes. He hadn't meant to barge in on a private moment.

"No, I was just leaving," Zim growled and shot one last hurtful look at Cari before barging right by Jeb and down the hall.

"Zim, wait!" Cari called after him but stayed where she was. She sighed after not getting a response making Jeb feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry for interrupting princess, I was just wondering if you've seen Rae, I think she's with the other kids but I can't find her. I need her to help me with an experiment."

"I only saw her this morning, Jeb. Sorry," Cari huffed and slouched on the bed where she was sitting. Jeb noticed her obvious disappointment and went to sit down next to her. By now he knew her well enough to know it was ok to approach her in a…fatherly way almost.

"Look, princess-,"

"Cari, Jeb my name is, Cari," She interrupted.

"Ok look, Cari. Zim is just in a state of shock right now, the twins told me that they spoke to him about, Moon's past and how in a sense you were involved in it. He doesn't understand that, Jax left to start working at the academy before you met him."

"And just how would you know that?" Cari asked and gave Jeb and curious look.

"Remember, I used to work for the Tallest, I know a lot about Irk's history including yours," Jeb answered and gave her an even look back.

"How would you know about my personal history though?"

"Well kiddo, I don't know if you remember but when you were just a little smeet, your father and you had a guard, that guard was training you current guard correct?"

"Yeah…I think I remember that. I definitely remember someone always near my dad and checking up on me after Tabitha went to bed. If I remember correctly he used to take me out and show me how to drive a manual Voot cruiser." Cari said and tapped her chin in thought for a few moments.

"Yes well this may seem unbelievable to you but he and I used to be very close friends. We both went to the academy together and we were nearly inseparable." Jeb said and smiled at his own memories. It looked like he was reliving the past over and over again in his head.

"What happened?"

"Well it's a long story but the summary is that he got into a bit of trouble with the empire and I left him there to suffer. He didn't want to work for the empire when he was just a kid, he actually wanted to become a pilot and travel to other worlds to see if they were good enough for him to start his own life there. He wanted his own planet to live a peaceful life. That was illegal to take a planet for yourself and not hand it over to your empire so when I found out about it, I panicked. I was being questioned for other things such as sneaking out after they called lights out and to get the blame off of my back I blurted out what I knew about his advances to find other planets for himself. They arrested him rather forcefully seeing as he ran, he was afraid they were going to kill him. He was forced to work for the empire and only the empire after that. I heard after Tallest Blue's assassination that he went rogue and I haven't heard of him since."

"You just ratted your best friend out?" Cari asked with wide eyes. Why would he do that!?

"Yes and I regretted it the second after I said it. His PAK was deactivated after that and only used for his memories. He can't heal as fast as the normal Irken can anymore and his back is his weakness, anywhere near his PAK is very sensitive seeing as they did some rather horrible things to him in prison. I'd visit him and try and explain what happened but he didn't want to see me anymore and made that very clear to me when the guards had to stop him from breaking through the glass just to attack me. He got out of jail about six months later but he never forgave me. We never talked after that and he'd go straight to his newly assigned job every day after school. He even got a room at his job so he didn't have to be around me in the school more than what was necessary."

"So you totally ruined your friendship for pretty much nothing seeing as you're kind of on the run from the Empire too…That must've been hard for you."

"Well I regret my big mouth a lot, but he won't ever forgive me, hell I wouldn't forgive me for what I did. He just wanted a life of peace and to be alone, maybe settle down with his girlfriend and start a happy family and I ruined that for him." Jeb shrugged and looked at the floor for a while. An awkward silence overcame the two Irkens as both thought different things in their heads. Jeb was at war with himself and his memories whereas Cari was in awe that Jeb would just throw his best friend under the bus like that.

"How does any of this have to do with my personal past?" Cari finally asked remembering their earlier conversation.

"Do you remember the guard's name?" Jeb asked, not fully answering her question.

"No, why? It's been years since I've even seen him…"

"Ok well his name is, Vex, that's what he goes by anyways, he'd never tell me his real name. Anyways, Vex used to like talking about you in front of the class, he mentioned your cousin going off to the academy when you were both very young. He was very proud of your cousin but he just loved you. To the class it was almost like you were his own kid, he'd talk about how Blue would talk about you, then he'd brag saying he was teaching you how to drive and how fast you were figuring it out."

"Hey…I do remember that. He used to tell me stories about the academy and that he talked about me a lot. I never liked that he was talking about me but he always came back saying he had a new story for, Tabitha and me.

"You used to call him uncle Vex; he said that in a report once. That he was your uncle Vex and that's how it was going to stay." Jeb smirked. He knew kids were Vex's soft side, especially when he got emotionally attached to a child he liked. Then he was softer than a panda bears tummy.

"Yeah! Tabitha and I used to shout uncle Vexy all the time when my dad said he'd be watching us for a while. Dang I wonder how he's doing now; maybe he did get to go to that unknown planet to live his life in peace."

"I hope so, that man deserved it in the end," Jeb sighed and inwardly smiled knowing that he got Zim off Cari's mind now. That'd help her stay in a slightly good mood until he could convince Zim to calm down and stop fighting with her.

Zim's POV.

I sat at the table and stared into my freshly made cup of coffee for a long time. I never liked fighting with Cari and in the end I'd always feel guilty for yelling at her and go right back to the apologizing and begging for a second chance. I wanted to do that right now actually but I couldn't. I need to establish with that girl that if this relationship is going to work then we have to be honest with each other and communicate. She knows everything about my past, including how my parents passed away, how I ran away and they died looking for me, how bad I felt about it, how my siblings were auctioned off to the highest bidder for anything, how I couldn't do anything about it no matter how hard I tried, how much I blamed myself for my parents death, for my siblings leaving me forever…Everything. And now I'm learning that I hardly know anything about her past and that makes me feel uncomfortable.

I know it's her personal life and truly none of my business but I think that if I tell her everything bad, good or ok that I've done then she should meet the same requirements right? I always thought that nothing was going to be new between us and that we were an honest, happy couple. Well maybe I was wrong; maybe she's uncomfortable talking about these things with me and doesn't trust that I'll understand whatever the case is. I trusted her to understand why I ran away from my parents and especially my step dad, she understood so why should it be any different the other way around? It shouldn't that's why, but she didn't trust me with this information. Hell I don't even know why I'm so upset about this. Maybe it's because I feel like I've poured my heart and soul out to this woman and she only poured half of hers back. Maybe it's because I was slightly jealous that a group of teenage kids new more about my girlfriend's life than I did. Or maybe it's because I'm upset that Cari doesn't trust me enough to tell me these things…I don't know. I just need to cool off for a while.

Sighing at the inner war going on within myself, I took a long swig of coffee and swallowed the contents slowly. I could feel my emotional pain nipping at my heart and soul again, but that's because Cari was the only one who truly understood why I was so fucked up most of my life. She pulled me out of that depression and heartache and made me feel alright again. Maybe that's why I love her so much, hell maybe that's why I'm upset with her! She helped me out of all my pain and to know she can't even trust me with hers stings a little bit. I mean I'm not going to lie; the main blow from the whole argument was her telling me I wasn't a part of her personal family life. I KNOW that I'm not a part of her personal family life, but I grew up seeing Tallest Blue as like my second chance, like a whole new family to start over with and make things right again. To be told that I wasn't felt like a blow to my stomach. It even hurt just to think about…

"Hey, Zim! The others and I were wondering if you wanted to wrestle with us!?" I heard a voice call out. My antenna twitched in response as I stayed silent, "Zi-," Minerva entered the room but stopped upon seeing me, "Are you alright?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now…" I grumbled back and laid my head down in my arms.

"You don't have to…As long as you're semi ok?" I slightly smiled; she was always one to be persistent about making sure anyone she knew personally was feeling alright.

"I've been better, but I'll live," I answered and slightly looked over at her. She was staring at me with a gaze that said she was seeing right through my lie. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention she's also an Irken lie detector, yeah…Not easy to get anything that wasn't true by her.

"Is this about, Jax?"

"No…well not really. It's just about family right now but I don't want to get into it. Why don't you go see what, Moon is doing? I'm sure he could give you kids some form of entertainment."

"He said he needed to make a call and that it was very important so we weren't allowed anywhere near his sleeping chambers," Minerva said and looked at the floor for a minute.

"Who the hell would he be calling? We're way underground and not supposed to be known by anyone but ourselves…?" I said as a new anger rose in my chest. It was more like a festering hate actually.

"Good point, I don't know who he'd be calling though, but I don't want to risk my life by going down there and confronting him about it," Minerva said and grimaced at the thought of having to face Moon's wrath.

"Well I'm going to, I'm tired of him being so secretive about what he's doing down there, it's unacceptable. Do you know if, Jeb knows at all what he's been doing?" I growled as my antenna flattened onto my head. Moon was starting to make me worried about all my friends' safety. I swear to Irk if he was giving up our position I'd kill him myself.

I stood up angrily and set my coffee cup down on the table with more force than I intended. Minerva physically flinched at the loud noise making me feel bad, I shouldn't be acting angry around her, "Why don't you go tell, Jeb about what's going on. I think he needs to know."

"Ok…don't get into too much trouble, Zim. I need someone to comfort me every once and a while," Minny replied in a soft whisper. She started walking past me when I grabbed her arm gently. Popping her antenna up, she looked back at my questioningly.

"I'll stick around for a while…I promise," I told her gently. Her gaze softened slightly and she took a few steps back to hug me. I had to admit I enjoyed getting hugged. Other than Cari and Tabitha, Minerva gave out the best hugs. I'm such a sap when it comes to the girls I love…

"Thanks, Zim," She muttered before pulling away and heading off to where she thought Jeb might be. I smiled after her for a moment before putting my angry face back on and storming down towards Moon's Lab.

I didn't bother knocking; I just shoved my way through the door and stormed down the stairs. I could hear Moon talking to someone but the language didn't exactly sound Irken. I was nearing the bottom of the steps when I started making out some of the words they were exchanging.

"How far have you come with your studies?" I heard Moon asked gruffly, "You know I'm getting impatient, I've given you all I have, if you don't hurry up with this then there are going to be some serious consequences."

"We've gone far. The virus should be ready in less than a year now," A low, monotone voice answered. This is when I started leaning over the railing to see if I could see anything.

"And my side of the deal?" Moon growled.

"We've given you the correct coordinates to find your clone; we will send them to you immediately but why give so much research up just to find one person?"

"This is a person I plan on getting rid of…for good. He's been a stick in my side for TOO long and he needs to die before he starts figuring out that he's my clone. He'll be out for blood after that," Moon snarled back. I was shocked; Moon was planning on killing his own brothe- er clone!? That means he wants to kill Jax and Jax isn't allowed to die on my watch, he's my best friends first love. I am not letting Moon get in the way of that.

"Why not just wipe him out with the virus?"

"He's Immune you idiot! When your people took my DNA to make that little bastard you tweaked things and now he can't get infected! The rest of Irk can and oh how they will pay for not saving me. They knew I was gone, they just didn't give a damn!"

"This is true, I'm glad you're on our side but I warn you if anyone else knows about this you will relive the hell you never wanted to even think about again," I could identify this voice as a vortarians now. They had a certain ring to their voices that made them sound smart and cocky.

"No one else knows; now prove to me that you are nearly done with your research. The rest of my folders are stuck in that stupid, Zim's room. He won't let me in anymore and I can't sneak in because both the princess and her dumb ass boyfriend are very light sleepers."

"Easy to prove," The Vortarian answered. I wanted to barge in and kick Moon's ass right about now but the more information I got the better off I would be when it came time to rid him of my life.

I watched the screen as the Vortarian shifted the camera to a man sized operating table. I noted a few broken up PAKs along the way until they reached the operating table itself. However my heart stopped when I saw who was strapped to it.

"This is our older subject; she is young and healthy and bore a child nearly two years ago. Everything is normal and her health is in check. Now I'll wake her up and show you what happens when I inject the serum. He walked over to the girl and literally slapped her across the face to get her conscious again.

I heard a groan escape her lips as her large orange eyes fluttered open to show a dull, distant look. However as soon as her eyes were open she looked scared and started struggling, "As you can see, Axel here has no protection. All her veins are opened up and ready to take the serum."

"Alright but not every Irken is going to be exposed. How do you plan on spreading this virus?" Moon growled and looked at Axel like she was a piece of prey.

"We plan on taking all our test subjects, injecting them with the serum then letting them roam Irk and spread the disease like the common cold. Within three weeks, Irkens should start dropping dead like flies."

"TRAITOR!" Axel suddenly screamed as she glared Moon down, "You'd go back against your own Empire just because of a small event that happened to you! You make me sick you lying, cheating bastard! Go to hell!"

"Hmm, she's rather feisty isn't she?" Moon yawned and glared her down, "Nice of you to join the conversation."

"If you hurt my baby in any way I will DESTROY YOU!" She spat back and struggled more.

"How is it that you even have a child, I thought you were given away when you were just a child because of your little brother. Your bio says you switched owners frequently for bad behavior and hurting them physically. Who would ever want to settle down with you?" My heart stopped, Moon knew about this, but did he know it was me? That I was Axel's little brother…

"The man I fell in love with could kill you all single handedly if he wanted to!" Axel shouted as the Vortarian sat back to watch her wither in her own self-pity, "He promised he'd come back for me! He'd never leave me or his child to the hands of you!"

"Well it seems he has for the last two years? AH! I see now, you were mates with an old runaway guard, it says here his name is, Vex, is this true?"

"Why would I tell you!?"

"That'd be a yes, so little darling, Axel let me ask you this," Axel went quiet as the Vortarian stood again, "Where is your lover now?"

Axel's eyes narrowed as she glared at the screen. My eyes narrowed as my muscles bunched. This was my sister he was talking to. Then of course I made the mistake of leaning too far over the railing, thus causing me to fall about five feet to the cold hard ground below…

Everyone's head snapped over, including Axel's, "ZIM!" She shouted in disbelief as I cussed and got back up onto my feet. Moon looked startled for lack of better words but immensely pissed.

"YOU!? What the hell do you think you're doing down here!?" Moon snarled and stood in front of the TV where Axel was struggling to not cry.

"Leave him alone you asshole! I swear to Irk if you lay one finger on him I will forever haunt you and kill you a thousand times over!" Axel screamed and bared her teeth at Moon. She always was a big sass talker. She was pretty good at it too but when you're strapped down and physically incapable of fighting back…then it was mostly just hollow threats.

"So I was right! You are a traitor to your Empire!" I growled and cracked my knuckles, "Sick bastards like you don't deserve to live."

"Ahh, Zim you don't understand. I am merely cutting the Irken population down. Too many Irkens means that life isn't going to get any easier for anyone. Look at it from my point of view. I was left to die in the hands of the Vortarians and no one came to help me. Why should you help everyone else?" Moon said as he reached his hands behind his back. Nothing good could come out of that…

"You're insane! Killing Irkens just because you want revenge is dumb, why would you work with the people that were killing you!" I snapped back preparing for a fight.

"Moon, he knows about our conversations, do you realize what you must do now?" The Vortarian asked and evenly glared me down.

Moon smirked broadly and hit a button on his key board to activate something behind me, "Kill him."

* * *

_**A/N: TAD BIT SHOCKING WASN'T IT? ONLY WAY TO TELL ME IS THROUGH REVIEWS! 8D. Anyways as I was writing this I literally SQUEALED, "I LOVE CONNECTING MY CHARACTERS TO EACH OTHER!" Because...well I DO! It just so much fun to connect all their pasts together so they're all technically connected in some hecktic way! So WADDA YA THINKKKKK, Axel is a test subject, Jeb was Vex's old best friend? Vex was brought to jail when he was a kid? Axel's child is alive! AXEL IS ZIM'S OLDER SISTER! Zim technically killed his parents and lost all his siblings! MOON'S WORKING FOR THE PEOPLE WHO TRIED To KILL HIM!? Vex TrAINED TABITHA! Vex and Cari and closer then we think!? Cari and Jax ACTUALLY HAVE A SERIOUS PAST TOGETHER!? GOOD IRK SO MANY TWISTS AND TURNS AND SURPRISES! NOW if you thought all that was crazy just ya'll wait until PART 2 of this chapter. IT CAN ONLY GET BETTER! Or in this case...worse...8\ **_

_**REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

_**Psychochicken! My budday! It was quite the KO on Jax's part wasn't it...he's so gonna get beaten in the next chapter. A pissed off Vex is never a pretty sight...LOL. Something bad did happen between Cari and Zim, will Zim die before they make up? Will we ever know!? Hell yes we will... (Evil smile) And as for Moon's Spooch, rotisserie style by a LONG SHOT! I love me some camp fires where I get to burn things! That and we cook him outside in the wilderness where I love to be! =D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And you must PM me back my brotha! I don't bite!...Much LOL. **_

_**PUDDIN! AKA Puddingninja LOL XD: I have a feeling Vex and Oni might just do that yes but we'll have to wait and find out won't we!? lol. And yes he would be dead if it weren't for coffee and poppy seed muffins. I'm the exact same way as Cari and that's why I used it in the story. We both love coffee and poppy seed muffins in the morning and if we don't get them and we're awakened before our bodies want us to be...There's hell to pay LOL. I'm excited about our Collab too! Maybe we can get some reviews when we post the next couple chapters! =))))). Hope you enjoyed and were shocked by this update! I know I was and I wrote it...how does that even work LOL.**_

_**AND LAST BUT NOT AT ALL LEAST! Isabelle Frost! YAY I get to hear from you again! =) That makes me SO HAPPY! Hmm a table to vex...yeah probably do 30-45 point damage on the poor guy lol. But if he gets hit once and turns very mad, his pissed off bull side comes out and things get ugly LOL. I feel bad for Vexy too, I just love him so much! LOL. And yes he's going to be extremely pissed when he wakes up...8) AND I KNOW RIGHT! You're the only one who brought that up but I KNOW RIGHT! Jax...A CLONE! I surprised myself when I wrote that! It's crazy! But remember, things can only get better from here! Hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to hear from you again! **_

_**Now this A/n is way too damn long So this is BAD ASS BRADY signing off! HOPE YOU'RE ALL EXCITED FOR THE BIG FINALE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'm sure you're all thinking, "what else could happen now! So much has already happened AHHH!" lol. **_


	21. It All Goes to Hell From Here Part Two

_**A/N:OK guys! You officially have the right to yell at me right now! This chapter also turned out too long with the actual ending so there WILL be a It All Goes to Hell From Here Part Three! X3! Yell at me all ya want, I know you love it~ XP. So about this chapter, mostly just cuteness and fluff, nothing TOO epic...sadly...that's all next chapter LOL. So I hope you enjoy anyways and again I am sorry for not getting my ending chapters right! LOL. TOOO LOONNNNGGGG hahaha**_

_**I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALLLLLLLL, DON'T YOU BE ACCUSIN' ME! THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THE POWER TO AMAZE YOU! ='3**_

_**OTAY! Review responses! Isabelle Frost! I didn't hear from you again! X'( I was gonna cry I LURV YER REVIEWS SO DAMN MUCH! They always make me smile! COME BACK! lol. **_

_**InfiniteReader: It's nice to hear from you again! X3, I enjoy your reviews too! I'm glad you think this is AMAZING! I hope you think this chapter is just as amazing if not a little bit less because there's not really a bunch of action in this one ='(. Hope ta hear from ya again soon~**_

_**FRITTA CRITTA: SORRY FOR CONFUSING YOU! I feel so horrible about that! But we worked it out over PMing sessions and everything is all straightened out. Things shall go as planned now LOL. Moon has been dead to me since he argued with Zim and a tad bit before that...so JOIN DA CLUB XD. And to yer second review *which I loved XP* I hope you didn't stare at the screen too long! I had to wait for Puddingnina to review before I could post this chapter! but now that it's up I hope you enjoy! A lot of JATR and cuteness between Vex and Tabitha 3 enjoy my dear friend~**_

_**PSYCHOCHICKEN! MY GOOD FRIEND AND CHOCOLATE LOVIN' BROTHA! It will be an epic battle! Moon and Zim with their temperment levels going for each other's throats! Makes me shudder with anticipation! WILL ZIM LIVE!? Well...YOU'll find out! =)I DO HAVE SO MUCH EPICNESS PLANNED! All my book notes are on my phone or in a sketch book I carry around =3 so I go through it about once or twice a day and add or cross out any ideas I can think of. I'M EXCITED TOO! WEEEEE, I'll get back to yer PM in just a sec, very tired right now from my homework load LOL. ENJOY MY FRIEN! **_

_**LuvLoveStories! HOW ARE YA! Me, fritter Critter, Psycochicken, Puddingninja, Isabella Frost and so many more I'm sure would LOVE to help you KEEL MOON! lol. I iz sorry if I confused you! I didn't mean to! But I'm glad things are cleared up! All I can say is that I'm a confusing person LOL. I hope you LOVE this chapter! I couldn't wait until the weekend to post it so screw it I'm posting it tonight! =D ENJOY! **_

_**LAST TWO REVIEWS ARE RESPONDED TO AT BOTTOM X3**_

_**~Imma badass, Imma badass, Imma BRADY! *XD, couldn't help myself***_

* * *

_**Tabitha's** **POV.**_

I stared with my jaw dropped at the unconscious cowboy on my floor. Jax stood panting in the door way with the small table suspended in the air. He looked over at me with wide eyes and before I could scream at him for knocking unconscious Tallest Blue's guard, he was engulfing me in a bear hug and rocking me back and forth for his own comfort.

"I thought they killed you…" I heard him whisper as he buried his face into my neck. It was probably the second most passionate hug I've ever received. I could feel Jax's heart pounding from the adrenaline rush and his chest quivering with emotion. In fact if I wanted to get deep into emotions I'd almost say that he was ready to cry.

"I wouldn't die and leave you here alone, Jax," I whispered back and hugged him back with an equal passion. He didn't seem satisfied.

"I thought I was going to be alone again, promise me you will NEVER scare me like that again! I mean what the hell, I could've killed myself because I thought you were dead and…and…"

"Jax, its ok…just calm down. I won't let anything bad happen again, just take a nice deep breath for me ok," I whispered and pulled him back into another strong hug. I gently stroked his antenna while he clenched his eyes shut and pressed the lower part of his face into my shoulder blade. I knew he loved being touched on his antenna but I rarely ever did it, that's why it was dubbed special when I did.

I felt him sigh against my shoulder as we stood there in silence. This was both physically and emotionally hard on the both of us. Mostly him though, he looked exhausted like he hasn't slept in days, "Jax when was the last time you got a good sleep?" I asked gently.

"Since they knocked me out and strung me up to the ceiling. I passed out a couple times from the blood rushing to my head but other than that I haven't been able to sleep at all," Jax answered back honestly. I appreciated that he was honest with me all the time. It made me feel like I could trust him to tell me what I needed to know, when I needed to know it.

"Then we need to get you into the nearest bed. You need to change your clothes too. When you wake up I'll treat your wounds and we can talk about these two later."

"Hell no, I am not leaving you alone anywhere near these two psychopaths ever again. I learned my lesson the first time and I am never doing it again," He growled back and tightened his grip on me.

I sighed and thought over my options. The best one I could come up with was to just flat out tell him the truth and see how he responds to it, "Jax, Vex is my mentor. He's, Cari's dad's guard. I went missing along with, Cari a long time ago so I need to talk to him. Don't worry we've made a deal so there is no danger between any of us now."

"I don't trust them, Tabitha. I mean look at you! You're all torn and beaten up. I don't trust these people at all, they could've killed you! Then I'd be all alo-," Jax shouted until I put a finger over his mouth so he'd shut up.

"Jax, I'll be ok. I promise," I said softly and leaned in to do something I never thought I'd do in my entire life time. I gave him a soft peck right on the corner of his mouth and slightly on his mouth if I wanted to exaggerate that a little bit. Of course I was a blushing mess afterwards and he went deathly silent but I think it was worth it. That wasn't my first or second kiss; it was just a small 'stop talking' peck that meant…nothing.

"Can you do it again?" Jax whined and gave me puppy dog eyes. I blushed rapidly and softly chuckled while peppering his cheeks in kisses.

"Go to bed, Jax. I won't be going anywhere so stop worrying," I whispered in his antenna and hugged him tightly before motioning him to go to his room. He gave me another unsure look before leaning in and kissing my forehead.

"You're so lucky I trust you, stay safe please…," He whispered before slowly backing away towards his bedroom. I nodded at him and motioned for him to walk faster.

"You should take a shower too, Jax! Since you've knocked, Vex unconscious and Oni's probably out cold in, Cari's room, this'd be the best time to do it!" He grunted in response and made a B line for the bathroom instead of Cari's room. I knew he wasn't only taking up that chance just to get clean; he didn't want to go to sleep in fear that something bad was going to happen to me while he was resting. I don't blame him though…

After Jax disappeared behind the bathroom door I knelt down to the still unconscious Vex, "Hey, Vex come on…wake up!" I shouted right in his antenna. No response. Fine I'll do this the hard way.

"Hey DUMBASS, get your ass up! Front and center!" I shouted loudly and nudged his shoulder with my foot. I waited for a minute or so watching the unconscious man until his brow started furrowing and he started groaning angrily.

"I'm gonna kill 'im," I heard Vex growl darkly. He was struggling to pry his eyes open now and once he did I knew he was PISSED.

His light green pupils were narrowed until the point of where you could hardly tell they were there, his jaw was clenched so tightly that I could _hear _his teeth grinding against each other and he was very lowly growling. I grew up learning that this meant one thing…RUN.

Vex started pushing himself up with his elbows to get into a crouching position. Surprisingly his hat still stayed on which even amazed me. I haven't ever seen him take that hat off, never in my whole entire life, "Vex just calm down, Jax was only doing what he thought was necessary to keep me safe."

"Pretty boy's gonna lose some teeth if he ain't careful about where he's swingin' that damn table," Vex hissed back and glared at me angrily. At least he was sticking to his deal though. He wasn't barging into the bathroom to destroy Jax like I'm sure he would've if we hadn't made the deal. I learned a long time ago after watching him effortlessly fight people that if his pupils were narrowed to pretty much nothing, that I had to step away from the battle and call back up guards to pull him off of whomever he was fighting. But he was an honest man and would keep his promise, he'd probably go take out his anger on a tree or nearby bear or something.

"You promised not to hurt us," I said calmly as he put a hand on the wall and started pulling himself up to a standing position.

"Promises were made ta be broken," Vex growled and started taking a few steps towards the bathroom where you could hear the water running.

"Don't you dare, besides it looks like you're going to need an ice pack for that new bruise you're getting."

"Yup, pretty boy's goin' down!" Vex suddenly snapped and started cracking his knuckles as he stormed off towards the bathroom.

"Vex stop!"

"WHY SHOULD I!?" Vex shouted back and glared at me with clenched teeth. I could see his muscles tensing under his shirt and his left eye slightly twitching every few seconds.

"Because…what if I told you, princess Cari is still alive and so is her guard!" I shouted back at him letting an awkward silence fill the room afterwards. Vex was staring at me for the longest time as if asking a silent question that he was waiting for me to answer.

"What…?" He said softly, I could see hurt pass over his expression, "Don't talk bout her, or her guard. They're gone."

"No they're not; just calm down and rest for a moment, you were hit pretty hard. I'll explain everything in just a second," I argued and motioned for him to walk into the kitchen. He gave me a wary and tired look before grumbling to himself and walking towards the kitchen area.

I followed him in and sat him down at the table while going to grab an ice pack. When I came back he seemed to be deep in thought. However his hand was covering his bruised cheek making it so I couldn't give him the ice. Glaring at him, I shoved the ice towards him and sat down across from him. He looked up at me with equal ferocity before sighing and grabbing the ice pack, "Yer lover boy has a pretty hard hit. I haven't been knocked out like that fer ages."

I cracked a smile at this comment and looked down at the table, "Yeah when he gets scared he'll use anything that can pack a punch," Now it was Vex's turn to slightly smirk.

"How do ya know I'm Tallest Blue's guard?"

"Well you just cut right to the chase don't you?" I grumbled and motioned towards his dog tags, "I read your dog tags. Anyone who is really a guard would be able to tell just from one glance at them."

"So what're ya sayin' yer a guard?" Vex asked while holding the pack of ice to his cheek. I could tell it was sore from the way the ice was already melting. The hit itself must've made his blood pump straight to his cheek, making it pulse with immense heat.

"How much do you remember about the princess and her guard?" I asked instead of answering his question. I wanted to see if he could remember me on his own, somehow…

Vex shrugged, "Not much, I member watchin' them whenever, Blue was out on an important mission. An' that 'er guard was my apprentice fer a while. Why?"

"Do you remember anything about her guard?"

"Well she was a very energetic kid, always wanted ta learn somethin' new. An' she used ta sneak out at night ta practice 'er trainin' when she thought I didn't know." I blushed slightly. Dammit, I knew he knew I was doing that.

"What about the princess?"

"Pretty kid, Blue talked 'bout 'er a lot. I taught 'er how ta drive a manual cruiser an' she had a lover boy fer a while. She was tons of fun ta be 'round, I member pickin' her and 'er guard up after they all went ta a secret spot they had. Both of 'em were ecstatic 'bout seein' me and I member bein' tackled ta the ground more times than I could count while I was workin' fer, Blue."

"Do you remember anything else? Anything at all?"

"Why the sudden interest?" Vex growled back and glared at me. I understood that he was trained to never give too much personal information away because you never know who could get their hands on it and use it in all the wrong ways.

"Because I'm trying to get you to remember," I responded as I stood up and started making a cup of coffee. While I was up I also grabbed some disinfectant and some gauze to work on my own wounds a little bit. It still hurt to walk and move around but I'd rather be hurting and alive then dead and gone.

"…'Member what?"

"Who you were; who I was," I answered as I rubbed disinfectant on my most recent wound. It stung making me hiss in pain but I tried to hide the fact that I was in a weak state.

"Why do I care 'bout who ya were? Why do I even care 'bout who I was? It don't matter anymore," Vex argued as I shuffled back over and slid a cup of coffee over to him. He looked at it suspiciously for a moment before accepting the warm liquid and taking a sip, "Thanks," I heard him grumble.

I sighed deeply and stared into my own cup of coffee for a long time, "It matters because…it just does."

"Well I don't wanna talk 'bout them anymore. If ya hadn't noticed I was kinda emotionally attached to those kids and the fact that they were there one night then they weren't the next mornin' still bothers me."

"That's because when they left they knew exactly where you were going to be so they could get past you," I responded.

"Nothin' got passed me when I was watchin' those kids. They were like my own kids ta me," Vex defended himself before processing what I had said; "Wait a second how did ya know that?"

I looked up into his eyes and smiled slightly, "Because I remember you taking me on the rounds once. I was so tired by the end of it that I collapsed at your feet and you carried me back to my room."

Upon hearing me say this, Vex lunged forward slightly like he had just been hit in the gut and almost started chocking on his coffee. His eyes snapped wide open as he coughed and held one hand over his heart. Silently, he looked up at me with wide eyes and an agape jaw.

"What're you talkin' 'bout?" He said quietly, "How do ya know that? We're ya spyin' on us? Do ya have any idea how much that child meant ta me, she ain't exactly a subject ta talk 'bout while at the dinner table! If yer just tryin' to get inta my head yer about ta get a fistful a pain!" His voice was hard and angry now. The pain was obvious in his expression as he blew up about it. Talk about sensitive subjects…

"I am not trying to get into your head, Vex! Think about it, just try," I demanded and crossed my arms over my chest. It was so plainly obvious now he just couldn't believe it.

"No…no, no, NO! She disappeared a hundred years ago," He growled and stood up to start pacing. Poor guy, it's hard to comprehend these things.

"Vex, calm down."

"What're ya tryin' ta say that you are that little girl I practically raised? You expect me ta believe that!?"

"Yes, because I know deep down under all that denial, you know it's true. Why do you think you were so upset with, Oniumare when she told you I was dead?"

"Fine, show me proof," I raised my antenna towards him. He looked like he was going through an emotional battle within himself, at least that's what his normally very serious eyes showed. They now looked hurt and conflicted like he wanted to believe me but couldn't.

"On, Cari's twentieth birthday you took her and I to a cabin out near the boondocks of Irk for the weekend. You taught us how to swim, how to hunt and how to pull our own weight. I remember that very clearly because you used to put both Cari and I on each of your shoulders and hike up a mountain so we could see the views."

"Ya could've gotten that out of the records," Vex grumbled and sat down in defeat again.

"Fine you ask me a question only I would know," I shot back and narrowed my pupils at him. He gave me a look before searching his memory for something special. Finally finding something, he smiled slightly and looked back up into my eyes.

"What did both, Cari and her guard call me?"

"That's the best you could come up with, that's easy, we called you uncle Vexy," I shrugged, "You got anything else?"

"Fine, what did they do fer me on my 198th birthday?" Ooh, this question I had to think about. Both Cari and I were very young when he turned 198, we were just about 98.

"We dressed up like country people and when you came into the room we tackled you to the ground, tied both your wrists and ankles and crawled over you shouting that we rounded up another one. You couldn't stop laughing and then I remember you breaking out of your bonds and wrestling with us until Tallest Blue came in to find me on top of your hat and you holding, Cari up in the air." I shrugged again and looked at the table with a smile, "You were so embarrassed that you had been caught showing affection towards both, Cari and I. Tallest Blue held that over your head for years whenever you acted as if you weren't excited to be watching over us during the weekends."

Vex was speechless as I continued on with my story. The more I got into the more I felt my heart warming up with joy. These were some of the best memories of my life, "The best part though was later that day when we all had a food fight, well the three of us anyways. I remember throwing cake onto the side of your face then you smashing your cake right in my face. Then, Cari laughed at us and we both turned on her and smashed cake all over her head. We were all covered in icing by the time it was over."

"I got in so much trouble fer that," Vex laughed before slapping a hand over his mouth. I knew I had him now. He looked down for a long moment before giving me another question, "What's my middle name?"

I laughed and stared at him, "First of all, you don't have one, nor do you have a last name, none of us do and secondly are you seriously going to keep asking me all the questions?"

"No I'm jus' in denial, lettme see yer hand."

"What why?"

"Last test," He responded and motioned for me to show him my hand.

"Seriously?"

"Hurry up."

"Ok, ok, here," I grumbled and pulled my right glove off. I handed him my hand to inspect, he grabbed it gently and looked it over. I could see his expression shifting all over the place with different emotions as he stared at the small scar that ran down from the palm of my hand to the beginning of my wrist. I got that when I fell out of a tree once. Vex was there and took care of it like a worried mother bear.

"Holy shit…"

"Do you believe me now?"

"I don't think I really have a choice, ya really are her, my Irk...," He said in disbelief, "Damn you've grown…"

"I guess I have, haven't I?"

He took in a shaky breath and let go of my hand so I could slip it back into my glove, "I never thought I'd see ya again…I thought ya left fer good an' in a sense ya did…I just…I…"

"I'm sorry, I did what I had to do to protect, Cari," I answered knowing how much I hurt him, how much I hurt everyone that night.

"Why didn't ya tell me you were gonna up an' leave me like that?"

I smiled softly and softened my expression, "Because you wouldn't have let me go if you'd known what I was doing."

He looked down again and covered his face in his hands, "I'm dreamin', please punch me in the face er somethin' because I am obviously still unconscious."

"This is real, Vex. You're really here with your old apprentice and I'm really here with my old mentor," I choked out, I felt like I was going to break down and cry.

"You were not my apprentice," I rolled my eyes, was he seriously still denying this, "You were my daughter…"

My eyes snapped open as I stared at him, he looked like he was about to cry too. He was taking in raggedy breaths and biting his tongue as we stared at each other. I never knew he saw me like that…well I didn't think he actually meant it if he ever said it.

"Dammit just come 'ere so I can hug ya," He broke down making me smile and break down too. I stood up and flung myself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up in the air to rock me back and forth. I clenched my eyes shut and hugged him as tightly as I possibly could.

After a few moments I tried to break away but he wouldn't let me, "You can put me down now, Vex…" I laughed.

"No, my little girl is all grown up! It ain't fair!" He protested and rocked me back and forth again.

"My Irk you're such a dad…" I scoffed and squirmed out of his grip. He opened his mouth to protest just as the bathroom door opened up and a very tired looking Jax came out. His antenna popped up in surprise at seeing Vex and I.

Suddenly Vex turned aggressive again, but this time it was more like a daughter dating another boy kind of thing, protective almost, "What do ya want?"

"I didn't ask for anything…" Jax mumbled back and looked over at me for help, "Can I talk to, Tabitha for just a second?"

"No." Vex said and crossed his arms. I laughed loudly attracting both men's attention. Vex raised an eye brow at me whereas Jax just stared.

"Nothing, don't look at me! Vex I'm going to talk to, Jax. You should go rest, but I know you hate being told what to do so I'm just going to shut up now," I said with a broad smile. I can't believe he's actually here. All in all that made me feel so much safer it was unbelievable. Vex was technically my guard and Cari's guard. After Tallest Blue took me in and hired Vex to be his guard I knew I was going to be protected all my life. Not that I was in the end…but I knew I could at least rely on him now.

"Fine, but yer sleepin' in separate rooms tonight," Vex stated instead of asking nicely. I rolled my eyes again and nodded at him before walking over and grabbing Jax by the arm.

I drug him around a corner while he was still trying to comprehend what exactly was going on, "What was that all about?" He asked quietly.

"He remembers who I am now and he used to act like my dad a lot so technically, he doesn't trust you." I answered.

"Well then the feelings mutual," Jax grumbled back as his eye lids drooped slightly.

"You need to go to sleep, Jax, you're going to pass out any minute if you don't."

"I don't want to sleep, I want to make sure you're going to be safe," He protested in a huff. He gave me a serious look while crossing his arms.

"Vex raised me, I'm like his kid, I think I'm safe."

"Fine, I'll go to sleep if you come with me," I blushed when he said that. He's never asked me to sleep with him before, "I want to make sure you'll still be here when I wake up."

"Jax, Vex'll freak if I sleep in the same room as you…"

"Do you honestly think I care?"

"You will when he chases you through the woods with a gun," I shot back and crossed my arms.

"Please, Tabitha. The last couple nights have been a living hell for me and the whole time I thought you were dead. I honestly think I'm dead and just seeing you in heaven or something. I don't want to lose you."

I sighed in defeat, I hated it when he did this, especially with his puppy dog eyes he'd put on. He knew I couldn't say no when he did that, "Fine! But if you get chased through the woods tomorrow don't you be blaming me!"

Jax smiled happily in return, "Wouldn't dream of it," He responded before grabbing my hand and pulling me back around the corner. Vex was poking his head into Cari's old room where Oniumare was sleeping. He pulled his head back out when noticing Jax and I.

"Is she asleep?" I asked.

"Hold on, be quiet fer a sec," Vex instructed and poked his head back in. I quieted down and sure enough I heard what almost sounded like a whimper coming from Oni's resting place, "Dammit," Vex snapped to himself and walked into the room.

Worried about what was happening, I hurried after him just in time to see him grab Oniumare off the bed and shake her awake, "Oni wake up! Yer dreamin' again!" He shouted making her black eyes snap open.

She shouted in surprise and used her dark magic to shove Vex away from her and into a wall. He grunted in pain making me want to react but he shot me a look that said 'stay back before this gets ugly', "Vex! I-I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok, calm yerself down now," Vex said back and wrapped his arms around her shaking form. This girl had some serious problems, "Ya guys can go rest now, I got this handled," He looked up at me with a certain look in his eyes that told me he wanted us to leave.

"Yeah, come on, Jax," I said quietly and shut the door behind myself. When I looked over, Jax was leaning up against the wall sleeping with his hand still interlocked with mine. I wanted to laugh but I didn't want to startle him so instead I tugged on his hand a little bit.

"Hmm? What?" He asked groggily. His eyes opened to show glazed over, tired eyes behind his eye lids.

"Come on, you're not sleeping against a wall, let's get you to your room," I whispered and drug him off as he stumbled after me. We walked into Zim's old room where Jax proceeded to rip his shirt off and slide into bed, "Night, Jax," I whispered getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going? I thought you were gonna sleep with me?" He whispered back through a yawn. I sighed and looked down at myself. I was still in my destroyed night clothes.

"Let me change first and I'll come right back," I said back.

He tiredly lifted his head and looked over at me seriously, "You don't need to change your clothes, I love you the way you are, just come sleep!" My eyes snapped open. Did he realize what he just said?

My mind was spinning as I shuffled over to the bed and stared at him. He didn't seem to realize what he just said, oh my Irk did he seriously just say that to me? Why am I freaking out about this? Am I shocked, happy, worried? What?

"What?" He whispered and looked over at me, "Do I have something on my face?"

I smiled gently before lifting and covers and sliding in next to him, "No, you're just perfect."

"No, you're perfect. Now come here, I'm cold!" He said like a drunken sailor and rolled over to drape an arm over me. He showered my cheek in wet kisses making me shrink back and laugh.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jax. Just go to sleep," I said as my heart beat increased, did he seriously not realize what he was saying? Any other day he'd be a blushing mess right now but he wasn't…maybe it's just his tired side speaking.

"Mmm you better be, I love you," He whispered again. I felt like my heart was going to burst. With what I didn't know. Happiness? Joy? Fear? I didn't know but I didn't care. I was just going to go with the flow for right now and pretend that he never said that to me so he wouldn't be embarrassed.

He quieted down for a minute and when I looked over he was totally knocked out. I rolled over slightly and rested my head against his chest, letting his heart beat soothe me into my own slumber. It was hard to sleep because of the fact that my mind was spinning in circles over and over again but it eventually came and when it did I was sure that he meant what he said and that I meant it right back.

* * *

**_A/N: WAS THAT FRIGGIN' CUTE OR WHAT! I LOVE JAX SO MUCH! And Vex, that man is just plain amazing, I wanna hug 'im! So what did ya think? Only way to tell me is through reviews!~ DAMMIT TABITHA AND JAX! JUST STATE THE OBVIOUS AND GET TOGETHER ALREADY! You're making me suffer writing about your slow relationship! It's agonizing! BUT I LURV IT~ lol. _**

**_VEX REMEMBERS! So I'm sure your question is How did Tabitha not know about Jax earlier then? WELL WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT WON'T WE! Oniumare had a night terror? Jax is clueless as always!? LOL...I love my Oc's LOL. _**

**_REVIEW RESPONSES! _**

**_Treefrogs77! HIIIIIII, THANK YOU FER LOVIN' this story! I love it too! and I agree other than "And he hits me with a table" "Run! RUN Bitches Run!" Is just a freaking epic ending! WE'll have to wait and see if Cari and Zim make up, they are just to cute! But very stubborn and passionate about their opinions so it's no unlikely that they'll get into a tussle here and there CX. HERE'S THE UPDATE YOU SO LONGING WATCHED THE SCREEN FOR! LOL. And I'll get back to yer PM in just a little while, might even be tomorrow now but I will get back to ya! And A Little Bit of Devil in her Angel Eyes shall but updated sometime next week! I am determined to do so! Hope you enjoyed my friend~_**

**_PUDDINGNINJA! Wow...it's amazing how fast I can type yer pen name now! LOL. *drowns from all the drama!* I know! It's getting all squirrely 'round here! some much is goin' down! I'm glad you didn't see a lot of that chapter coming. I really didn't want to destroy Axel and Vex's kid so...YEAH I KNOW IT WAS PREDICTABLE Imma cry now lol, I just couldn't do it! Killing the kid was actually my original plan but *sniffles* I'm too much of a softie like Vex to do so LOL. So...yeah...the NEXT chapter is the REAL ENDING! I will make SURE of that! Sorry it's taken forever, just so much is happening! In so few chapters! It's hard to contain it all! lol. SO you got lucky and I updated tonight fer ya! I couldn't wait any longer! I was going crazy! LOL. Hope you enjoyed my amazing, lovely bestie! I'll get back to yer PM either later tonight or tomorrow =3 _**

**_*Imma Brady! Imma Brady! BRADY BUNCH RULES! LOL X3_**


	22. This is Really The End

_**A/N: Hey everyone so this is it...this is seriously the end of the frist book...God I didn't ever think I'd make it this far XD. Well...here it is the real ending...OMFG I feel like exploding right now. Our dear friend Pshycochicken had to deal with the full front of my insanity last night when I was having writers block with this chapter. I'd already written 5 writing dumps for ONE chapter. THAT'S INSANE!**_

_**So sorry I haven't been able to get this last chapter up, I'm on vacation with my father and I have no internet until I go to the library which is where I am now XD. **_

_**WARNING! This chapter is REALLY REALLLLLLLYYY high T and possibly even a rated low M, there is some gore and some serious language in this chapter but HEY, it's the ending, gotta be dramatic! And DANG is this dramatic. SO WARNING WARNING! You read it so I don't want to hear complaints about it afterwards! **_

_**Anyways as usual I owned nothing while writing this book and I still don't, all my Oc's belong to me and all other Oc's like Minerva belong to other people. I sincerly hoped you enjoyed reading this fanfiction just as much as I had fun writing it and I hope to hear from all of you in book two. I will post on this story when book two comes out so you can look for it or go onto my profile to find it =D.**_

_**So here's the final review responses...I'm gonna miss these in this story ='(**_

_**InfiniteReader: I was very pleased to hear from you again and I enjoyed your review as always. I hope you like this chapter and review on it because Shiz is goin' down! I mean DAANNNNGGGGGG XD. So please enjoy and I'd like to personally say thankyou for reviewing on my book =D**_

_**My bestest bud Psychochicken! There was a ton of fluff in that last chapter XD but now it's like OMG bad things are happening! You already know some of it though through our recent conversations LOL. I'm glad you turned back into a human after being chickified! And I hope you had a great valentine's day my friend. The candy was good as always I presume lol. I will talk to you soon and I hope you enjoy this chapter...the final chapter...OH GAWD I'M GONNA CRY! I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun writing it and I hope to see you again in book two! =D Oh an my personal thanks for sticking to my book for a long time and giving great reviews! I really appreciate that.**_

_**Treefrogs77: A ton of drama did happen last chapter but it's nothing compared to what goes down in this chapter. I really hope you like it and it's quiet the tear jerker. Well I thought so anyways ='( Jax and tabitha are cute together but alas I am an evil person and make everything slide down hill in this chapter. Thank you for liking my book so much and I'll have to talk to you again through PM's soon. I hope you fallow me into book two of Don't Touch Me and like it just as much as you liked this one. BTW still working on A Little Bit of Devil in Her Angel eyes, it's close to being finished...but I'm getting there =D**_

_**LAST THREE REVIEWS WILL BE RESPONDED TO AT THE BOTTOM. **_

_**Please listen to epic music and sad music while reading this chapter, it makes it much MUCH better. Here are some sample songs if you're interested, Burn it down (IDK WHO it's by it was my dad's old music), Diary of Jane (Breaking benjamin) Without you (also BB) Gun powder and Lead by Miranda Lambert. Last to know by three days grace, someone who cares also by three days grace. Fall into me by Sugar land, Another one bites dust by Queen, Crazy train by Ozzie osbourne, Monster by skillet, If everyone cared by Nickelback and so much more =D. **_

_**~Bad A brady signing off for the last time on this book. YEP here comes the tears.**_

* * *

Zim's POV.

"Kill him," Moon said and slightly tilted his head and he gave me a SUPER creepy smile. I stared at him in shock for a moment before realizing he was pulling something from behind his back.

"ZIM, RUN!" Axel shouted at me. My mind buzzed, everything was happening so fast. Before I knew it there was a large blade just barely missing my face. It seemed to go in slow motion in front of my eyes as I traced its movement before acting upon it.

Shaking my head, I sprang backwards to get out of Moon's second swipe, I could faintly hear Axel screaming at me to do things but I wasn't paying attention. I just felt so…out of it all of a sudden.

"You have been a pain in my ass for too long, Zim! And now…NOW it ends!" Moon shouted at me as he tried making another swiping attempt.

I jumped back again but instead of getting out of the range of the blade, my back slammed into a metal operating table. The blade sliced over my collar bone making me shout in surprise and pain, feeling blood spurt out from the wound. That blade had some power behind it.

"Do you like my little creation? It's lined with a type of acid that really packs a punch when it comes in contact with bare skin," Moon grinned as I started feeling my skin burning around the cut. My eyes narrowed with hate as I lifted a hand to cover the wound. However as soon as my hand came in contact with the bare skin, it started burning too making me shout and rip it away from the wound, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. The acid spreads if you touch the injured skin."

"You fucking asshole," I growled back as my eyes darkened to a threatening blood red color. Threatening the Irken population meant threatening the one person I cared about more than myself, more than the entire galaxy, the one person I would give everything up for just to be with. We all know what happens when someone threatens her and he is about to find out the full front of how nasty I can get…

"Are those your last words?" Moon asked as he twirled the blade in his hand, he wouldn't be an easy fight, he's been through enough to know how to at least fight off a pack of Irken elites the only thing he didn't know was how to handle a pissed off, overprotective, rancorous me.

"One of us will die tonight; Moon and I can assure you," I shouted as I grabbed the operating table, "IT WILL NOT BE ME!" I lifted the rather heavy operating table and spun it around to chuck it at him. Moons eyes narrowed in surprise as the table came in contact with his stomach. I grinned when he howled in pain and fell to the floor.

"Big mistake defect," Moon spat while pathetically pulling himself up and grabbing the blade that fell along with him. I stood there as calmly as I could, I knew Moon was just giving me a warm up and there was no way I was going to charge him with that acidic blade in his hand, that'd kill me instantly if he cut me in just the right place. This battle was not just going to take bronze, but a hell of a lot of brains too.

I noted the only lights in the room were the TV's light and a light that was coming from behind me; if I could knock those out I could blind him thus giving me the upper hand. However I didn't know Moons lab so maybe blinding him wasn't going to be the best idea.

Moon shoved the table away from him letting it crash to the ground elsewhere, he walked towards me slowly as his eyes seemed to get bigger and his pupils seemed to get smaller, "It doesn't have to be like this, Moon. You can still fight back, reverse your hate and turn it into something better, maybe then I won't dream about killing you!" I shouted as he took another step towards me.

"After what he the empire let them do to me! I don't think so you scum bag! I'll kill you along with half of this damned planet! You will BOW down to ME by the time I am done with you!" He screamed and lunged at me. I kept my eyes trained on his blade and ducked out of the way right before he came in contact with me.

I dropped to the ground and shot my leg out to knock Moon over. As he fell he grabbed hold of something and pulled it making the thing behind me hum louder and start hissing. I took the chance of glancing back to see some kind of teleporter behind me, 'what the hell is he planning now?' I thought.

I didn't have time to think of anything else when his foot came in contact with my stomach. I shouted and grabbed my rib cage in pain. I hated this man with all my heart and soul but I wasn't a cold hearted killer, if anything I'd rather lock him up and torture him the rest of his life than kill him on the spot. I won't stoop as low as he has stooped.

"You don't get it do you, Moon. The people of Irk had nothing to do with your capture, your slavery, your cloning. The Vortarians did all that to you and now you chose to work with them and destroy your own brethren!?"

"My brethren mean NOTHING to me!" Moon snarled and kicked some kind of machinery towards me, I jumped backwards before it could hit me but it seemed the machinery was just a distraction. I felt Moons body slam into mine as soon as I landed and a very sharp, burning blade embed itself into my shoulder.

My eyes snapped open upon feeling hands on my neck and a ton of pressure. My shoulder was literally stuck into the ground by Moons blade leaving one of my arms helpless while the other was being pinned by his leg.

I started choking as Moon mercilessly pushed down on my wind pipe. His eyes were wide with blood lust and his crooked smile gleamed down at me like shining blade, a disgusting shining blade. I could feel my body starting to submit but in one last attempt to get him off of me, I did an old trick Tabitha taught me. If he's a man he'll react well to this.

I pried my eyes open to look into his blood thirsty eyes and to look down to see if I had enough space to do this. I did much to my relief so without a moment's hesitation I curled my knee up into my chest and shoved it upwards straight into Moon's groin. I felt his hands release my neck as he cried out in agony while grabbing hold of himself. I took this chance to free my arm from under him and punch him as hard as I could in the face.

"You have no idea how good that felt," I spluttered when I felt his body fly off of mine and collide with something. I reeled over and grasped the knives handle in my hand before ripping it out of my shoulder with a scream of pain.

I could hear movement upstairs now which meant someone could hear us. The skin around my shoulder wound was now sizzling and burning making me clench my teeth and suck in raggedy breaths. Moon was groaning from where his back came in contact with the corner of a large computer dash board.

He glared up at me as I stood and threw his knife across the room. I saw the fear in his eyes as my eyes shook with rage, he'd done enough and now I was ready to kill him. I grabbed his collar tightly in my fist and lifted him up into the air before throwing him effortlessly into his computer screen. It shattered when his back came in contact with it but I didn't care. I wanted him dead.

I saw blood pooling around him as he slid from the computer down to the ground in a crumpled heap. I'd almost feel sorry for him if I didn't know what he was capable of, "Is that all you got you fucker, stab me a couple times and trying choking me to death? I do have a little more experience under my belt than that you know."

"No, Zim. I was just distracting you while my teleporter warmed up…Now," He said glaring up into my eyes with a creepy smile, "now is where the real fun starts."

Tabitha's POV.

I was freakishly startled awake when I heard a very loud yell echo throughout the house. My head and eyes snapped up and open as I looked around the dimly lit room. It was still early in the morning which could only mean one thing…Vex found out where I fell asleep last night…

"Oh shit, Jax…JAX!" I shouted and slapped the back of my hand down on his chest. He stiffened up and almost shouted as he sprang awake in alarm.

"What? What's going on, who's dying?!"

"Jax, get your ass out the window RIGHT now!" I said hurriedly knowing Vex would waste no time in barging into the room to rip Jax apart from the inside out.

"What…? Why?"

"Jax, guess who just found out where I slept last night," I stated and crossed my arms over my chest, "I warned you this was going to happen."

"Oh damn…I'm going, wait when should I come back?" He asked hurriedly as he shot out of bed to grab a shirt and pull it on.

"When there are no more bullets flying at your head," I answered making him even more nervous.

"I'm gonna go grab another table," He said quickly right as the door to his room slammed open. I snapped my head over in surprise as Jax visibly flinched back and shrunk within himself. So much for dignity.

Vex stood in the door way looking madder than a bull and holding a broken bottle in his hand, "Do any of ya know where, Oniumare went?" I stiffened up again. He looked really concerned and over all just exhausted, I doubt he slept last night.

"Wait, so you're not here to kill me?" Jax asked with wide eyes.

"You'll be next on me list if ya don't start talkin' pretty boy! I fall asleep fer one hour…ONE HOUR and when I wake up my best friend is gone and yer sleepin' in the same bed as the kid I raised!" Vex shouted back as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Vex calm down, I willingly slept with, Jax," I said as I started to get out of the bed in case I needed to separate the two males if things got interesting.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Slept in the same bed as him, nothing like that!" I said back as my whole face flushed dark green. I hated being embarrassed like this but Vex always wore the crown when it came to embarrassing me, he used to tell me it was good for me to be embarrassed so the next time I won't care what people think, as long as I got the job done.

"Jesus child don't give me a heart attack! Anyways, ya'll need ta help me find, Oni," Vex said as calmly as possible as he used the door frame to support himself before falling over from shock.

"Why should we, she almost killed, Tabitha, she crushed my wrists which are still healing if I may add and she tried to kill me, why should we help you find her?" Jax snapped while crossing his arms over his chest. Damn could he keep a grudge.

"She's my best friend!" Vex snapped back as if it would make a difference in the argument, "If it were, Tabitha you'd want me ta help ya wouldn't ya!?"

Jax froze and glared at Vex like he was the most hated being in the universe, "No, I'd man up and go find her myself."

"Why ya little-," Vex growled and walked over to grab Jax by the collar. He held him up in the air as I sprung out of the bed and grabbed Vex's only free arm.

"Vex put him down!" I shouted as Jax started struggling and pawing at Vex's hand for air, "We'll help you find, Oniumare. Maybe, Jax won't but I will! Please just…put him down."

Jax was cringing like a hurt puppy as Vex raised his fist threateningly close to Jax's face. He stood there for a moment while Jax flailed in his grip before releasing him to the ground and sighing angrily, "I'm such a god damned softy."

"Yeah, real soft," Jax scoffed sarcastically while rubbing his neck on the ground. He stood up with my help while Vex rolled his eyes and adjusted his hat after his little crazy spell.

"Do you know of anywhere, Oniumare would've gone?" I asked hesitantly while putting a hand on Jax's back. I looked up at Vex seeing as he was taller than both me and Jax. All the while he was putting a hand on his chin and concentrating hard about where his friend might've run off to.

"I have no idea, she never runs off like this, even if yer little friend here scared 'er, she's never left me before. Our cruiser blew up on the way 'ere so she wouldn't be goin' towards it…I really don't have a clue as ta where she'd be runnin' to," He answered and looked down in defeat. He looked really freaking tired and worn out but also wound up and adrenaline pumped from all the worry he was consuming.

"Vex you need to rest, Jax and I will find, Oniumare. You just need to get some sleep," I said calmly and glared at Jax when he opened his mouth to protest. Let's just say he shut up when my elbow gave him a friendly reminder of how sensitive his ribs still were after being strung up from a ceiling for days.

"What're ya kiddin' me? She'd never come back with either of you two. She is afraid of the both of ya, she's afraid of me leavin' 'er fer you two. If I didn't come she'd think it was a trap." That was a rather virtuous point. Who knew how Oniumare would react if it was just Jax and I trying to reel her in. She did have the power to harm and kill and I have no doubts she'd use it if she felt threatened.

"Did you check down stairs?" Jax interrupted my thinking and Vex's delusional ranting.

"Did I check where now?" Vex asked with a dumbfounded face.

"Downstairs, we do own one you know; she might just be looking around in, Zim's lab. There's a broken teleporter down there, I wouldn't blame her if she got curious." Vex look like he had just been punched in the face with a 900 pound hammer. That and the embarrassment drifting off his body language was very obvious.

"No, when I saw she wasn't there I uhh panicked," Vex admitted and put a hand on the back of his neck while looking at the ground. I could tell Jax was about to say something he'd regret so I elbowed him in the ribs again and glared at him after he shot me a look for hitting him after he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Well then what're we standing around here for, we need to go check if she's down there!" I said enthusiastically making both men give me a strange look, "Don't look at me you idiots just go!"

They didn't need to be told twice before they started filing out of the room. Well Vex did anyways; Jax was more hesitant as he glared at Vex and looked back at me questioningly, "Are you seriously going to help find the person who almost killed you?" He hissed at me while giving a small pouty face. It was almost something I could laugh at.

"Vex raised and trained me, I owe it to him to help him find his best friend," I growled back and flattened my antenna towards him. I know Oniumare almost killed me, I know everything she did and I don't like her for it but she's my mentor's best friend and if he trusts her than I at least accept her…slightly. Until she earned my trust I'd give her the cold shoulder but Vex had my trust and a lot of it so I'd help him with almost anything he needed.

"The dumbass could easily be leading us into a trap," Jax shot back while blocking my way to the door.

"I can hear ya pretty boy! Call me a dumbass again and I'll show ya the real meanin' of pain!" Vex called from down the hall making me smirk slightly. Him and his dry sense of humor…

However this only made Jax even angrier which was only going to make it harder for me to calm him down, "Jax let me out of the room right now," I said with a calm but shaky voice. I had to admit I wasn't the best at controlling my temper as Zim has learned over and over again but I didn't want to lash out at Jax.

"No."

"No?" I said with an appalled expression. I don't care how he feels about Vex, even if I wasn't going to help Vex find his friend I wouldn't care. No one and I mean NO ONE keeps me against my own will without nearly killing me first.

"That is what I said, Tabitha," Jax growled back as his antenna lowered and twitched threateningly.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jax but I will if you try and keep me against my own will. I am not yours nor will I ever be yours, you are not my father and right about now I am even questioning our friendship, I make my OWN decisions and no one but me changes them unless I get specific orders."

"So does that mean that I mean nothing to you? Because that's what it's sounding like to me. I'm trying to protect you and then you go and tell me I don't even matter in your life," Jax snapped and leaned in close to intimidate me. Not that it did, I don't get intimidated very easily.

However when he said that I felt something inside me snap and a new hurt replace it, "I don't need your protection and I sure as hell don't need you! If we had anything before it won't be there anymore after I walk out of this room because you are acting like an ass!" I snapped back feeling tears trying to come forth. However I boxed them back with my eye lashes so he wouldn't see how much this was hurting me.

It was obvious how much I had hurt him because of his crestfallen expression and his eyes turning from anger to pain to shock and back to anger, "If you would throw our relationship away just like that because of one person that just randomly entered your life after 100 years then fine! Go ahead and leave, you can even leave with, Vex and Oniumare for all I care!"

"You're wrong, Jax, you're the one throwing our relationship away just because of your own selfish reasons. I happen to care about, Vex and his feelings and if you are dumb enough to let this ruin everything we had then fine, I don't want anything to do with someone like that anyways. If you can't fucking accept me for who I am and respect my decisions than I guess it wouldn't have worked anyways!" I shouted one last time before literally shoving him aside and storming out of the room. As I shoved past him I made sure to shove the dog tags he gave me into his hands and I promptly left my gun in the room so he knew I seriously meant I didn't want to see him anymore.

I heard the door slam behind me but I didn't care, he could be a real ass sometimes and I didn't want anything to do with that. Hell I might as well leave with Oniumare and Vex; at least I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

Vex was waiting at the end of the hall for me looking a little worse than he had before, he almost looked guilty, "Tabitha I didn't want ta ruin your and Jax's relationship. If it really meant that much ta the kid then ya don't have ta help me find, Oni."

"It doesn't matter, you helped me realize how much of an ass, Jax can really be. Now let's go find your friend before I start destroying the house," I hissed back and stormed past him down the stairs. He followed after me closely. We reached the bottom of the stairs and I lead Vex into the room where the teleporter was.

Sure enough, there was Oniumare rapidly working on the machine like it was a toy. She hadn't even realized we were in the room until Vex shouted in relief and ran over to her to grab her by the arms and lift her into the air like a kid, "Why the hell did ya up an leave without tellin' me where ya were gonna be!? I've been worried sick!"

"Vex I can take care of myself you know," Oniumare shot back and used her hex skills to make Vex set her down.

"I know ya can but after all we've been through I thought ya might've run away in fear and I was worried you were gonna get yerself into trouble," Vex rambled on as I just stood in the door frame awkwardly thinking this was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. Vex could've checked down here alone which would've spared me and Jax's relationship and all the hurtful words I spat at him. Irk how stupid could I get.

"Vex you're acting kind of weird, are you sure you're ok?" Oniumare asked seeing as he was freaking out over this. That was rather out of character for Vex, usually he only worries when he knows there's a serious danger around.

"I've been havin' an oppressive feelin' all mornin', it's makin' me think all funny an' be more on edge," Vex answered and looked back at me sympathetically, "It's already ruined a relationship today, I think it's time fer us ta go, Oni. We've caused enough ruckus here."

Oniumare looked over at me with narrowed eyes before sighing and turning kind of sympathetic herself, "Sorry to hear it kid, guys are jerks, take the easy way out and stay single, it's much more fun."

"I'd rather not talk about my personal relations right now," I said back coldly and looked away from them.

"Didn't ask you to, we'll leave if it'll make things better," Oniumare responded and started walking over to me, "And by the way…I'm sorry for almost killing you. I didn't realize that boy cared about you so much."

"I said I didn't want to talk about, Jax right now."

"I didn't mean, Jax." Oniumare countered and motioned back to Vex whom was now poking his head into the teleporter and looking around.

"What is this fancy piece of technology? Did ya build it?" Vex asked while wandering around in it.

"I had help," I growled and looked down, "And it's a broken teleporter, one way trip and it only worked once."

"I can make it work again if you want," Oniumare said and looked over at me, "I used to be tested with this kind of stuff back in training, this could be an easy fix but I won't do it unless you want me to, Tabitha."

I thought it over for a good amount of time. I didn't really need the teleporter up an working again but I also didn't want to leave with both Vex and Oni. However that's what I was going to do if they were leaving today. I didn't want to leave me and Jax's relationship severed like that and I wanted to apologize but I needed time to do that.

Finally deciding it was the best way to keep them here I nodded and simply said, "Yes."

Zim's POV.

Panting, I stood back up to face Moon again. My face was covered in bruises, my lip was bleeding, I had various burns and cuts all over my body and I couldn't hear out of my right antenna. Moon was just as bad as me if not worse.

I broke a few of his rips, gave him a black eye, made him lose a tooth and cut him open in a bunch of places after throwing him into his broken computer screen a few times. We were both panting as he glared at me.

"Give up yet?" Moon spat towards me while holding his broken ribs with one of his hands. They must've hurt like a bitch right about now.

"Never," I spat back and crouched down before lunging at moon again and tackling him into the monitor.

He punched me hard in the jaw as a rebound, sending me reeling backwards with a yelp of pain. Within seconds he had pounced on me again and was trying rather hard to force a large piece of glass into one of my eyes.

I held his arm back while grabbing his other arm with my free hand. We were both equally matched in strength so it was like I was fighting a mirror. Whoever trained him must've trained me just as well. Then again I was trained in the military and by Tabitha over the years so unless Moon was in the military, then he had some kind of outside help.

He had me pinning against a wall as I tried my hardest to switch our positions, if I could just get him against the wall I could disarm him and rid him of my life for good.

"You're weak, Zim. It's funny really, you try so hard to protect a race that doesn't care about you or me or Cari, in fact; as soon as I kill you I think I'll give her a friendly reminder of just how evil I can become." Moon grinned and tried harder to shove the glass into my face.

However he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. It was like my inner demon had finally unleashed itself and was now fueling my body. With my new explosion of strength I shoved Moon away from me and grabbed a nearby metal pipe, "You motherfucker I will KILL you for saying that! Cari is not some fucking toy you asshole! She is a highly respected Irken and my best friend; I love her more than she even knows and you…you just pissed me and my inner demons off. Get ready to go to hell!" I shouted like a feral animal before cracking him across the face with the pipe. When I brought the pipe back up my eye level I saw that it was all bent and misshapen, I couldn't wait to destroy it even more while smashing Moons face in over and over again.

He seemed to cower under me as I hovered over him and raised the pipe again, "You will di-," I stopped when I felt something come in contact with my stomach. Blood started gathering in my mouth as I dropped the pipe and hunched forward while holding the blade that was now embedded through my stomach.

Moon laughed manically and kicked the blade deeper into me making me shout and spit out the flood of blood coming out of my mouth, "I am smarter than I look, Zim. I know I am not physically capable of defeating you but when you let your rage blind you, you are nothing but a clumsy buffoon who doesn't scan his surroundings before attacking again."

I couldn't do anything as I fell to the floor letting blood leak out of my mouth and onto the floor around me. Everything was in slow motion again and my body felt numb. I wanted to go to sleep but I knew sleep meant death…and I couldn't die…not now. Not after I just fought with the woman I love, I couldn't do that to her.

"Do me a favor will you old boy," Moon said and ripped the jagged blade from my body. He leaned in close to my face while pressing the blade against my neck and whispering, "Say hi to my 'brother' for me when you meet him in hell."

I clenched my eyes shut as Moon raised the blade, getting ready to strike me down for the final time. However, like an angel was on my side, the door burst open at the top of the stairs and a few figures came rushing down, "What is going on down here!" Jeb shouted until seeing what was happening.

I also heard a scream of horror and someone shoving their way through, "ZIM!" That was Cari, but I couldn't see her. Where was she!?

"Moon…what have you done?!" Cari screamed while Moon grinned and grabbed something off a table. I could tell what that was and I wasn't fond of it at all. It was a gun…

"Get back or I'll kill you," Moon shouted while running over to his monitor and typing in coordinates. With his broken computer screen it was pretty hard but since he had a small backup screen he seemed to be doing just fine.

"I'll let you go, Moon…Just step away from, Zim," Cari said as tears started forming in her eyes. I must've looked like a wreck, hell I felt like one but now that my girl was in my clear view and the clear firing range of a mad man's gun, I knew I had to act.

I heard Moon's teleporter counting down from ten and my mind blanked, I knew he wasn't going to leave without shooting someone first and dammit if that someone had to be me then so be it.

"Zim, Zim, Zim, that's all you ever speak of you pathetic female! How about I give you something else to cry about!" Moon shouted while lifting his gun towards her.

"NO!" Jeb shouted but I was already on it.

"Don't…Touch…HER!" I screamed and with the absolute last of my energy and probably my life breath, I shoved off the ground and slammed into Moon sending us both crashing into the teleporter.

"3…2…," The computer drawled on as the teleporter hissed, getting ready to beam us away somewhere.

"Zim!" Cari screamed and started running towards the teleporter.

"1…"

"I LOVE YOU, CARI!" I shouted as I watched a wall of pink envelope my vision. At least if I died now I'd know she knew that I loved her because dammit, I did. I loved her more than anything.

Jax's POV.

I punched a wall while cussing every Irken curse word I could think of. How could I be so stupid!? I ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me just because I was fucking scared! What kind of Irken am I?

'Go apologize to her,' my conscious screamed as I slammed my back into the door way and slid down it to bury my face in my knees.

'She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore; she doesn't even want to talk to me…' I thought back as tears started leaking down the side of my face. My eyes were wide as my pupils were very small, I couldn't believe what I'd just done, 'I'm such an ass.'

Slamming the back of my head against the door I let the tears freely fall as I sucked in a few raggedy breaths and clutched her dog tags tightly in the palm of my hand. I could see the raw pain in her eyes when she shoved them into my hands and pushed me out of the way. I didn't want to hurt her I just didn't want to lose her!

"Come on, Jax…you're a man, get a grip and go apologize," I growled to myself while clenching my teeth tightly and letting more tears flood out of the sides of my eyes. I told myself I was never going to cry over some girl but this…this wasn't just any girl. This was a girl that I actually felt like I loved and I let it all slip out of my fingers today with my stupidity.

'Tabitha I'm sorry…Please don't leave me,' I begged silently in my mind while leaning my face up against the door frame. I could feel a head ache coming on and the obvious heart ache that was eating me from the inside out.

I sat there for a good ten minutes before hearing a lot of commotion coming from down stairs and loud shouting. One certain scream I identified as Tabitha's and something inside me snapped. It was a scream of fear and pain…NO ONE was allowed to cause Tabitha either of those!

"Tabitha!" I shouted in a worry as I sprinted from my room down the hall and downstairs. Screw pride, screw dignity I wasn't going to let Tabitha go, she's the only thing that can make me truly happy in my life!

Tabitha's POV.

"WOAH! Why am I levitatin'?!" Vex shouted as I stared at him. He was in the teleporter and it was running but we didn't turn it on.

"Vex…get out of there…GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" Oniumare shouted and sprang forwards to grab Vex's wrist.

"What the hell is goin' on?" He shouted as a bright pinkish light started enveloping our vision.

"Vex get out!" Both Oni and I screamed as the pink light flashed one more time and silence overcame the room.

I heard Oniumare scream as loudly as she possibly could so as soon as I snapped my eye lids open I learned why. There was a man with White eyes standing in the teleporter. He was holding a gun and he was covered in blood.

However that wasn't what I was now screaming about. The person next to the strange man was my best friend bleeding to death and looking rather defeated, "ZIM!" I screamed as Oniumare sent a wave of black magic towards the man.

"WHERE IS, VEX!" She roared as her eyes turned completely black. No little grey pupils or anything just solid black walls, "WHERE THE HELL IS HE YOU FUCKER!"

The man seemed shocked as he pried himself off the wall he was just thrown into. I ran towards Zim in a panic only to be grabbed by the man and have a gun get pointed at my head, "Say goodbye to your friends sweet heart," The man hissed in my antenna and pushed the gun to the side of my face.

I screamed again as tears freely fell from my eyes. I was going to die and after what just happened with Jax…oh my god how could I be so heartless! I loved him and now he'll never know it!

"Tabitha!" I heard someone shout. I however wasn't paying attention at the moment, I was clenching my eyes and teeth shut waiting for a bullet to embed itself into my brain.

"Oni," I choked out through his grip. She looked at Zim in horror then back at me not knowing what to do, "R-Run!"

"Tabith-," Jax shouted while running down the stairs. Oh Irk it really was him. I felt a whole new hoard of tears coming when I saw him stop on the stairs and stare at the man holding me by the neck and pointing a gun at my head.

"M-moon…" Jax said as his eyes snapped open in shock. He looked mortified like he couldn't do anything.

"Hey little brother, long time no kill. Is this your new little friend? She's a pretty one, too bad she'll just get in my way, she could've been fun to play with later," The one known as Moon said and laughed happily like he was a smeet getting a new toy on Irksmas.

"MOON NO!" Jax shouted and ran forwards to try and stop him. Moon jumped backwards while still holding me when I heard the gun go off. Someone screamed as I felt my body go limp and numb. I was dropped to the ground seconds later but I didn't feel any pain.

"Oh Irk what would, Vex do…" Oniumare chanted to herself. I looked over at her not understanding why I wasn't dead until she did something I didn't expect, "I don't know who you are but you made my best friend disappear, for that _I WILL _kill you!" Some kind of dark fiery magic stuff started forming around her and I looked over at Moon to see his eyes widen in shock.

"LEAVE NOW!" Oniumare shouted demonically before literally throwing a desk at Moon with her dark magic surrounding it. I heard one of the windows shatter but I don't know what happened next because I saw something I never wanted to see.

A few feet away from me was Jax, lying on the ground, not moving and bleeding out. I felt everything inside of me break and I couldn't stop myself as I started wailing, "JAX!"

I got up onto my knees and started running over towards him until Oniumare grabbed me with her dark magic, "Tabitha no!"

"LET ME GO! JAX!" I screamed as my voice started cracking, "JAX please! Please don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry please don't leave me! Let me go, dammit Oniumare let me go!"

"Tabitha no…it's too late…He's gone." There was a moment of silence between us before the most excruciating sounds escaped my mouth. It startled Oniumare so much that she dropped me to the ground to let me wail and start freely bawling my eyes out.

"No! NO, no, no, no! You can't leave me! Jax please I love you, I said it ok, I fucking love you! Please, PLEASE don't leave me!"

"Tabitha, this man needs medical attention immediately. He's about to die too," Oni called as she knelt down by Zim. Now I felt my heart break ten times over again.

I couldn't take the grief as I cried and started crawling over to Jax's body, "You can't leave me, Jax I love you, you can't leave me! I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything I said! I need you, Jax. I don't want to go on without you so please….please…" I couldn't even finish my sentence as I started choking on grief. There was a bullet hole in Jax's chest. It was bleeding really badly as I started applying pressure to it.

I cried while looking down into his empty eyes, he was really gone…and the last thing I said to him is that it wasn't going to work if he didn't accept me for who I was. That's the last thing he ever heard me say…

I let my head fall onto his chest as I wailed for him to wake up and begged god to give him back. I kept putting pressure on his wound as blood started soaking my clothing. I didn't know what to do, the one most important thing in my life was dead in my arms and I couldn't do anything to bring him back. This was all my fault.

"I'm so sorry, Jax…I love you," I said through clenched teeth as I moved forwards and kissed his forehead while running my hand over his limp antenna.

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and I looked back over to see Oniumare giving me a sympathetic look, "He died to save you, Tabitha. He knew you loved him and I think you knew he loved you too." I cried harder if that was even possible.

However Oniumare pulled me away from Jax's body no matter how much I struggled and lifted him up into the air with her hex skills, "I'll take care of these two; you need time to mourn anyways."

"Wait is, Zim...," I blubbered as I looked up at her. She looked at me for a long moment before putting a hand on my shoulder and shaking her head back and forth.

"NO, no, NO! Why! Why is this fucking happening to me!?" I shouted and pulled my antenna as hard as I could. I'd never felt so much pain in my life and now all I could think about was the coliseum fight, getting captured with Zim, Irksmas, sleeping with Jax by the fire, the walks, wrestling with Zim, how happy he and Cari were, the paintball fights, all the fun we had together. How much I loved them…

And now it was all gone…

* * *

_**A/N: CRYING! ANYONE CRYING OTHER THAN ME!? I imagined every single detail of this last scene while writing it last night, watched some sappy movies and listened to some sappy songs from my ipod, I couldn't help but let a few tears fall. I loved Jax so much! **_

_**What happened to Vex? Did Zim really die? What's going on with Cari and the others right now. Is moon dead? Did Oniumare actually just help tabitha out?! HUGE CLIFF HANGER MUCH! **_

_**I'd like to personally say thank you to all the reviews, followers, favoriters and many more who really enjoyed my book! I hope to see you in book two as well!**_

_**LAST REVIEW RESPONSES.**_

_**Fritter Critter: SAY'S HAPPY V DAY TO EVERYONE ON FANFICTION! Happy V day to you too Fritter. This chapter went crazy with things of drama, fighting, hate...Death...CRYING! SO I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I want to personally say thanks for sticking by my book for a long time and reviewing on almost every chapter, I really REALLY appreciate that and I hope to see you in book two as well =D.**_

_**IsabelleFrost: I hope you had fun at your Aunts house and now that you've found out what happens to everyone, did youz cry! Tell me through a review. Sorry this is rushed but I have to leave and I am like flying through this response. THanks for reviewing a lot and I really appreciate your friendship through out this book. I hope to see you in book two!**_

_**Fritter Critter again! YOU NO LONGA MUST WAIT! THe horrible, sad, dramatic ending has arrived and gone...I hope you enjoyed my friend!**_

_**I WANT TO PERSONALLY THANK PUDDINGNINJA for being by my books side all the way from chapter 1! God that was ages ago but she stuck by the book and I really REALLY appreciate that. I hope minerva was everything you could've asked for an more and I hope to see you in book 2 my friend. **_

_**FOR NOW GOOD BYE EVERYONE AND GOOD BYE TO THIS BOOK! SADNESSSSSS**_

_**~MEEEEEE**_


	23. Book Two Is Up

_**A/N: **__**DON'T TOUCH ME 2 IS UP! I REPEAT IT IS UP!**_

_**It's called Dead Man Down so come on and check it out!**_

_**Don't forget to follow, favorite and Review please! Let's see if we can surpass almost 80 reviews for this next book. That is my challenge to all of my readers X3**_

_**LAST REVIEW RESPONSES FER BOOK 1**_

_**To my bestest bud LOL Psycochicken! You already know what happens because you tricked me! LOL. But I agree with you, there is no better way to go than by protecting the people you love. I vowed to protect my friends with my life and *grumbles* maybe even my family XD I'm glad you didn't expect it and that you thought it was sad! And DAWWW thanks for callin' me brilliant! I'm just so crazy that crazy stuff happens haha. Your wish has been granted. Book two is now up and I can't wait to read your review ALSO I will email you back in just a minute. I was very busy today but I'm free now *obviously* and am eager to start up our conversation again! =D**_

_**To FritterCritter! I know the end is no more but fear not my dearest friend! Book two is up to satisfy your cravings! O.o I'd rather not kill you, but I do not blame you for being sad about Zim and Jax I am too. Don't worry Moon will very well get what he deserves but not just yet, he's too good of a villain to get rid of him right away. He shall rot in hell; I'll let you make sure of that XD. Do I have to run? I don't wanna die; I'm too young and amazing! LOL.**_

_**To Infinite Reader: I'm glad you enjoyed it my dear friend and I hope to see you again in Dead Man Down! It was rather dramatic I agree and sad but drama and sadness are needed in great books! =D**_

_**To my dearest friend Fritter Critter! I have granted your wish and Reth is not yet introduced to kick Moons ass but soon my friend…oh how soon it shall be! This next book is going to be rather long. I've already written five chapters and I haven't even started introducing the new characters and plot lines soon though. Our oc's shall kick much ass against the stupid mother fricker that is moon. How dare he kill both of my favorite characters and my favorite OC. Yes Jax is my favorite OC X3**_

_**To my dear friend LuvLoveStories: Please don't cry! Here's book two for you to feel better *shoves book into your hands* no crying while I'm around…yet…LOL. I happen to agree with you, Tabitha is quite a mess and I reread my book and your right, I've never made her cry until that last chapter. Crazy huh!? Both Jax and Zim's deaths were rather hard on all of us. Poor Cari doesn't even know the love of her life is gone and poor Tabitha is suffering without Jax. He meant a lot to her even when they were arguing XS *Yer making me about ta cry now!* Also, Oni is a rather Bipolar character; I've noticed that as I continue to write about her. But I think that's a good thing in many cases like when she kicked Moons ass out the window XD. And kneeing Moon in the groin was smart on Zim's part, I laughed when I wrote that part because I could just imagine it XD. I laughed at the end of your review when you said you were an emotional wreck then put a smiley face after it! That was brilliant! I hope to see you in book two~! Thanks for being a great friend throughout book one BTW! :3**_

_**To MY BUDDAY Treefrogs77: You got a sneak peek you lucky person you! But yes Jax's death was very sudden and sad. It hurt to write about and I had to force myself to write it! I was like I can't do this but it makes so much drama and grief I must do this! XP I'm glad you thought it was sad, I was going for sad, dramatic and filled with action ^.^ So I'm granting your wish too by putting Dead Man Down up tonight! Thank you for convincing me my friend! I hope you are surprised by the outcome…well sort of anyways haha.**_

_**And last BUT NOT LEAST! One of my closest online friends PUDDINGNINJA! I'll help you break out that Frankenstein machine! I love those things; I've brought back everything with it MUAHAHAH. I'm very happy you stuck by my book the whole time too! For that you are a true friend! I really hope you enjoyed Minerva being in this book, we see more of her in Dead Man Down and I hope she's just as good if not better than too =3. I have gone through the pain of losing someone close to me because of a gun. So you can imagine my pain from reliving the scene over while writing that chapter in the book. It's never fun to lose someone like that, especially when it happens right in front of you and you can't do a damn thing about it. So I feel bad for Cari and Tabitha too ='( I'm glad I could wow you with the book and the ending and I grant your wishes too by posting book two tonight! I couldn't hold in my excitement for it any longer so here you go! *hands book* I hope you like it as much as you liked this book if not more~ =DDDDD**_

_**To everyone who was a great friend to me! Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the follows to**_

_**AttackOfThePartyCannon**_

_**Darkinvader897**_

_**FritterCritter**_

_**HyperSugarOtaku**_

_**InfiniteReader**_

_**Isabelle Frost**_

_**Kurai and Chika**_

_**LuvLoveStories**_

_**Psychochicken**_

_**Puddingninja**_

_**Silentstreak and Fleetfoot**_

_**Marlilsis**_

_**And Treefrogs77 for favorite-ing my book and to**_

_**Darkinvader897**_

_**HyperSugarOtaku**_

_**InfiniteReader**_

_**Isabelle Frost**_

_**Kurai and Chika**_

_**LuvLoveStories**_

_**Puddingninja**_

_**Silentstreak and Fleetfoot**_

_**Haileyf1459**_

_**Marlilsis**_

_**And Wildchild00 Thank you for following my book I really REALLY appreciate that!**_

_**~Your dearest friend and Author, Deathwish1234 *Smiles happily***_


End file.
